¡¡Todos Por Papá!
by valkyria7
Summary: Del otro lado de la puerta está lo que ellos quieren y esperan, lo que siguen buscando y no encuentran, lo que sueñan cuando duermen, lo que lloran cuando piden. - Capítulo 18 UP: "Al otro lado de la puerta"
1. La despedida de Mu

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de Masami Kurumada. Ahora relájense y disfruten del fic. **_**"Cualquier parecido a tu realidad es pura coincidencia"**_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**La despedida de Mu**

**(El inicio de las desgracias)**

**Aeropuerto internacional de Grecia (Atenas Internacional) 8 de Marzo 10:30 a.m. (cafetería)**

Un grupo de jóvenes intachables vestidos de etiqueta, de postura firme y elegancia excelsa estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa conversando con madura calma y sabiduría, mientras eran observados por los presentes que no les quitaban los ojos de encima.

_ Estamos aquí desde la madrugada para un noble fin. Caballeros, es bueno saber que uno de nosotros pronto será físico y luego un reconocido científico. _ comentaba un guapo castaño de ojos verdes mientras que el hermoso representante de Virgo cruzaba elegantemente las piernas _ Por todos los dioses pasaron tantas décadas para volver a ver a alguien con tal brillantez.

_ Debo añadir que siempre me llamó la atención todo con respecto a las dimensiones que hay en el universo. No es por presumir pero falta poco para terminar de elaborar una teoría que guardé en secreto por mucho tiempo. _ comentó el santo de géminis en tanto el rubio nuevamente cruzaba sus piernas.

_ Eso no es mucho para mí, no necesité estudiar la tesis de la existencia de la Atlántida para saber que existió. _ comentaba Mu dando un sorbo a su diminuto café americano, mientras Shaka cruzaba nuevamente las piernas.

_ Muy bien señoritas, aquí acabó el juego. Ya me cansé de tomar esta postura tan incómoda. Ni el santuario ni su ilustrísima se encuentran presentes, ademas estos zapatos están matándome. ¿Por qué estamos vestidos de esta forma? _ preguntó Death Mask, viendo a sus amigos.

_ Vaya Death, es la primera vez que te vistes así, deberías hacerlo con más frecuencia; se te ve tan... civilizado. Mira, puedo ver tu rostro. Que adorable._ Afrodita completó la frase acentuando con ternura la última palabra, como si describiera a un bebé encantador.

_ No reniegues tanto. Tenemos buena apariencia._ comentaba Dohko mientras con una risa coqueta no desperdiciaba su actual condición, recibiendo en respuesta las sonrisas de una que otra señorita.

_ Sí viejo, ya veo que te sientes muy a gusto. Pero a mi parecer esta forma de vestir solo ayudaría si quiero vender biblias._ Respondió el santo de la cuarta casa aún con fastidio al verse obligado de mostrarse al mundo como un niño bien.

_ Esta plática llegó a su fin. ¿Les molestaría si salgo a caminar por un momento? Creo que nos haría bien tomar un poco de aire fresco. _ continuo Shaka, mientras se alistaba a levantarse de su asiento.

_ Espera un momento. _ respondió Kanon mientras detenía con la mirada al rubio._ Debemos convencer a Death de que ahora parece un ser humano.

_Maledetto, Fliglio de la gran... _ Una señora a lo lejos volteó para ver al autor del vocabulario tan florido, causando un espeluznante estremecimiento en el santo de Cáncer el cual optó por quedarse en silencio, volviendo a su anterior postura.

_ La paciencia es una virtud ¿Recuerdas? - Respondió el guardián de Aries.

_ Ya veo, no terminaremos esta platica hasta convencer a Death ¿no es cierto? - dijo el santo de virgo recibiendo la afirmación de todos los presentes. _ De acuerdo. _ volteó dándose el trabajo de abrir los ojos para mirar fijamente a Cáncer _ Death, vistas lo que vistas, si te sientes un gusano miserable siempre lo serás. Si no logras elevar tu ego a un estado de vanidad permanente dudo que logres sentirte bien contigo mismo. Dime, ¿crees realmente que vestido asi puedes vender biblias? _ sin dejar responder continuó_ No podrías. Nunca lo harías. Ni aún vistiendote de monje; simplemente no puedes.

_ Y seguro que tú sí puedes ¿no es cierto? - se escuchó a Death quien en un impulso se levantó de su asiento.

_ No caballero.-volvio a cerrar sus ojos con aires de superioridad- Yo no nací para vender biblias, yo las escribo._ mirando a todos también se levantó de su asiento_ Bien, ahora ya terminamos la plática.

_ Espera Shaka. Siempre quise preguntarte ¿Qué es eso del estado de vanidad? - preguntó Mu mirando prevenido a su costado, en tanto Death comenzaba a doblar las mangas de su traje susurrando entre dientes "gusano infelice me dijo. Ma io non soy un maledetto gusano, molto menos infelice"

_ Mu, ya te lo expliqué ¿Recuerdas?

_ Sí – esquivo la mirada el lemuriano - pero aún no lo entiendo.

_ Pobre Mu. ¿Sabes? no podría culparlo, siempre dices cosas tan raras. _ Saga terminó con esto su copa de vino.

_ ¡No puedo más! _ exclamó Virgo interrumpiendo toda muestra de serenidad en el rostro, rompiendo asi la postura inquebrantable que siempre lo caracterizó. _ Debo ir a...

_ Shaka de Virgo, el santo más cercano a Dios no puede contenerse para hacer... ¿pipi? _ Completó Afrodita con una sonrisa pícara_ Es la primera vez que te veo urgido por una necesidad mundana _ agregó.

_ El baño se encuentra al fondo a la derecha, pero regresemos rápido que Mu ya debe partir. _ Dhoko dando una solución directa jalaba de la mano al pobre rubio que estaba a punto de estallar. - Shaka, ¿no crees que ya estás grandecito para ir al baño solito?

- Intenté decirlo, pero... Es imposible que esto me pueda suceder. Soy el más cercano a Dios, no puedo, no debo. _ escuetas palabras salían d elos labios de Virgo, mientras negaba con la cabeza impresionado por no poder contenerse.

_ Sí puedes. Shaka, los dioses también deben ir al baño. Sino dime ¿a dónde va todo lo que comen? - respondió el guardián de libra sin dejar de jalar a su compañero, mientras los santos dorados contenían a duras penas sus risas hasta perderlos de vista.

_ Gané la apuesta Kanon. - se escuchó de Saga de Géminis - Les dije que no tiene todo bajo control. Ahora págame.

En tanto Death seguía susurrando entre dientes:

- Gusano infelice. ¿Ma per ché?, io non soy así. Tutto perché è quasi un dio. Maledetto Virgo.

Afrodita mira desconsolado al santo de la primera casa, que estudiaba el lugar casi de manera obsesiva, como intentando grabar cada milimetro del aeropuerto, el cielo de Atenas y a sus compañeros.

_ Mu te vamos a extrañar. Estos seis años pasarán volando, ¡ya lo verás! _ decía Afrodita con lágrimas nacientes en los ojos _ No soporto las despedidas _ dijo quebrando un poco la voz y secando una lagrimilla con el revés de la mano que según él pasaba desapercibida.

_ Escribiré a menudo. _ respondía Mu sin mucho ánimo de viajar, "Aún no me voy pero ya los estoy extrañando". Pensó mostrándose preocupado. _ Es raro, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento, como si algo fuera a ocurrir.

_ Por cierto _ se estremeció Afrodita con una carita de miedo y angustia _ tuve un mal sueño. Y tu sabes que mis sueños son muy especiales.

_ Yo también tuve un mal sueño _ dijo Saga

_ Mu mejor no viajes... - secundó Kanon - porque yo también...

_ Basta Kanon. Yo lo soñé antes. _ interrumpió el gemelo mayor.

_ Pero mi sueño fue mejor que el tuyo. _ respondió Kanon con sorna.

_ No quiero, realmente no quiero viajar, pero son órdenes de su Ilustrísima. _ Se quejaba Mu sin dejar de mirar con creciente tristeza a sus compañeros de batalla.

_ Deja de ser un maledetto codardo. Después de tutto "La Universidad de Hertfordshire é situata en Hatfield, en el sur de Inglaterra. Con más de veintidós mil estudiantes Hertfordshire é una universita estatales más grandes del Reino Unido. _ decía Death tomando aire para continuar. _ Da qui que quellos estudiando y trabajando en la Universita pueden disfrutar lo migliore de due mondi. _ terminó con una orgullosa sonrisa y ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros _ ...io... solo leí el tríptico.- dijo malhumorado y con una mueca respingo la nariz- Ma ché ¿Acaso ahora creen que io non so leer?

_ No comprendo. Por qué su Ilustrísima tomó esta decisión. Nunca di motivos para que me alejara del santuario. Es cierto que me gusta la vida en Yamir pero... no tuvo quejas de mi manera de proceder, lo demostré con mis excelentes calificaciones, además yo sé de física cuántica y si no soy un nobel es porque no le doy importancia a la fama. Soy un físico innato, un ejemplo a seguir _ presumía Mu.- hasta que una risa desvió su atención.

_ El vivir como ermitaño destruyo tus buenos hábitos caballero Mu. Despertarse a las 11 AM.. tocar la guitarra y alimentarte en tus 5 comidas principales de cocoa y leche, no es un buen indicador de ser un buen caballero. Además, estar de serenata todas las noches, jugar basquet todas las tardes, andar jugando winning eleven cada que llegas, asistir media hora a la facultad y para colmo estar cursando tu tercera carrera en el tercer año como siempre, ¡no te hace un buen chico! ¡no! _ regañaba Saga al pobre Mu.

_ Pero la cocoa es lo más delicioso que hay acompañada de su leche fría, además, jugar winning eleven es para la agilidad mental, el basquet me mantiene en forma, las serenatas avivan mi corazón, y... ¿qué culpa tengo de ser devastadoramente guapo?, lo de las facultades, ustedes saben que aún no me decido... y debo dormir mis horas completas recuerden que soy un lemuriano _ justificaba Mu.

_ Pasajeros del vuelo "British Airways" con destino a Londres, sírvanse pasar al pasillo 18, repito pasajeros del vuelo "British Airways" con destino a la ciudad de Londres, sírvase pasar al pasillo 18. _ se escuchaba el aviso en griego, castellano para luego cambiar al inglés, japonés y los idiomas principales.

_ Bueno Mu escríbenos y guárdanos el teléfono de una que otra inglesa. _ así se despidieron Saga y Kanon con fuertes abrazos, sin dejar de pensar en aquel mal sueño. Ya cuando estaban lejos Kanon instintivamente volteó la mirada y gritó muy fuerte.

_ ¡RECUERDA TELETRANSPORTARTE SI ALGO LE OCURRE AL AVIÓN!

_ ¡SÍ MU! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, EL MAESTRO SHIÓN NO SE ENTERARÁ! ¡TE ESCONDERÉ EN ALGUNA DIMENSION! _ gritaba esta vez Saga alejandose aún más, ante la mirada atónita de las personas quienes no entendían de que estaban hablando.

_ Que pasa con Shaka, él no acostumbra hacernos esperar tanto. Iré a ver. _ decía Afrodita dejando solo al italiano con Mu

Así pasaron varios minutos y no había señal alguna de Shaka, Afrodita, ni Dohko.

_ ¡Demonios! ¡¿ma dove están tuttos? _ sintiéndose un incómodo silencio entre Death y Mu.

_ Último llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo "British Airways" con destino a la ciudad de Londres. _ se escuchaba la voz de llamada.

_ No puedo esperar más, me debo ir ahora. _ Mu miraba a Death mientras se daba cuenta de que no le quedaba otra opción que encargar a su muy querido maestro al canceriano... al mirar de reojo veía a la madre de Aioria, la que muy a su pesar los acompañó para asegurarse de que Mu tomara el vuelo indicado y no apareciera entre la India y la China "por error".

_ Hijito querido abrígate mucho, cuídate papito y ten cuidado con las inglesas, me dijeron que son muy guapas y pueden distraer tus estudios. _decía una señora muy robusta morena, con el cabello morado y anteojos negros mientras asfixiaba y trituraba con abrazos al pobre Mu y terminaba por pellizcar sus mejillas, mientras que el pequeño carnerito dibujaba una enorme sonrisa pensando en aquellas inglesas compañeras de clase. Después de todo ya comenzaba a gustarle la idea.

_ Sí señora. No se preocupe, me cuidaré. _ decía Mu mientras trataba de volver a su forma original sus mejillas que lucían muy rojas.

_ Que señora ni ocho cuartos llámame tía! _ mimaba más aún al lemuriano.

_- Sí... tía. _ se sonrojaba Mu

Death reía al ver la escena, hasta que se percató de que sería él quién despida a Mu, esto no le causaba mucha gracia, el guardián de la cuarta casa nunca fué sentimental ni afectuoso...al menos con quienes no lo conocían muy, pero muy bien. Miraba al solitario carnerito de reojo y dando un suspiro profundo dijo:

_ Va bene, va bene. Máche mi resta . Io tendré que despedirme en nombre de tuttos. _ suspiraba Cancer tomando valor. _ ¿Va bene? Ahí voy. Questo abbraccio es por... il miserabile de Shaka, ma este otro es por Shión, questo per Dhoko , y questo abbracio es por ... _ luego de completar a los doce signos con Athena incluida pasó a representar a los caballeros de plata y de bronce y muy a su pesar a los de acero.. a los cuales ni conocía.

_ "Último llamado al Señor Mu de Aries."; sírvase pasar por el pasillo 18 "Último llamado".

_ Death Mask de Cáncer, cuida mucho de nuestro patriarca, recuerda que es el padre de todos nosotros. Cuidalo por estos pequeños 6 años_ hablaba Mu haciendo un sin fin de esfuerzos al evitar sollozar delante de uno de los santos más rudos de santuario.

_ Mu, io penso che migliore se lo pides a Shaka._ escuchó al guardián de Cáncer quien quería librarse de semejante responsabilidad.

_ No, promete que serás tú quién vele por él ... más te vale que así sea, porque si a mi regreso lo encuentro con tan solo un resfriado, yo mismo me encargaré que Yomotsu sea como una isla paradisiaca a comparación de lo que haré. ¿Entendido?

_ Va bene. Chiaro, si lo pides de esa maniera tan gentil... lo haré. _ cruzaba los dedos mientras miraba de reojo al lemuriano pensando._ ¡Deve estár matto! alla settimana sempre salgo a divertirme, ma los domingos duermo tutto il giorno y los sábados me embriago hasta morir.

_ Hijo se te hace tarde. _ decía la madre de Aioria, empujando a Mu, presionando la respuesta de Death _ Máscara promete sin cruzar los dedos o me mudaré a tu casa y te daré de comer junto a mi leoncito tus 10 raciones diarias (las diez raciones consistían en almuerzos completos para 4 personas y un poco más, y aún así Aioria no engordaba. ¿Costumbre? ¡Ja! se lo daba todo a su mascota Simba que era el último sobreviviente león blanco de la selva) - Ante semejante propuesta Death Mask derramó unas lagrimitas de tristeza por lo que le tocaría vivir si no prometía bien. Finalmente dijo:

_Ma io lo haré, è una promessa signora, ¡Signora! _ decía Death en tono militar.

_ ¡MADRE! _ gritaba la madre de Aioria

_ Ma... _ trataba de responder Death, para corregir.

_ ¡MADRE HE DICHO! _ imponía la robusta señora.

_ Sí. Sí signora madre. Lo giuro. Además, il vechhio es nostro padre. É il padre di tuttos. _ pero dentro de si pensaba "ma sempre que nos dé para nostras distrazionis di fine settimana".

De pronto un ringtone con el sonido de "Marcha fúnebre" ( en otras palabras la música que tocan en cada entierro) suena escandalosamente.

_ Alókate. _ contesta Death y se escucha la voz de Shion, quien le pide hablar con Mu _ É per te. Ti ladran Mu _ dijo extendiendo su teléfono móvil .

_ Musito, hijito cuídate mucho pequeño... recuerda que vas a estudiar. Me da mucha pena no poder estar contigo. Por esta auditoría no tengo ni 3 segundos para teletransportarme, son demasiados los juicios que nos han levantado, Apolo, Eris, Lucifer , Hades, Poseidón y también Odín que nos pide reparar su estatua, el palacio Valhalla y reponer los iceberg donde se encontraban, no contentos con eso, nos cayó la ONU encima, el Ministerio de Trabajo, de Cultura y hasta "Amigos de los animales". Pero tu debes estudiar... no te preocupes tengo aquí a los otros chicos que ayudan con los casos. Por cierto, Aioria dice que no llames señora a su madre, dile tía. Te aconseja ... _ de pronto de fondo se escucha la voz de Shura.

_ Joder tío los embargadores se llevan la estatua de "Athena"... ¡cuelga ya!... o usaré mi excalibur. ¡Heey! ¡Tú gilipolla!, ¡que hacéis con mi estatua de Perseo! ¡Dejadla ya! ¡Pues hombre, ya no se puede vivir así!

_ Mu hijito cuídate tengo que colgar, FELIZ VIAJE... _ y no se supo más de Shión en el celular.

_ ¡Papá Shión! ; que rayos, no me voy _ tenía los ojitos hinchados de dolor , no quería abandonar su hogar, menos en estos momentos en los que Shión más lo necesitaba. Pero...¿cómo ayudaría?, no sabía cómo. El no entendía de embargos, juicios, leyes, ni nada de nada, el único abogado era Shura... y al parecer no logró convencer a los demandantes, como podría ayudar, si Athena se casó con Poseidón, se fué de luna de miel .. y ni siquiera les dejó un centavo para subsistir desde hace 2 años atrás... y para colmo de todo Poseidón les hacía la guerra con un juicio, que demandaba una indemnización por destruir patrimonio cultural marino... 7 pilares milenarios de la Era del Mito; menos mal y el seguro cubrió los gastos de sepelio en el mejor de los campos santos del mundo, además se sumaban múltiples juicios de parte de todos los dioses que vieron destruidos sus santuarios y tuvieron muertes masivas, los caballeros de Athena lo pagarían muy caro. Deberían haber acudido a las leyes antes de hacer valer sus derechos por su fuerza.

Pobre Mu, pensaba en tantas cosas, sin darse cuenta que "la tía" lo había llevado hacia el pasillo 18 y ya lo habían inspeccionado en aduanas. Mu estaba perplejo mientras que unas escaleras eléctricas lo conducían directamente al avión. Ya en el avión Mu decidió no viajar y quiso teletransportarse al santuario... ¡que diablos! , no sabía de nada pero haría algo por su padre _ veamos, me teletransportaré ahora. _ pero...nada de nada sucede, suspira, se toca la frente y... nada. _ ¿que pasa? ¡NO PUEDO USAR MIS PODERES! _ hablaba y pensó "seguro que mi maestro Shión logró bloquearlos" y siguió hablando _ Estoy condenado a este destino. Tener que viajar de esta forma para aparentar ser una persona normal... así será por 6 largos años. No importa, esa fué su voluntad y debo obedecer. SERÉ UN GRAN CIENTÍFICO. "Todo sea por Papá" _ dijo esto último con determinación y la mano en el pecho.

La puerta del avión se cierra y la figura de Mu desaparece. Death nunca había sido muy cercano a Mu, pero en esos momentos comprendió el porque le encargaba a Shión, era el padre de todos, el único que se preocupaba por los 88 santos, y todos eran unos chicos divertinos, algunos profesionales, otros apenas y terminaban sus carreras y otros la secundaria. De alguna manera Shión se las había ingeniado para hacer que el santuario sea lo más parecido a una familia, aunque de esto apenas 3 personas se daban cuenta y poniéndose la mano en el pecho coincidió con Mu y también dijo " Tutto per papà".

_ ¿Por qué se demoran tanto Dhoko? ¿qué está pasando? _ preguntaba Afrodita entrando al baño de hombres.

_ Afrodita este es el baño de hombres, tú no puedes entrar _ decía Dhoko emitiendo al final su típica risita.

_ Siento frío. Esto es incómodo. Maestro termine pronto. _ se escuchaba la voz de Shaka dentro de un baño en el aeropuerto mientras unas aeromozas volteaban llenas de curiosidad. El guardían del templo de Piscis no fue ajeno al comentario y entró de manera abrupta al los servicios.

_ ¿Pero que... ¿Que tanto hacen ustedes?_ hablaba Afrodita con el seño fruncido _ Mu esta a punto de partir.

_ Espera un momento ya secan. _ decía Dhoko mientras le daba la vuelta a los pantalones de Shaka en el secador de manos.

_ ¡Shaka! ¿El santo más cercano a Dios no tiene poder sobre su cuerpo? _ Afrodita sonreía sonrojando al santo de Virgo.

_ No encuentro lo gracioso. Soy humano después de todo y recuerda que estamos desde las 3 de la mañana gracias a la mamá de Aioria y su "precaución para tomar vuelos"_ se justificaba aún dentro del baño.

_ ¡Y eso que tiene que ver con que mojes los pantalones! _ respondió Afrodita sin dejar de reír mientras cruzaba los brazos.

_ El baño estaba en mantenimiento; la madre de Aioria me puso a prueba y como el santo que soy respondí al desafío; sin embargo...¡algo pasa con mi cosmo! _ se excusó siendo interrumpido por el castaño de libra.

_ Ya están listos._ suspiraba Dhoko mientras tiraba los pantalones por encima de la puerta del baño. _ Apresúrate, Mu ya debe estar por partir y quiero despedirme.

Sin perder el tiempo corrieron con desesperación de novela mientras los pasillos se hacían interminables y la gente parecía entrometerse en su camino. Las ancianitas interrumpían el paso con sus bastones dobles y sus sillas de ruedas. Al fin esquivándolas se interpuso una mujer embarazada que acababa de romper fuente y con la fuerza de un Dios tomó del brazo a Dohko; gritándole como si él fuera el padre dijo: ¡LLÉVAME A UN HOSPITAL AHORA! - Luego de buscar una ambulancia de emergencia y asegurarse de que la llevasen a un hospital continuaron en la búsqueda de Mu, cuando ...-Booom, Bammmm Auch! Uyyy. _ chocaron con dos personas, al mirar bien eran Death y la tía, que miraban a través de los vitrales un avión que despegaba.

_ Guardián del templo de Aries nunca podré decirte que..._ susurraba Shaka con tristeza al observar el avión que se llevaba a su mejor amigo. Situándose dentro del mar de madres que también se despedían con pañuelos y cámaras de video entre lágrimas.

_ Shaka _ consolaba Dohko al santo de Virgo_ todos lo sabemos, tengo muchos años y sé que muy en el fondo Mu también lo sabía; he visto tantos casos...algunos con el tiempo se desentienden, pero Mu es distinto, tarde o temprano el volverá y te buscará. Yo lo sé.

_ ¿Así lo cree...maestro? _ respondía Shaka mirando esperanzado al caballero de libra.

_ Claro que sí, el sabía que si no te decía nada, nunca te acordarías de cobrarle los 200 euros, todos lo sabíamos; como te dije, tarde o temprano volverá, te buscará y te pagará. Mu es un chico de palabra, aunque a veces se demora. _ decía Dohko haciendo sentir mejor a Shaka.

_ No te sientas mal Shaka, ahora que me doy cuenta, también se llevó mi Iphone de 400 euros._ suspiraba Death.

_ ¡No lo soporto! ¡Por qué a Mu! _ Afrodita caía de rodillas con la mirada baja tocando el piso donde estuvo hace algunos momentos Mu. Pensó para si: Ahora quien me teletransportará a las liquidaciones de "LLÉVATE GRATIS TODO LO QUE PUEDAS CARGAR EN 20 SEGUNDOS".

_Vámonos. Me imagino que dentro de poco estará en Londres. _ decía la madre de Aioria mientras arrastraba por el cuello a Dohko, Afrodita, Shaka y Death que no podían creer que a partir de ese momento el lugar de aries en la mesa estaría vacío por 6 largos años.

Máscara tenía una responsabilidad y solo Dios sabe que él nunca rompía una promesa. Además debía seguir con sus clases esa misma tarde, puesto que se encontraba cursando el último año de la carrera de Economía y faltaba apenas un mes y medio para graduarse.

Esa misma tarde regresaron al santuario y vaya que se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

_ ¿Este es el Santuario?, creo que debimos voltear a la derecha. - decía Afrodita sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

_ Estoy seguro que tomamos el camino correcto, solo que aquí faltan algunas ... cosas. _ respondía Dhoko sin poder cerrar la boca.

Un embargador, bajaba con la cabra de oro que se encontraba en el techo de la casa de Shura mientras el capricorniano iba pegado a sus piernas.

_ ¡Todo menos mi cabrita! ¡Joder no lo haga! ¿No tuvieron suficiente con la estatua de Perseo, la de Athena , las rosas de exportación de Afrodita y los árboles gemelos de Shaka? _ reclamaba Shura con notable angustia.

_ Aún no hemos terminado. Según vemos, nos falta embargar los rostros de la casa de Cáncer, el reloj del Santuario, rematar el jacussi del templo principal, los asientos de oro... Por cierto, nos tomamos la libertad de coger las armaduras de oro, plata y bronce y unas tres de acero que no convencen pero pueden aportar algo. _ respondía el embargador.

_ No por favor... ¡Mis rosas!

_ ¡Los míos rostros!

_ ¡ Mis gemelos! Es imposible. ¿Cómo los sacaron?, ¿Ahora donde moriré?

_ Deben sentirse bien, el Señor Shión logró mantener como suyas estas propiedades, al menos no los echaremos de este santuario.

_ ¡No es posible! _ se escuchó de Saga llamando la atención de todos los presentes. _ ¡Se llevaron todas mis dimensiones! ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

_ Por qué se llevaron "Mi triángulo dorado". Esa técnica le pertenece a Dragon Marino, el general del Atlántico Norte. - Exclamó Kanon.

_ Ignoramos de que están hablando. Y si fuera cierto simplemente les digo que para nosotros no hay imposibles. Recuerden que los 88 aquí presentes desde ahora tienen una mancha roja en el sistema y no podrán realizar ningún tipo de trámite. Ni siquiera salir del país.

_ Señor, por favor devuélvame mis cadenas... _ lloraba Shun.

_ No se lleve el rosario de mi madre. _ suplicaba Hyoga.

_ Hablando de rosarios... _ el embargador se acerca a Shaka y le arranca el rosario que tenía en su poder. _ El señor Hades ganó el juicio y según él este rosario le pertenece.

_ ¡Con Hades mis calzones! Ya entendí, trabajas para él y eres uno de sus espectros. _ decía Seiya abalanzándose contra el embargador tratando de quitarle el rostro, mientras que los otros santos también se animaron a ir por él sin impórtales los gritos de auxilio del pobre hombre.

_ ¡QUE PASA AQUÍ! _ interrumpió un hombre alto de traje y lentes negros. _ Así que creen que somos espectros de Hades. ¡Ja! ¡ja! Se equivocan, somos algo peor que eso. Somos agentes de justicia.

De pronto se escucha la voz enojada de uno de los santos más "tiernos y dulces".

_ ¡Quién fué el que embargó la isla muerte, incluyendo la tumba de Esmeralda! _ hablaba Ikki con furia apenas contenida abriéndose paso entre los santos.

_ Yo fui señor, y si desea regresar, deberá pagar por su visita, ¿algún problema con ello?.

_ ¡¿Problema? JA!. Te voy a enseñar lo que son los problemas. ¡Aveeeeeeeeeeeee Feniiiiiiix! _ solo se vió su coreografía pero no pasó nada, lo cual sorprendió a Ikki _ Mis...mis poderes ¡Es imposible! _ gritaba el fénix.

_ Es lamentable ver que muestran resistencia, pero queremos dejar muy claro que nosotros no tenemos que ver en la pérdida de sus...¿como lo llaman?...ahhh sí, Cosmos.

_ Ahora entiendo porque el patriarca llamó por mi Iphone a Mu y no lo hizo por su cosmo _ decía Death al recordar la llamada en el aeropuerto.

_ Ya veo, por esa razón no pude contenerme y mojé... _ atinó Shaka sin medir las consecuencias.

_Ohhh! _ nuevamente todos mirando a Shaka y susurrando entre ellos

_ ¡Athena! ella es la única que nos puede ayudar. Si tan solo no se hubiera ído de luna de miel hace dos años...¡pero la ubicaré ahora mismo!_ el santo de sagitario que no es otro que Aioros quien trata de ubicarla con su cosmo pero no puede.

_ ..._ silencio sepulcral

_ Un ratito más... jeje siempre sucede...parece que no hay línea. Lo intentaré otra vez. _ todos los santos esperan impacientes cuando de pronto se escucha la voz de una operadora _ "Lo sentimos su servicio está restringido. Agradeceremos su comprensión. Para reclamos piense tres veces en el número uno, para hablar con un Dios piense tres veces el número dos, para otros piense tres veces el número tres, si su "Cosmo", Ki", "chakra", Reiatsu presentan fallas piense tres veces el número 4. Gracias"

_ ¡POR ATHENA NO SABÍA QUE EL COSMO TENÍA ESOS SERVICIOS! _ exclamaba uno de los santos ahí presentes.

De pronto Shion se abrió paso entre toda la multitud, mientras escuchaba las quejas de sus hijos.

_ ¡Maestro! ¡no encuentro a mis cuervos!

_ ¡Se llevaron la cabeza de medusa!

_ ¡Simba! ¡no mi Simba! _ gritaba Aioria.

_ Eyyyyy ¿esas no son las herramientas celestes de Mu? _ preguntaba Shaka.

_ Auchhhhhh , ¡qué cree que está haciendo! ¡Eso duele! _ gritaba Milo pero el embargador ya le había cortado la uña.

_También debo llevarme su esmalte _ decía el embargador mientras guardaba la uña escarlata en una bolsita de plástico.

_ ¡Mi esmalte escarlata no!, ¡tenga piedad!

_ Señor , no encuentro mi juego de Rock band completo, no tengo la consola, la guitarra, el bajo y la batería de los Beatles ; ¡y me costaron una fortuna! .Además debe haber un error los cinco antiguos picos no son patrimonio del santuario ¿Y cómo es que me quitarán uno de ellos? _ hablaba Dhoko con gran angustia en su voz. El embargador aclaró la garganta y dijo:

_ Tiene razón no le quitaremos uno...

_ Menos mal.

_ Serán los cinco y también a esa chica... ¿cómo es que se llamaba?

_ ¿Sunrey? _respondió Dhoko inmediatamente

_ Asi es, no fue adoptada legalmente y la llevaremos a un convento hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y también lo acusaremos por retención de una menor.

_ No a Sunrey. ¡Maestro haga algo!_ Shiryu que hasta el momento había guardado la compostura se tiraba de los cabellos sin poder evitar todo lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor, en la mente de todos esto era una pesadilla que en algún momento pasaría.

El último auto del juez y Fiscal cerró sus puertas y desapareció en la autopista. El santuario quedó en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a profesar una sola palabra. Los rostros llenos de angustia no podían comprender como es que habían llegado a ese extremo. ¡Cómo!

_ Descuiden hijos míos, encontraremos una solución._ decía Shion mientras acariciaba los cabellos de los caballeros que se encontraban más cerca de él y al mismo tiempo miraba a todos dándoles fuerzas para continuar.

_ Naaahhh... estoy seguro que tendrán cargo de conciencia y nos devolverán todo, solo es cuestión de esperar._ terminando de decir esto Seiya se sentó en una roquita y el silencio corrió con aullidos de soledad, unas cuantas esteras redondas pasaron cuando de pronto se escuchó el sonido de un auto que regresaba al Santuario... Seiya se levantó de la roca, sacudió su ropa y muy orgulloso expresó_ se los dije...

Todos los caballeros en el Santuario lo miraron asombrados, Seiya nunca había acertado en toda su larga vida. Cuando el auto se estacionó frente al tumulto; el juez bajó las lunas polarizadas del auto y dijo:

_ Olvidé decirles, les llegará un documento con la multa correspondiente por el remanente que no pudieron pagar. Uhmmm eso será de aquí a unos meses, sino me equivoco... es una pena. Espero que puedan pagarlo.

Todos los caballeros, miraban con cara de tristeza, asombro, pena, íra, despecho, y todas esas emociones que se tiene cuando te despojan de lo más querido. El embargador detenidamente miraba el rostro de cada uno de ellos, cuando de pronto bajó del auto y se dirigió a un grupo muy simpático de jovencitas y volteó a ver a sus ayudantes llamándolos.

_ ¡Myke!, ¡Nicke!; las máscaras.

_ ¡No puede hacer esto!, ¡es un pecado!, ¡es peor que verte desnuda! _ gritaba Shaina.

_ No viene al caso señorita, nosotros solo embargamos. _ ni bien terminó de hablar el juez hizo tronar sus dedos y todas las máscaras cayeron como por arte de magia, escuchándose gritos que más parecían de terror por parte de los chicos y de las chicas.

_ ¡No miren, muchachos o se casan o los matan!_ Gritó Seiya con mucha desesperación mientras corría con Ikki y tapaban los ojos de Shun y Kiki .

_ Esto se venderá muy bien en mercado libre, "donde compras y vendes de todo"_ decía el embargador mirando las máscaras que sus ayudantes le habían entregado.

El Santuario era todo un alboroto, los chicos y las chicas corrían de un lugar a otro sin dirección, todo era un caos, Shión trataba de calmarlos pero era en vano, todos estaban nerviosos. Cuando de pronto...¡boom!, ¡plap!, ¡Auch! Marin chocó contra Kiki y ambos se vieron los rostros, Shaina contra Shaka y también se miraron los rostros, June al ver esta oportunidad corrió hacía Shun sin importarle nada cuando ¡bommm! ¡plap! al abrir los ojos esperaba encontrar los ojitos verdes y dulces de Shun pero...que demonios, no eran verdes sino azules, piel morena y mirada fría, era el hermano mayor de Shun, el gran fénix que se lanzó sin medir las consecuencias al ver que su hermanito corría peligro según él con aquella rubia oportunista. Por otra parte Aioria se tapaba los ojos y solo gritaba el nombre de Marín.

_ ¡Marín! ¡Reina mía! aquí está tu león!

_ Pierdes el tiempo Aioria. Kiki ya vió el rostro de Marín _ le informó Afrodita que lo observaba todo.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso la viste?

_ Pues... seee. Pero si me preguntan lo negaré todo.

_ ¡Voy a matar a ese pequeño demonio! ¡lo hizo a propósito! _ amenazaba Aioria dando de puñetazos al suelo muy enfadado.

_ ¡SILENCIO! _ gritaba Shión como última alternativa

Todo quedó en silencio. Cuando los embargadores subieron al auto y el juez finalmente les dijo:

_ Tres meses... _ y su voz se hizo eco en todo el santuario _ volveré en tres meses. Les deseo suerte porque la van a necesitar.

Subieron el parabrisas del auto para bajarlo nuevamente casi en el acto, solo se pudo observar un brazo saliendo de él y arrancando la flor que Aldebarán tenía entre sus manos. El carro arrancó y dejó a todos mudos, tristes, sin pertenencias y algunos con nuevo compromiso. Estaban en la ruina literalmente hablando. Pero aún así Shión no perdía la calma.

_ Maestro._ habló Aioros _ ¡Debemos llamar a Athena!.

_ No puedo._ respondió cortantemente Shión

_ ¡Sí maestro, debemos traerla!_ agregaba Seiya.

_ No puedo._ dijo por segunda vez.

_ Maestro, la iré a buscar al mundo marino._ habló Hyoga

_Ya no se encuentra ahí.

_ No es cierto. Todos sabemos que se casó con Julián que no es otro que el mismísimo Poseidón _ decía Seiya despechado

_ Entonces, ¿eso significa que está en la mansión del mediterráneo? _ preguntó Shun

_ Tampoco se encuentra ahí _ Volvía a asegurar Shión

_ Ya basta maestro ¡qué nos quiere decir! _ dijo Aioria al no encontrar solución

_ Hijos míos, Athena está muerta.

_ ¡¿MUERTA? _ gritaron todos al unísono.

_**Continuará**_**...**


	2. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de Masami Kurumada. Ahora relájense y disfruten del fic. **_**"Cualquier parecido a tu realidad es pura coincidencia"**_

_**Atención:**__ En este capítulo las escenas de humor son pocas dada la seriedad del caso. Cabe decir que los personajes son creación de Masami Kurumada de la serie Saint Seiya y que lloré mucho al escribirlo. Sin más que decir espero que les guste y como recomendación piensen e identifíquense con Shión para que lo entiendan mejor._

**Capítulo II**

**Confesiones**

— **¡¿MUERTA?! — gritaron todos al unísono.**

No era posible lo que iban escuchando, Athena, ¿Saori muerta?, Seiya no pudo con semejante noticia, él había dado la vida y más por ella... la amaba realmente y por eso aceptó su boda.

Hace dos años atrás una noticia cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Yacían los 12 caballeros dorados y también los 5 de bronce que ya conocemos sentados en la mesa en plena cena. El semblante de Saori se notaba muy angustiado hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

— Muchachos. ¿Qué les parece si este fin de semana salimos de paseo?

— YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOO — Gritaban todos muy contentos.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos juntos. — decía Shun con emoción

— Pero... ¿Athena regresarás de tu viaje para entonces? — preguntó Shiryu.

— Sí, pero esta vez iremos a las cálidas playas en Rodas. — agregó Athena.

— Pero Athena...¿acaso no es esa la isla de la hija de Poseidón?— añadía Dhoko

Athena se atoraba con el café dándose de golpes en el pecho, sin tardar en recuperarse para responder a la duda de Libra.

— Sí, esa es.

— No quiero pisar tierras que tengan vínculos con ese diosucho, pervertido, miserable, simplón, dictador, engreído, posesivo, narcisista, afeminado, apestoso, gusano, sabandija, arrastrado, bravucón, semiestúpido, abusador de pacotilla! — exclamaba Seiya sin aire.

— Vaya... cuantos adjetivos. Y yo que pensé que solo servía para las batallas. — comentaba Hyoga — ¿Sabrá deletrearlos?

— ¡No Seiya! ¡No pienses así! Poseidón es muy bueno. — la diosa trataba de convencerlo

— ¡Ohhhhh! — Todos.

— Sí es muy bueno, tanto que trató de inundar la tierra y ahogar a todos los seres humanos para según él limpiarla de todo mal ¿será que no se dá cuenta que solo se casa por interés?...aunque... — pensaba el guardián de la casa de Cáncer.

— Bien...ya que tocaste el tema...también asistirán Titis, Sorrento y Julián...y quien sabe uno que otro miembro de la familia Solo. — decía Saori atropellando sus palabras. - mencioné al juez... ¿Lune? Lo recuerdan... ¿cierto?

— Por supuesto, como olvidar al loquito ese. Es un peligro con el látigo. — afirmaba Kanon.

— ¡Ohhhhh! — Se sorprendieron todos murmurando entre si.

Las cenas en el santuario siempre eran un reguero de chismes y esta no sería la excepción.

— Qué bien. Porque será él quien celebre mi boda. — Saori terminó de hablar esperando las primeras reacciones por parte de sus caballeros. Una risa interrumpió el silencio y la seriedad del momento.

— Hace mucho no escuchaba voces con tan buen sentido del humor... Debo reanudar mi tratamiento y las citas con mi psiquiatra. — Saga reía mientras destrozaba sus galletas en la taza de café y continuó - Esta última fue la mejor de todas tus argucias Kanon.

— Es gracioso pero me pareció escuchar lo mismo. Kanon no deberías jugar con esas cosas.— Dijo Mu estrujando sus orejitas ante la mirada de Kanon.

Se sabía que Athena había prometido castidad desde la era del mito. ¿Cómo sería esto posible? Todos escucharon lo mismo, asi que inmediatamente las risas cesaron, el ambiente se tornó tenso y todas las miradas voltearon hacia Seiya.

— ¿Es eso verdad Saori? — todo quedó en silencio. Athena es decir Saori no pudo hacerle frente y agachó la mirada.

— Yo...prometo quedarme a tu lado siempre, solo contigo Saori, lo que tu quieras ¡pero no te cases con Julián Solo!— las lágrimas caían cual lluvia torrencial reflejada en las ventanas.

— Seiya, las cosas no son tan fáciles como las planteas, tarde o temprano todos debemos seguir y esta es mi decisión. Me casaré con Julián estén presentes o no.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa y desesperación Athena? — saltó rápidamente con su pregunta Aioros.

— ¡No me digas que no te diste cuenta de los sentimientos de Seiya! — reclamó Aioria intentando ponerse en el lugar del santo de Pegasus.

— La única razón de tanta prisa es porque... un bebé está en camino — razonaba en voz no tan baja Afrodita.

— Dejen de especular, nuestra diosa ya habló y no nos corresponde cuestionarla, — concluyó Shión, luego miró directamente a los ojos de Athena - Si es su voluntad diosa nuestra, todos estaremos puntuales en la ceremonia.

— Nunca lo comprenderían, asistan si creen que es conveniente. Lo siento Seiya, algún día lo comprenderás.

La deidad se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al patriarca.

— ¡Shión! mi equipaje.

— Sí Athena.

— PERO TU NO... ¡NO AMAS A JULIÁN!... SAORI MÍRAME Y DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO — exclamaba Seiya esperando una respuesta.

Saori no volvió la mirada y continuó con su trayecto.

Los recuerdos de aquel momento lograron herir nuevamente al santo de bronce.

— ¡Mentira! ¡lo que dices es mentira! ¡Saori no!, ella ahora es... feliz — gritaba Seiya con notable tristeza.

Cómo podía ser cierto.

Su querida Diosa. Su Saori, por la que tantas veces había dado la vida, no estaba viva y feliz, sino todo lo contrario.

Por su parte Seiya apretaba los puños a más no poder. Los demás caballeros no salían de su asombro, apenas y podían creer que Athena había muerto. Algunos callaban, otros quedaron en shock hasta que el patriarca decidió continuar.

— Es difícil aceptarlo, pero...ella se ha ido. - hablaba Shión con gran pesar.

— ¿Por eso estos dos años no supimos nada de ella?. ¡Maestro! ¡¿por que lo ocultó? — gritaba Shiryu con notable ira mezclada con tristeza.

— Ella nunca quiso que ustedes se preocuparan por la situación del santuario y ...me hizo jurar que no se los dijera nunca. — para ese entonces los ojos del patriarca se nublaban entre lágrimas y su voz comenzaba a vacilar- Pero...deben saber que nuestra diosa nos amaba tanto que se sacrificó por todos nosotros.

— ¡¿SACRIFICARSE?— gritaba esta vez Aioros, que no creía que la niña que él salvó había fallecido sacrificándose por el bienestar de todos — ¡DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO MAESTRO! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS CABALLEROS! ¡NUESTRO DEBER ES PROTEGERLA AUNQUE NOS CUESTE LA VIDA!

— ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿COMO DEJÓ QUE ESO OCURRA? — esta vez se manifestaba Ikki con gran exaltación acercándose al patriarca, pero por fortuna fue detenido por Shun.

— Yo... - Seiya a duras penas se ponía en pie- JAMÁS... — frunció el ceño- ¡JAMÁS SE LO PERDONARÉ! — y haciendo puño corrió hacia el patriarca dándole un golpe certero en la mejilla ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Sin embargo Shión lejos de esquivar el ataque solo lo recibió sintiendo que realmente merecía toda la furia de Pegasus — ¡POR QUÉ LO PERMITIÓ! — gritaba Seiya sin control y fuera de si.

Las lágrimas pincharon los ojos de los presentes ante esta escena, a la vez veían como Shion bajaba la cabeza lentamente con cierta indignación mostrando una solitaria lágrima que rodaba suavemente por su mejilla. Shura y Camus corrieron para apartar a Seiya del patriarca.

Seiya sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho. Era como si alguien hubiera entrado en su corazón y apretado sin dejar nada, al punto de faltarle la respiración y sentir la vista borrosa por las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos marrones. Una visión le vino a la mente. Era la de su diosa sufriendo infinidad de torturas y él sin saber ni hacer nada. Se escuchaban sus susurros, negaba con la cabeza diciendo un triste "noo".

-Lo siento...- susurró el patriarca con la voz llena de dolor y angustia- Lamento todo esto – un sollozo agonizante se desgarró de él - Todo es mi culpa… todo… ustedes simplemente no sabían nada…- cuando ya no pudo aguantar el dolor por más tiempo, un afligido sollozo salió de él y las lágrimas que habían estado acumulándose corrieron por su rostro. Shion cerró los ojos con fuerza- Lo siento… yo nunca quise entristecerlos. Debí habérselos dicho antes…

El llanto atormentado del patriarca rompía el corazón de cada uno de los presentes que se quedaron parados tratando de calmarse.

Nadie hablaba. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y el de sus propios lamentos. Así estuvieron durante un tiempo.

— Maestro. Por favor díganos ¿qué sucedió con Athena? — Finalmente preguntó con amabilidad el santo de Virgo.

— Athena quiso hacerse cargo de todos los problemas del santuario. Ella sabía que estábamos en la ruina y buscó la manera de cargar con todo, sin contar que la fundación Kido también quebró. Pero… después de todo también era humana – nuevamente la voz comenzó a vacilar y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista — tan solo una…humana. — su labio inferior empezó a temblar mientras trataba de contener la pena, pero era demasiado- La enfermedad y la muerte se apoderaron de ella.

Los recuerdos de hace dos años en el hospital agolparon la mente del pontífice. El secreto que siempre calló ahora estaba siendo revelado.

— ¡Athena! Por favor no me pida que siga guardando silencio. — exclamaba Shión con voz implorante y a la vez tomaba la mano de su diosa que se encontraba recostada en la cama del hospital.

— Shión, fueron tantas las batallas que libraron por mí. Tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor. Siempre los metía en problemas — hablaba Saori con notorio cansancio y debilidad mientras que el patriarca negaba con la cabeza.

—Tú no… Tú siempre eras tan amable y gentil, incluso cuando estabas molesta… pero también estabas siempre triste… y ahora te estoy causando más sufrimiento al no poder hacer nada- decía Shión mientras que la diosa levemente acariciaba los mechones verdes que rozaban con su rostro.

— Solo deseo que todos mis santos tengan una vida tranquila y feliz. Ahora me toca luchar por ello. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— Nosotros seremos felices siempre y cuando nuestra diosa sea feliz.

— Shión… — hablaba la diosa pero fue interrumpida.

— Por favor Athena, no me pida que calle más. Por favor déjeme ayudarla — el pope suplicaba- Callé en su matrimonio con Poseidón. Sabía que únicamente se casaba por solucionar los problemas financieros que nos dejaron las batallas pasadas, además los juicios. Todo para que el santuario vuelva a ser el mismo. Pero… ese maldito sacó provecho siempre.

— No lo llames así. A pesar que él sabía mis intenciones aceptó el matrimonio para ayudarme. Es un buen esposo, no tengo queja alguna. Fue mi culpa en un intento por recuperarlo todo. Estaba tan desesperada… – hablaba con más fatiga — Shión ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí? — esta vez la diosa cerraba los ojos con un gesto de dolor ahogado.

— No debería preguntarlo. Estoy a sus órdenes — decía Shion angustiado tomando con más fuerza la mano de Athena.

— La situación del santuario es muy, muy crítica. La herencia que mi abuelo me dejó, todavía no la he utilizado. Úsala y haz que todos mis santos lleven una vida pacífica y feliz. Ellos realmente lo merecen.

— No diga eso. Se pondrá bien y volverá con nosotros pronto.

— Promételo.

— Muy bien. Lo haré. Siempre y cuando usted ponga de su parte y se recupere pronto.

Hubo silencio en la habitación por un minuto, luego Athena miró a su alrededor. Frunciendo el ceño, miró al patriarca y dijo:

— Shion…debo confesarte algo

— Eh? — el sentimiento de tristeza de Shión cambió de pronto a curiosidad.

Al salir de la habitación Shión se encontró con Julián. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, pero.. ninguno de los dos habló. En los ojos de Julián se podía ver desesperación, impotencia y angustia. Sin cruzar palabras Shión continuó su camino.

Julián ingreso a la habitación encontrando a Saori aún despierta, la tomó de las manos suavemente como reconfortándola y acarició sus cabellos. Cuanto habría querido que fuera alguna vez suya, pero siempre la respetó. Sabía de sus sentimientos por Seiya.

— ¿lo sabe? — preguntó Julián

— Sí. Ahora él sabe todo.— respondió Athena con gran alivio.

— Aunque yo también me encuentre en la ruina, siempre los apoyaré. Me habría gustado tanto dar mi divinidad a cambio de las vidas que tomé. Esa es una de las tantas razones por las cuales te amo.

Shión volvió a levantar la mirada encontrándose con los rostros de todos sus niños. Niños que se enteraron de una verdad que debió ser revelada hace mucho tiempo. Preso del dolor pero sacando fuerzas de lo imposible dijo:

— Pasaron tres días. La mejoría era notoria. Pero… — su voz empezó a temblar, aún así continuó — al visitarla como de costumbre encontré la habitación vacía. Me alegré al pensar que se había recuperado y corrí a buscarla. Al pasar por la pequeña capilla del hospital encontré a Julián quien sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazó muy fuerte llorando cual fuera un niño que acababa de perder lo más valioso de su vida. Las secuelas que dejaron todas las batallas unidas a la fragilidad de su cuerpo, fueron las causas principales que acabaron con su vida. Se dice que luchó hasta el final. Pero… no pudo más.

— ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡TODO LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA! — gritaba Seiya fuera de sus cabales.

— ¡NO SEAS NECIO SHION! ¡COMO CAISTE EN ESE TRUCO! — exclamaba Saga

— ¿QUIERES QUE TE CREAMOS ESTE ABSURDO? — amenazaba Aioria, mostrando su puño.

— ¡¿DONDE LA TIENES? — gritaba enfurecido Aioros.

— ¡¿ACASO VISTE SU CUERPO? — exclamaba Milo.

— Caballeros no pierdan la calma. Shion también es un caballero de Athena ya nos a demostrado en varias ocasiones. — decía Dhoko tratando de apaciguar la furia inminente de los presentes.

— La vida nos ha demostrado que para todo hay una explicación — comentaba Afrodita.

— Pero era una diosa. ¿Cómo pudo morir como un simple mortal? — preguntó Shaka.

El dolor que Shión había experimentado al ver la reacción y comentarios de cada uno de los caballeros tras conocer la muerte de Athena empezó a cambiar y a calentarse hasta convertirse en cólera.

— ¡¿Acaso ustedes nunca se preguntaron por qué volvimos a la vida? — dijó Shión con voz seca.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Todos los presentes se perdieron en sus pensamientos buscando una explicación. Pero nadie se atrevió a hablar.

— Una simple mortal. Así fue como decidió ser a cambio de devolvernos la vida a cada uno de sus caballeros muertos en estos años de batalla. ¡¿Ahora la comprenden? Nadie se atreverá a conquistar el mundo ni a destruirlo ¡ya no más! Su voluntad fue que cada uno de nosotros tenga una vida normal y tranquila. Fue una promesa hecha entre dioses a cambio de no intervenir con el destino de la tierra. Ella nunca quiso que supieran de su enfermedad — al terminar de hablar Shión levantó la cabeza y miró con cansancio y fatiga a los demás — No podemos hacer más. Solo hagamos realidad su último deseo.

Nadie habló, todos los presentes solo mostraban gestos de frustración y remordimientos. Asintiendo, aceptando la realidad. Solo quedaba hacer honor al sacrificio de Athena y vivir plenamente.

— Shión — Dohko empezó a hablar suavemente — Lo siento — él quería decir más, pero Shión lo cortó bruscamente.

— ¡No!... No… ¡No digas eso! No tienes razón para disculparte, y ustedes tienen todo el derecho de decir lo que dijeron de mí — su voz se suavizó mientras continuaba — Creo que yo pareciera que siempre soy muy estricto y mandón, quiero darles ánimo y decirles que todo cambiará, que sigan con sus vidas y encuentren la felicidad. Creo que me comporto de esa forma porque pienso que de alguna manera con eso cumplo el deseo de Athena y trás esa careta escondo cualquier cosa que pueda estar sintiendo y que no quiero que la gente vea… — Emitió una pequeña risa triste — Pensé que podía mantener la muerte de Athena en silencio y que también lograría cumplir su rol...eso fue algo estúpido supongo.

Shión parecía tan vulnerable, esa carita de tristeza solo Docko la conocía muy bien. Muy a menudo cambiaba a esa expresión cuando estaba molesto o decaído.

— No es estúpido… — replicó Docko suavemente — Pienso que en tu lugar habría actuado de forma similar -avanzó hasta Shión dándole un fuerte abrazo, tratando de reconfortarlo.

— Lo siento... Lo siento por no ser tan fuerte. Yo... yo debí haber sido el que tenía que consolarlos, el que velaría por su felicidad y a cambio ...solo les traigo sufrimiento — él miró hacia el suelo avergonzado. En su mente se preguntaba ¿Qué clase de patriarca permitiría que todas estas cosas pasen? ¿qué clase de monstruo era él?

Todos los presentes al fin comprendieron el infierno que había vivido Shion desde la muerte de Athena, cambiando su manera de pensar y de actuar hacia a él. Después que el primero en acercarse a Shión fuera el caballero de libra, el resto de los santos también hicieron lo mismo.

— Lo siento tanto… estábamos equivocados… — dijo Saga de géminis.

— Estábamos equivocados al pensar que nos mentías — habló el santo de leo.

— Pero...nuestro querido patriarca es un santo ejemplar y muy fuerte. Lo ha demostrado — continuó el caballero de capricornio.

— Maestro... —miró Shaka fijamente a los ojos de Shión — Gracias. Gracias por querer nuestra felicidad por sobre todas las cosas.

— Todo este tiempo tuvimos tranquilidad gracias a usted. Ahora nos toca velar por el santuario — hablaba Camus

Se escuchaban muchas disculpas hacia el patriarca.

— A partir de ahora nuestras vidas serán como nuestra amada diosa quizo que seán. — decía Shiryu el dragón.

— Así será. — respondieron Shun, Hyoga e Ikki con firmeza

— Pero...recuerden que lo haremos también gracias al esfuerzo del patriarca o debo decir...gracias al esfuerzo de nuestro querido papá. — dijo Aioros.

Todos los presentes asintieron, sintiendo en su corazón la esperanza de volver a la vida de antes. Esta vez recuperar todo lo que perdieron estaría solo en sus manos. Nadie se percataba de la aguda depresión en la que había caído Seiya, quizás porque él mismo no lo hacía notar. Aquel sentimiento de vacío e impotencia se apoderaba de aquel caballero que derrotó a tantos dioses solo por amor. El caballero de Pegaso no salía de su asombro y más que nada deseaba morir, para estar al lado de aquella persona que tanto amaba.

_**Continuará**_**...**


	3. Y las Desgracias Continúan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de Masami Kurumada. Ahora relájense y disfruten del fic. **_**"Cualquier parecido a tu realidad es pura coincidencia"**_

**Capítulo III**

**Y Las Desgracias Continúan**

Desde el día que se supo de la muerte de Athena y todo lo que tuvo que pasar Shión, desde entonces, todos los santos decidieron vivir tal cual la última voluntad de su querida diosa. Ellos debían afrontar sus problemas y vivir felices, aunque eso no era nada fácil, después de todo lo ocurrido, el dolor que sentían era grande; pero de alguna manera tenían que salir adelante, vencer todos los obstáculos, lo cual implicaba verdadera fortaleza y valor, pues era cierto que una cosa es luchar contra el mal usando la fuerza que habían logrado obtener tras duros años de entrenamiento y otra muy distinta era salir adelante adaptándose a este mundo loco y cambiante.

Era duro despertar a la realidad; sobre todo para Seiya que cayó en una profunda depresión. Últimamente pasaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación; no hablaba ni con sus amigos, apenas comía; su dolor no disminuía ni siquiera en sueños, al contrario, en ellos podía ver a su amada sufriendo mil y un horrores y él sin poder hacer nada. ¿Se imaginan?, ¿ver a la persona que más aman sufriendo terriblemente y ser completamente ajenos a poder aliviar su dolor?.

No. Seiya se sentía morir. Las fuerzas lo habían abandonado como por arte de magia desde que escuchó la fatal noticia; entonces pensó en el error que cometió al dejarla ir y hasta el último momento se pesó por no comprender lo que ella quería hacer. Ya había pasado anteriormente en la guerra contra Abel; no comprendió cuando quiso enfrentarse sola a su hermano, también cuando se quitó la vida en la batalla contra Hades; el santo de pegaso se culpaba y se castigaba dejándose morir cada día. Sin embargo aquellas veces él pudo rescatarla porque no estaba muerta del todo, pero está vez recuperarla era imposible.

La vida de Seiya se convirtió en un infierno que él mismo creó y en el cual se estaba enfrascando poco a poco; de aquel santo de Pegaso que luchaba y se caracterizaba por perseverar siempre para mantener la paz en la tierra, no quedaba nada. La preocupación fué grande por parte de todos sus compañeros y en especial del patriarca, que se mostraba notablemente desmejorado; fue entonces cuando pidió la ayuda de todos los santos para hacer posible que Seiya vuelva a sonreír. Para ello destinó a Kiki como su acompañante. El pequeño lemuriano se esforzaba mucho cuidándo a su amigo, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta de Seiya, al contrario, siempre encontraba al santo de Pegaso mirando por la ventana de su cuarto en dirección al salón de Athena, pero con la mirada perdida y llorando silenciosamente.

Era un hermoso día soleado cuando Kiki logró que Seiya saliera de su habitación y pidió permiso al patriarca para llevarlo a dar un paseo por la ciudad; sin duda salir a tomar aire y ver otro panorama le sentaría muy bien.

—Seiya, amigo. Mira cuantos turistas vienen a este lugar — decía Kiki mientras caminaba llevando de la mano tal cual niño a Seiya que andaba como un zombi. De pronto, llamó la atención de Pegaso una señorita de larga y hermosa cabellera lila que se encontraba al otro lado de una pista altamente transitada; sus ojos volvieron a cobrar el brillo de antaño y sin pensarlo dos veces soltó la mano de Kiki y salió corriendo para darle alcance.

— ¡SAORI! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO ME DEJES! — gritaba Seiya con desesperación, la señorita volteó la mirada ante semejantes gritos, haciendo que Pegasus se diera cuenta que no se trataba de su amada Saori. La depresión lo volvió a embargar mucho más que antes; sin darse cuenta, se encontraba en medio de la pista, cuando apareció de la nada un automóvil a toda velocidad . Al darse cuenta de ello Kiki sin perder el tiempo decidió alcanzarlo y empujarlo pero...

— ¡Una ambulancia! ¡Llamen una ambulancia, pronto! — gritaban los transeúntes al ver el estado en el cual había quedado Seiya.

— ¡Pobre niño!— se escuchaban murmullos — ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡que alguien haga algo! — gritaban socorriendo al mismo tiempo a Kiki, quién también había quedado gravemente herido.

Mientras tanto en el santuario, Shión se encontraba con un gran pesar en el pecho, que no sabía cómo explicar. De pronto fué interrumpido por los otros santos de bronce, quienes llegaban a toda prisa.

— ¡MAESTRO! ¡MAESTRO! — gritaba Shiryu con desespero.

— Seiya está... — continuaba Shun

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Seiya? — preguntó Shión muy preocupado al ver el angustiado semblante de Hyoga y Shiryu, escuchando al mismo tiempo el llanto de Shun — Pero, se supone que Kiki lo cuidaba. ¡¿Dónde está Kiki?

— Seiya y kiki... están muy graves — dijo Hyoga con notable angustia quebrando su voz.

—¡¿Dónde se encuentran ahora? — preguntaba Shion sintiendo que el dolor en su pecho se agudizaba aún más. Sin embargo prefirió no demostrarlo para no preocupar a sus hijos de bronce.

— Están en el hospital donde trabaja mi hermano — respondía Shun — yo lo llevaré, pero démonos prisa.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, los pasos a toda prisa de un hombre de cabellos azules se escuchaban a lo largo del pasillo; era Ikki quien sin demora entró a la sala donde se encontraba Seiya y el pequeño kiki, ambos muy fríos e inconscientes.

— Doctor, el niño recibió un impacto muy fuerte en la cabeza. Se ha sentido desorientado, y es lógico por el golpe que recibió. — Comentó una enfermera.

—¿Cuál es su cuadro clínico?

— Aquí lo tiene doctor.

El Fénix revisó de inmediato las dos carpetas

— El joven no ha reaccionado, pero el niño en el trayecto mencionó que vió una mujer de negro.

La situación de Seiya era realmente grave. Muy pronto la máquina que monitoreaba los signos vitales del santo de Pegasus llamó la atención de médicos y enfermeros en la sala.

— Doctor, lo estamos perdiendo — alertó una de sus colegas.

— ¡No estamos perdiendo a nadie! — gritaba el fénix haciendo uso de todos sus conocimientos para poder salvar a su amigo. Finalmente su corazón quedó estable, pero la temperatura seguía baja.

Al finalizar Ikki encontró en la sala de espera a sus cuatro amigos de bronce y al patriarca, que esperaban ansiosos buenas noticias sobre Seiya y Kiki, pero viendo el rostro del Fénix sabían que no escucharían nada alentador.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran? — preguntó preocupado el padre del santuario.

— Kiki está fuera de peligro. Pero Seiya... — el fénix se detuvo y cerró los ojos con mucho pesar, pero continuó — Seiya sufrió algunas complicaciones en la operación y acaba de entrar en coma — el silencio se apoderó de todos— Su Ilustrísima, las próximas horas serán decisivas. Hicimos todo lo posible. Al parecer Seiya renunció a vivir.

— Seiya...quién hubiera pensado que tú renunciarías a vivir; sentías mucho dolor en tu corazón ¿no es cierto?— dijo Shión con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

— No, debe ser una broma. Estamos hablando de Seiya, no es posible — comentaba Shiryu muy sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo?...¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó sollozando Shun.

— ¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo que veremos como Seiya muere y no seremos capaces de hacer nada? — decía Hyoga llorando ante semejante noticia sin escuchar palabra alguna de Fénix.

Los tres santos de Athena y el patriarca se abrazaron llorando amargamente. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar. La esperanza era nula; si tan solo Seiya luchara por vivir todo sería distinto.

Ikki se limitó a ver la triste escena. Salió de la habitación sin que nadie se percate de su ausencia, como ya era su costumbre y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su pequeño cuarto, culpándose el no poder hacer nada por su compañero de batallas.

— ¡Seiya, perdóname! ¡lo siento mucho! — se repetía Ikki con gran pesar — ¡maldición!, ¡maldición!, ¡yo tenía la situación controlada! ¡debí saber que algo así pasaría! estabas deprimido ¡MALDICIÓN! tengo que hacer algo, de lo contrario Seiya estará muerto.

Lloraba el Fenix tal cual niño en la soledad de su habitación o al menos eso él pensaba.

— No llores. Por favor no llores más.

— Pero qué... ¡¿Qué haces aquí? — respondió Ikki volteando violentamente, mirando con ira a la hermosa mujer de ojos lila y cabellera negra — Si vienes por Seiya, será mejor que vuelvas ante Hades y le digas que no dejaré que se lo lleve; si se atreve, yo mismo me encargaré de patear su ...

— Ikki, no vine aquí por Seiya — respondió Pandora, interrumpiendo las palabras de Fénix — estoy aquí porque quiero darte las gracias.

— ¿Las gracias? ¿Te parece que es buen momento para darme las gracias?. Mejor desaparece. – respondió Ikki — No te llevaré a cenar. No soy tan galante como Saga. Deberías saberlo. ¿Por qué siempre que me ocurre algo malo estás tú?

— Ikki he abierto los ojos a la realidad. Me siento en deuda contigo, por eso estoy aquí — respondía la hermosa dama mirando a Fénix.

— Si estás en deuda conmigo, entonces supongo que puedes hacer algo para que Seiya no muera. — aprovechó el santo de bronce más no recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

— Ikki, la decisión de vida o de muerte escapa de mis manos. De actuar, las consecuencias podrían ser lamentables. No puedo hacer nada por alguien que a perdido las ganas de vivir. Como un doctor puedes atrasar el momento de la partida, pero no puedes decidir por ello.

— Te equivocas, yo decido la vida o la muerte si el paciente está en mi mesa — respondió el Fénix con gran convicción.— Si no me sirves ¡lárgate! No necesito tus agradecimientos. — gritaba el santo de bronce de espaldas señalando la puerta, Ikki volteó para ver a Pandora pero había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Cuando de pronto esta se abrió e ingresó uno de sus compañeros médicos de guardia.

— Dr. Ikki lo necesitan con urgencia en la sala de recepción. Su padre no se encuentra bien — le informaba el médico de guardia.

— ¿Mi padre?... ¡Su Ilustrísima Shión! — al llegar encontró a sus hermanos de bronce desesperados y al patriarca tendido en una camilla recibiendo oxígeno, sin perder el tiempo lo llevó a la sala de emergencias.

— Doctor mientras lo llamaban nosotros aplicamos todo cuanto se pudo — comentaba su compañera doctora.

— Doctora Satchyko, no se trata de cualquier persona, este hombre es como un padre para mí y ha sufrido mucho más de lo que una persona pueda resistir— recalcaba Fénix mirando fijamente a la doctora, haciendo que ella pueda comprender el estado emocional en el que se encontraba.

— No se preocupe doctor Ikki daré lo mejor de mí, ahora puede retirarse, recuerde que el estatuto indica que nadie debe atender a sus familiares si se encuentra bajo presión.

— ¿Está diciendo que no puedo atenderlo? ¡Yo me encuentro perfectamente bien! — replicaba Fénix aunque sabía que las cosas no eran así; necesitaba descansar. Las emociones vividas con Seiya y su actual estado habían causado meya en él y ahora le invadían sentimientos de desesperación e impotencia al ver a Shión de igual modo que Pegasus tendido en aquella camilla de hospital.

De pronto un aura se apoderó de él, fué entonces cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Pandora que decía: "Te dije que de actuar, las consecuencias podrían ser lamentables. Ahora estamos a mano."

Pensó entonces que el precio por Seiya sería la vida del patriarca Shión. Tembloroso, y tratando de infundirse valor se acercó a sus hermanos de bronce. Shiryu relató lo sucedido.

— El maestro se puso muy pálido y le costaba respirar

— Sentía mucha presión en el pecho y luego desfalleció — agregaba Hyoga

— Hermano...el maestro se pondrá bien ¿no es cierto? — preguntaba Shun, albergando alguna esperanza.

— Sí Shun, él se pondrá bien... lo prometo — respondió colocando las manos en el vitral por el cual observaba como trasladaban a prisa al patriarca. Murmuraba para sí — Ella no puede jugar asi. ¿Qué clase de agradecimiento es este? Además todas las emociones vividas colaboraron para que sufriera un infarto.

"¿Ahora también le arrebataremos a su amado padre?" — se escuchó de la persona que se encargaba de velar por el alma de Shión. El Juez del Infierno Radamanthys de Wyvern.

En la casa de Géminis, Saga y Kanon vestían con lo mejor de sus trajes formales, ordenando cada uno su legajo de vida, dispuestos a conseguir un buen trabajo y a colaborar con la economía del Santuario; siendo muy ajenos a lo que se estaba viviendo en el hospital.

— Veamos... inteligente, sociable, adaptable, de flexibilidad mental, elocuente, viajero, galante... ujum así fue como Athena me perdonó — leía Saga en voz alta algunas de sus cualidades, mientras se concentraba para conseguir el trabajo deseado — Kanon, ¿qué pusiste en tu legajo?

— Solo verdades... como: extrovertido, divertido, alegre, inquieto, curioso...fué así como encontré la lanza de Poseidón en la roca de Cabo Sunión, versátil, convincente, persuasivo... lo suficiente para manipular a cuanto dios quiera, gentil y amable.

— Con esas características, solo conseguirás el trabajo de un payaso de circo — comentó el gemelo mayor con su conocida risa burlona.

— Aunque somos gemelos somos diferentes; tan diferentes como el cielo y el infierno. Mírame, fuí capaz de hacer muchas cosas — respondió Kanon a la burla de su gemelo.

— Cosas que realmente me avergüenzan — increpó inmediatamente Saga — como esas patéticas notas que sacaste en la universidad.

— De qué estás hablando. Si mal no recuerdo, fuí yo quien sacó las notas más altas de la facultad; mis diplomas y recomendaciones hablan por si solos hermanito. — respondió Kanon sin quedarse atrás.

— Jamás hubiera imaginado que mi hermano Kanon copiara mis exámenes en la universidad. Nunca. Ni siquiera en mis sueños — recriminaba Saga haciendo entender que hablaba con sus pensamientos en alto.

— Cómo te atreves a decir que te copié, si estudiamos en universidades distintas; recuerda que gracias a Poseidón tengo esta profesión. No pasé los años a su orden en vano Saga. — respondió Kanon ante la recriminación de su hermano gemelo

— Desgraciadamente para ti estudiaste lo mismo que yo. Kanon el que en verdad hayas abandonado el mal y despertado del lado del honor y la justicia está por verse. Recuerda que desde hace un tiempo atrás me respondes con tus acciones.

— ¿Saga no fuiste tú el que recibió el castigo de Dios y fallaste en tu complot de matar a Athena y manejar el santuario ?. No debería ser yo el único juzgado. Además de eso, ayudaste a Hades para realizar su propósito. Saga realmente eres la personificación del mal — comentaba Kanon con burla haciendo que Saga pierda la paciencia.

— ¡cállate!, cómo te atreves a acusarme, cuando fuiste tú quién infiltro el mal en mi — increpó el gemelo mayor preparando sus puños para atacar a Kanon, cuando de pronto fué interrumpido por un apresurado Afrodita que llevaba en la mano un maletín negro, vistiendo también traje formal. El santo de piscis, era considerado el hombre más hermoso del santuario, (creo que está por demás el hacer mención de cómo se veía con el traje formal puesto) llamando la atención de los dos gemelitos, que se paralizaron, pues está era la primera vez que lo observaban así, dejándolos con una interrogante "¿A dónde irá?"

— Parece que voy a llegar tarde, ¡esto es horrible!, voy a llegar tarde — se escuchó la voz de Afrodita corriendo por las interminables gradas del santuario y cada dos segundos mirando su reloj de mano, haciendo comprender a sus compañeros que también estaba dispuesto a conseguir trabajo y colaborar con el santuario.

Saga bajó los puños, sacudió su traje, lo acomodó dejando todo en perfecto orden y solo dijo:

— Ahora retira esos papeles de mi vista, que tengo una entrevista inmediata — concluyo Saga, bajando silenciosamente por las escaleras mientras escuchaba los gritos de Kanon.

— ¡Estás desperdiciando tu tiempo Saga, porque seré yo quien consiga el mejor trabajo y te pesará haberme dicho todas esas cosas! ¿Estás escuchando Saga? ¡Al final seré yo quien una vez más demuestre que soy superior a tí! — gritaba Kanon para que su hermano escuche a lo lejos.

A puertas de la empresa editorial más importante de Grecia, Afrodita se encuentra con el personal de seguridad.

— Disculpe, pero la entrevista comenzó hace un minuto; nadie puede ingresar — decía el agente de seguridad con tanta convicción que hasta imponía miedo.

— Déjeme entrar, no ha pasado mucho tiempo — imploró Afrodita poniendo una mirada irresistiblemente tierna, derribando el frío semblante del agente.

— Si fueras mujer...pero que rayos. ¡Ya pasa! y para la próxima vez trata de llegar temprano — hablaba el agente mirando de una manera muy especial al santo de piscis.

Afrodita subió al ascensor hasta llegar al piso 10 que era donde se encontraba la oficina principal; allí se realizarían las entrevistas. Tomó asiento. Una larga fila de piernas femeninas cubiertas en medias cautivadoras cruzaban una a una hasta llegar donde él, siendo el único que llevaba pantalón en la sala; el trabajo era exclusivo para señoritas y el hermoso santo de piscis desconocía aquello, pues nunca terminó de leer el anuncio en su totalidad. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Afrodita estaba más nervioso al observar como las bellas señoritas salían algunas llorando, otras cabizbajas, otras tirando a portazos y una que otra gritando mil y una barbaridad. "Ese jefe debe ser un animal sin duda", pensaba Afrodita y considerando la posibilidad de salir en ese instante se levantó de su asiento; fué entonces cuando escuchó su nombre de una viejecita muy amable que lo hizo pasar a la oficina de semejante animal; al entrar solo pudo observar el asiento de espaldas a él, con humo de cigarro saliendo por todos lados.

— Tome asiento jovencito — pidió muy amablemente la viejecita.

— ¿Jovencito? vaya, vaya, el anuncio pedía solo señoritas, tiene usted dos segundos para retirarse — ordenó una voz femenina proveniente del sillón aún de espaldas.

— Claro que me voy — dijo Afrodita con mucha convicción cerrando su carpeta — ¿Sabe?, fumar es dañino para su salud y la mía, sin mencionar a esta pobre señora que ha tenido que soportar esta peste durante dos horas. Qué pena que en tres o cuatro años no la veré morir dolorosamente. — antes de levantarse del asiento Afrodita sintió una energía maligna brotar de aquel sillón volteándose lentamente.

— Así que hay alguien que se atreve a contestarme de esa forma — miró fijamente la preciosa, esbelta y fina mujer del sillón, lo cual hizo que Afrodita considerase por un momento redefinir el significado de belleza, pero debía estar equivocado, la belleza no excluía el alma y eso lo había aprendido en su batalla contra Shun. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada por un minuto sin parpadear — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó la bella y sexy mujer.

— Yo me llamo Afrodita — contestó el santo de piscis con calma a pesar de estar aún perturbado.

— Bien Afrodita, debo admitir que tienes mucho valor para venir aquí. Pero, aún existe un inconveniente. Pásame tu currículum — ordenó la hermosa dama, haciendo que Afrodita le entregue su carpeta. Algunos minutos después la señorita Minerva Antzas que era así como se llamaba aquella preciosa mujer de cabellos plateados, ojos celestes y de facciones perfectas daba vuelta las hojas del documento de Afrodita, cuando de pronto...se escucha la voz de la viejecita discutiendo con alguien en la puerta.

— No puede pasar, yo debo presentarlo antes — decía la viejecita interponiéndose en la puerta con los brazos abiertos.

— Io me presento sólo. — decía Death Mask ingresando elevando a la ancianita como si se tratara de un jarrón, haciendo que su compañero voltee a mirarlo al reconocer su voz.

— Death, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Te dije que nos encontraríamos en el almuerzo — increpaba Afrodita.

— Ma io lo sé, solo quería...

— No me digas que impedirás que trabaje — decía Afrodita haciendo pensar mal a su futura jefa, la cual dejó de hacerse ilusiones con el guapo chico y dejó de mirarlo de manera seductora. ¿Quién sería ese sujeto que de la nada se presentaba ante ella y que además parecía tener un romance con Afrodita? Pensaba Minerva: "Afrodita es alguien distinto a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido; es bello, no puedo negarlo y ademas muy interesante. Definitivamente no lo dejaré ir". Ella nunca había perdido, ni había dejado de conseguir lo que quería en su vida. Miró con furia a aquel extraño que había entrado a empujones, se paró violentamente de su asiento y le dijo:

— Claro que no impedirá que trabajes con nosotras; de hecho, recibirás doble sueldo y dos semanas de vacaciones doblemente pagadas cada seis meses, es un derecho que lo tienes ganado — replicó la hermosa dama haciendo que el guardián de la cuarta casa comprendiera las intenciones que tenía con su amigo; pero él no dejaría que una chiquilla caprichosa haga con su amigo lo que le diera en gana, y que solo lo utilice como un trofeo propio de una hermosa mujer; así que sin importarle nada el santo de Cáncer dijo:

— Mi amore. Amore de la mia vita, por equivocación tomaste el maletín que dejé sobre mio letto. Toma, questo é tuyo. — respondió Death Mask con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; por su parte Afrodita casi sufre de un ataque de hiperventilación. ¿Qué se traía Death? ¿De cuándo aquí le decía "Mi amor"?. Era cierto que los dos tenían una gran amistad desde hace muchos, muchos años; pero nunca, jamás, pasó de ser una hermosa, fiel y gran amistad.

— Lo siento, debí quedarme dormido — solo atinó a responder dándose cuenta que lo único que acababa de hacer es empeorar la situación.

— Ya olvida. Io veré como me pagas il favore questa notte — dijo Máscara de la muerte retirándose inmediatamente, pero luego volviendo y desde el marco de la puerta habló a la señorita — Grazie por contratar a mi amico, realmente necesitamos que él trabaje — diciendo esto se fué.

— Vividor — decía para sus adentros la hermosa dama, quien había perdido toda esperanza con Afrodita, pero al menos lo tendría cerca como una buena amiga.

_**Continuará**_**...**

**Notas:** Queridos lectores disculpen la demora de este capítulo. Como se pueden haber dado cuenta, los santos de Athena no se quedan atrás y a pesar de pasar por tantos problemas ellos siguen adelante. En realidad esa es la actitud que muchos toman y gracias a su propia fortaleza logran progresar.

Sin más que decir, recuerden que ustedes tienen la fuerza suficiente para forjar su propio destino.

Los quiero mucho.


	4. Una estrella para aries

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de Masami Kurumada. Ahora relájense y disfruten del fic. **_**"Cualquier parecido a tu realidad es pura coincidencia"**_

**Capítulo IV**

**Una estrella para Aries**

Aquel mismo día en la Universidad de Atenas (Facultad de Ciencias y Física para ser más precisos), se escuchaban los pasos firmes y acompasados de dos individuos; a medida que avanzaban causaban gran impresión y a la vez dejaban en silencio a todo ser que merodeaba en los pasillos, llegando al aula de los alumnos del sexto ciclo quienes se encontraban a punto de escuchar su primera disertación del día. La puerta fué abierta e hizo su avance un hombre mayor con canas, que lejos de verse muy maduro lo hacía ver atractivo, su sola presencia lograba que los alumnos se pusieran en pie. Se trataba del decano de aquella facultad, quien se dirigió a ellos diciendo:

- Jóvenes tengan ustedes muy buenos días. El motivo de mi presencia el día de hoy, es para presentarles a su nuevo titular del curso de Métodos filosóficos. Como ustedes saben, este curso es básico para toda carrera en especial en nuestra querida Grecia, cuna de todas las artes y filosofías. Esta vez espero que no vuelva a ocurrir el incidente del año pasado - dijo esto recordando lo ocurrido- ni del anteaño pasado. Sería una pena que por cuatro créditos todos ustedes no continuasen con los cursos siguientes.

Hablaba el decano dejándose escuchar las críticas de los alumnos, entre los cuales decían que seguramente se trataba de otro viejo loco y aburrido que perdía el tiempo preguntándose ¿Por qué no hay comida para gatos con sabor a ratón? o ¿Hasta dónde se lava la cara un calvo?, en fín, el descontento por el curso era tal que los chicos ponían en manifiesto su desgano sin dar importancia a las palabras del decano; seguro que este año el nuevo maestro pedía su renuncia a la semana. Quien se encargaría de ello sería una linda señorita de cara angelical que hizo posible la renuncia de los otros seis maestros anteriores e incluso ya le tenía preparada una generosa bola de papel entre manos, lista para ser la lanzada en cuanto el decano pusiera el último pie fuera del salón. Pese a los reclamos el decano continuó:

- Siendo esta una de las mejores universidades, nos preocupamos en satisfacer su demanda, por ello en esta ocasión les traemos a un docente extranjero, excelentemente capacitado para este puesto - mientras decía estas palabras avanzó hasta la puerta y jalando la manecilla dio ingreso a un impecable caballero de rasgos muy delicados, tez blanca, ojos verdes, de cabellos rubios largos y lizos atados de modo elegante; en ese preciso instante el decano ofrece un apretón de manos con palmaditas al hombro del nuevo maestro, se despidió de él diciéndole muy bajito - Buena suerte. A partir de ahora son todos tuyos.

- ¿Suerte?

- Sí, la vas a necesitar - diciendo esto el decano sacó el último pie del aula y se retiró.

Sin dar tiempo a que el nuevo maestro diese la vuelta, la generosa bola de papel que hasta hace unos momentos se mantenía en reposo cobró vida gracias al puño y fuerza de la más adorable y angelical chica de cabellos verdes del salón, bola que siendo sincera, tenía fama de desmayar y dejar inconsciente a toda víctima durante tres días con suerte y siete días por lo general. Todos los de la fila se agazaparon pues prevenidos estaban del arma más letal que desafiaba toda ley física; nunca se determinó la rapidez de aquel objeto volador sí identificado, pero sucedió que justo faltando milésimas para que diera en el objetivo, fué atrapada de manera sorprendente, ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, en especial de la bella dama, que aún mantenía la mano arriba por darse cuenta de que se trataba de alguien conocido y superior en rango en su vida secreta. Al verlo ella solo dejó escapar con un tono muy bajito - ¡Es el hombre más cercano a Dios! - recibiendo muestras de aprobación por parte de todas las señoritas presentes.

Haciendo una breve descripción de Shaka, este también se mostró sorprendido al recordar de manera detallada aquel rostro tan angelical.

- ¡No puede hacer esto!, ¡es un pecado!, ¡es peor que dejarse ver desnuda!- gritaba una amazona ruda, renegona, impulsiva, digna de ser parte del mundo de las bestias o del asura, según el seis samsara. Aquella que era indiferente a los hombres según su amigo Aioria.

- No viene al caso señorita, nosotros solo embargamos. -ni bien terminó de hablar el juez hizo tronar sus dedos y todas las máscaras cayeron como por arte de magia, escuchándose gritos que más parecían de terror por parte de los chicos y de las chicas. Shaka por su parte trataba de conservar la calma para infundirla hacia sus compañeros.

- ¡No miren muchachos, o se casan o los matan!- Gritó Seiya con mucha desesperación, haciéndolo salir del estado de meditación. Sin embargo Shaka intentó volver a su paz interior.

El Santuario era todo un alboroto, los chicos y las chicas corrían de un lugar a otro sin dirección, todo era un caos. Shión trataba de calmarlos pero era en vano, todos estaban nerviosos. Shaka trataba de retomar su concentración pero ante tanto bullicio optó por exclamar el mantra OHM. Cuando de pronto...¡boom!, ¡plap!, ¡Auch! Shaina chocó contra Shaka distrayéndolo y por reflejo abrió los ojos a la luz de un día muy soleado, tanto que le lastimaba y para no perder el equilibrio decidió aferrarse a lo primero que se encontraba frente a él. Apenas transcurrieron milésimas de segundos y sus ojos descansaron en las verdes lagunas o al menos así lo creía el santo de virgo al tener muy de cerca los ojos de la amazona ruda, renegona, impulsiva, digna de ser parte del mundo de las bestias o del Asura, cayendo en cuenta que ahora tenía dos opciones.

Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y que aún sostenía la bola de papel en manos, Shaka se limpió la voz para caminar hasta el pupitre que le correspondía. Conforme iba avanzando los murmullos cambiaron por suspiros femeninos y uno que otro masculino.

- Mi nombre es Shaka de Virgo. - Se escuchó al fín del joven maestro. Ante las primeras palabras del nuevo profesor los murmullos se hicieron nuevamente presentes.

- ¿Virgo?, ¿ese es un apellido? - se preguntaron algunos.

- ¿Y te sorprendes de su apellido? no sería el primero y el único de tener un apellido de constelación, recuerda a Shaina y también a ese guapo que se llevó hace 4 años el premio de metafísica, su apellido era géminis...Creo que se llamaba Saga - respondía otra alumna.

Mientras algún otro compañero preocupado por la señorita de Ophiuchus, quien se había quedado inmóvil, le bajaba el brazo de manera lenta y delicada; en tanto Shaina tomaba asiento lentamente al saber lo que le esperaba si el patriarca se llegaba a enterar de su conducta.

- Provengo de la India y soy un veterano en filosofía - continuó Shaka de Virgo tomando entre sus manos un bloque de papeles y entregándolo a algún alumno de las primeras filas del salón, haciendo un ademán de repartir estos a todos los presentes. Uno a uno todos obedientes se pasaban los papeles- Mi método de enseñanza es particular y espero que con el pasar de los días sea de su agrado - Concluyó Shaka y echó un vistazo a cada uno de sus estudiantes, tratando de disimular su sorpresa al recordar la obligación que tenía con la amazona, tras haber visto su rostro de manera accidental. Se acercó al pupitre y tomó esta vez la lista de nombres.

- A continuación pasaré lista. Por favor contesten con una afirmación si el nombre pronunciado es el suyo y es el correcto.

Caída la noche en la casa de la madre de Aioría (pueblo de Rodorio). Después de un día tan agitado...

- Pero Maaa... - decía Aioría haciendo pucheros.

- Estás muy flaco hijito, sí continúas así terminarás como tu amigo de Virgo o el escuálido Mu... No digo nada de Afrodita porque siempre fué muy delicado con las comidas - terminando de decir esto volteó la mirada y cambió el tono de voz -¿Te gusta la ensalada Afrodita? - dijo la madre de Aioria sin importarle la presencia en la mesa del delgadísimo Shaka que escuchaba todo mientras auto examinaba su delgadez y aceleraba con la comida. En tanto Afrodita sonreía y movía la cabeza asintiendo, a su vez picaba algunas verduras de su plato cual niño educado y consentido.

- Lechero miserable - se escuchó entre dientes la voz de Máscara de la Muerte al ver comer muy a gusto al santo de piscis.

- Por qué no aprendes de tu amigo Aldebarán. Mira él no me dice nada y va por su tercera ronda - esta vez la madre jalaba de una de las mejillas al santo de Tauro, quien a su vez masticaba a más no poder y muy contento.

- Pero maaa...

- ¿Tú también Aioros? Mira que deberías tener la apariencia de un chico de la edad de Shura sin embargo...

- Pero mami...estuve muerto - respondía Aioros también haciendo pucheros.

- Nada de peros, ni niños muertos. Ahora comes todo o no sales de aquí - amenazó a su hijo mayor con apariencia de menor para luego decir -Camus...papito, ¿podrías enfriar las bebidas por favor?

Camus muy presuroso se levanta de la mesa y con un movimiento de mano intenta enfriar una a una las bebidas, pero... estas siguen igual de tibias que antes; dando un suspiro y resignado se dirige al congelador a sacar hielitos para echarlos vasito por vasito hasta que...

- ¡LA MIA NO! - escuchó la sutil petición de Milo - Hoy tengo una audición y estoy cuidando mi voz. Pronto grabaré un disco, seré millonario y pagaré las deudas del santuario - decía poniendo carita angelical y al mismo tiempo un aura de santidad lo rodeaba, enterneciendo el corazón de la madre.

- Muy bien hijito, así me gusta, siempre tan colaborador y preocupado por los problemas del santuario - decía la madre aumentando la ración al santo de escorpio, quien a duras penas acababa su primer plato; ya después de hacerle mimitos, la mirada le cambió al ver a sus dos hijitos de sangre - ¿Ya ven par de vagos? aprendan de Milito, él siempre tan preocupado por su futuro y ustedes... - interrumpió su sermón al ver a Shura muy triste sin probar la suculenta parrilla, entonces se atrevió a preguntar - Shura hijito ¿no tienes hambre? ¿Acaso te sientes enfermito?

- Madre, no quisiera molestarla pero...olvidasteis darme un cuchillo - decía está vez Shura quien no podía cortar su suculenta parrilla sin su Excalibur por lo cual estaba muy triste.

- Lo siento. Olvidé que ya no puedes cortar ni un pan - respondió la madre con mucha "sutileza".

- Madre - se escuchó la voz de Kanon - yo también conseguí trabajo - decía también con carita angelical esperando muchos halagos y reconocimiento de parte de ella, sin embargo la espera fué cortada por la voz de Saga.

- Madre, yo también conseguí trabajo y el próximo mes me nombraran jefe de personal de la empresa más prestigiosa del mundo - decía Saga también esperando la aprobación, los halagos y ser un ejemplo a seguir, pero Kanon interrumpió su momento de gloria.

- En mi nuevo empleo me ofrecieron seguro de vida y adivinen... aseguré a todo el santuario y a cada integrante de sus familias. No quiero presumir pero...esta semana estoy a prueba y terminando me nombrarán gerente de área - decía Kanon con mucho orgullo - y claro mi empresa es la más, pero más prestigiosa del mundo.

La madre de Aioria que no sabía a quién aumentarle la ración (dicho sea de paso era la prueba máxima de su aprobación) movía su cucharón entre los dos gemelos.

- Engendro del mal - habló Saga.

- Mojigato - respondió Kanon

- ¿Mojiqué?... - preguntó Saga obteniendo respuesta inmediata de Milo

- Mojigato, que finge recato exagerado y se escandaliza fácilmente - terminó de dar su definición con mucho orgullo.

- Apestoso, apestoso - respondió Saga a Kanon.

- Tu perro huele a pañales.

- Cara de ratón criogenizado.

- ¿Crio qué?... - esta vez preguntó Kanon también obteniendo respuesta inmediata de Milo.

- Ratón criogenizado, es decir, ratón congelado con la intensión de ser reanimado en el futuro

- Peón del Diablo

- Kanon eres un... - Saga se disponía a abrir muy grande su boquita cuando la mamá de Aioria enfurecida con un cucharón en la mano estalló en cólera.

- ¡Ya cállense, cierren la boca y coman!- escuchando estas dulces palabras Saga y Kanon echaron una mirada a sus platos y decidieron no abrir más la boca, mientras revolvían con sus cubiertos el nutritivo alimento.

Todos callaron y terminaron la comida en paz. De vuelta al Santuario nuestros amigos se reían y como siempre payaseaban; claro esto siempre y cuando nadie más los veía. Ellos tenían un camino secreto solo para caballeros dorados. Esta noche había sido muy buena. A ellos les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos, a pesar de sus diferencias gran parte de sus encuentros los llevaban de maravilla. Iban siempre de a dos, por tanto Shaka sentía la falta de su mejor amigo (el carnerito lila), aunque tenía a su lado al caballero de libra quien también extrañaba la presencia de su mejor amigo (el carnerito verde de Aries) - haaa - suspiraban los dos mientras marcaban el paso cuando llegaron al primer templo y sin percatarse la ausencia de Kiki prosiguieron, despidieron a Tauro, a los gemelos y estaban a punto de despedir a DM cuando Shaka lanzó un grito de ánimo.

- ¡Sí! - se escuchó muy fuerte - ¡Correo de Mu!, ¡Acabo de recibir un correo de Mu! - al terminar de gritar no se despidió de nadie y corrió muy contento con el Idphone en manos por las largas escaleras del santuario hasta llegar al templo de virgo e ir directamente a su laptop. Al ver la alegría que embargaba a su compañero, todos se contagiaron del mismo ánimo e hicieron lo mismo. Antes, Afrodita decidió despedirse educadamente de su compañero lúgubre.

- Aún me debes una explicación por lo de esta mañana - expresó el bello caballero - Duerme bien DM ... Y "amor" no olvides mañana no quiero verte rondando por mi trabajo..

DM sonrió al comentario recordando lo ocurrido esa mañana. Él realmente sentía celos de la Presidenta Minerva. Afrodita siempre fue suyo y no lo compartiría con nadie, al menos eso pensaba. No concebía ver rota una relación de amistad de casi toda una vida y claro, también en el tiempo de muerte. Nadie más que DM conocía los gustos de Afrodita, su amistad estaba en riesgo podía sentirlo y con esa amistad su más oscuro secreto. Pero tratando de no pensar más en ello entró a su templo y saludó como de costumbre a sus queridos rostros con la familiaridad y acento que lo caracterizaba.

- Buona notte chicos, ¿alguna novedad?

- Todo tranquilo señor - respondió un rostro - ¿qué tal su día?

- No mejor que el tuyo. Me desaprobaron la tesis por la que me esforzé tanto. No me explico que hice mal. Mi hipótesis era la correcta - decía DM lanzando su ropa con mucha fuerza a la pared, siendo mordida por un rostro quien se ocupó de llevarla hasta la cesta de ropa sucia.

- Tranquilo mi señor, encontraremos una solución a su problema - respondió un rostro tratando de aliviar la tensión de su amito.

- Eyy Alfred tú fuiste en vida un economista ¿verdad? - preguntó otro rostro.

- ¿Economista? solo el nombre, porque de joven fuí un pintor. Pero Adam, Karl y Robert sí lo son - respondió

- Es cierto. ¡Adam!, ¡Karl! ¡Robert! necesito su ayuda ¡dónde están! - dijo Death con la esperanza de acabar con su problema esa misma noche.

- Mi señor, me temo que Adam, Karl y Robert no responderán a su llamado. Ellos fueron embargados y solo quedamos aquellos que nos escondimos bajo la cama - respondió un rostro muy temeroso por la reacción que podría ocasionar a su señor y ciertamente no se equivocó. A pesar de tomar las terapias para evitar entrar en cólera la furia contenida se adueñó de Death cambiando la expresión que mantenía hace apenas unos momentos.

- ¡Embargadores figlios di mer...! - gritó DM enojadísimo al recordar la pérdida del 99% de sus rostros siendo interrumpido por otro rostro.

- Mi señor, por favor mida sus palabras.

- ¿Será que questa tesis nunca tendrá approvazione? - se preocupaba DM caminando nervioso de un lado a otro de su habitación - ¡FIGLIOS DI MERDA! - gritó

- ¡SEÑOR! - dijeron los rostros al unísono.

- Io lo sento veramente. No puedo con mi carácter - terminando de decir esto se dirigió a su ordenador personal listo para continuar con su tesis, cuando ...

- Tin, tin tin, tiene usted 3 mensajes - se escuchó salir la voz de sus parlantes.

- ¡Ahora que!- abrió su bandeja de entrada viendo los 3 primeros mensajes en sobre amarillo. El primero llevaba por título:

"Ultimatum Corrección de Tesis"

A los alumnos del décimo ciclo de la Facultad de Economía se les comunica:

Que la última fecha para la presentación de las tesis para el presente año culmina dentro de 7 días calendarios. En caso de no presentarla deberá esperar hasta enero del próximo año. Así mismo aprovechamos la oportunidad de felicitar a nuestros alumnos ejemplares

Sr. Tito Marcianito y la Srta. Yanela Franela.

que lograron ingresar a trabajar bajo la modalidad de contrato indeterminado en el "Ministerio de Finanzas y Economía de Grecia".

Att.

Dr. Phillipo Curvus Paralelus Oblicuos (Decano)

- Tito Marcianito y Yanela Franela... ¿ingresaron?, ¿Ma cómo?, io les pasaba tuttas las rispostas ¡Perché a mí! - suspiraba DM, sabía que el dinero era lo que más faltaba en esos momentos y un trabajo en el ministerio de economía, con un jugoso sueldo, no le vendría nada mal. Pensaba en como todos sus hermanos dorados buscaban apoyar económicamente al santuario y él...él se sentía muy mal al no poder colaborar con algún trabajo, solo le faltaba una semana para terminar la carrera pero no obtendría trabajo mientras no tenga lista, aprobada y tramitada la molesta tesis. Recuperándose del shock que le provocó el ingreso al ministerio de Tito y Yanela, continuó leyendo sus otros correos.

"Hermanos míos"

Por aquí todo va de mil maravillas. Les cuento que el clima es muy frío, sin embargo mis compañeras insisten en que sienten mucho calor y siempre se muestran con ropa muy ligerita (claro, solo en mi presencia, lo que me hace suponer que la sangre lemuriana debe emanar mucha calidez).

Los ingleses son muy amables y se preocupan mucho por mi salud; siempre me traen bebidas muy calientes, algo verdosas y con un olor muy parecido al azufre, seguro que se trata de un trago del país. Cuando voy a la sala mortuoria y accidentalmente quedo encerrado, siempre envían alguna compañera para sacarme de ahí. Ahhhh (suspiro) mis compañeras son muy amables. Ellas siempre me acompañan, me visitan y me atienden a toda hora; no me puedo quejar son muy lindas y tiernas. Claro que también tengo amigos muy buenos, en más de una ocasión entran a mi cuarto, ordenan mis cosas, algunos me preparan un rico desayuno, otros realizan mis tareas. Tengo un amigo tan atento que siempre me pasa las toallas en la ducha, pero...lo único de malo es que se confunde y me deja siempre en toallas de manos.

Al comienzo era todo un laberinto para elegir asiento, los ingleses son tan organizados que hicieron una lista mensual de donde me debo sentar cada día para no fomentar el desorden. Y mis profesores son los mejores que existen. Mis maestras me dan clases fuera de horario y otro profesor insiste en que tenga un horario con él de tratamiento psicológico; me dice que primero debo pensar en mis estudios y que lo mejor para mí son las personas maduras...Mis compañeras insisten que es un viejo desquiciado y viva como mejor me parezca.

Ya debo terminar de escribir, algunos compañeros de clase acaban de llegar y apagaron las luces. De seguro me tienen alguna sorpresa. Cuídense mucho los quiero, en especial a tí Shaka, no te preocupes por la deuda, como tengo trabajo en la cafetería frente a la universidad te pagaré muy pronto. El dueño de la cafetería dice que soy su amuleto de la buena suerte. No tienes idea de cómo les gusta el café a los jóvenes ingleses; además dan muy, pero muy buenas propinas.

Good-bye

Mu de Aries

Máscara de la muerte echó a reír a carcajadas, su amigo Mu era el blanco de las chicas inglesas y también el blanco de sus novios celosos y de uno que otro gay, pero el carnerito era realmente inocente, en todo sentido era muy puro. Entonces comprendió por qué Shaka y Shión le tenían tanta consideración. No era solo aire de inocencia, era realmente un santo.

- Con mucha, mucha suerte llegarás vivo hasta el próximo año. Muchos lobos para un carnero. Mejor paso al siguiente correo - DM vió con detenimiento el último correo, que llevaba un sobre rojo con el título "Considérate Muerto" - Vaya...es de Mu... Que pureza jaja (risa nerviosa).

"Considérate Muerto"

Hola mi estimado, amable y casi muerto por si no cumples tu promesa hermanito de Cáncer.

Espero que todo esté bien en el santuario con papá Shion que se desvela siempre por nuestros problemas, ... Y digo espero que TODO esté bien porque no me escribiste nada desde mi partida, y de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo. Avísame si algo está pasando en el santuario, si hay crisis económica, ya sabes, con este gasto del viaje , la universidad y la nueva laptop que nos salió muy cara, más otras cositas... La situación puede que esté tensa por un tiempito; pero igual ya sabes siempre apoya a su Ilustrísima en todo sentido, un abrazo y una sonrisa pueden cambiar un día de trabajo pesado ,¿entiendes verdad?. Si lo ves atareado no te cuesta nada ir y abrazarlo un momento. Sé que lo necesita, solo que no lo dice, por eso con más razón hay que apoyarlo en todo.

Trata de terminar tu tesis, no te dejes ganar por el tiempo que pasa rápido, ve todos los días a la universidad a tratar de ponerle solución a tus problemas, no esperes a enterarte de tus cosas por correo, y de paso buscas referencias de algunos trabajos en los que puedes estar y te convengan... algo así como el "Ministerio de Finanzas y Economía de Grecia". Con semejantes notas serías un idiota si es que no logras ingresar con mención honrosa y contrato indefinido teniendo a Adam, Karl y Robert transmitiéndote todos sus conocimientos.

Las luces siguen apagadas y además huele a gas, seguro tratan de cocinarme algo especial, pero en la oscuridad no encuentran como encender la cocina. Adivina, ¡llegó Eleanor y me llama por la ventana!, iré a estudiar al cuarto de las chicas. Pero... para no defraudar a mis amigos les dejaré una nota diciendo que me encuentro en el cuarto de las chicas, así me ubican fácilmente.

Cuídate mucho, fuertes abrazotes y cuidadito con estar saliendo hasta tarde, ya sabes te daré una "Revolución de Polvo Estelar" así como a los espectros si me entero que pierdes el tiempo. Cuídate mucho DM y cuida mucho al hermano de Virgo y mi pequeño Kiki , a mis hermanitos dorados y los pequeños de bronce al igual que los de plata.

Att.

Mu de Aries.

- ¡Maldición! Desde ayer que no veo a Shión. ¡Dónde diablos se habrá metido el borrego verde! - decía tratando de pensar donde hallarlo - Ni modo, tendré que subir al templo de Libra - se apresuró a subir la larga escalera que lo llevó hasta Libra, viendo el templo a oscuras se atrevió a llamar - Dhoko, ¡¿estás aquí? ¡Dhoko! - siguió caminando siendo guiado por una luz tenue proveniente del fondo del templo, encontrando a Dhoko en medias y boxers muy cómodo echado en la cama apuntando notas mientras veía la Tv.

- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? - Decía Dhoko mientras continuaba haciendo apuntes.

- Vecchio, ¿viste a Shión? - Preguntó Death

Y haciendo memoria dijo:

- ¿Shión?. No. No lo he visto - respondió Dhoko sin prestarle mucha importancia, casi ignorándolo, agarraba está vez muchas palomitas de maíz que llevaba al lado.

- Ma ¿No se supone que es tu amico?. Deberías saber qué está haciendo. Por ejemplo: Afrodita a estas horas va por su tercer tratamiento facial.

- Lo conozco desde hace casi 300 años, un día sin verle no hará mucha diferencia - respondía está vez tomando un sorbo de su soda favorita.

- Solo quiero asegurarme de que se encuentra bien - afirmaba DM, provocando estas palabras escozor en su cuerpo.

- ¿De cuándo acá te preocupas por los demás?. Déjame en paz, debe estar en Star Hill, dándoselas de brujo, leyendo hasta nuestros más oscuros secretos.

- ¿Más oscuros? ¡Oh no! se enterará del día que llevé a Jessica a mi templo ¡Debo alcanzarlo!

- DM, no tienes permiso para ingresar a Star Hill.

- Acompáñame entonces. ¡¿Rápido que esperas?

- ¿Si te acompaño, prometes dejarme en paz? - preguntó Dhoko con la esperanza de terminar de ver su película favorita.

- Di acordo. Va bene, va bene. Vamos - respondió DM

Acudieron entonces por los caminos del santuario muy serios y elegantes hasta llegar a las alturas de Star Hill donde las estrellas se veían en toda su magnitud.

- Aquí no está... ¡Diavolo!, ¡¿Me hiciste subir qui para no encontrarlo? - dijo Death volviendo a enfurecerse, cuando de pronto...

- Una estrella fugaz para Aries. Mala señal, muy mala - agregó Dhoko.

Ambos se miraron fijamente con horror. A DM la mirada se le oscureció por un momento y recordó:

"Las luces siguen apagadas y huele a gas, de seguro tratan de cocinarme algo especial..." (correo de Mu)

- ¡No es una sorpresa carnerito estúpido!, ¡ellos quieren matarte! - alarmado cogió el celular de Dhoko y marcó rápidamente al teléfono de Mu que antes era suyo - ¡Por un demonio contesta!, ¡contesta Mu!

- Hello - contestó una voz femenina muy sensual con un fondo ruidoso, alboroto alrededor, choque de copas y fondo musical.

- ¿Mu?- preguntó DM entre tanta confusión.

- Musito, is from you ...- se escuchó nuevamente la sensual voz.

- Thank's Eleonor,... Diga maestro Dhoko, ¿está todo bien?...¿Aló?...¿maestro?, ¿ocurre algo?, ¿cómo se encuentra su ilustrísima? - En esos momentos la voz de DM enmudeció por completo y se dió cuenta de que no se trataba de Mu, pero podía tratarse de otro Aries. Dhoko cogió rápidamente el celular y respondió.

- Está todo bien...Sí. ajá, todo está bien - se convencía a si mismo - Mu, espero que ese ruido sea de la tv, porque a estas horas deberías estar estudiando o descansando. Buenas noches - Terminó de hablar y miró fijamente a DM quien en su teoría ariana calculó la probabilidad de que en todo el santuario exista un total de 14 arianos. Cogió el telescopio y dirigió su mirada al cuarto de las amazonas inspeccionando la mínima existencia de algún alboroto o sobresalto, pero las arianas se encontraban perfectamente bien, entonces vió a los guardias arianos y ellos hacían su ronda con normalidad.

- ¡Kiki!- pensó DM recordando no haber encontrado a nadie en casa de Aries hace unas horas.

- Kiki no vendrá hoy- respondió a sus pensamientos una voz por demás odiosa para el cangrejo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Shiryu?- preguntó Dhoko en tanto Death se preguntaba en silencio lo mismo, a la vez se mostraba sorprendido de como Shiryu llegó hasta ese lugar santo y prohibido.

- Maestro, Kiki sufrió un accidente y se encuentra en el hospital - informó el caballero Shiryu con un semblante muy serio.

El santo de Cáncer pensó para si:

- "Caspita, ¿Quello fue il motivo de la stella? ¿Un simple accidente? Ufff que alivio, al menos Kiki por ser un bambino lemuriano se recuperara pronto y la mia vita estará a salvo"

- Pero que dices. ¿Shion lo sabe? - Preguntaba Dhoko angustiado por el pequeño aries.

- Sí maestro, lo sabe.

- ¿Pero cómo sucedió? - se preguntó Dhoko otra vez.

- Seiya... él fue el causante del accidente de Kiki y ahora Seiya está en coma con pronóstico reservado - seguía informando el caballero dragón, cada vez de mal en peor.

- ¡No puede ser!, ¿y cómo lo tomó Shión? - se sorprendía aún más el caballero de Libra al saber la mala noticia.

Mientras tanto el guardián de Cáncer pensaba:

- " Seiya non sabe il significado di la morte. Un coma es superable. Povero ragazzo." - Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Shiryu.

- No pudo soportarlo maestro, su ilustrísima Shión sufrió un infarto en la mañana y hace 10 minutos otro. Vine aquí para avisarles por si es demasiado tarde y luego no pueda despedirse de su mejor amigo - esto último ocasionó un sobresalto en ambos dorados, dejando a uno inconsciente y a otro con el alma en un hilo.

- SHIRYU MALVADO. ¡Per ché non lo dijiste antes!- Dijo esto y bajo a prisa. El guardián del cuarto templo no podía siquiera imaginarse lo que le tocaría vivir después de este incidente, sobre todo si Mu llegaba a enterarse que tanto maestro, discípulo y amigo se encontraban muy cerquita de caer por Yomotsu después de haberlos encargado. Dejando al santo de libra desmayado en pleno Star Hill salió presuroso hacía el hospital.

_**Continuará**_


	5. El Recuerdo Más Preciado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de Masami Kurumada. Ahora relájense y disfruten del fic. **_**"Cualquier parecido a tu realidad es pura coincidencia"**_

**Capítulo V**

**"El Recuerdo Más Preciado"**

- ¡No te muevas!

- ¡AShuuuuu!...¡AAAchisss!

- ¡Te dije que no te muevas! - el Santo de Acuario elevaba una ceja, mientras intentaba con detalle plasmar la figura de su fiel amigo en hielo, quien se encontraba vistiendo una túnica griega, como si del mismísimo dios Zeus se tratara, con laureles en la cabeza y un cetro que lo hacía verse por demás imponente, dejando entrever sus excelentes condiciones físicas y otras cosas más...

- Ya te dije que debo cuidarme para la audición de mañ...Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhhh - increpó Milo tratando de contener un fuerte y sonoro estornudo.

- Vamos contente.

- Chiiisssss...ayyy...audición de mañana - decía esto el escorpión mientras intentaba tomar nuevamente la pose a la que estaba obligado - Ya me resfrié Camus, date prisa. - temblaba el escorpión cual hoja en el viento de otoño a punto de caer.

- Hago esto lo más rápido que puedo. Si obtengo el primer lugar, olvídate de las deudas, lo primero que haré es recuperar tu uña escarlata - decía Camus con mucha convicción haciendo sentir muy bien y feliz a su amigo.

- Gracias... amigo - decía Milo mientras una sutil lagrimilla se dejó notar, llamando la atención de Camus al instante.

- ¡Excelente!, ¡quieto!, ¡quieto!, ¡no se te ocurra mover la lágrima!- gritaba Camus emocionado ante tan bella escena -, " El llanto de los Dioses", ¡así se llamará!.

- ¿El llanto de los dioses?, pero aquí solo hay un dios. Mejor que se llame " La lágrima del dios Escorpión"

- Como quieras, pero no te muevas. Ahora muéstrame ese perfil griego.

- Como, ¿así? - decía Milo poniéndose de perfil, haciendo entrever una naricita perfiladita y algo hinchadita en la punta como si de un botoncito se tratara.

- ¡Por Athena! ¿Y tú nariz griega? ¿Dónde se fué? - preguntaba extrañado el santo de acuario - De tanto sonarte la naricita ahora está inflamada y además algo roja.

- ¡Sacrilegio! - se escuchó una tercera voz, que no era otro más que Afrodita quien vestía únicamente una nívea bata blanca a la vez que sujetaba una rosa - Mañana tienes una audición... ¿y piensas presentarte así? ¡Sacrilegio! - volvió a repetir el santo de piscis horrorizado, para luego dar un solución práctica y rápida - Felizmente esta vez tengo a la mano una crema realmente milagrosa, no por nada soy Afrodita el guerrero de la belleza - decía el santo de piscis con orgullo, al mismo tiempo untaba la crema milagrosa por toda la zona afectada. Todo iba de mil maravillas hasta que la expresión de Milo cambio de tranquilidad y gusto a curiosidad mal intencionada.

- Afrodita, que haces a altas horas de la noche en la casa de ¡mi Camus! - preguntó el escorpión sorprendiendo al santo de piscis.

- "¿Tu Camus?" - se escucharon las voces de Camus y Afrodita al unísono.

- ¿No se lo dijiste verdad? - Preguntó Afrodita mirando de reojo a Camus.

- Bueno yo... - decía Camus queriendo ocultar lo evidente.

- Si debo ser sincero, no me gusta el tono en el que Milo me está hablando. Además no sabía que eras "su Camus".

- No soy su Camus. Lo juro. No pienses mal Afrodita. Puedo explicarte - decía Camus con un tono de súplica.

- ¡Camus!, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por lo que él vaya a pensar?, y además le das explicaciones ¡Camus! - reclamaba Milo al ver la actitud de su amigo.

- Camus, me prometiste que se lo dirías ayer. Hace cuanto que me tienes con las mismas excusas. Que si Milo es susceptible, que sí nunca más vuelve a dirigirte la palabra, que si luego se deprime y come mucho. Finalmente, sabía que reaccionaría de esa manera. Y pensar que por tí lo arriesgué todo, actué a espaldas de Death, me siento un sucio mentiroso - recriminada Afrodita al mismo tiempo una mirada despectiva intimidaba al buen Camus.

- Pero...Afrodita...no me mires así. Te juro que lo intenté, pero míralo, me destrozaría el corazón solo verlo sufrir ¿Cómo podría decirle que no es el único? - a estas alturas los ojos de Camus se llenaron de lágrimas y la voz comenzó a vacilarle.

- ¿Decirme que Camus? ¿No soy él único?. Eso significa que...Entonces ustedes dos...¡¿desde cuándo lo hacen? - Milo se sintió indignado y exigió una explicación - ¡Contéstame Camus! ¡Dime la verdad! - Los ojos de Milo se llenaron de lágrimas esperando una respuesta sincera del cubito precioso quien también lloraba - ¡Ya no llores! Defiéndete a ver si te es posible.

- Milo...Yo pensaba en Afrodita desde la batalla con Febo Abel. Lo siento mucho. No quise lastimarte. Nunca me ha importado la fama solo quería...

- Me mentiste - Y cayeron más lágrimas - Yo nunca te he conocido, ¿quién eres tú? ¡Quién eres! - Milo entristeció por completo al terminar de decir estas palabras.

- No te lo dije antes porque no entenderías este tipo de situación. Pero, tienes derecho a saber la verdad. La primera vez fué hace tres días, donde fué el jardín de las rosas; ayer a los pies de donde estaba la estatua de Athena y hoy lo cité muy tarde para hacerlo en mi casa - terminó Camus.

- Me dijiste que yo sería el único y que juntos alcanzaríamos la gloria. Pero me mentiste - recriminaba Milo - Que ridículo me siento, al vestir y posar semidesnudo fuera de tu casa, a media noche y ahora resfriado. Que ridículo...pero, comprendo, yo soy quien sobra aquí ahhhhhh ahhhhhh aaashuuuu como también comprendo que quisiste jugar a dos cartas. Claro, como yo no tengo lo que Afrodita tiene ¿no es cierto?. Porque si no te resultaba con Afrodita aquí estaba yo, el otro idiota que podía darte los triunfos que tu deseabas.

- Milo yo nunca me interesé...solo quería... - dijo Camus respondiendo a las duras palabras del escorpión, sin embargo fué interrumpido.

- ¿Nunca te interesaste? eso es mentira, te hacías el desinteresado pero estabas deseoso de darle rienda suelta a todas tus ambiciones. Tener la fama y la gloria a costa mía, que solo busco tu bienestar.

- ¡Milo! Lo hice tan solo por verte feliz, quería volver a ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, solo eso. Quería recuperar la uñita, el esmalte, las guitarras y si alcanzaba también la armadura dorada, pero nunca me imaginé que reaccionarías de esa forma al saber que Afrodita también es uno de mis modelos. Pero no importa a quien talle con tal de devolverte lo que más quisiste en toda tu vida, esto lo hago en nombre de la amistad Milo.

- ¿Acaso crees que realmente me importan esas cosas? Yo acepté estar contigo solo para volver a compartir el tiempo juntos como cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a los congelados ¿recuerdas?. No me importan las otras cosas, solo quiero pasarla tan bien como antes - decía Milo acercándose poco a poco hacia Camus dándole un fuerte abrazo a lo que el santo de acuario respondió apretando más a su amigo, de pronto un fondo musical que iba a la par con la escena se dejó escuchar, por lo cual ambos voltearon a ver de que se trataba, encontrando a Afrodita cómodamente sentado en un sillón comiendo palomitas de maíz que solo Athena sabe de dónde las sacó, con un pañuelo en las manos y los ojos muy llorosos observando la tierna escena.

- ¡Esto es bello! - se levantó - ¡Es realmente bello! Tan bello que merece la hermosura de mis lágrimas - dijo aplaudiendo y sonándose la nariz con voz llorosa continuó - yo los quiero mucho mis amigos...no solo mis amigos, son mis hermanos - de pronto su localizador sonó estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de los reconciliados Milo y Camus.

-Es Death. Seguro que atraviesa por una fase depresiva... Como siempre - hablaba el santo de piscis mirando el localizador que aún sonaba, seguidamente contestó - Death, es muy tarde para ir a comprar una pizza a la ciudad - contestó sin siquiera escuchar a su amigo puesto que el cangrejito celeste siempre que sufría de depresión y nostalgia tenía antojos de pizza pasada la media noche y como buen amigo Afrodita salía a comprar sus gustitos, para luego cantarle "Per amore" hasta que DM por fín sonriera y durmiera como un bebé después de escuchar las nanas de su madre.

- Silenzio, non sabes cosa sta succedendo. Sua Eccellenza Shión è molto grave en el hospital del Fénix. Fue vittima di due attacchi di cuore y eso non é tutto, Pegasus Seiya y Kiki il bambino se encuentran veramente graves.

- ¡Su Ilustrísima! - exclamó Afrodita tocando con una mano su corazón.

- ¡Seiya! - pensó Camus sorprendido.

- ¡Kiki! - completó Milo llevándose la mano a la boca, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón, sin dar crédito de lo que estaba pasando.

- Presto, llama a todos nostros hermanos. Questa noche es decisiva - hablaba Death con notoria angustia y desesperación, dejando florecer su italiano cada vez que tenía emociones realmente fuertes.

La noticia no se hizo esperar y en menos de 10 minutos todos los santos dorados cual vestidos estaban se dirigían a la sala de emergencia del hospital, encontrando a los santos de bronce realmente contrariados y afectados por la situación que se vivía.

- Infermiera, è come la Sua Grazia Shión (Enfermera, como está su ilustrísima Shión) - preguntaba el santo de Cáncer a la primera enfermera que se encontró en el pasillo.

- ¿Ilustrísima Shión?... Debe referirse al paciente Shión de aries. Es lamentable su situación, sobretodo siendo aún muy joven, solo esperamos que pase la noche ¿Son ustedes sus hermanos? - preguntó la enfermera, quien mostraba preocupación sincera ante el "jovencito" en cama.

- È mio padre, quiero decir nostro - respondía DM señalando a todos sus compañeros presentes - a excepción de él - señaló a Dhoko - es su amico.

- ¡TAN JOVEN! - exclamó la enfermera observando a través de los vitrales al padre de los 14 presentes que lucían muy distintos entre si - Quisiera saber quién es su cirujano - dejó escuchar en susurros mientras continuaba observando a los hijitos a punto de quedar huérfanos vistiendo diversas ropitas de noche y al excéntrico Milo en su papel de Zeus.

- Jovencitos, entiendo su dolor pero no pueden quedarse en la sala de emergencias - se escuchó la voz del enfermero de guardia recibiendo una mirada matadora por parte de todas las enfermeras que ya lo consideraban hombre muerto - pasen a la sala de espera por favor.

Dentro de emergencias nuevamente los pasos rápidos y firmes del Fénix se dejaron escuchar. Shión estaba realmente grave. Fénix no dejaba de sentirse mal y en parte responsable por la situación actual del patriarca, no debió descuidarlo, no debió apartarse de su lado, pero sobretodo no debió hablar con Pandora, aquella mujer nunca le trajo nada bueno. Finalmente encontró a la doctora, quién al solo verlo se puso muy triste y moviendo la cabeza hizo un gesto de negación, acabando con las esperanzas de Ikki.

- Doctora, no me diga que...

- Lo siento doctor Ikki no comprendemos por qué ocurrió. Tenía todas las probabilidades a su favor. No lo entiendo.

- Eso significa...

- Sí doctor Ikki, esta noche es decisiva.

"Hermano...el maestro se pondrá bien ¿no es cierto?" - recordó Ikki en ese instante a Shun como también las palabras de Pandora.

- Comprendo Doctora. Déjeme solo por favor.

- Sus hermanos acaban de llegar.

- ¡Ya le dije que quiero estar solo!. - La doctora Sachiko salió de inmediato. Todos conocían la reputación del Fénix. Era un profesional a carta cabal. Pero desde lo ocurrido con su "joven padre", este no medía las consecuencias de sus emociones. Sin pensar en nada comenzó a gritar al vacío.

- No te veo, pero sé que estás ahí. - el Fénix con los ojos cerrados trataba de localizar la presencia de Pandora.

- Ikki- respondió con dulzura la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos lila.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué!, ¡por qué!, ¡dime por qué!

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes?. No les parece suficiente con querer arrebatarnos también a Kiki y Seiya.

- No es lo que piensas. No actuamos de acuerdo a nuestra voluntad. Nosotros solo guiamos.

- Si eso es cierto entonces llévame a él. - dijo el Fénix firmemente.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada, los santos lucían preocupados y tristes, los gemelos apoyándose entre si, Aioria y Aioros dando vueltas alrededor, Death Mask consolaba a Afrodita, Shaka meditaba pero de vez en cuando un suspiro profundo se escuchaba, Milo, Camus y Shura a veces coincidían las miradas mostrando resignación, mientras que Dhoko en una esquina recordaba una de las tantas conversaciones con su viejo amigo durante la batalla librada contra Hades.

"Dhoko, deseaba poder hablar un poco más contigo" - escuchaba claramente la voz de Shión quien se despedía aquella vez entre el crepúsculo matutino - "si esperé 243 años, no creo que sea molestia esperar un tiempo más"

- No te preocupes, nos veremos pronto - Dhoko musitó juntamente al mar de lágrimas que contenía desde hace rato, llamando la atención de todos los santos presentes que hasta ese entonces no lo habían visto llorar.

- Creo...que deberíamos llamar a Mu - dijo Aldebarán sin sospechar la reacción que causaría en el guardián de Cáncer, quién sin perder el tiempo saltó de su asiento y lo tomó por el cuello amenazándolo.

- Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a llamarlo yo mismo me encargaré de que vaya a traer a Shión de regreso y no precisamente con su cuerpo. Sé como hacerlo ¿Entendieron?

- Pero Shión puede...

- ¡Il vecchio no morirá!, no si está en mis manos hacerlo - Death soltó a Aldebarán y se dirigió a la habitación de Shión sin importar las órdenes del doctor y las enfermeras ingresó casi de manera violenta, cerró la puerta sin darle importancia a la presencia del Fénix y de manera extraña inició una conversación con alguien a quien nadie podía ver.

- ¡Dónde estás! ¡Sal de donde quiera que te encuentres! ¡Se que estas aquí! - DM se movía furioso por toda la habitación.

La gente de fuera solo observaba mientras los doctores llamaban al personal de seguridad.

- ¡Vamos no tengo toda la noche!, ¡muéstrate ahora mismo! - En ese instante DM pudo observar como una sombra apenas visible para sus sentidos iba tomando forma al lado de la cabecera de Shión - Pero...Si eres tú. ¡Dime donde la tienes!

- ¿Acaso no la ves? - se escuchó la voz del ex juez Wyverrn

- ¡Dónde! ¡No la veo! ¡Radamanthys responde! - gritaba DM al no poder ver a la criatura que siempre se mostró ante él desde muy pequeño.

- Fíjate bien. Mira la cabecera de tu querido padre - habló Radamanthys guiando la mirada de Cáncer quien al distinguir a la muerte muy cerca de su padre Shión fué asaltado por tristes recuerdos de su pasado.

- ¡Non puede ser! - dijo sintiendo revivir los tristes recuerdos de cuando era niño, su corazón acelerado y la vista nublaba daban testimonio de fuertes emociones - es igual que quella vez - dijo quebrando la voz.

- Ella no quiere saber de tí - respondió Radamanthys haciendo de interlocutor entre el santo de la cuarta casa y la Santa Muerte - Siempre hiciste lo que te venga en gana DM, mataste a gente inocente aún sabiendo que aquellas personas podían vivir, tu le arrancaste el derecho de escoger actuando como un Dios.

- ¡Largo! ¡Largo! - gritaba Death con mucho temor de volver a vivir experiencias dolorosas y al mismo tiempo se cubría las orejas con sus dos manos.

- No puede irse - interrumpió el rubio juez.

- ¿Me está castigando? - preguntó Cáncer con notable angustia.

- ¿Y tú qué crees? - respondió Radamanthys logrando enfurecer al canceriano quien superando el miedo infundido por la muerte le dijo:

- Escúchame bien mujer o lo que seas. Este hombre no te ha hecho nada. Si quieres vengarte puedes llevarme. A ver si te atreves.

- Que dices. No le interesas.

- Calla Radamanthis. Ella puede hablar por si misma, lo sé muy bien - Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente.

- Esto no te concierne Death. Deja que cumpla mi deber. Aún trabajo con este hombre. - Se escuchó una voz que no era ni femenina ni masculina. Ikki la escuchó también y por primera vez en mucho sintió un miedo que caló hasta el fondo de su ser haciéndolo sentir tan igual como cuando perdió a su dulce y tierna Esmeralda.

Un lugar oscuro, frío en el cual solo se escuchan gritos y lamentos. Un lugar que alberga pena y sufrimiento, una larga fila de almas se dirigen a su destino final cayendo por Yomotsu. La figura del pope Shión avanzaba lentamente sin tener conciencia, solo guiado por la muerte, ajeno al terror del escenario. De pronto una voz despertó sus sentidos.

- Señor Shión - El alma del lemuriano retornó la mirada al observar una silueta femenina que brillaba contrastando con el lugar.

- Yuzuriha... ¿Yuzuriha eres tú?

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo

- Yuzuriha eres tú - exclamó Shión mostrándose muy contento, mirando y esbozando una tierna sonrisa dedicada a la amazona de la Grulla - Pero, como...

- No tenemos tiempo - respondió la hermosa rubia - Ven conmigo. Date prisa - Concluyó tomando de la mano al Santo Padre de los 88 caballeros; ella inició el recorrido avanzando por un corredor funesto, en tanto Shión a pesar de su condición podía sentir la tibieza de su pasado retornar a sus recuerdos en las manos de aquella mujer, eran casi 250 años los transcurridos desde que la conoció junto a Tokusa. Él nunca la olvidaría, había ansiado tanto volver a verla, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas por aclarar, pero ella no volvía el rostro a él, se mantenía distante y callada, pero seguía tan igual de bella, tan o más hermosa que antes, aquella amazona que lo acompañó desde pequeño, aquella a la cual salvó en varias ocasiones aún siendo ella muy fuerte y hábil, teniendo plena conciencia que un santo no acude en defensa de otro por el simple hecho de no querer que se lastime con leves heridas, aquella a la que amaba en silencio desde hace más de dos siglos, aquella que junto a él luchó hasta desfallecer en la penúltima guerra santa ahora lo tomaba de la mano, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que prestaba poca atención al camino que recorrían. Luego de transcurrir mucho tiempo, el cual no fué sentido en absoluto por Shión, Yuzuriha volvió la mirada y señalando a un lugar lleno de almas perdidas que deambulaban de un lugar a otro, riendo con locura, llorando en extremo, algunas sin movimiento sumidas en una indiferencia total carentes de sentido, siempre atormentadas por bestias que no dudaban en atacarlos y hacer más grande su dolor y desesperación dijo:

- En este lugar habitan las almas de aquellas personas que se negaron a vivir. Aquellas personas ciertamente no están muertas. Son las que viven pensando en morir, las que se dejaron vencer por el desánimo y atentaron contra su vida, viven una fantasía, viven un mundo falso, es por ello que algunos ríen, lloran o se mantienen indiferentes, sin sentido de tiempo y espacio. Ellos continuarán así hasta el fín de sus días, luego serán conducidos a Yomotsu y posteriormente juzgados. ¿Con esto entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- ¡Seiya! - exclamó el padre de los santos al entender perfectamente las palabras de Yuzuriha, de pronto la curiosidad le embargó y preguntó - ¿Eso quiere decir que aún tengo esperanzas de salvarlo? ¿Aún puedo salvar a Seiya?

- En efecto. Necesitas llamar su atención, lograr despertarlo. No cualquiera puede hacerlo, para ello debes ser poseedor de una gran fuerza de voluntad. Pero Shión hay algo que debes saber antes de intentarlo; el que logres despertar a Seiya implica la pérdida del sentimiento más importante que tienes en este momento. Es el precio a pagar, un sacrificio grande a cambio de la oportunidad de salvarlo - respondió la amazona de la grulla, dando esperanzas de poder salvar al santo de Pegasus y al mismo tiempo dejando una tristeza profunda en el santo de aries. Él guardo silencio por un tiempo deliberando lo que podría pasar, finalmente dijo:

- Él se sacrificó tantas veces por nosotros. Venció todo y a todos por el bienestar de la humanidad y sobretodo lo hizo por amor a nuestra diosa Athena. Yuzuriha, dices que perderé el sentimiento más importante que tengo ¿no es cierto? - preguntó el santo de aries recibiendo como respuesta un gesto de afirmación de la amazona que aún se mantenía de espaldas a él - Ya veo. Entonces, antes quiero hacerte una pregunta - dijo Shión llamando la atención de la hermosa rubia, logrando que volviera la mirada hacia él - Dime, con quién pensabas desposarte.

- Señor Shión, eso ya no tiene importancia - respondió la amazona sin perder la tranquilidad que la caracteriza.

- Para mí sí la tiene. Yuzuriha, por favor no me lo ocultes - insistió el santo de aries, sin embargo a pesar del silencio guardado por la amazona continuó - la persona con la que habías de desposarte...¿era yo? - ella no respondía, solo se limitó a darle la espalda, causándole tristeza en lo más profundo de su corazón. Shión volvió la mirada hacía el lugar de las almas desesperadas y rápidamente ubicó a Seiya, quien se encontraba aislado, indefenso como un niño pequeño, riendo levemente y hablando solo, acercándose a él Shión logró escuchar lo que decía.

- No llores, no llores Saori, yo estoy aquí. Ahora estas a salvo - hablaba Seiya para si mismo.

Shión abrazó a Pegasus tratando de reconfortarlo y tiernamente estampó un beso en su frente, acercó sus labios a los oídos de Seiya y hablándole con mucha dulzura le dijo:

- Escucha Seiya, abre los ojos a la verdad, despierta de este sueño. Crees que perdiste algo, pero eso es imposible, yo lo sé. Los momentos, las circunstancias, las experiencias, los amigos y amores, debes darte cuenta que todo te fue dado pero al mismo tiempo debes ser consiente que no puedes ser dueño de nada más que de tí mismo - hablaba Shión sin recibir respuesta alguna. Seiya quien permanecía sumido en su mundo muy ajeno a lo que Shión quería lograr, al ver que no podía hacer reaccionar al santo de pegasus optó por sacudirlo - Seiya responde, ¡depierta!. Pese a todo, mi voluntad será muy grande. Tan grande que lograré salvarte porque para eso existo... Soy Shión de aries el patriarca que vive para guiarlos y protegerlos bajo la voluntad de Athena - de pronto su cosmos que hasta ahora había permanecido dormido aumentó cubriendo a Seiya y logrando hacer que este reaccione abruptamente emitiendo un grito desesperado.

- ¡Noooo Saoriiii! ¡Athenaaa! No te vayas, no me dejes ¡Athena! - gritaba el santo de pegasus en un mar de lágrimas, completamente desesperado, sacudiéndose violentamente, tratando de librarse de los brazos de Shión quién se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas.

- No perdiste ni a Saori, ni a Athena. Saori que murió, simplemente, se nos adelantó, porque para allá vamos todos y Athena cumple su destino junto a las otras deidades en el Olimpo. Además diste lo mejor para ella, su amor, sigue en tu corazón y ella hizo lo mejor para tí y para todos nosotros. Hónrala y entiéndela una vez más. - El hermoso de los ojos lilas, calló por un momento, mientras aún tomaba de los hombros al Santo de pegasus esperando obtener algún indicio de conciencia y continuo.

- Seiya dime, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer? - preguntó Shión a un pegasus ya calmado abierto a escuchar y razonar.

- Yo siempre quise ser...No quise. Yo soy el santo de la esperanza.

- Entonces. Haz sólo lo que amas y serás feliz, porque lo que debe ser será, y llegará naturalmente.

- No entiendes Shión. Como santo de la esperanza debí estar con ella hasta el final. Debí cuidarla y protegerla, ese era mi deber. Ella sufrió mucho, se sacrificó por nosotros. No, no puedo perdonármelo.

- Seiya no estás solo. Mira como todos los otros santos no se dan por vencidos y siguen sus vidas valorando el sacrificio de nuestra diosa. Ellos comprendieron que deben vivir de acuerdo a su última voluntad. No se dan por vencidos porque eso fué lo que les enseñaste, gracias a tí estamos vivos y tenemos una segunda oportunidad de vivir lo que no vivimos antes, somos una generación privilegiada y te damos las gracias por todo lo que representas para nosotros - hablaba el santo de Aries calmando el corazón sufrido y angustiado de Seiya - Entonces es momento de reconciliarte contigo mismo, decide ahora mismo ser feliz. Ama como nuestra diosa nos amó. Ama hasta convertirte en lo amado, más aún hasta convertirte en el mismísimo amor, Seiya ella esperaba mucho de tí. Sé que no la defraudarás - Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron a la luz. Ahora el santo de Pegasus sentía paz y las ganas de volver a vivir, tenía una nueva visión, una nueva perspectiva de la vida, Seiya haría lo que fuera por satisfacer a Athena, tendría a su amada Saori como el recuerdo y sentimiento más preciado.

Shión aún abrazando a Seiya sintió que su labor con el santo de Pegasus había terminado, al fin logró su cometido, levantó la mirada con cansancio encontrándose con los ojos tristes de Yuzuriha quien advertía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo al lado de Shión. El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente entre los dos lemurianos, cuando el ex santo de aries se levantó dejando a Seiya ya recuperado, se acercó a ella mirándola con mucha dulzura pero al mismo tiempo mucha tristeza, nunca más la volvería a ver de la misma forma, entonces decidió hablar - Sabes Yuzuriha, ya no me importa lo que pienses de mí en estos momentos, pero... pero quiero decirte que siempre serás la persona más importante para mí - culminó quebrando la voz, Shión cerró sus ojos tratando de recobrar la estabilidad emocional que siempre lo caracterizaba, sin embargo fué interrumpido por la amazona quién se encontraba a muy poca distancia de él; ella acarició una de sus mejillas, fijó sus hermosos ojos y con voz dulce le dijo:

- Para mí también eres la persona más importante Shión. No te equivocaste, en aquella ocasión fuiste el elegido para preservar nuestro linaje. Por aquel entonces te dije que mi sueño era convertirme en una guerrera y ser tan fuerte como tú, pero nunca confesé los verdaderos motivos que me impulsaban hacerlo. Después de más de 200 años te diré la verdad. Lo hice porque quería estar cerca de tí siempre. Te prometo que aunque este sentimiento se pierda, aun así yo te esperaré y velaré por tí y tus pequeños. Es mi deseo verte feliz ahora y siempre.

El alma de Shión y Seiya comenzaron a emanar luz. El santo de Aries sintió que era momento de pagar el precio por la salvación de Seiya, mirando nuevamente a su hermosa ninfa, la tomó de las manos y dijo suavemente:

- Ya es hora.

- ¡Shión! - Exclamó la rubia precipitándose y tomándolo por sorpresa al enlazar sus brazos por el cuello del ariano, colocando así aquella estola destinada para su matrimonio. El caballero de Aries sonrió y comprendió el significado de aquel sencillo e inesperado ritual, al que él accedía con plena voluntad. Ella acercándose aún más a él, lo tomó con una mano por la espalda y dirigió la otra acariciando los cabellos del patriarca, acortando los milímetros entre ellos fundiendo sus almas en un dulce, primer y único beso al que el Pope correspondió tomándola por la cintura profundizando más aquella expresión del amor que ambos habían guardado y cuidado todo este tiempo.

Fue entonces que Seiya, comprendió que Shión no se encontraba tan ajeno a su situación. El amó a una mujer por más de dos siglos, pero nunca se dejó destruir por su pérdida y la honró superándose y cumpliendo como debía ser aún después de su muerte. Era obvio que él resultaba ser muy diferente al santo de Pegasus. Seiya cayó en cuenta que para ser salvado Shión sacrificó lo más importante que tenía como ser humano, y se sintió avergonzado por su conducta. Al fin comprendió que después de todo volver con su amada solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ambos caballeros desaparecieron lentamente, abandonando aquel excéntrico escenario que por un momento se convirtió en un lugar ceremonial y refugio de aquellos amantes.

La puerta de la sala de emergencia se abrió estrepitosamente y cinco sujetos sacaban a rastras a DM quien a pesar de haber recibido por "sorpresa" un potente sedante, capaz de dormir a 4 toros y cinco leones, seguía demostrando resistencia mientras gritaba:

- ¡Non a mi papa!, ¡non mío padre !, ¡questa volta noooo! (¡no a mi papá!, ¡no a mi padre!, ¡esta vez no!)

Cuando de pronto, un nuevo barullo se hizo sentir en la sala de emergencias, alarmando tanto a doctores como enfermeras quienes se desplazaban rápidamente a la habitación del paciente más crítico del lugar.

_**Continuará**_


	6. Entre Amores Y Venganzas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de Masami Kurumada. Ahora relájense y disfruten del fic. **_**"Cualquier parecido a tu realidad es pura coincidencia"**_

**Capítulo VI**

**Entre Amores Y Venganzas**

_**Santuario de Atenas – Templo de Cáncer, cuando todos duermen (Dos semanas después… ¿Después de qué? De que las desgracias colectivas se dieron encuentro en el hospital del Fénix). Morfeo había logrado su propósito con cada uno de los integrantes del santuario de Athena; excepto con dos…dos rebeldes (como siempre).**_

— Bien Death. Ahora deseo que cuando yo diga ¡tres! Realices el super secreto baile triunfante del Sekishiki Meikai Ha, que no quisiste demostrar a nadie….ni siquiera a mi, que soy tu mejor amigo. Porque recuerda…SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO. ¡Atención! ¡Uno... dos…tres! – Afrodita tronó los dedos con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en el rostro, el super secreto baile del Sekishiki Meikai Ha era revelado con toda la coreografía.

— Sekishiki Meikai Ha, Sekishiki Meikai Ha — el santo de Cáncer movía las caderas de modo singular, mientras que el famoso y único dedito del Sekishiki Meikai Ha se movía en diagonal desde su pierna izquierda hacia el cielo consecutivamente – UHHHH UHHHH UHHHHH – luego el dedito que hacía las veces de una pistolita en mano giraba haciendo un círculo alrededor de él mismo.

— Ahora cae hacia atrás… ¡cae…! ¡cae…! – tronó de nueva cuenta sus dedos, logrando que el santo de Cáncer pierda el equilibrio, cayendo con violencia en el amplio y frío piso del templo, lo cual estremeció al mismo Afrodita – cae…pero en tu cama – un vistoso moretón no tardó en hacer su aparición, inmediatamente cargó el cuerpo de su amigo recostándolo en la cama. El rostro del santo de Piscis se tornó serio, con evidente preocupación en los ojos, pero con voz calma y autoritaria ordenó — Ahora relájate y cuéntame, por qué reaccionaste así en el hospital.

— El se quiere llevar a mio padre, questa vez non, io non chiero – hablaba dormido, mientras una lagrimilla dibujaba su camino en el hermoso rostro del santo de la cuarta casa.

— Quién quiere llevarse a tu papá.

— Questa maledetto ser. Il vino por mi papá y ahora quiere llevarse al nostro también. ¡Vete! Io non ti chiero, ¡vete di qui!

— Tranquilo, él no está aquí, ya se fué. Cuéntame, que pasó con tu papá.

— Está llorando, él está llorando y abraza a mi mamma muy fuerte. Fabrizzio y Rafaelo están dormidos en el piso, la nonna también. Papá…papá…non llores io estoy qui….

Italia muchos años atrás

— Nunca debiste volver Vito. Tú pediste que esto fuera así ¡Tú lo pediste! Ahora acompaña a mi querida hermana Marietta ¡al infierno!

El padre de Ángelo aún abrazaba a su esposa; con la mirada cansada, pero aún desafiante, distraía al verdugo para que su pequeño pueda escapar, mientras su cuerpo era perforado por numerosas balas que se proyectaban contra él. El pequeño corrió entonces tratando de ayudar a su padre, en tanto el verdugo sonreía al ver al fin a su última víctima.

Ángelo. Ven con tuo tío. – sonreía aquel demonio, en tanto su arma apuntaba a la cabeza del infante.

¡No! ¡Non chiero!— retrocedía el pequeño acercándose cuidadosamente donde su padre, viéndolo agonizar.

Este es el fin. – termino el verdugo y se preparó a disparar contra su sobrino— Con Angelo morirá tutta la esperanza de questa familia – sonrío fuertemente al ver al único sobreviviente de una de las familias más poderosas de Italia, sin tener el mínimo de piedad con el pequeño, apretó del gatillo y tiró de el, en ese preciso momento sintió como una extraña energía emanaba del pequeño cubriendo su cuerpecito a modo de escudo y devolviendo todos los disparos contra él, cayendo al piso muerto.

El pequeño notablemente perturbado, con los ojitos muy abiertos estaba paralizado ante la escena que observaba, sin duda era demasiado para un niño de su edad, pronto cumpliría tres años y ya no tenía familia. Un ruido lo hizo salir de su perplejidad, observó entonces que su padre aún estaba vivo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la esperanza de una familia renació y corrió hacia él.

¡Papá! ¡papá! Io estoy qui. Tutto está bien papa, usted estará bien, se lo prometo – le dijo cogiendo con su pequeña manita la antes fuerte y vivaz mano de su padre.

Angelo… mio figlio, sua suerte será distinta a la nostra – habló el hombre italiano sintiendo como las energías abandonaban su cuerpo, la imagen de su pequeño hijo quien le sujetaba con todas sus fuercitas lo animaban a aferrarse a la vida – mio Figlio, siempre recuerda que el poder es justicia y questo mondo es de los fuertes.

Ángelo levantó la mirada y vio a la criatura con la que siempre hablaba aparecer llevándose una a una las almas de los asesinos que junto con su familia habían fallecido, ellos gritaban desesperándose pero la muerte los absorbía perdiéndose en el portal abierto, fue entonces cuando llegó a la cabecera de su padre.

— ¡Non a mi papá!, ¡non mío padre!

— No temas, él no sufrirá – se escuchó hablar a la muerte

— Per favore non lo hagas – suplicó el pequeño tomando con más fuerza al ser que le dio la vida.

— Algún día lo comprenderás – respondió la muerte y desapareció del lugar dejando en completa soledad al pequeño Ángelo, comprendió entonces que quien tenga el poder podía hacer lo que quiera, pero sin embargo al final hasta el más poderoso de todos tendría que someterse ante la muerte. Nuevamente fue presa del temor, su pequeño corazón latía poniendo en evidencia el miedo que sentía, solo como estaba, rodeado por los cuerpos sin vida de sus familiares y asesinos y con las paredes teñidas de sangre corrió buscando la salida, abandonando lo que algún día fue su hogar.

El llanto silencioso de DM conmovió el corazón de Afrodita. Habían pasado tantos años desde aquel fatídico día, y ahora comprendía mejor la naturaleza de la conducta de su amigo. Sin duda la infancia del santo de cáncer no fue común y menos alegre. Lo abrazó de inmediato como si fuese su padre, en tanto hablaba:

Lo hiciste bien. Ahora comienza de nuevo. Olvida lo que te atormenta y sueña con un hermoso recuerdo – Afrodita se secó las lágrimas que brotaban aún sin quererlo y ordenó – Remplaza ese momento con un hermoso recuerdo y cuando despiertes cada que truene los dedos abrazaras a la primera persona que se encuentre a tu lado. ¡Ahora sueña! – tronó sus dedos dejando a DM sumido en un profundo sueño, pero aún aferrándose a su amigo. Fue difícil para el santo de Piscis alejarse del cangrejo, tenía sus tenazas muy bien puestas en él, por lo cual decidió dormirse al lado, velando así sus sueños.

— ¡Ángelo! ¡Ángelo! – Se escuchaba la dulce y sonriente voz de una mujer llamando al más pequeño de sus hijos – Ángelo figlio mio, Fabrizzio y Rafaelo te esperan con la nonna para dormir, presto mio bambino.

— No mamma, io non chiero dormir – respondía un pequeño de cabellos y ojos azules que no pasaba de los dos años de edad, siendo llevado de la mano por su madre hasta su cunita – io non chiero dormir mamma, tengo miedo.

— Mio bambino, mamma está qui. Te cantaré la canción que tanto te gusta hasta que cierres questos ojitos ¿Va bene?

— Va bene mamma – respondió el niño mientras casi vencido por el cansancio se frotaba los ojitos, se dispuso entonces a escuchar la canción de su madre, que reflejaba la soledad y tristeza por la lejanía del ser amado.

No era una canción de cuna, pero, para el pequeño era demasiado hermosa y calma, invitándolo a compartir con ella el mismo sentimiento por la falta de su padre.

"Yo conozco tu camino,

Cada paso que darás,

tus angustias, tus vacíos

y las piedras que hallarás..."

La bellísima mujer castaña de ojos azules secaba las lágrimas que acostumbraban a brotar después de la última nota. Ella era descendiente de una de las más poderosas familias de Italia, al mismo tiempo se había desposado con otra familia poderosa que retornaba a su país natal después de haber vivido mucho tiempo en América; hecho que no pasó desapercibido por los enemigos de antaño, corriendo peligro el ahora cabeza de familia quien tuvo que abandonar su hogar para proteger su cresta familiar y única descendencia. Esta situación había obligado que tanto madre como hijos vivieran alejados de todo peligro, bajo severa protección y escondidos en el anonimato.

— Buonanotte mamma – dijo entre sueños el santo de cáncer, abrazando una almohada, tendido en la cama de su apacible y antes suntuoso templo, abandonándose en un largo y pesado sueño, su rostro se mostraba relajado y feliz. Horas más tarde, volvía escuchar que lo llamaban.

— ¡Ángelo!, ¡Ángelo! ¡Despierta ya! Camus y Milo te esperan con Shaka para ir a la universidad, ¡rápido!

— ¿Camus?, ¿Milo?... Y ¿Shaka? – repetía sin salir de su sueño – mamma quiero dormir, diles que no estoy – respondía dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose más con sus sábanas blancas.

— Despierta, recuerda que hoy te darán los resultados de tu tesis – la voz del santo de la última casa provocó una reacción rápida en Cáncer.

— Mamma ¡mia tesis! – saltó de un brinco bajándose de la cama y sacudiendo de los hombros al pececito celeste, había pasado tanto tiempo para terminar y aceptarse la "benedetta tesis" que la alegría que lo embargaba era tan grande que sin perder el tiempo abrazó con fuerza y besó la mejilla de su amigo, no advirtiendo la presencia de Camus, Milo y Shaka que recién ingresaban al templo de cáncer y mostraban su sorpresa ante la escena.

— ¿Mamma? – repitió Afrodita tocándose con la mano la mejilla recién humedecida por los labios de su amigo, ruborizándose.

— Tan temprano y ya comenzaron a demostrar su afecto – reía el santo de escorpio al ver la reacción que provocó en el santo de piscis.

Sin prestar importancia y haciendo honor de un caballero dorado, DM se cambió a la velocidad de la luz, con el cabello aún húmedo salió a toda prisa para su ex facultad.

Universidad de Hertfordshire, Hatfield — Inglaterra (3: 30 p.m, momento que los buenos alumnos se dirigen a sus trabajos de medio tiempo y otros lo emplean para visitar la biblioteca).

Y precisamente el carnero lila más amado de la universidad yace en una banquita en el parque, frente a la biblioteca, disfrutando de una apacible tarde, al fin solo, desde el primer día que piso el suelo universitario, tan solo en compañía del sol y la refrescante brisa propia del lugar. Perdiendo la mirada en aquel gran reloj que le traía recuerdos de su amado hogar.

Su vida había cambiado considerablemente, ahora estaba verdaderamente solo, extrañaba las ocurrencias de sus amigos, las confidencias de Shaka y su voluntad por solucionar sus dudas, el cariño y consejos de su padre Shión.

— ¿Tu eres al que llaman Mu de Aries? – se escuchó la voz gruesa de un alto y muy bien esculpido estudiante que miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

— Yo soy la persona que buscas. Que puedo hacer para ayudarte.

— ¡Ey muchachos! ¡Encontré al sujeto por el que nuestras novias nos dejaron! — Se escuchó de otro joven y de pronto toda la población estudiantil masculina se hallaba presente formando un círculo alrededor del santo de Aries, quien con mucha serenidad los observaba sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio y dijo:

— Todos nosotros te buscamos por una razón. Queremos que dejes en paz a nuestras novias. Te exigimos que las dejes porque las necesitamos — terminó de decir con un tono nada amable, mientras tanto Mu cerraba los ojos y volvía la espalda de manera elegante, negando con la cabeza.

— Siento no poder ayudarlos caballeros, pero eso escapa de mis manos — respondió Mu causando asombro a los espectadores, quien incómodos comenzaron a reaccionar, escuchándose pronto muchas quejas: "¡Como te atreves gusano!, ¡No es posible, no puedes negarte!, ¡Que demonios te ocurre amigo!, ¡Y por qué diantres no puedes ayudarnos!

— Lo siento, pero nuestra amistad no puede terminar por una petición suya — respondió Mu conservando la calma elegante que lo caracteriza — He dedicado parte de mi tiempo en comprenderlas, ayudarlas y escucharlas, es por eso que ellas se sienten queridas. Sin embargo, nada puedo hacer por ustedes. Los sentimientos que tenían están muriendo, debido a su desconfianza todo está terminando.

— ¿Nuestra desconfianza? — preguntó otro de los tantos novios enfurecidos.

— Así es. La desconfianza los está cegando y nos les permite ver que ellas son realmente susceptibles a todos los cambios que ustedes demuestran; la falta de afecto, la frialdad y los celos logran alejarlas y las lastiman más, es por ello que decidieron terminar con ustedes. Ni siquiera yo podría ayudarlos aconsejándolas.

— Espera...tenemos problemas con nuestras novias y todo por tu culpa. Ahora necesitamos tu ayuda – reclamó otro joven.

— No puedo hacer nada – fue la respuesta seca del santo de aries.

— Espera un momento. Te lo rogamos, eres la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacerles comprender que es lo que realmente queremos. Ayúdanos. — terminó de decir alguno que entró en razón o realmente estaba desesperado.

— Existe un medio para lograr que su relación sea exitosa. — respondió Mu manteniéndose aún con los ojos cerrados.

— Haremos lo que sea — se escuchó de todos al unísono, en tanto Mu abría los ojos discretamente y mirándolos de reojo les dijo:

— ¿Renunciarán a su orgullo? – para volver a su postura inquebrantable cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

— Eso es fácil – se escuchó de alguno

— Podemos hacerlo— dijo otro

— ¿Solo necesitábamos hacer eso? — preguntaba un tercero siendo cortado por Mu.

— Sin embargo, el renunciar a su orgullo implica un cambio de vida. Deberán renunciar a ver el futbol por las noches, renunciar a las salidas nocturnas, a perder la mirada y el tiempo con alguna otra fémina y por sobre todas las cosas, deberán aprender a escuchar los problemas, quejas y lamentos de sus novias, especialmente los días más críticos, deberán recordar las fechas especiales y tener un mínimo detalle con ellas todos los días, además de admitir ser estúpidos cuando ellas así lo crean.

— ¿Te estas burlando de nosotros? Sabemos muy bien que tu no haces esas cosas, sin embargo ellas te adoran y la única razón es porque las llenas de absurdos en nuestra contra.

— Es cierto. Las quieres a todas para tí. Pervertido depravado; a mi novia antes no le interesaba comprar lencería fina, pero desde que te mudaste compra sus ropas cada 4 días.

— ¿Te refieres a Deborah? – preguntó el corderito lila

— ¡Eyyy Deborah es mi novia! Mi Deborah no hace esas cosas. ¡Ella no!

— Ella me visita...cada 4 días.

— ¡No es Deborah, estúpido! Mi novia se llama Samantha.

— ¿Samantha?...Ah claro Samantha, fué muy amable conmigo, eres muy afortunado, tienes una novia bella y encantadora. Ayer me regaló unos chocolates finísimos, se me olvidó agradecerle el detalle.

— Se los compré ayer por nuestro aniversario. ¡Los recibió y luego me terminó!— se oyó la voz del desconcertado novio.

— Mi hermosa Ana Paula, desde que llegaste no sale conmigo. Siempre está ocupada, nunca tiene tiempo para mí. – Reclamó otro estudiante, saliendo de entre la multitud.

— No. No puede ser. Estas completamente equivocado. Ayer pasó todo el día conmigo. Me dijo que estaba de vacaciones, me ayudo con las tareas, me preparó la comida, atendió en el cafetín donde trabajo, limpió mi cuarto...– El santo de Aries intentaba continuar, cuando con sarcasmo, se escuchó a otro de los muchos que por ahí lo rodeaban.

— Claro, solo faltaba que te pase la esponja de baño por el cuerpo, ¿no es así?

— No, te equivocas. Fue la señorita Abril quien me ayudo con esa labor. – culmino Aries para abrir los ojos luego de tan larga conversación, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que todos los novios se encontraban realmente enfurecidos, remangándose y uno que otro sacando conejitos de su cuello con movimientos bruscos, lentamente se acercaron y lo último que se escucho fue un grito de guerra

— ¡A él!

Ciudad de Rodorio, casa de la madre de Aioria, una cena más en la semana. 8:00 p.m. (Reunión de caballeros dorados. Silencio incómodo y sepulcral. Motivo: Shión).

— Lo menos que podemos hacer por su ilustrísima, es asegurarnos que nada vendrá a interrumpir su reposo y tranquilidad.— El mago de los hielos inició la conversación, rompiendo el silencio tenso que reinaba en el comedor, por la preocupación del día venidero.

— Mañana darán de alta a su ilustrísima.— continuó Milo, causando evidente preocupación en todos sus compañeros, quienes inmediatamente dejaron de comer, algunos se vieron forzados a tomar sus bebidas y otros simplemente miraban su cena sin siquiera tener la voluntad de probarla.

— Aldebarán, ¿cuánto nos falta para cubrir la deuda? – preguntó Dohko al observar la preocupación de sus compañeros, tratando de buscar una solución. Sabía que esa "pequeña deuda" era el dolor de cabeza más grande de Shión.

— Deixe—me dizer algo, captamos o 10% do total, mais,voces lo lograron através de seus esforços diários. Pero, ainda precisamos cubrir o 90% da deuda, excluindo os custos de hospital, cirurgia, medicina e... psicólogo – contestó Aldebarán de tauro quien era el contable del santuario.

— ¿Un psicólogo? Un momento…. ¿Que nadie aquí estudio psicología? – se preguntó en voz alta Kanon

— E sim. Afrodita é psicólogo. Mas ele decidiu trabalhar como secretária. – respondió el guardián de Tauro.

— ¿Qué? – exclamaron todos volteando la mirada al santo pez, quien en una esquina pasaba hasta ese momento por desapercibido.

— Es una larga historia— Afrodita pasó ronda con la mirada a todos sus compañeros, quienes lo observaban de manera particular — Ya saben, todo es por papá.— Respondió el santo pez tomando un poco de aire para profundizar un suspiro, dando a entender que fue un gran sacrificio hecho para su padre.

— Además, para que queremos un psicólogo. – refunfuñó Aioria cruzando los brazos y ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de Afrodita.

— Nuestro padre hizo un excelente trabajo con Seiya. No veo por qué necesitemos de uno – añadió el Gemelo mayor.

Tragando grueso Aldebarán tomo un trozo de carne y respondió sin quitarle la vista a los recibos, facturas y pagarés.

— Nao o tomen a la ligera santos dourados, quem precisa é Death Mask.

— ¿Qué?... ¿yo? – se sorprendía DM apuntándose con el clásico dedito del Sekishiki. – No sé de qué psicólogo hablas, nunca visité a ningún psicólogo, yo nunca necesité un psicólogo – afirmaba cruzando de brazos y cerrando los ojos con pose de orgullo.

— Ejemmm. – se escuchó de Afrodita. — siento decirte esto Death, pero yo soy tu psicólogo.

—¿Qué? – respondió DM, apuntando esta vez al santo de las rosas, quien nuevamente emitió un sonoro suspiro de resignación diciendo:

— Todo sea por papá.

— ¿Y nos estas cobrando por tus servicios? – preguntó con malicia el santo de escorpio, quien solo necesitaba un pretexto para clavarle el Antares al pez, desde la vez que lo encontró en la casa de "SU CAMUS". Todos los santos dorados de cuenta nueva fijaron la mirada en el pez celeste pidiendo una clara explicación por el cobro de sus servicios.

— ¿Por qué me miran así? – respondió Afrodita ante la mirada incriminatoria de todos. – Su ilustrísima insistió en pagarme y… Cómo podía negarme, si tenemos que cuidar su corazón. No quise causarle un disgusto, así que me vi obligado a aceptar — Una aureolita blanca aparecía sobre los cabellos del santo de piscis, mientras explicaba el controversial caso y ante la mirada acusadora de todos los presentes no le quedó de otra que sacar un pequeño sobrecito del que salió un exquisito cheque. – Claro que yo nunca pensé cobrarlo — aún las miradas lo acusaban, la cólera por parte de sus hermanos era aún obvia y muy evidente, sin embargo el pececito continuó – Ok. Acabo de cobrar mi primera paga. Miren, no es mucho, pero ayudará en algo.— Estiro así otro sobrecito que contenía 4 veces la cantidad del anterior.

Shión insistió en pagar los servicios del pececito, porque sabía que necesitaba mayor cuidado de entre los 88 caballeros. No solo pretendía darle bienestar físico, sino también emocional y al mismo tiempo tratar con un profesional los traumas de la niñez de Death Mask.

— Ejemmm… — se escuchó de DM, quien superando el reciente descubrimiento continuó — Necesitamos recortar los gastos y aumentar los ingresos del santuario. Esto se logrará solo si todos ponemos de nuestra parte – dijo mirando a todos sus compañeros que por sus gestos parecían no creer que iba a ser algo fácil de lograr. Aún así continuó – A este ritmo y si mis proyecciones son correctas llegaremos a cubrir la deuda en unos cinco años.

Muy pronto se escucharon murmullos de todos los dorados, quienes manifestaban su creciente preocupación. Cinco años era demasiado tiempo y los embargadores no demorarían en llegar para terminar de arrebatarles todo, absolutamente todo. Al ver la reacción de sus hermanos DM, nuevamente habló:

— Cierren la boca y escuchen. Toda crisis siempre desarrolla nuevas capacidades. Como en el caso de Camus Acurio, digo, de Acuario, que se desempeña como un gran Gourmet en el mejor restaurant de toda Grecia y al mismo tiempo se realiza como artista plástico tallando esculturas en los hielos eternos, sacando provecho de sus horas de descanso. ¡Ahora entiendan de una buena vez, que no volveré a repetirlo!: "Nuestros ingresos se elevarán solo si nosotros así lo queremos".

— Es cierto, es cierto. Gracias a la exportación de mis rosas sin veneno, gocé de muy buenas ganancias – nuevamente todos volvían a mirar al santo de piscis pensando en las mil y un maneras de torturarlo.

— Y ahora qué – dijo Afrodita mientras se afanaba en sacar brillo a sus uñas – eso era antes – pero incluso esquivando la mirada podía sentir la recriminación de sus hermanos dorados — Se me olvido entregar mi sobre de viáticos. Tampoco pensaba gastarlo. – respondió con aburrimiento, soplando los flequillos celestes que caían de manera graciosa sobre su hermoso rostro. Al ver esta escena y al querer librar a su amigo de quedarse sin un solo euro, DM continuó hablando:

— Si cada uno contribuye con el 80% de su sueldo, al nivel tal y como lo hace Camus, estaríamos cubriendo la deuda en los siguientes 3 meses – DM dió la noticia sacándose las gafas que llevaba puesto.

— Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa — Todos saltaron de felicidad.

— Pero no olvidemos un pequeño detalle… En el santuario la mayor población oscila entre los nueve y quince años, aún son estudiantes y no pueden brindarnos ingresos – comentó el cangrejo.

— Joder, eso es cierto. Hacer trabajar a un crio va contra las leyes— acotó Shura de Capricornio (Di no a la explotación infantil y a la trata de personas) – ¡Vamos tío!, ¿no hay otra manera de arreglarlo?

— Sí amico, hay una solución para questo problema – comenzaba a ponerse nervioso – Questo significa que siendo los caballeros dorados, los hermanos mayores, de ahora en adelante debemos trabajar a la velocidad de la luz para alcanzar la meta – Concluyó.

Todos los dorados se quedaron mudos ante semejante descripción, sin embargo era la única salida, y entre todos aceptaron el desafío con mucho gusto, aunque eso implique sacrificar su tiempo libre y las horas de sueño. Eran los mayores y ahora actuarían como tales.

— Mañana su ilustrísima será dado de alta. — recordó Shaka — Como lo saben, debemos alejarlo de toda preocupación –y nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar creando un ambiente tenso.

— ¡Ya sé! Debemos enviarlo con Mu. Es la única manera de mantenerlo lejos y al mismo tiempo fuera de los problemas del santuario – dió solución el santo de escorpio.

— Entiende Milo, tu plan no resultará si no lo convencemos con una buena excusa – interrumpió Camus.

De pronto la amazona de la Cobra ingresa de manera estrepitosa al lugar de reunión.

— Maestro Dohko, acaba de llegar un fax urgente desde Inglaterra – manifestó la cobra.

— ¿Desde Inglaterra? Deben ser noticias de Mu – el santo de libra se acercó tomando el papel que la cobra tenía en manos, para leerlo de inmediato, mientras que el santo de virgo no despegaba la mirada de aquella mujer, porque de un tiempo acá la consideraba así , y ya no una amazona ruda, renegona, impulsiva, digna de ser parte del mundo de las bestias o del asura. Ahora la consideraba una bellísima mujer, inteligente e interesante, carismática, capaz de vencer cualquier reto que se proponga, con una chispa de ocurrencia, sin dejar de ser una líder nata y orgullosa.

— ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Dohko preocupado, aún sosteniendo el fax entre sus dedos.

— ¿Que ocurre maestro? – preguntó con curiosidad Camus.

— Mu está internado en el hospital – respondió el santo de libra, releyendo el mensaje — Sufrió algún accidente, pero no mencionan que le sucedió. Piden que su tutor vaya por él – terminó de decir y los murmullos se hicieron presentes.

— ¡Shaka! ¡Shaka! ¿Acabas de escuchar lo que dijo? – sacudía Aioria al santo de virgo — ¡Shaka contesta! Debes ser fuerte, suceda lo que suceda – Aioria lo sacudía y borraba poco a poco la sonrisa y la mirada perdida que mostraba el Hindú.

— Sí Aioria, mañana pasaré por tu templo – contestaba sin prestarle importancia, mientras la amazona cerraba la puerta y se retiraba de la casa.

— ¿Mañana? ¿pasarás mañana por mi templo? – preguntó confundido el santo de leo, llamando la atención del rubio, quién apenas observó a Shaina salir de la casa volvió en si.

— Aioria, ¿para qué quieres que pase mañana por tu templo? – respondió Shaka con curiosidad sin siquiera recordar lo que antes había dicho.

— Shaka acaso tú y... — sonrió el león para si y no insistió más — olvídalo.

— La excusa perfecta. Ahora es inevitable que su ilustrísima viaje a Inglaterra, pero…no podemos enviarlo ocultando lo del accidente de Mu – habló Kanon de Géminis.

— ¡Accidente de Mu! ¡Que le sucedió a Mu! – Exclamó Shaka y sin dejar que le respondan continuo – Debo viajar.

— No Shaka. Ahora no puedes ir. – ordenó Dohko

— Pero…Maestro.

— A quien llaman es a su ilustrísima Shión. Y recuerda que también debes trabajar – respondió el santo de libra tratando de mantener la calma entre los presentes, pero no resultó con el "dulce cangrejo".

— ¡Caspita! Io estoy cansado de tuttos questos problemas – Habló DM, con acento italiano como cada vez que se ponía nervioso – ¡Per il amore de Athena!, non me digan che… quela estrela fugaz era para el borrego Mu – decía el santo de cáncer perturbándose al recordar la estrella fugaz que pasó justo cuando Shión sufrió el infarto. Ya estaba cansado de todo lo que él y sus compañeros habían vivido. Nunca se advirtió en las estrellas que perderían todo, la quiebra de la fundación, la muerte de Athena y para colmo las últimas desgracias que ocurrieron dejando casi al borde de la muerte a su padre y amigos. DM no quería continuar viviendo así y con notoria molestia, cólera y determinación en los ojos, levantó su puño en señal de promesa — Aunque io non sea Pope… A nostra diosa Athena pongo por testigo... A ella pongo por testigo que aprenderé a leer questas estrelas maledettas. Nostra vita será distinta. No lograran aplastarnos, viviremos por encima de tutto questo, y cuando haya terminado nunca volveré a saber lo que es hambre. NO, ni yo ni ninguno de los míos. Aunque tenga que ser honesto, no estafar y dejar de ser asesino. ¡A Athena pongo por testigo que jamás volveré a pasar hambre!

— Pero Death desde que llegaste al santuario nunca pasaste hambre — contestó el santo de Piscis.

— Calma Death, todo va a mejorar – Dohko se levantó de su asiento, pasando revista a cada uno de los dorados — Ahora escúchenme caballeros, alguien debe dar esta noticia a su ilustrísima. ¿Hay algún voluntario? – nadie levantaba la mano – Aquel valiente voluntario que lo haga saber – todos arrastraron sus sillas atrás dejando al pobre y desamparado Saga muy adelante.

— Muy bien Saga. Tú y… Afrodita me acompañaran mañana para darle la noticia a Shión – No hay más puntos que discutir. Ahora vayamos a descansar – con esto culminó la reunión el santo de libra.

**Hospital de Atenas 10:30 a.m**

— ¿Qué Mu esta qué? – Se escuchó un grito y a la vez dos santos salían asustados de la habitación del patriarca del santuario.

— Calma, calma Shión. Recuerda que aún estas recuperándote – el santo de libra trataba de apaciguar a su amigo de toda la vida, quien de un salto se puso en pie y comenzó a arreglar su maleta, en tanto algunos improperios salían de su impecable vocabulario (¿y quien no dice palabrotas de molesto?).

En la sala de espera Saga y Afrodita discutían algunos detalles que no salieron según lo planeado.

— ¡Debías decirlo con sutileza! – reprochaba Saga.

— ¡Eso hice! – respondía Afrodita.

— ¿A sí...?

— Claro…. Recuerda.

**15 minutos antes:**

— Muy buenos días Ilustrísima – Saludaron los tres santos de Athena al entrar a la habitación del patriarca.

— Buenos días muchachos. Me imagino que ustedes son los desafortunados en llevar consigo a este viejo que solo les causa problemas – respondió Shión alegremente, sosteniendo entre manos una hermosa estola roja que curiosamente apareció de la nada.

— Esa estola... Acaso es de... — se sorprendió Dohko al ver la estola roja que sostenía su amigo entre manos, no podía equivocarse, sabía en breve que pertenecía a la amazona de la grulla.

— Esta estola debe ser de Mu, cuando niño – dijo Shión acariciando la estola con el rostro.

— ¿Acaso no es una estola matrimonial? – preguntó el santo de libra.

— Así es. Sin embargo, no recuerdo si pertenecía a su madre, en todo caso la usará el día que Mu contraiga matrimonio.

— Pero acaso no recuerdas Shión, ¿qué dices? ¿No es esa la estola de Yuzuriha? — recordaba Dohko su pasado cayendo en cuenta nueva que su amigo amaba a esa amazona.

— ¿Yuzuriha? No, estas equivocado. La madre de Mu no se llamaba así. Puede que tenga más de 200 años pero la memoria no puede fallarme, aunque ya sea un viejo.— respondía Shion tratando de recordar donde escuchó el nombre de Yuzuriha por primera vez.

— Como lo puede ver usted luce mucho más joven que yo – intervino Saga, ayudando a incorporar al patriarca.

— Debiste pedirle a Athena que te reviviera con 10 años menos – respondió el Pope con picardía.

— Entonces maestro, tendrá que cuidar sus palabras, porque ahora sabe que soy mayor – respondía su querido pupilo también sonriendo, pero pronto la sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a la seriedad – Su ilustrísima, debemos hablar – el rostro de Saga se tornó aún más serio, dando paso a un nervioso Afrodita quien no sabía muy bien como soltar la noticia del accidente de Mu.

— ¿Su ilustrísima, recuerda cuando apenas era un aprendiz de caballero? – preguntó Afrodita sin dejar de ponerse nervioso.

— Claro que sí, yo era un dolor de cabeza para mi maestro Hakurei. – respondía el Pope con la mirada distante, recordando las hazañas de su juventud. Y Afrodita, continúo.

— Recuerda cuando su maestro, como todo buen maestro le decía que no haga algunas cosas, sin embargo, le entraba ese bichito de la curiosidad o desobediencia, tal vez autosuficiencia?

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora Afrodita?— respondió Shión, con voz calma y dulce. – Vamos, puedes confiar en mí. Sabes que te comprenderé.

— No maestro, usted no entiende, no soy yo – respondió Afrodita, inmediatamente la mirada del patriarca se fijó en el caballero de géminis.

— Saga, creía que eras un muchacho maduro y consiente de tus actos. Nunca imagine que enviaras a Afrodita para que interceda por ti.

— Tampoco es Saga maestro.— respondió Afrodita. — En todo caso, no sabemos si es un acto de desobediencia o simple casualidad.

— Afrodita. Dime de una vez que es lo que sucede. – ordenó esta vez el patriarca.

— Bueno maestro, lo que pasa es... – el santo de piscis enmudeció y pensó para si "Será mejor que sea directo" – Mu fue internado en el hospital y al parecer su estado es muy grave porque lo necesitan en Inglaterra con urgencia – una sonrisa mal dibujada salía del hermoso santo que trataba de disimular su nerviosismo.

Universidad de Atenas 10:30 A.m.

Los pasillos llenos de la universidad muestran la energía de los alumnos por el cambio de hora. Entre toda esa cantidad de gente dos cabecitas que se mueven al son de las otras buscan a una persona en especial.

— ¿Lo puedes ver?

— Aún no

— ¿Aioria, Shura? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó el excelentísimo profesor de filosofía Shaka de Virgo, quien se presentó detrás de los santos de leo y capricornio, haciendo que ambos volteen inmediatamente.

— ¿Acaso no pueden un par de ex graduados dar un paseo por su Alma Mater?— se excuso Shura.

— No ocupes la mente con necedades y no malgastes el tiempo en cosas vanas.

— ¿No es Shaina la que viene caminando por ahí, Shaka? – pregunto Aioria cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación.

— Imposible, ahora va a sus clases de ciencias Físicas. Ella es casi, como las estrellas; sigue su camino fijo, ningún viento la alcanza, pues lleva en su interior su ley y su meta.

— Necesitaba hablar con ella ¿sabes de casualidad que hará Shaina a las 12:00? – Preguntó Shura – El santo de virgo levantó una ceja algo confundido, ¿que tenían en común estos santos con la amazona de la cobra?, mientras se interrogaba a si mismo respondía a la duda de sus amigos.

— Tiene un pequeño receso de 20 minutos, tiempo que aprovecha para ir a la cafetería. Luego pasara a devolver los libros prestados a la biblioteca antes de las 12:30, para ingresar como una de las primeras alumnas a clases que lleva conmigo por supuesto.

— Si por supuesto... y en qué lugar de la cafetería la encuentro? – preguntó Aioria, en tanto la mirada de Shaka cambio tornándose algo molesta.

— ¿Y para que la buscan? – pregunto al fin.

— No me mires así, la necesito con urgencia, quiero... quiero... — Aioria ordenaba sus pensamientos en tanto Shaka perdía la paciencia.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Disculparme!, eso es. Disculparme por la vez que la dejé inconsciente mientras protegía con su cuerpo a Seiya.

— ¿Qué dijiste? – El santo de Virgo, calmo y ecuánime, tenía en esos momentos una lluvia de ideas, malvadas y pecaminosas de las posibles escenas que su amigo el león nunca le contó. – Shaina y Seiya alguna vez...

— Bueno también me quería disculpar por aquella vez que impedí que fuera ayudar a Seiya. Debí disculparme por la muerte de Casios, ella se puso muy mal y tuve que abrazarla tratando de darle el pésame y hacerle saber que no fue mi intención… ella se auto culpó por la fatalidad, puesto que amaba a Seiya. Aún recuerdo sus palabras "Perdóname, perdóname Casios, es porque amo a Seiya que moriste" — relató volteando con falso remordimiento, en tanto estudiaba una a una las expresiones del rubio — Debe odiarme, por la muerte de su pupilo, por eso yo... yo debo pedirle perdón.

Haciendo uso de toda su paciencia y aprovechando al máximo las enseñanzas de Buda, el santo de virgo con toda la benevolencia del mundo, luchando por no aflorar los celos que aún no lograba reconocer, respondió:

— Sabes Aioria, es bueno que vayas a pedir disculpas. Si lo haces con sinceridad ella te perdonara. De eso estoy seguro. – Shaka no sabía el por qué este párrafo narrado por su viejo amigo le causaba tal angustia — Ahora, debo preparar el material de mi clase. Disculpen amigos.

— No te preocupes Shaka. Pero aún no nos dijiste en que cafetería la podemos encontrar.

— Ella ingresa a la cafetería de mi facultad. Deben dirigirse a la entrada cuatro, segundo piso cafetería 2, mesa tercera contando de la derecha al lado de la ventana.

Diciendo esto el santo de virgo se retiró abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes para ingresar a la sala de maestros, sentándose cerró los ojos y dio un sonoro suspiro.

— Te sientes bien Shaka – se escuchó una voz por demás familiar.

— ¿También buscas a Shaina? — respondió el santo de virgo en tono sarcástico al caballero de los hielos.

— Es cierto, ella también estudia aquí. La buscaré luego – respondió Camus de acuario a Shaka quien se mostraba molesto, algo muy inusual en él, haciendo caso omiso continuó – A partir de hoy también seré un profesor en esta universidad.

— Ya veo, y en qué facultad trabajas – preguntó el más cercano a Dios.

— Trabajo en la facultad de legua francesa, por la segunda entrada.

En la entrada cuatro de la Universidad de Atenas, los santos de leo y capricornio lejos de buscar a Shaina se encontraban frente a un cajero automático.

— Te dije que ama a Shaina. Ahora cumple tu palabra y págame la apuesta — reía Aioria como un diablillo.

— Quién pensaría que el hombre más cercano a Dios también se enamoraría – respondió Shura resignado extendiendo su mano con un billete para nada insignificante – solo puedo decir que valió la pena verlo. Pero Aioria, ¿acaso no piensas ayudar a Shaka en esta fase?

— Desde luego, tengo unos planes muy bonitos para ellos dos – un brillo especial en los ojos de Aioria presagiaba lo que sucedería – pero para ello necesitaré de tu ayuda.

— Encantado, pero con los problemas del santuario no puedo disponer de mucho tiempo – dijo Shura recordando la cuantiosa suma de dinero que debían y los numerosos juicios que afrontaban haciendo que un sentimiento de angustia lo embargara – verdaderamente daría lo que fuera por ganar todos esos juicios — al instante se escuchó una voz muy gruesa hablando al santo de capricornio y haciéndole ver la gloria al alcanzar todos sus objetivos.

— Yo solucionaré todos tus problemas, tendrás los juicios ganados, montañas de dinero, fama, mucho éxito, el amor de quien quieras, jamás volverás a ver a tus hermanos sufrir por algo y solo tu voluntad será cumplida. Pero a cambio te pediré solo una cosa…

**Continuará…**


	7. Padre, Maestro y Amigo

**CAPITULO VII**

**Padre, Maestro y Amigo**

— Pero a cambio te pediré solo una cosa… – Se escuchó una voz gruesa y fuerte – Te pediré algo que solo tú puedes darme. He visto tu desesperación y escuché cuando dijiste que darías lo que fuera por solucionar los problemas del santuario.

El ambiente se hizo pesado, la temperatura bajo de un momento a otro y la voz tomó forma ante los ojos del santo de Capricornio, pero este, lejos de inmutarse, respondió:

— Te pasaste de listo tío, ya conozco esa historia; solo tengo un alma que no pienso compartirla y menos dártela. Estaría loco si la regalo.

— Shura de Capricornio, necesito de tus servicios. – dijo con sorna el ángel caído, fijando la mirada insistentemente a lo largo del cuerpo del santo.

— ¡Joder hombre, que piensas que soy!... menudo lio, no necesito venderme para obtener dinero y ¿acaso no veis que soy un tío? – respondió Shura perturbado por las palabras de Lucifer quien comenzaba a estresarse y el clásico tic en el ojo hacia su aparición, perdiendo la paciencia respondió:

— No estoy pidiendo que seas mi amante, idiota. Te propongo un negocio.

— Hombre que formas son esas de proponer las cosas, ¡joder deja de verme así! – respondió ante la insistente y nada disimulada mirada del ángel negro.

— Traes el cierre abierto, pisaste un chicle, llevas un aviso de patéame en la espalda por el cual Aioria esta tentado a obedecer, además olvidaste la tarjeta dentro del automático y la acaban de retener, podría continuar, pero vine a realizar unos negocios.

Durante las últimas semanas Shura no había reparado en su persona, pudo observar su reflejo en las pupilas del ángel, llamando su atención su figura al darse cuenta de haber perdido peso, mostrándose ojeroso, cansado, no veía en él al santo que fue. Aún así se sobrepuso y continúo.

— ¿Por qué un negocio?

— Porque quiero verte feliz, conozco cada oscuro pensamiento que tienes. Cuando llegas a tu casa por las noches tienes un sentimiento de impotencia, crees que todo es culpa tuya, y … tienes razón, fue tu inexperiencia la que hizo caer en ruinas a toda tu familia, cada carencia actual, cada desastre es por causa tuya…. Lo tuviste todo en tus manos, y de ella se escapó cada oportunidad de sacar adelante a los que amas. Pero. Si tan solo quisieras, podrías tener todo lo que deseas, ganar los casos que quisieras, el dinero que necesites y más aún, solo debes desearlo y tendrás como un valor agregado a las mujeres más bellas del mundo a tus pies viviendo por ti, en tu casa.

— ¿Acaso te piensas que soy un crio? – dijo firmemente, para luego pensarlo por unos segundos – Vale, vale suena tentador, pero mi padre me mataría y luego se moriría. Ya esta bastante enfermito del corazón…No, no pienso arriesgarme.

— Puedo darle salud y vida – tentó el ángel caído.

— No te juegues con eso, yo sé muy bien como funciona el inframundo. Trabajé para ellos por 24 horas…— decía con orgullo el santo de Capricornio no tiene un ambiente laboral bonito y familiar pero vale para aumentar el currículum y sé perfectamente que te es imposible dar vida, ni siquiera Hades puede hacerlo, para eso está Dios.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué siempre es Dios! Acaso no te basta viendo que no hizo nada para evitar que te quitasen todo cuanto poseías? ¿Acaso son tan mansos, tan cobardes y tan necios como para someterse a un Dios que, en lugar de premiar sus servicios con señales de su favor, los azota sin compasión no habiéndole siquiera provocado? ¿Acaso él es todavía un Dios digno de servir? ¿Acaso él vino a buscarte para poner solución a sus problemas de forma rápida? No, él no es como yo, que sí premio a quienes lo merecen. Por eso Shura piénsalo bien, yo puedo hacer que tus hermanos no sufran ni carezcan de nada. Puedo devolverles sus poderes, darles riqueza y poder tan solo si tú lo quisieras. Con tan solo una palabra. Pestañea si así lo deseas, solo necesito el permiso.

— ¿Puedes hacer todo eso? Estoy seguro de que… ¡mientes! – contestó el santo de Capricornio haciendo cambiar el tono tentador en la voz del ángel caído, dando paso a una expresión seria y fuera de bromas.

— Soy el diablo, pero cuando hago negocios, ¡no miento! . Quiero ingresar al cielo, es mi derecho, soy creación divina como cualquiera de ustedes. ¿Por quién me tomas chiquillo? – respondió de manera cortante e imponente haciendo que Shura se mantuviera en silencio por unos segundos.

— Escucha bien Tío. "No" "hay" "trato". – respondió lenta y pausadamente, recalcando sus palabras. — Si requieres de mis servicios, primero, debo conocer el caso. Tengo entendido que eras la criatura más bella que Dios creó. Sin embargo deseaste ser superior a tu creador, esto provocó la ira de los cielos. Y en castigo fuiste desterrado y confinado a los infiernos junto a tu ejército – expuso el santo.

— Trata de imaginar lo que me han hecho Dios, y los arcángeles. He sido víctima de la tortura que causa la angustia y el olvido, Dios me hizo su ángel más bello e inteligente para después castigarme por mi perfección – trataba de justificarse el ángel caído ante la mirada acusadora de Shura.

— ¡Y ahí lo tenemos! – aseveró Shura en tono sarcástico. — Caso perdido. La humildad no es una de tus virtudes, ¿no es cierto?. Cuéntame exactamente que fue lo que ocurrió. Eso si. Nada de mentiras, si quieres que tome el caso, recuerda, seré tu abogado y quiero saberlo todo.

— De acuerdo. Sucedió hace algún tiempo atrás. – Tomó asiento en una nube gris el bello engañador — Designaron que sea yo quien guiara la parte de entretenimiento en el cielo. Un acto hermoso debía ser presentado. Estaba yo frente al trono del evento contemplando como este destellaba con luz propia, fue entonces que la curiosidad ingreso a mi ser. Que tentador era observar mi hermosura reflejándose en esa luz. Bello, hermoso, magnánimo me veía, poco después, me encontraba jugando al jefecito ordenando a mi ejército todo cuanto quería, gocé del poder verdadero por unos segundos. Cuando, fui sorprendido e injustamente castigado.

— ¡Joder! Necesito más detalles, ¡Ahonda más! – exigió el bello moreno tratando de saber la verdad, mientras tiraba de su tarjeta atorada.

— Permíteme, — dijo el ángel al sentirse ignorado. Apoyo un dedo y la tarjeta se deslizo instantáneamente. — ¿Acaso no ves que todo fue una injusticia? Ellos me envidiaban, no solo por lo bello e inteligente que soy, también por haber sido el favorito de Dios. Gabriel, Miguel y Rafael me tendieron una trampa y lo llenaron de absurdos en mi contra – se excusaba Lucifer al ver lo poco creíble que resultaba para Shura su historia.

— Veamos…Iniciaste una rebelión en el cielo, sublevaste a los ángeles engañándolos; son cargos suficientes para ser despedido – increpó el santo de Athena, logrando un gesto de resentimiento y asombro por parte del acusado, el cual preguntó:

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— De la biblia – respondió Shura secamente.

— Yo también tengo la mía – dijo para justificarse ante los antecedentes conocidos por el santo.

— Vale, vale, pero además luego de ser castigado no presentaste buena conducta e intentaste tentar al hijo de Dios y hasta hoy en día ni siquiera eres capaz de pedirle perdón. Lo siento tío, pero, no puedo hacer nada para alguien que no necesita ir a juicio. Vale, solo con decir "lo siento" sin mentir podrías salir de este lío.

— Shura de Capricornio, como te atreves. ¿Te rehúsas aceptar lo que te propongo?, ¿Ya olvidaste la enfermedad de tu padre y las carencias que tus hermanos están pasando?

— Vamos tío, sabes que no haré el trato. No necesito de vuestra ayuda para ganar los juicios y hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Yo puedo lograr lo que quiera.

— Sufrirás por esta ofensa, por tu arrogancia. Te arrepentirás por toda una eternidad. Pronto irás viendo como pierdes todo y jamás lograrás tus propósitos. Vas a sufrir. Lo juro. – dijo mirando con rabia incandescente al santo más fiel de Athena pasando todo límite de furia permitida, con ira creciente y deseos de venganza trató de intimidarlo, pero lejos de lograrlo las palabras del ángel caído se perdieron ante la actitud de Shura quien se mantenía sereno, victorioso, desafiante, con su mente llena solo de pensamientos de su hogar y la vida feliz que llevaba junto a sus hermanos en antaño, haciendo desaparecer con furia creciente al ángel caído.

— No puedes detenerme – murmuró el hermoso santo de Athena — Nadie evitará que volvamos a nuestra vida de antes, todos en paz y haciendo honor al último deseo de Athena.

— Shura, ¿dijiste algo? – preguntó el león Aioria muy ajeno a la aparición y a punto de patearlo, viendo a su amigo distraído le dijo: – Vámonos, ya no podemos perder más tiempo, debemos trabajar. Y de una vez por todas levanta esa bragueta, que todos te están mirando.

**Aeropuerto de Athenas 11:30 AM **

— Yo puedo con mi equipaje Dohko – dijo el popé cargando unas pesadas maletas.

— Shión, deja que te ayude — respondió el santo de libra tratando de tomar algún equipaje para aligerar la carga de su amigo, haciendo que Shión se detuviera a observarlo y mirándolo seria y fijamente le dijo:

— La ayuda que te pediré, sobrepasa de toda tarea cotidiana – esto último no fue captado en su totalidad por Dohko, el cual prosiguió en su tarea de buen amigo diciéndole:

— Pide lo que quieras, pero no te exaltes.

— En mi ausencia, serás tú quien se encargue de cuidar a nuestros niños – dijo Shión causando profunda preocupación y nerviosismo a Dohko quien inmediatamente buscó alguna solución, puesto que encargarse de un santuario por días y quién sabe hasta semanas, no era lo mismo que encargarse de su administración eventualmente y menos en la crisis que se estaba viviendo.

— Se lo podrías pedir a Saga. – se escapó de la boca de Dohko — Sabes que no me gusta el horario de oficina.

— El puesto de patriarca podría desencadenar un retroceso en Saga y hacerlo caer en bipolaridad nuevamente – Una sonrisa se dibujó pronto en el rostro de Shión al ver la presión que causaba en su mejor amigo, el cual solo se preocupaba de buscar a otro potencial reemplazo para patriarca.

—¿Que tal Aioros?

— Es apenas un niño.

— ¿Y Shaka? – propuso albergando esperanza en la mirada.

— Extremadamente severo y metódico.

— Shura

— Está ocupado con los líos del santuario, dale un respiro.

— Kanon

— ….

— ….. , tienes razón – respondió el santo de libra ante la última propuesta — Shión, yo …

— ¡Perfecto!, siempre admiré tu iniciativa. Tienes madera para patriarca Dohko – dijo el pope sin dar oportunidad de responder al santo de libra – entonces, nos vemos en unos días.

— No te preocupes – respondió el castaño, como siempre, tratando de equilibrar sus emociones para no preocupar más a su amigo — Pronto vendrá el día en el que nos veremos libres de toda esta situación.

— Desde luego, solo déjame poner orden la vida de nuestra ovejita lila y regreso. Espero no demorar mucho – estrechó la mano del castaño y dió una palmada en el hombro de su amigo a modo de despedida. Mientras se alejaba era observado por Dohko quién angustiado exclamó.

— Nos volveremos a ver pronto,— una extraña sensación invadió poco a poco su ser, haciendo que una pregunta, saliera involuntariamente — ¿verdad?… – vió a su amigo detener el paso para responderle a distancia. Grabando esos momentos en su memoria.

¡Volveré, descuida! Todo será como antes— la sonrisa que Shión siempre esbozaba, era un alivio para el corazón del caballero de libra, confiaría su vida y más a aquella amistad. Así seria por siempre.

**Londres 5:30 Pm. **

— ¡Taxi! – llamaba extendiendo la mano el joven y guapo lemuriano de cabellos verdes, sin pasar desapercibido para toda transeúnte que no dejaba escapar la oportunidad de apreciarlo como si se tratara de una verdadera obra maestra.

— Tenga usted muy buenas tardes señorito. – saludó el conductor abriendo la puerta de su auto con la tradicional amabilidad que caracteriza a todo caballero inglés.

— Muy buenas tardes – dijo el gran patriarca acomodándose en el asiento trasero.

— ¿A dónde lo llevo?

— Al Queen Elizabeth Ii Hospital.

— ¿Algún familiar enfermo…? — preguntó el conductor arreglando el retrovisor para no perder de vista a su cliente.

— Sí. Mi hijo, sufrió un accidente – respondió Shión entrelazando sus dedos.

— Tranquilo señorito, su bebé estará bien.

— ¿Bebé? – murmuró el santo, para luego sonreír y recordar… al bebé.

**Santuario de Atenas, Grecia 20 años atrás, recámara del patriarca.**

Caída la noche, una hermosa escena entre padre e hijos era plasmada en la recámara del gran patriarca, quien se encontraba sentado en la alfombra roja del amplio salón, rodeado de 8 infantes y 4 niños, que muy concentrados escuchaban su relato sin perder detalles.

— Y así el caballero llegó y rescató a la princesa, dándole un…. ¡ejem! – lanzó una mirada nerviosa, y cerró el libro de inmediato — …y vivieron felices por siempre cuidando y RESPETANDO a la princesa Athena. — Concluyó Shión algo sonrojado. Observando los ojos fijos y las interrogantes que su cuento había causado en los doce aprendices presentes. Algunos llevaban los ojos y la boquita muy abierta.

— Maestro – se escuchó la voz de un pequeño.

— Dime Shaka.

— Tengo una duda que quisiera aclarar.

— Maestro, maestro, ¡maestro! – tiraba el pequeño Aldebarán de la túnica de Shión. Siendo interrumpido por Aioria, quien juntando el entrecejo y muy curioso preguntó:

— Maestro, ¿que le dio el caballero a la princesa Athena? ¿Por qué su madrastra hizo eso? Es inexplicable, ¿no lo creé?

— Y… Y ¿por qué nuestra diosa tiene una madrastra? Si… si es una diosa.— preguntó el más pequeño de los aprendices abrazando a su muñeco en forma de conejo.

— ¡Entiende Milo!, la madrastra era Eris, disfrazada de madrastra – respondió Camus haciendo un ademán con sus dos manitos.

— Oigan yo pregunté primero – Se quejó el pequeño león, arrancando una sonrisa a su hermano Aioros quien a su edad ya sabía la verdadera versión de la historia, pero, pese a sus quejas fue interrumpido nuevamente por el pequeño aprendiz a escorpio.

— ¿Y tu maestro hizo el ataúd de cristal Camus? — volvió a preguntar Milo sin tomar importancia a las palabras de Aioria.

— Eso…. Creo.— Camus dudó unos segundos, sin embargo continuó — ¡Ajá! Es el único que puede hacerlo.

— ¡Ya no quiero preguntar! – habló el Leoncito muy enojado y cruzando sus bracitos se sentó violentamente.

— Y…. esa manzana que mordió Athena,… ¿era la manzana de la discordia de Eris? – preguntaba al fin Aldebarán.

— ¡No me gustan las manzanas!, io prefiero las uvas. – se quejaba Death Mask respingando la nariz.

— ¿Y cómo supo Eris que Athena era la más bella del reino? – preguntó curioso Afrodita.

— Le preguntaron a Paris, pero hizo trampa y ganó… ¿Afrodita? – respondía Mu un tanto confundido mirando y apuntando al pequeño Afrodita, en quien una hermosa sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse.

— ¡Yo ganeeé! ¡yo gané! Soy el más bello del mundo. ¿Escuchó eso maestro?

— Sí afrodita, sin duda eres bello. Todos lo son.— respondió el patriarca.

— Si Eris hubiera eliminado la per… per… perpetuidad, ¡no!, perrrr… per... perpejidad de su mente, buscando la belleza del cosmo, podría haber logrado un estado de vanidad y… Y ni con toda la belleza del universo podría verse a… a… ¡fectada!. – respondió el menor de todos los santos, imprimiendo seriedad, juntando las manitos y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

— Yo también lo sabría si Buda tu amigo imaginario me lo diría. – respondió Mu un poco enfadado, al ver la reacción de sorpresa que causó el comentario de Shaka en su querido maestro. Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojitos, para luego volver a mirar de reojo al futuro santo de Virgo. – Lo que pasa es que tú, tú no me quieres prestar a Buda. Y Yo. Yo tampoco te presto a mi maestro.

— Muuuuuuuu. – el pope impuso orden mirando con seriedad a su discípulo.

— Perdón maestro, los santos de Athena no debemos pelear entre si. – Shión sonrió al ver como su discípulo iniciaba formando y dominando su carácter. La noche estaba avanzada, se levantó y ordenó:

— Bien, bien, todos a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo entrenamiento.

— Esta bien maestro, pero mañana nos contará "Atenea Durmiente" – dijo Milo frotándose los ojitos a punto de quedar dormido en la espalda de Camus.

Las doncellas encargadas de cuidar a cada uno de los aprendices a santos dorados, tomaron a los pequeños en brazos y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mu siempre controló su carácter, sus emociones, su conducta siempre fue impecable. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido para que uno de los santos más fuertes y poderosos del santuario llegara a ser internado en un hospital? Se preguntaba Shión volviendo a preocuparse.

— Llegaremos antes de lo previsto – habló el conductor abriéndose paso entre los automóviles de la calle.

25 minutos después…

— Cuantas señoritas, seguro se trata de alguna campaña – comentó el conductor, observando la larga fila de señoritas que volteaba la cuadra del hospital — Disculpe la intromisión ¿Pero que le sucedió a su bebé?

— Aún no lo sé. Solo recibí un mensaje de urgencia – respondió Shión manteniendo la calma por recomendación médica.

— Como padre primerizo debe estar muy asustado – dijo el conductor al comprender el estado emocional en el que se encontraba su pasajero. Shión levantó la mirada angustiada al techo del auto y dándose ánimos dijo:

— Ya pasé con mis niños por esta situación muchas veces. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos es distinto del otro.

— ¿Niños?… — preguntó el conductor observando por el retrovisor a su pasajero y tratando de adivinar su edad — Entiendo, tiene otros hijitos.

— 88 niños traviesos, son unos diablillos – respondió el patriarca con mucha naturalidad, alegrando de momento la mirada y causando gran asombro al conductor que por poco choca con otro vehículo al frenar en seco.

— ¿Acaso no es un poco joven para tener 88 hijos? – preguntó.

— No. No lo creo – respondió Shión arreglando sus cosas — Aquí es. Muchas gracias, que tenga buenas tardes.

— Esta juventud cada día está más loca – murmuró el taxista sin salir de su asombro – ¿88?

**Santuario Atenas – Grecia 8:00 pm**

— Shaka explícamelo, el maestro Dohko nos dijo que nos reuniéramos aquí en el santuario, dejando nuestros trabajos y deberes, para esta reunión. Según dijo iban a realizarse muchas reformas. ¿Por qué hace eso? – preguntaba Aioria con curiosidad al caballero de Virgo mientras este último permanecía sereno y con los ojos cerrados.

— Aioria… — musitó, siendo interrumpido por en león dorado.

— Ahora que no se encuentra Athena y que todos los santos nos dedicamos a trabajar para cubrir las deudas del santuario y cumplir la última voluntad de nuestra Diosa, ¿por qué nos llamó fuera de horario?, si sabe bien que a menos que hagamos algo el santuario y los caballeros de Athena se extinguirán. Por qué nos llamaría el maestro Dohko ahora. ¿Tú puedes explicarlo? Es inexplicable, ¿no crees? – preguntó incómodo el castaño, al estar consciente que podía perder su trabajo nocturno.

— Ahora que se ha ido nuestro papá, el maestro es el líder de todos los caballeros. Nunca debemos desobedecer sus órdenes ¿verdad? – recordó con elegancia serena el santo de Virgo.

— Pero por qué llamarnos interrumpiendo nuestros trabajos, es algo incomprensible – continuó replicando el santo de Leo.

— Aioria probablemente todas las cosas vayan a cambiar… — explicó Shaka – El maestro nos citó porque debemos aprovechar la ausencia de su ilustrísima para salir de esta crisis. Por esa razón necesitamos nuevas estrategias – hablaba aclarando las dudas de su compañero, mientras cuatro santos más hacían su aparición.

— Milo, Aldebarán, Camus – saludó el rubio manteniendo aún los ojos cerrados.

— Saga, Kanon… — completó Aioria

— Si Aioria y yo unimos nuestros conocimientos podemos crear un medio alterno para captar más ingresos sin afectar a los pequeños. Así Seiya y los otros caballeros no tendrán que sacrificar sus horarios de estudio – dijo Milo quien había escuchado la explicación del representante de Buda y las quejas de Aioria – Esta mañana hablamos con su ilustrísima al respecto. Qué es lo que el maestro está pensando. ¡Dímelo! – preguntó el santo de escorpio haciendo que el silencio se apodere de la escena por unos segundos.

— Entiende Milo, el maestro Dohko tiene las mejores intenciones para el santuario. Caballeros no nos adelantemos a sus razones – Respondió el santo de Acuario, analizando la actual situación.

— No puedo permanecer más aquí sin hacer nada. Iré y continuaré con mis empleos – refunfuñó Aioria impaciente por la tardanza del maestro.

— ¡Detente Aioria! – Intervino Shaka con voz imponente — Escucha bien, que no lo volveré a repetir. Desafiar las órdenes del maestro equivale a desafiar las órdenes de Athena. Deberías saberlo, ¿no?... Si insistes en desobedecer ya sabes a lo que te enfrentarás – Shaka imprimió la seriedad necesaria en su voz para intimidar a cualquier humano.

— ¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaso fue una amenaza? Shaka, no tengo tiempo para entrar en detalles, pero creo que ahora deberías abrir los ojos y observar bien nuestra situación. – dijo el santo de Leo con notoria cólera – ¿Aún así insistes en acabar conmigo?

— No quisiera, pero me vería obligado hacerlo – respondió el rubio juntando las palmas de las manos con absoluta paz – Como diría Mu, los caballeros dorados de Athena, no deberíamos pelear entre si. No quiero pelear contra ti, pero no me dejas opción – contestó Shaka sin alterar su serenidad.

— ¡Tu pasividad me enferma Shaka! ¿Acaso no estas consciente de esta crisis? — el santo de Leo disponía a tener un enfrentamiento en ese mismo momento pero fue interrumpido por el caballero de Saga de géminis.

— Basta señores, que obtendrán de pelear entre caballeros – detuvo el enfrentamiento con la voz imperiosa que le caracteriza, como cuando era el patriarca — Tenemos la obligación de hacer algo. Todos nos hemos reunido aquí para solucionar el problema que atraviesa el santuario ¿no es cierto? – dijo recibiendo gestos de afirmación de parte de sus compañeros presentes y los que quedaban por reunirse.

— Es cierto, depende de nosotros terminar con esta crisis. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas lo podemos lograr – agregó Kanon – por ese motivo y por órdenes del maestro Dohko traje a una persona que desea ayudarnos – finalizó y dio paso al rostro que nunca más quisieran haber visto en su vida, era el más odiado y personaje principal de sus pesadillas, todos quedaron boquiabiertos e incrédulos recibiendo al emperador de los mares.

— Kanon, ¡acaso perdiste el juicio! – increpó Saga — ¡No recuerdas que fue gracias a este sujeto que nuestra Diosa pasó los peores momentos de su vida! Ahora qué pretende de nosotros. ¡Quién pidió tu ayuda!

— Fui yo – se escuchó la voz del santo de libra quien se acercaba abriéndose paso entre los caballeros presentes.

— ¡Maestro Dohko! – exclamaron todos al unísono, mientras que el nuevo patriarca miraba fijamente al dios de los mares.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos – lo saludó – desde el día que Athena decidió desposarse contigo y teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de aquel entonces, nunca creí que volvería a verte, sobretodo en estas circunstancias. Ahora es momento de obtener la redención. – culminó el santo de libra.

**Londres, Queen Elizabeth Ii Hospital 6:00 p.m**

Los pasos agitados del ex santo dorado de Aries rompieron el silencio de la sala de espera del hospital, Shión visiblemente preocupado se acercó al área de informes para saber lo que había pasado con su carnerito lila.

— Buenas tardes señorita. Por favor, quisiera información de la salud del paciente Mu de Aries.

— Buenas tardes, ¿es usted algún familiar del señorito Mu? – preguntó la joven enfermera recibiendo la mirada seria y juiciosa del ex santo dorado de Aries, quien mantuvo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos logrando intimidarla, sin embargo, ella continuó – Le hago esta pregunta, porque, debemos dar preferencia a los familiares, de lo contrario se verá obligado en hacer la fila que ve allá – dijo señalando la larga fila de señoritas que en su mayoría llevaban pañuelos en las manos y gafas negras para ocultar seguramente los párpados hinchados de tanto llorar mientras musitaban "fue mi culpa", "no debí dejarlo solo", "queremos justicia", "son unos animales, la van a pagar", "Pero que a Edward no se le ocurra dirigirme la palabra, ahora si terminé definitivamente con él", y aquellas que pedían explicación a los doctores exclamaban "Oh my god!, not my Little Mu!" apoyándose en el hombro de alguna compañera, llorando como verdaderas Magdalenas, lo cual asustó al ex santo dorado de Aries respondiendo prontamente.

— Me llamo Shión de Aries y soy el padre de Mu – dijo ocasionando mayor sorpresa en la enfermera quien no dejaba de mirarlo con creciente asombro.

— Mil disculpas señor de Aries, se ve usted tan joven que podría pasar por su hermano. El señorito Mu se encuentra en el tercer piso, habitación 305. No se preocupe irá escoltado por los miembros de seguridad – decía la enfermera haciendo un ademán para llamar a los miembros de seguridad que se encontraban poniendo orden en el caótico hospital.

— Por favor, acompañen al señor de Aries a la habitación del señorito Mu.

— Disculpe, pero nos dieron orden estricta de no dejar pasar a nadie. – respondió el guardia de seguridad. Recibiendo como respuesta una mirada seria seguida de una orden directa.

— El es su padre.

— Lo siento señor de Aries, — se disculpó – sígame. No pensé que era el padre del señorito Mu , usted se ve….

— Lo sé, muy joven para ser padre. – concluyó Shión, quedando en silencio el hospital entero, a cada paso del santo de aries los ojos de los presentes se hacían mayores al igual que las interrogantes. La fisonomía de Shión causaba asombro entre las universitarias quienes rápidamente se enteraron de quien era ese guapo jovencito. Y prontamente se escucharon los susurros crecer.

— Es el Padre de Mu.

En el trayecto el padre de los 88 santos recordó el día que conoció al pequeño Mu.

**Jamir, 23 años atrás**

— Sr. Shión, que sorpresa tan grande tenerlo aquí.

— A pasado mucho tiempo Atlas. Tenía mucha curiosidad y vine para conocer a tu sucesor. No podría faltar a la ceremonia del pangsai.

— Por un momento pensamos que no vendría, que no dejaría el santuario…Ya falta poco para que se cumplan 200 años desde la última guerra santa. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Shión.

— Traje las hada, además de vino y té para tu esposa – dijo acercándose a la pequeña cesta que contenía al más hermoso de los niños que había visto hasta ese entonces, las dos esmeraldas vivaces que reflejaban la mirada del ser viviente que en el futuro le iba a regalar muchas alegrías causaron en él el más grande sentimiento de ternura obligándolo a esbozar una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por el bebé — ¿Este pequeño ya tiene nombre?

— Se llama Mu – respondió el padre del pequeño, cambiando la expresión en su rostro miró fijamente al patriarca – Si la anterior guerra habría dejado más sobrevivientes, estoy seguro que usted también…

— No digas esas cosas, — interrumpió Shión — sabes que nuestra vida está destinada a servir a Athena. – Sin embargo el pequeño muviano se las había ingeniado para alcanzar uno de los dedos de Shión, estrechándolo fuertemente con su manita este acto causó una revolución de polvo estelar en el corazón del patriarca, enterneciendo todo su ser. Si antes había tomado el trabajo de manera dura y distante, ahora, viendo germinar los primeros brotes de una nueva generación, el corazón de padre nació junto a Mu, para luego extenderse con cada uno de los santos de su orden. Sería un padre, el mejor de todos. Y esta vez, las cosas serían completamente diferentes, trascendería la muerte si fuese necesario, pero, velaría por cada uno de sus hijos.

— Señor Shión soy testigo de lo que pasó, de lo que sintió y de cómo su sueño se frustró….

— Todo tiene su tiempo, y el mío pasó hace mucho. Sin embargo, deja que comparta la alegría de ser padre contigo "viejo amigo".

— Señor Shión, usted será un padre para mi amado Mu. Si aún no se ha dado cuenta, usted también fue un hijo para mi padre Hakurei, al igual que Tokusa y….

La memoria de Shión empezaba a fallarle, algo que en verdad nunca antes había ocurrido. En sus pensamientos Shión respondía a sus confusos recuerdos pensando graciosamente "Achaques de la vejez".

A solo unos pasos de la habitación, Shión cambio la expresión de su rostro, el respeto era imponente en el santo. Tomó la perilla de la puerta, pensando en que sería lo que encontraría del otro lado. Su corazón aceleraba el ritmo y un pensamiento nervioso lo asaltó, sintiendo de cuenta nueva la opresión en el pecho al pensar en la salud de su hijo y al recordar las expresiones en el rostro de las señoritas que hacían la enorme fila, pensó entonces que sería presa de otro ataque y se dijo: "felizmente me encuentro en un hospital y al lado de mi hijo". Terminaba de girar la perilla cuando sintió sus dos piernas debilitarse, no podía creer que su propio cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, el sudor frio se apoderó de él, se sentía desfallecer. Pero su misión de padre estaba sobre su condición física. Ingreso a la habitación de manera sigilosa encontrando dormido a su hijo, sus ojos examinaron con prisa todo el cuerpo del "pequeño", verificando que todo esté en orden. Se acercó, para constatar que dormía, y un suspiro del carnerito menor hizo reflejo en el mayor, aliviando sus ánimos. Entonces se acerco a leer el historial del paciente, encontrando una descripción que decía, "**Hematoma subgaleal**".

— ¿Hematoma subgaleal? – repitió en voz alta el santo patriarca.

— "Chichón" de la cabeza – respondió a su pregunta la voz de su pupilo, quien con el ruido de su padre, despertó de su sueño.

— ¿chichón de la cabeza?, me llamaron desde Grecia, por un…. ¿chichón de cabeza? — Shión quería en esos momentos que la taquicardia lo hubiese afectado, para tener un verdadero motivo, por el cual estar en un hospital, lejos de sus obligaciones, sin hacer pasar por un mal momento a su mejor amigo, ni a sus pequeños que tanto se esmeraban por salir adelante. EL rostro del padre de los 88 santos de Athena se tornó impenetrable y miró fijamente a Mu – Explícame inmediatamente, que sucedió aquí Mu.

Estas palabras lograron tensionar a Mu, quien, como de costumbre cerró los ojos volteando el rostro, eludiendo de manera elegante la mirada de Shión, para iniciar luego con alguna justificación.

— No hice nada, yo…. – dijo siendo interrumpido por su padre y maestro.

— Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo Mu. – El carnerito abrió inmediatamente los ojos y trato de posar su mirada en los ojos de su padre, mas la vergüenza de fallarle hizo que agachara la cabeza. – El orgulloso e imperturbable Mu. Nunca antes te vi en esa actitud y no es mi deseo verte así, hijo – entonces el carnerito lila levantó la mirada con notable pena y lentamente buscó los ojos de su padre, quien lejos de juzgarlo de manera severa, lo miraba dulcemente – No tienes idea del susto que me diste pequeño — el pequeño santo de Aries dio un salto de su cama y se aferró a su padre fuertemente con la misma intensidad y calidez que Shión sintió cuando estrechó por primera vez la manita del pequeño muviano. – Hijo mío — dijo, y fue esta vez él quien tomó la mano del pequeño Mu.

La vida en Londres era buena, sus compañeras amables nada le faltaba, pero nada parecido al amor de un padre.

— ¡Papá.! – escucho Shión de manera casi inaudible, y al retirar el rostro de Mu de su pecho pudo observar recorrer dos filas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

**Santuario de Atenas – Grecia, 8: 30 pm**

— ¿No crees que estas exagerando Seiya? – preguntó Hyoga al ver como el Santo de Pegasus se afanaba en quitar hasta la más mínima mancha en los amplios salones del templo de Aries. Imprimiendo en la mirada la misma determinación, el mismo espíritu de batalla de antaño y sin detenerse hasta conseguir su objetivo respondió:

— Claro que no Hyoga. Si no podemos ayudar trabajando, lo mejor será facilitarles las tareas a nuestros hermanos mayores.

— Pero Seiya, es de noche, podemos hacer esto mañana – sugirió Shun preocupado por la campaña de limpieza que el Santo de Pegasus realizaba de manera obsesiva.

— Claro que no Shun, mañana ellos estarán a primera hora en sus casas y nosotros debemos asistir a la preparatoria. Debemos ayudarlos ahora ¿No lo crees Shiryu? – preguntó Seiya esperando la afirmación del caballero dragón.

— No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Además, sabemos que si no te ayudamos en esta empresa. De todas maneras lo harás y aún estas convaleciente. Si no comenzamos ahora será imposible terminar con la limpieza de los doce templos antes que ellos regresen.

— ¡No hay imposibles para los santos de Athena! – respondió Seiya animado.

— Me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que hacer guardia voluntaria – se escuchó de fénix, quien se mantenía hasta ese momento silente, apoyándose en una columna del templo.

— Hermano, si es guardia voluntaria, por qué no te quedas para ayudarnos – Ikki sonrió, inicio su camino, elevando una mano y con una señal se despidió. Dejándolos sin explicación alguna – ¡Hermano!, ¡hermano! – llamó Shun sin tener éxito

— Vamos Shun, se un hombre y aprende a fregar los pisos – se escuchó de Ikki a lo lejos provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano menor, quien solo emitió suavemente "Ikki" y es que el santo del Fénix comprendía perfectamente que un hombre debía hacer todo cuanto estaba en sus manos, sin necesidad de delegar o aumentar tareas a terceros, aunque en ese momento no lo parecía él se retiraba y no precisamente por escapar de sus quehaceres, solo sus hermanos de bronce lo sabían y entendían.

— El que todo salga bien, esta en nuestras manos. ¡vamos todos!.

Los santos de bronce tomaron con mucha voluntad sus implementos de limpieza e iniciaron su labor, ignorando que, no muy lejos, la historia del santuario nuevamente daría un giro tal ruleta rusa.


	8. Respuesta al Tiempo Cambio y Fuera

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo solo juego con ellos para crear este tipo de fantasías.**

**Chapter VIII**

**Respuesta al Tiempo Cambio y Fuera**

El cuerpo del emperador de los mares salió disparado por el golpe propinado por el santo de sagitario contra una de las columnas del templo del patriarca, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por su reacción, el caballero que en algún momento sería el digno sucesor de Shión no contuvo su cólera, aún con las manos en puño y con lágrimas contenidas confesó su sentir:

—Esperé mucho tiempo por este momento. ¡Hoy te haré entender que nunca debiste posar tus ojos en nuestra diosa! – Aioros se preparaba para asestarle un nuevo golpe a la reencarnación de Poseidón quien se mantenía en silencio sin siquiera tratar de defenderse –. Dios nos envía a la sagrada Athena para velar por la paz y el bienestar del mundo. ¡Por ella!, nosotros fuimos capaces de volver del inframundo, derrotar a cuanto dios quería lastimarla, de vencer lo posible e imposible, por ella dimos nuestra vida, nuestro corazón, pero tú te encargaste de ¡arrebatárnosla! – Sus ojos no contuvieron las lágrimas que fluían a raudales sobre su rostro, sintió entonces un nudo en la garganta el cual avivó aún más sus deseos de venganza, luchó contra si mismo para aclarar su voz y hacer entender a ese "miserable" lo que Athena significaba para ellos, tomo una cortísima pausa levantó la mirada y suspirando dolorosamente continuó —: Athena. Nuestra Athena era lo más sagrado. La venerábamos. Cualquiera de nosotros ofreceríamos nuestra vida muy gustosos a cambio de la suya. Ella era lo más sagrado. –Volvió a repetir elevando la mirada sollozante –. Ella lo era todo para mi.

—Ella era tu diosa–respondió Julián débilmente, con gran trabajo logró ponerse en pie, limpiándose con el revés de su manga la sangre que no tardó en acudir tras el golpe del iracundo santo.

—¡No! ¡Ella era mi niña! –Sin perder el tiempo lo tomó por la solapa y lo empujó violentamente contra la pared provocando un sonoro golpe.

—¡Detente Aioros! –Ordenó el maestro Dohko.

—Siento desobedecer maestro, pero ahora no desperdiciaré la oportunidad de hacer pagar a este sujeto por cada uno de sus actos. El lastimar a nuestra diosa y todo lo que representa es un crimen tan grande que no logrará pagarlo ¡ni con su muerte! – El santo de Sagitario volvió a golpear a la reencarnación del dios de los mares, cegado por la cólera no medía la potencia de sus golpes, por otra parte Julián no mostraba resistencia alguna, muy por el contrario dejaba que el iracundo Aioros hiciera cuanto quisiese con él, tal era el sentimiento de querer vengar a su diosa que no reparo en lo mal herido que estaba dejando a su oponente y no se detuvo hasta propinarle un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro al punto de sentir su puño humedecido. Levantando la mirada buscó la causa de la humedad, pensando haber destrozado el rostro de su enemigo por completo, lo que vió conmovió su corazón. La reencarnación del dios de los mares estaba llorando. La ira se transformó en sentimiento de culpa al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano y de los demás santos dorados que aún sintiendo deseos de venganza no aprobaron su conducta, pese a ello levantó el puño una vez más con la idea de arremeter el golpe final. La mirada del santo de sagitario coincidió con la del mortal Julián, la culpa y el deseo de redención yacía presente en el dios, que fuera de suplicar piedad, rogaba perdón por sus errores del pasado.

—¡Detente Aioros! Es una orden en representación de su ilustrísima–se escuchó la voz imperiosa de Dohko y como si se tratara de una orden dada por el mismísimo Zeus, el santo de sagitario detuvo el ataque que pondría punto final a la venganza que tanto había deseado.

El cuerpo herido de Julián cayó pesadamente al suelo. El santo de sagitario calmó sus ansias y volviendo la mirada hacia el ser que le arrebató lo más preciado dijo:

—Ella odiaba la violencia. –Cerró los ojos y los puños fuertemente, un lamento ahogado se dejó escuchar de él como si solicitara ahora el perdón de Athena, esto caló a profundidad en el sentir de todos los presentes. En silencio y sin levantar la mirada se alejó de aquel lugar, como un niño arrepentido por sus travesuras sometiéndose a un castigo.

Sin tener ayuda, el que alguna vez fuera el Dios de los mares se puso a duras penas en pie acercándose lentamente a Dohko y ante la mirada reacia de los demás santos dorados habló cansadamente:

—Si se preguntan por qué estoy aquí, debo decirles que... Yo ordené que los embargaran.

Muy pronto las quejas, rumores y miradas de odio se hicieron presentes. No solo les arrebató a su diosa, también terminó por quitarles sus más preciadas pertenencias. La ira y el sentimiento de venganza crecían de cuenta nueva en los corazones de los santos de Athena. Pero muy lejos de inmutarse y amilanarse continuó:

— La promesa que hice... Hoy quiero decirles que todo lo hice por ella. —Las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y de pronto se sintió desfallecer, cayendo de rodillas ante la mirada juiciosa de todos los presentes –. Sus bienes... Los más importantes se encuentran en mi poder. Yo, yo hice cuanto estaba en mis manos para poder quedarme con ellos. – Expulsó sangre por la boca antes de caer en seco.

— ¡Pronto! Traigan agua. –Ordenó el santo de libra —. Aioria necesito de tus habilidades de curación. –Dohko se acercó a Julián intentando calmar el dolor dejado por los golpes de sagitario.

— Maestro usted sabe que es un imposible. Cómo puede hacer una petición de esa naturaleza. Además, ¿no es él quien terminó con la vida de Athena?

— De todos los presentes Aioria, pensé que tú lo entenderías. — Dohko suspiraba cansado y lento se desplazó; cuando levantó la mirada pudo observar como el santo de Leo recogía a Julián de entre los escombros formados llevándolo sobre los hombros.

— Lo llevaré a mi templo. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por él. – Ningún santo se atrevió a reclamar, callaron por un rato ordenando sus pensamientos.

— Aguarda un momento Aioria. Será mejor atender sus heridas aquí; él se encuentra muy débil y podría desvanecerse nuevamente en el camino–Sugirió Shaka de Virgo señalando al amplio y cómodo dormitorio del patriarca.

— Es cierto, además quisiéramos saber qué intención tuvo el maestro para invitarlo el día de hoy. – Se dejó escuchar Milo mirando fijamente y de manera seria al maestro. (Y el maestro miró a la escritora y la escritora miró a Julián).

Julián con mucha dificultad volvió en sí y levantó la voz antes que el santo de libra respondiera a la pregunta del escorpión.

— Athena me dijo: "El viento lleva las noticias y no hay límites para el. Estaré con ustedes siempre". –Todas sus energías se consumieron cayendo con inconsciencia absoluta (creo que ahora si se desmayó de veras). Todos los santos dorados quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, en su gran mayoría se mostraban confundidos y lo demostraban mediante las miradas que incesantemente pedían explicación de unos a otros.

— ¡Genial! ¡genial! – Kanon rompiendo el silencio y notoriamente enojado caminaba hasta llegar donde yacía Julián desvanecido y mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros habló: — Traigo a un hombre que quiere ayudarnos, lo agarran a golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente y además lo acusan de loco. ¡Por un demonio! Ahora me pueden decir: ¿Dónde conseguiré a otro millonario de buena fe que quiera ayudarnos?

— No necesitamos su ayuda – increpó el santo de géminis.

— ¡Ohh! – Se expresó Kanon dándose una sonora palmada en la frente —. ¡Cállate Saga! No sabes nada de negocios.

— Kanon, eres tan listo que buscaste la ayuda de un millonario en quiebra. Nunca, nunca, ni siquiera en mis sueños imaginé que volverías a manipular a este pobre infeliz. Mira lo que causó tu plan, lo dejaste al borde de la muerte y ahora te pregunto ¿Quién crees que cubrirá sus gastos? Sabes que Aioros apenas cumplió los 16 años y no puede trabajar. Ahora dime ¿qué piensas hacer?

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación una vez más, pero pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente en Kanon quien no tardó en responder:

— Podríamos... Eh, podríamos fingir que nunca llegó al santuario y lo abandonamos a orillas del mar. Ya le pasó una vez y nadie se quejó. – El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala y las miradas acusadoras de todos los santos se posaron en él –. Está bien, está bien, yo pagaré los gastos pero que Aioros lo cuide – respondió Kanon buscando con la mirada el cuerpo de Julián el cual había sido llevado a la habitación del pontífice, mientras entre dientes se dejaba escuchar –: Ese mocoso insensato.

— Caballeros dorados me temo que Julián tendrá que quedarse con nosotros por una larga temporada. – Se escuchaba a Dohko regresando de la habitación del patriarca.

— ¡Por Athena!, que le diremos a su familia. Está mal herido, nos enjuiciarán por esto también. ¡Joder! Con este juicio serían... – Shura muy nervioso contaba el número de juicios que tenían hasta entonces, muy pronto los dedos se enredaron y su cuerpo perdió la conciencia cayendo en el piso violentamente, en el espacio que todos muy amablemente cedieron.

— Yo tengo la solución perfecta a todos estos problemas – se abrió paso el caballero de los hielos saliendo de entre los presentes, haciendo uso de su gran ingenio propuso: —Enviaremos a Milo en remplazo de Julián.

— ¡Estas loco! ¡Cómo se te ocurre si quiera pensarlo! – se escuchó la voz preocupada del escorpión tan solo al imaginarlo.

— Milo, tienes un gran parecido con él – afirmó Shaka con serena calma.

— Es cierto. – Respondió Afrodita –. Claro, solo que Julián es más delgadito.

— Ma ché cosas dices Afrodita? No te fijaste que la piel de ese ragazzo no es áspera y seca? – Aseveró Death Mask mirando el rostro del escorpión —. Mira, mira qui Afrodita, fíjate bien en el bicho escorpión ¿Va bene? —De inmediato volvió la mirada para Virgo para decir con determinación —: Io creo Shaka de Virgo, que antes de parlar assurdos deberías abrir muy bien los ojos. ¿Ma cómo puedes compararlos? —Reclamó el guardián de la cuarta casa al no encontrar parecido—. Cáspita! Milo no tiene comparación.

—Gracias. —Se escuchó un susurro proviniente del bichito postulante a emperador.

— ¡Quién lo diría! Death Mask tiene razón. —Habló el gemelo menor volteándo para el santo de Escorpio—. No podemos comparar a Milo. Fíjense, los cabellos de Julián son claros y no tienen las puntas abiertas. – Terminó Kanon recibiendo en respuesta la mirada mortal del guardían de la octava casa.

— Yo no me refería a... — Trató de explicar el rubio hindú, pero fue interrumpido por Aldebarán.

—Julián é mais alto. ¿Que explicação poderia dar? Uma pessoa no se encoge da noite para o dia.

— Es cierto. Eso sería ilógico ¿No creen? Además sus ojos no están juntos y... — Aioria se detuvo en seco al percatarse de la cara de pocos amigos que traía el bichito de Escorpio.

— ¡Ya basta! Debemos buscar otra salida señores. Puesto que por obvias razones no puedo suplantar a Julián. —Milo tocaba las puntas de sus cabellos buscando las aberturas, a la vez que intentaba separar sus ojitos haciendo graciosas mímicas.

— Milo. —Se escuchó la voz del santo de Acuario, quien luego de cuidar de no pisar a Shura, llegó hasta donde el Escorpión tomándolo por los hombros. — El santuario está en tus manos.

— Pero mis empleos... — Interrumpió el santo de la octava casa para ser interrumpido.

Camus de Acuario miró con seriedad el rostro confundido y ofuscado de su compañero y cambiando a un tono de voz dulce continuó —: Entiende Milo, eres el único caballero que dispone de mayor tiempo libre y de las habilidades necesarias para que la familia Solo desista de presentar cargos en contra del santuario.

— Pero Camus...

—Eres entusiasta, listo, hábil y muy agradable con todos. —El guardián de Acuario enumeraba las cualidades de su amigo logrando desaparecer la tensión en el rostro del escorpión —. Dentro de las muchas virtudes que te adornan, la que más me agrada es la capacidad que tienes por resolver cualquier problema. Te admiro. Milo, sabes llevar muy bien cualquier situación. Nada te será dificil.

— Si fallo en el intento... Moriré. —Sentenció Milo, para luego preguntar: —¿Acaso hay otra salida?

— Sí. La hay. – todos voltearon la mirada al escuchar la voz del santo de libra quien con una sonrisa demostraba tener un as bajo la manga – Milo no suplantará a Julián, pero si será su representante. Mañana se presentará en la mansión "Solo" con un documento firmado por el mismísimo Julián acreditándolo como tal, con el que se le otorgará poder durante todo el tiempo que duren sus "vacaciones".

—El santo de escorpio se mostraba inconforme con la última decisión de Dohko. Ni siquiera había sido consultado. La mirada y el entrecejo juntos delataban su preocupación y enojo.

— Maestro Dohko. Cómo puede pensar enviarme para atender los asuntos de ese hombre que... que... — esto sobrepasaba los límites del santo de escorpio. El gran señor de los mares además de arrebatarles a su diosa y enjuiciarlos quitándoles parte de sus bienes, ahora se quedaría con ellos durante una larga temporada bajo el cuidado de los santos de Athena y no solo eso, ahora resulta que Milo tendría que velar por sus bienes e intereses económicos?, tan solo la idea lo sacaba si provocándole un temblor de tanta ira guardada, entonces respondió: — ¡No! No acepto cumplir aunque sea una petición del Maestro.

— Milo de escorpio, no es una petición, es una orden. Si te revelas a ella serás considerado un traidor del santuario – nuevamente la voz imperante de Dohko bajó los ánimos del escorpión, sin embargo, lejos de sentirse reprendido, Milo comprendió que esta actitud encerraba un mensaje que iba mucho más allá de lo que él podía imaginar, con absoluto desánimo respondió :

— Pierda cuidado maestro. Haré lo que usted diga. – Haciendo puños contuvo sus emociones. No era justo, por qué tenían que enviarlo a él, si nunca le gustó el horario de oficina, tampoco la seriedad y el estilo de vida de un presidente corporativo, siempre vistiendo trajes aburridos, firmando documentos y alejado de su amada guitarra. Ese trabajo se ajustaba al perfil de Shión, Saga o Shaka, pero Milo se consideraba una persona divertida y amante de la libertad, todo lo contrario al perfil que aquel trabajo exigía, pero una orden es una orden y jamás debe ser cuestionada. – Cuidaré de sus negocios, cumpliré el horario de trabajo, velaré por sus acciones, bonos y todo su aburrido capital invertido en Bolsa, visitaré todas sus empresas aromáticamente perfumadas a mar, viviré en su gran mansión, viajaré a todo lugar que sea necesario para cumplir con las funciones de ese engendro engreído, asistiré a todas las cenas, reuniones y bailes sociales, – para ese entonces el brillo en los ojos y su tono de voz habían cambiado, hasta se podía apreciar una sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro, después de todo la idea comenzaba a gustarle. – Y aunque no sepa de negocios, no tendré problemas con mi trabajo, porque siempre seré asistido por mi secretaria personal. ¡Por Athena! tendré muy grata compañía –. La felicidad de Milo era evidente.

— Así es Milo. – respondió Dohko también sonriendo –. Gozarás de la amena compañía de Sorrento, quien es el asistente personal de Julián.

— ¿Un hombre? ¿No sería mejor una secretaria? – Esta respuesta hizo reflejo en todos causando risas y algunos comentarios.

— No te preocupes, para tal caso es lo mismo. Buena suerte bichito, provecho con Sorrento. – Kanon apenas y podía mantenerse de pie luego de su comentario, pero resistiendo agregó –: Cuídate de sus abrazos, suelen ser mortales. — A Milo no le causó gracia alguna los comentarios de Kanon, pero debía resolver algunas dudas.

— ¿Y qué pasará con mis misiones?

— Aunque no lo parezca estarás cumpliendo diariamente con tus misiones, acudiendo a la Fundación por los niños huérfanos y damnificados a causa del último diluvio.

— Vamos hombre quita esa cara. – Shura incorporándose ponía una mano en el hombro de Camus tratando de que este reaccionara a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pensó para si: "Camus fue el de la idea, pero solo quiso hacer una broma de todo esto... ¡Qué va! En mis 28 años este tío no hizo una broma ni en su vida, ni en su muerte". El santo de capricornio trataba de consolarlo argumentando: — El hecho de ir a vivir a una mansión, cambiar de estrato social, tratar con los mas grandes del comercio marino y estar rodeado las 24 horas por mujeres hermosas, sin tomar en cuenta de que lo asistirá un hombre con el nombre de Sorrento de Sirena, que ya de por si dice mucho, no significa que la fama y el dinero lo cambie y te olvide pronto.

Camus levantó la mirada para ver la expresión de Milo buscando consolarlo por la separación, ellos nunca se habían separado desde que se conocieron. Sin duda alguna, esto resultaría muy doloroso para Milo. Pero muy lejos de ver dolor en el semblante de su querido bichito, él traía un extraño brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Olvídalo Camus. Ya lo perdiste – Culminó Capricornio, dejando al guardián de Acuario con la temperatura mas baja de lo normal.

— Escuchen caballeros dorados, ha llegado el momento de mostrar nuestra verdadera capacidad, esta no es una lucha de poder, hemos sido entrenados para librar batallas y salir vencedores ¡siempre!, pero la verdadera lucha se da día a día, nos formaron para morir . Ninguno aquí le teme a la muerte, sin embargo, ahora debemos mostrar que sabemos vivir y lucharemos por mantenernos unidos como una familia, protegiendo siempre la paz e integridad en la tierra. Los Santos de Athena deben resistir y perseverar en este mundo. Si existen cambios, los afrontaremos y nos adaptaremos a lo que venga.

Dhoko iniciaba ya uno de sus largos discursos, todos tomaban atención, entre los caballeros las miradas se cruzaban, incluso Shaka traía los ojos abiertos y el lenguaje corporal era el que dominaba en la Sala principal del patriarca. Las cosas estaban cambiando, el ambiente lo decía casi a gritos, sin embargo todo parecía natural.

En Londres Universidad Herfordshire:

En la decanatura de la Facultad de Ciencias, un hombre canoso con muchos folders y legajos en mano observaba a la singular figura paterna que tenía en frente, un caballero de cabellos largos casi ondulados, de ojos lilas y con dos puntitos en la frente.

— Se preguntara usted, señor... — Miró el nombre escrito en uno de los archivos que llevaba en mano –. Shión de Aries, por qué lo hicimos llamar. Hemos observado a su hijo con detenimiento y debo decirle que encontramos algo único en él. Nunca habríamos imaginado después de tantos años, encontrar a alguien con sus características. Es muy interesante. Y quisiéramos su aprobación para tenerlo sujeto a estudios.

Shión llevaba los ojos abiertos de par en par, luego de la explicación del decano se dio cuenta que el secreto de su origen había sido descubierto. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Sería posible que todos notaran la diferencia en cuanto a razas? No, él sabía que sus antepasados no eran seres diferentes a la mayoría en esta tierra de Athena…. Había cometido un gravísimo error al enviar a su hijo fuera del santuario. Ya todos estaban enterados y ahora tomarían a Mu como conejillo de indias para realizarle pruebas, posiblemente, lo disecarían o quien sabe que es lo que pensarían hacerle. Incluso estaban pidiendo su aprobación. ¿Qué clase de monstruos podían hacerle tal petición? "Y nosotros luchamos con Athena para proteger a esta clase de personas", pensó el Pope sin prestar atención a la explicación que estaba recibiendo por parte del decano.

— Entonces, ¿contamos con su aprobación?

— ¡Claro que no!

— Entiendo que resulte ser doloroso para usted, pero mírelo de esta manera, estará contribuyendo con el bienestar del mundo. Todos le darán gracias a su hijo ¿acaso no se sentiría orgulloso por él?

— ¿Me esta pidiendo que entregue a mi pequeño a la ciencia y quiere que lo tome con calma? ¡Nadie le abrirá el cerebro a mi hijo!

— Le daremos lo que pida. Pero su hijo deberá quedarse aquí con nosotros.

— De ninguna manera, Mu regresa ahora mismo conmigo a casa.

— Señor Shión. Su hijo tiene un futuro prometedor. No trunque sus sueños. Estará lejos por un tiempo, pero prometo que valdrá la pena.

— Ya lo dije, me lo llevo a casa.

— Está bien, pero antes, es necesario que lea estos escritos que su hijo realizó. — El decano cargó un volumen extenso de papeles y se los entregó a Shión, que aún en alerta empezó a pasar las hojas sin poder creer lo que leía.

"Cura definitiva en 20 segundos por puntos cósmicos según su signo", "Regeneración de la vista", "Cómo realizar una criogenia y sobrevivir a ello", "Los cinco secretos del Ave Fénix", "Teoría de los gusanos de Tiempo", "Transportación de materia en 2 pasos prácticos", "Alquimia a través del tiempo", "Reconstrucción celular por cuerpos celestes". – Cada vez la sorpresa de Shión era mayor, Mu estaba compartiendo con la humanidad los secretos milenarios que guardaban celosamente en el santuario. – ¿Entonces no lo quieren para realizarle estudios como si fuese un ratoncillo de Indias?

— ¿Realizarle estudios? – El decano soltó una carcajada seguido de —: ¿Cómo pensó usted en algo semejante? Ni que hubiésemos descubierto el último sobreviviente de la Atlántida.

— Que ocurrencia. Disculpe. – Soltó el Muviano al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estuvieron de ser descubiertos.

— Inicialmente, pensamos que todo esto era una locura. Pero luego de lo que vimos en el patio el día de ayer, no nos queda duda de que su hijo ha sobrepasado las leyes de la materia. Esta es una cámara de vigilancia, y este es el preciso momento en el que se supone debería recibir el primer golpe que estos dos jovencitos querían propinarle. Como puede verificar su hijo desaparece por unos segundos evitando ser tocado por ninguno de los presentes, en este caso algo imposible porque lo atacan 123 alumnos de nuestra universidad y todos al mismo tiempo.

— Eso no es del todo cierto. Mu también resultó lastimado. Lleva... — Shión se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, pero aún así terminó –: Lleva un chichón de cabeza.

— Señor Shión, si ponemos la cámara a la velocidad mínima, ayudado por nuestros científicos que pudieron retrasarla a la velocidad en que se movería el sonido, se dará cuenta usted de que el chichón de cabeza fue realizado gracias a que su hijo llevaba los pasadores desatados del tenis que traía puesto. El 99% de los que estuvieron en este disturbio presentan fracturas en diversas partes del cuerpo. Si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de esto antes, hubiéramos aprovechado el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros desde un inicio. Tiene una mente sorprendente y deseamos apoyarlo en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance. La decisión es suya señor de Aries.

Santuario de Atenas — Templo de Leo.

— ¿Venga Aioria cuál es el problema? – El caballero de Leo suspiro pesadamente y comenzó con su explicación.

— Paolo Dyans es un hombre extremadamente repulsivo, es el tipo de chico lindo y mimado, suele mandarle flores a Marín y no descansara hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Digo yo, ¿acaso eres psíquico o adivino?

— Sospecho... que Marín sale con él.

— ¿Sospechas? ¡Hombre¡¿por qué lo pensáis?

— Porque... los vi saliendo juntos.

— Tranquilízate. Si pareces un crio. Bueno, bueno, quizás sea un amigo.

— Durante años todos los caballeros del santuario, excepto Shaka y yo trataron de invitarla a salir. Marín nunca aceptó a ninguno.

El santo de Capricornio no ocultó su sonrojo ante la revelación.

— Vaya que me rechazó. Pero tío, uno tiene que hacer el intento. Marin es una chica muy seria ¿Vale?, sabe lo que quiere.

— Eso me tiene con cuidado, ahora acepta salir con él. Se deja engreír por él y... Solo tiene ojos para "él".

— ¡Vamos león!, arriba esos ánimos

— No sé que hacer.

— Pues no sé, no sé, que podría decirte. Hombre, tu deberías saber cuales son sus gustos. Y agarrarla por la parte más sentimental. Tú sabes. Te veo en esta situación desde el episodio G, y mira la serie se acabó. Y tú, no haces nada de nada.

— ¿Que se supone que debería hacer?

— ¡Pues ve! ¡ve y búscala! Confiésale todos tus sentimientos… y si ella no te corresponde, aquí estaré para consolarte.

— ¡Sí! eso haré.

— Faltaba más. Ve de una buena vez. ¡Cántale todo! Debes darle el ciento diez por ciento ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí. De acuerdo ¡El ciento diez por ciento! ¡Eso!

— ¡Uy!, se me hizo tarde, tengo una junta en el Buffet.

Fue así como Aioria, salió decidido a declarar lo que sentía por Marín por primera vez desde el episodio G. Caminaba por las calles risueño, pensando en aquellos recuerdos que había vivido con ella desde muy joven, siempre guardando silencio, siempre tan tímido, siempre llegando en el momento necesario de "casualidad" para salvar a la damisela en peligro, de seres tan perversos y peligrosos como aquella criatura celestial que Shaka adoraba y otros que anteriormente la consideraban una traidora. Sacando su cuenta, la única vez que no pudo acudir a su defensa fue cuando estaba bajo el poder del Satán imperial, las otras veces, Marín escapó sin avisar, como lo hizo con Misty "menos mal que murió", merecido lo tuvo cuando osó citarla en "el lugar de siempre" ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Definitivamente Marín siempre fue una chica muy seria y madura, muy capaz de dominar a un León y fue precisamente un león lo que vio en una de las vitrinas; un león tan grande y tan tierno como los sentimientos que guardaba por ella.

— Eh... bueno... — Un color encendido inicio su recorrido por el rostro de Leo. Posando sus manos y con los ojos grandes dijo –: Me llevo ese.

— Disculpe señor, ese león es el símbolo de nuestra tienda, no esta en venta.

— No señorita usted no entiende, no importa lo que cueste, me lo llevo.

En un santiamén un sujeto de pulcras vestiduras dibujaba una sonrisa interesada, interrumpió para añadir guiñando un ojo a su vendedora estrella.

— El cliente siempre tiene la razón, esa es nuestra política, "si le gusta lo compra". ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

Minutos más tarde un sonriente León iba abrazando a otro león. Llevando una caja en forma de corazón atada a uno de sus dedos, mientras sujetaba un ramo de rosas en la boca, sin dejar de sonreír. A su paso todos los transeúntes se quedaban sorprendidos siguiéndolo con la mirada.

— ¡Vamos muchacho! Así se hace. – escuchaba el santo de aquellos que sonreían a su paso levantando sus pulgares. Haciendo que Aioría caminase con determinación marcada repitiéndose "ciento diez por ciento".

Entraba a gusto a puertas de una gran, elegantísima y hermosa agencia de modas pensando en las primeras palabras que diría al verla. Sí, sería lo mejor que le pasaría en su vida. Ya en el elevador, pensaba en familia, la casa de Leo, con cortinas de terciopelo rojas, elegantes ambientes, un gran dormitorio, un par de niños jugando por los corredores, y Marín su diosa Oriental transformando el jardín con pequeños bonsáis, veía los años pasar al punto de imaginarse ya ancianos y aún tomados de la mano recordando este día. El día memorable donde todo comenzó oficialmente.

— Veamos, oficina 3 del décimo piso a la derecha. — Con manos temblorosas y sin soltar los presentes tocó la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta prosiguió a abrirla y con torpeza ingresó, la vista no era la mejor de todas, apenas y podía ver algunas cosas y parte del escritorio, frente a él se escuchaba el sonar de un teclado.

"Ciento diez por ciento", pensó en voz alta, tomo aire y continuó:

— Sé que mi presencia aquí te parecerá extraña, es más, apenas y acabo de juntar el valor para estar aquí frente tuyo. Pero, desde que te vi por primera vez, me pareciste, la persona mas interesante, noble, estricta, de fuertes ideales, para mi eres lo mejor que he podido conocer, la persona más bella, el cálido sol que ilumina mi existencia, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que soñé con decirte esto. "Te Amo como jamás pensé que se podría amar". Todo esto simplemente es demasiado grande para poder explicarlo con palabras. Yo solo espero, solo espero que sientas lo mismo por mi.

Un momento de silencio se hizo en la oficina, Aioria cerraba los ojos en espera de su respuesta. Gracias a los dioses llevaba consigo tantos regalos, que impedirían a Marín el ver la coloración de su rostro. Un par de manos tomaron el ramo de rosas separándolo de su vista y dejando ver el rostro de un apuesto caballero pelirrojo; el fuego, el sol se iluminaba en sus cabellos y su mirada lo contemplaba fijamente.

— Debo confesar que me agrada la idea, de ser el ser supremo que ilumina tu existencia. – Aioria no podía creer lo que le había sucedido, la persona frente suyo, aquella que le hablaba en este momento era nada más y nada menos que Paolo Dyans. El León tomó aire y se dispuso a aclarar el malentendido siendo interrumpido por su peor pesadilla.

— No, no hables, fuiste muy valiente. Te esmeraste con los obsequios, pero no puedo aceptarlos. – Bajó la voz y acercándose al oído del leoncito que petrificado solo escuchaba soltó —: "tengo novia".

— ¿Marín? – fue la interrogante que salió de los labios de Aioria.

— Sí, Marín. – Paolo sonrió sarcástico en tanto una pelirroja observaba desde la entrada. – Querida, tienes una agradable visita.

En un prestigioso Buffet de Abogados, se llevaba a cabo la reunión de todos los profesionales destacados en leyes, todos señores de larga trayectoria, elegantísimos y muy serios miraban y escuchaban a la vez el caso a tratar, de vez en cuando echaban un vistazo a los expedientes, en tanto la voz del caballero de la décima casa expresaba de manera elocuente cada detalle que le sirviera para esclarecer y ayudar con los juicios del santuario.

— Después de dos meses por fin tengo la resolución definitiva donde se declara fundada la petición de reconsideración del caso por tratarse de una lucha por la paz y estabilidad en la tierra.— Shura sonreía orgulloso, al fin lo había logrado.

— ¿Puede mostrarnos el documento del que habla?

— Por supuesto, aquí lo tengo.— El santo de Capricornio muy presto tomó el documento entre manos y lo mostró a toda la junta, sin dejar de sentirse orgulloso por sus logros.

— ¿Se esta burlando de nosotros señor Shura?

— No. Claro que no, tómelo y constate.

— ¿De que habla?, si no tiene nada en las manos.

Al ver sus manos vacías, Shura levantó la mirada buscando el documento entre una pila de papeles, buscó y rebusco hasta dar con él, muy contento corrió tomándolo y levantando la mano, pero, apenas lo tocó, este se quemó quedando hecho cenizas, al voltear con el rostro desencajado y ver al jefe del buffet, se encontró con el culpable de toda su desgracia.

— ¡Tú! ¡pero qué te has creído!— apuntaba Shura con toda su ira, mientras Lucifer muy tranquilo sonreía mirándolo, buscando arrepentimiento en los ojos de Shura. Él debía caer en sus manos sí o sí.

— ¡Jovencito! Espero una buena explicación para su conducta. – Reclamó el jefe muy ofendido siendo aún apuntado por la mano de Excalibur.

— Yo... disculpe. – Apenas y Shura pensaba en alguna estrategia para salir del apuro y el teléfono de la oficina timbró siendo atendido por el jefe.

— Lo siento jovencito, estamos en una reunión importante, dudo mucho que desee contestar. ¿de vida o muerte? Esta bien, esta bien, que no se diga que soy un dictador. Señor Shura tiene una llamada, alguien de nombre Aioria.

— ¿Aioria? – El santo de la cabra se acercó ceremoniosamente al teléfono y en voz bajita increpó.

— ¿No podías llamar al celular?

— Lo llevas apagado. – Contestó también bajito el castaño.

— Vale ya, ¿Qué ocurre?.

— Shura, si es tan importante, usa el altavoz. Contigo tienes al mejor buffet de abogados, podemos resolver cualquier problema. – Ofreció el jefe con creciente curiosidad.

— No, no, no es necesario. Son pequeñas cosas que se le presentan a mi amigo.

— Insisto. – Ordenó el jefe de jefes quien nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta. Con pesadez el santo accedió, en tanto la voz de Aioria se escuchaba fuerte y clara para todos.

— Seguí tus consejos, hice lo que me dijiste, di el ciento diez por ciento, pero todo, todo lo malo me sucede gracias a una persona. – Esta vez elevo el tono de voz dando fe de su mala suerte.

— ¿De qué hablas Aioria? ¿A qué va todo eso?

— ¡Calla! Todo esto me pasa por tu culpa. ¡Nada salió bien!, esto es lo que pasa por decir la verdad después de 15 años. ¡No es justo!

— ¿Que sucedió?

— Dije la verdad, dije que le quería. Eso ha pasado.

— ¿Será posible? ¿Y no era eso lo que querías?

— Se lo dije a Paolo. Demonios, él lo sabe.

— Venga, por el amor de Athena ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?

— Y eso no es lo peor. Dyanz parece corresponderme, pero dijo que tenía novia, yo dije Marín, él dijo sí, ella estaba ahí, lo vio todo, ahora piensa que me gusta él, pero no es todo, ella es su novia y... — suspiro y culmino deprimido— quedé como idiota.

— Vamos por partes crio, que no te entiendo. Dime Aioria, ¿Dónde estás?

— Estoy en la oficina de Marín, esperándola. Shura, ella está aclarando las cosas con Paolo, lo más seguro es que cuando regrese me eche a patadas por tratar de bajarle el novio. Me siento como colegial momentos antes de ser expulsado.

— Escucha. Tienes una breve pero evidente oportunidad para hacer lo correcto y cambiar el final de la historia.

— ¡No! ¡No! Me siento como un idiota, quiero salir de aquí.

— ¡No! – El capricornio golpeó con fuerza el escritorio del lado, haciendo saltar de un brinco a todos los del buffet – ¡Tú serás el elegido! ¿Vale? ¡Joder! ¡Eres un león en casa y ahora te comportas como un minino!. ¿Crees que eres el único que tuvo un mal día? ¡Dile que le quieres y ya! – colgó el teléfono lanzando un sonoro suspiro, pronto cayó en cuenta del lugar donde estaba y de la forma para nada privada de cómo se comunicó con Aioria, el silencio en la sala era evidente, el rostro de cada uno de los presentes denotaban seriedad. Shura se preparaba mentalmente para ser despedido, buscaba con la mirada la caja con la que llevaría sus cosas y también a Elisa (la plantita que lo acompañó desde el primer día en el prestigioso Buffet), lamentaba el futuro prometedor que echaba por la borda. De pronto el silencio fue roto por unas palmadas que eran ofrecidas por el jefe del buffet, poco a poco los demás miembros se le unieron hasta formar una lluvia incesante de aplausos.

— Shura, me has demostrado que no tienes imposibles, posees el espíritu de un ganador. Te quiero junto a nosotros los grandes, tomaremos tu caso y te prometo que hallaremos la solución aunque se trate de algo muy nuevo para nosotros.

Lucifer por su parte muy enojado lo miró con ira creciente, desapareciendo del lugar instantáneamente.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	9. Entiéndeme

Capítulo IX

**Entiéndeme**

**Templo de Géminis**

— ¡No!, ¡no! y ¡no!, de ninguna manera aceptaré tener como invitados a Julián y sus marinas — renegaba el león Aioria.

— Por órdenes de su santidad estamos obligados, a cuenta de lo mal que quedó Julián por el ataque de Aioros. Además no son sus marinas, recuerda que solo se trata de Titis, Sorrento y... el engendro del mal. — contestó Saga.

— ¿Engendro del mal? No es de caballeros hablar mal de los ausentes, hermanito. Debo comunicarte que ya arreglé con su ilustrísima para que compartas habitación con Sorrento. Yo me encargaré de Titis.

— ¿Sorrento? ¿El marina de sirena? Kanon, creo que no bastó el castigo que recibiste en Cabo Sunión. Debí darte una buena paliza cuando niño.

— No vine a discutir Saga. Ahora mismo todos están reunidos en el templo de Acuario; haremos una pequeña reunión previa a la llegada de nuestras visitas, será únicamente entre dorados, aprovechando la ausencia del patriarca.

— ¡Que sinsentido dices Kanon! Todos saben que es imposible, el antiguo maestro nunca nos dejaría hacerlo ¿no lo crees? — completo Aioria

— El Antiguo Maestro fue el de la idea, según dijo era un reconocimiento a los caballeros dorados por toda la responsabilidad que cargamos. Por eso se dio tiempo para llamar a cada uno de nuestros trabajos y pedir permiso por todo el día, menos con Shura, el debe atender los juicios.

— Quizás pueda invitar a Marin.

— Solo si quieres ser expulsado de la orden de los santos de Athena. Sabes que el ingreso de una amazona a un templo dorado es severamente castigado y va contra las leyes que Athena interpuso desde la época del mito. Esperaría ese tipo de conductas de alguien como... — la mirada de Saga estudio cada centímetro de la habitación hasta dar con el punto — ...alguien como Kanon.

— Claro que sí, lo dices porque eres consciente que soy el más guapo y todas caen rendidas a mis pies. No necesito de trucos o estrategias para traerlas a mi templo. Las chicas me quieren, las compañeras de trabajo me adoran y soy el más popular. Acéptalo hermano, siempre obtengo lo que quiero. Pero dejemos de hablar de mi grandeza. Vamos, todos nos esperan.

**Templo de Acuario — Cocina**

— Esa carita triste tiene un nombre y creo adivinar de quien se trata – comentaba Afrodita al entrar sin invitación a la cocina del acuariano, mientras este último cortaba rodajas de fresa con un filudo y muy bien trabajado cuchillo, sin emitir palabra alguna — Camus, todos sabemos muy bien que Milo siempre se caracterizó por su sencillez y carisma. Una temporada viviendo en la opulencia no le vendrá mal.

— Eso dicen todos ¿Dime Afrodita, las fresas las quieres con crema chantilly? — el acuariano batía la exquisita crema con más fuerza.

— Ahora bien, si hablamos de dulces ¿te imaginas cuan dulce y atractiva puede ser la vida de la reencarnación de un dios en la tierra?

— ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres decirme?— respondió Camus con absoluta indiferencia — Milo aceptó con gusto la propuesta del cambio. Eso es todo ¿no crees?

— Nunca creí que reaccionarías así, no pareces ser lo suficientemente frío Camus, puedo percibir a kilómetros lo que sientes, aún más si se trata de despojarte de un amigo tan especial como Milo. Verdaderamente espero que se adapte rápido y no llore, no quiero ver más lágrimas, sobretodo al pensar que ya no caminará por las ruinas del coliseo como lo hacía siempre.

— Jamás en mi vida eh culpado a la gente que no puede adaptarse a su realidad y por esa causa a estallado en llanto. Afrodita, espero que no olvides que siempre seremos muy buenos amigos. Es evidente que nada cambiará con su nuevo estilo de vida. Ahora solo me queda decirle "hasta pronto"

El santo más sensible y susceptible de los 88 caballeros de Athena entendió a la perfección los sentimientos de Camus. La broma había ido demasiado lejos, sin querer tocó la hebra más sensible del acuariano. Para los ojos del santo de piscis el muro de hielo que usualmente su compañero construía para disimular su "debilidad" no resultaba efectivo; sin pensarlo dos veces, en un arranque sentimental sorprendió al santo de los hielos eternos abrazándolo por la espalda.

— Afrodita ¿Que crees que haces?

— No digas nada Camus, entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes

— Eh... Afrodita...

— Pero debes tener en cuenta que nunca estarás solo

— Afrodita...

—Yo también siento lo mismo, por eso...

— ¡Afrodita!

— ¡Lo sabía! — se escuchó un grito de enojo llamando la atención del santo de piscis quien rápidamente soltó al caballero de acuario — Por eso propusiste que reemplazara a Julián. Pero escucha bien lo que voy a decir Camus de Acuario esta vez puedes hacer lo que quieras, no suplicaré por tu amistad. ¿Has oído eso? ¡Me dirijo a ti caballero de acuario!

— Milo, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas — replicó el más bello de los santos de Athena mientras que el enfurecido escorpión azotaba la puerta, caminando rápido por los pasillos del templo.

— ¡Oh no! No otra vez — se escuchó de Camus estampando una mano en la frente.

— Vaya relación. Este tipo de problemas nunca los tuve con Death

— ¡Miloooooooooooooooo espera! ¡No es lo que piensas! — Camus salió corriendo de la cocina para luego de dos segundos volver y entregar la batea en manos de Afrodita — sigue batiendo por cinco minutos, no olvides poner la crema en las copitas.

— Muy bien. Pero...¿Y las cerezas?

— Son fresas. Las pones una a una y las sigues decorando con las sombrillitas. Milooooooooooooooo ¡Puedo explicarlooooo!

— Ma que significa tutto ese escándalo — entraba Death también sin invitación a la sagrada cocina de Camus Acuario

— Milo salió corriendo y Camus detrás de él solo porque... — detuvo su explicación al caer en cuenta como fue visto por Milo el escorpión.

— Perché...

— Toma, bate la crema Death. Por qué estás hablando en italiano ¿Sucede algo?

— Io no soy ningún tonto Afrodita. Ché pasó qui.

— Milo enfureció porque accidentalmente abracé a Camus.

— ¿Accidentalmente? — dijo mientras miraba de los pies a la cabeza al santo de piscis — Sempre supe que eras raro, ma ahora está confermato.

— ¿Y no harás una escena de celos como Milo? ¿Acaso no te importo Death?

— Ma che cosas dices. Io no soy raro, soy un italiano muy varonil — replicaba mientras vertía suavemente la crema en las copitas — ¡Diavolo, ya manché mia camisa! Quella scena en tu oficina fue para zafarte de la jugadora esa. No te acostumbres y hagas ilusiones — sonreía al hablar al amigo de toda su infancia.

— Cuidado con lo que dices Death. Minerva no es una jugadora.

— Ma entonces... ¿qué es quella víbora?

El silencio se apoderó de la conversación, dejando al santo de piscis sumido en sus pensamientos ante la pregunta. ¿Qué era Minerva para él? ¿Es solo la gerente de una prestigiosa editorial? ¿Es simplemente una de las tantas mujeres hermosas en el mundo? o quizás significaba algo más.

— Afrodita, ti conozco bene y podría decir que tú...

— Camus ¿Ya está todo listo? Hombre, mira que solo podré echarte la mano por unos minutos — interrumpió el caballero más leal a la diosa Athena.

Afrodita se sacó el delantal entregándolo a Shura y sin palabra alguna salió de la cocina.

— Ma ché... ¿Ma ché dije ahora?

— Comprende Death, suelen comportarse así, especialmente en esos días.

— Basta con quello Shura, es mi mejor amico. ¡Afrodita espera! — salió de la habitación entregando un tazón con fresas en las manos del español — encárgate.

— Vale chaval, esto me recuerda a mis tiempos de cocinero en Santiago de Compostela.

— Shura ¿Que sucede?

— Aioros. Pues hombre, no lo sé, exactamente no lo sé. Analicemos, al parecer Afrodita quería entrarle a una tía, Death le dijo algo como "entre niñas no se puede" y a nuestra rosita se le fue la olla, salió corriendo y gritando al viento que odiaba a Death.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

— Vale, vale, quizás no gritaba, pero si las miradas hablarán...Ya sabes Aioros, a buen entendedor pocas palabras. Esas cosas suceden cuando no hay buena comunicación. Siempre dije que la base de todo es la comunicación y comprensión. Por ello, entendiendo tu reacción y a fin de dar solución a los futuros problemas que se avecinan, redacté este documento, en el cual Julián nos librará de todas las culpas. Hablé con él y se muestra de acuerdo, pero antes debes disculparte.

— ¿Eso dijo él?

— No, lo digo yo porque es lo correcto.

— No lo haré, tuve motivos para hacer lo que hice. De retractarme solo lograrás hacerme quedar en ridículo.

— Pedirás disculpas y firmarás ese documento.

— Que se disculpe él.

— No se trata de eso ¡no lo entiendes! Pedirás disculpas y no veo razón por la cual te niegues.

— Ahora entiendo. Quiere decir que tengo que hacerlo únicamente porque me exiges y porque siempre tienes la razón.

— No te estoy exigiendo, yo nunca dije que tengo la razón. Solo trato de comunicarme y comprenderte.

— Comunicarte claro, como aquella vez que fuiste todo oídos mientras escapaba con la infanta Athena.

— Dale Aioros, para qué echar más leña al fuego. Eso fue en el año de la pera. No faltaría más.

— Claro comprensión, como cuando creías que la niña que sostenía en brazos era mi hija. ¡Por Athena! si apenas tenía 13 años ¿en que estabas pensando?

— Hombre si a los 13 ...¿Y a que viene todo eso? En mi opinión, cualquiera se despierta del lado opuesto de la cama luego de brindarle una paliza al emperador de los mares, ponernos en graves aprietos y hacernos merecedores de otro juicio. Pero claro, estás muy seguro, porque aquí estoy yo para salvar tu trasero.

— ¿Salvarme el trasero? Yo nunca pedí que salves mi trasero. No me entiendes, nunca lo hiciste.

— Joder chico, apenas eres un crío, te falta un mundo por vivir ¿que podrías entender de un adulto?

La mirada de Aioros reflejaba lo venenosas que resultaron las palabras del capricorniano, ¿acaso Shura no era consciente que por causa suya Aioros actualmente tenía 15 años? ¿Se olvidó que con toda la frialdad del mundo hace muchos años extendió su Excalibur para darle fin? con ira creciente y con todo el resentimiento acumulado en su corazón respondió:

— Tienes razón, soy un crío adolescente egoísta que no controla sus impulsos — se acercó y lentamente embadurnó el rostro de Shura con la exquisita crema, para luego propinarle un duro golpe en el estómago abandonando también la cocina.

— Espera Aioros — hablaba sin aliento, apenas extendiendo la mano, hincado de rodillas en el suelo — entiende me encuentro bajo presión. Vamos tío, por favor, son veintiún juicios, con el tuyo veintidós. Por mi cabrita dorada que no quise decir eso.

— ¿Shura? — preguntó el santo de libra quien se disponía a entrar a la cocina del aguador quien precisamente llegaba por el lado opuesto — ¿Camus está todo list...?

El aguador muy enojado continuó su camino haciendo caso omiso y encerrándose en su habitación en el más hermético silencio. Al instante observó llegar al santo de cáncer.

— Death aún faltan muchas cosas para la fiest...

— Al diavolo con quella festa maledeta, io me voy.

— Tienes que estar presente ¡Son órdenes del patriarca! ¡Escucháste Death! ademas ¡cuántas veces debo decirte que no digas palabrotas! — gritaba Dohko mientras observaba bajar al furioso santo de cáncer por las escaleras — Y Shión decía: "no te preocupes Dohko todo será muy fácil" Que juventud tan alocada.

**Universidad de Athenas — Cafetería**

— Aioria ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Shaina,— inicio Aioria sentándose frente a la amazona, sin percatarse que era un obstáculo en el paisaje del santo de Virgo que en otra mesa se encontraba degustando un té. — ¿Qué sabes de Paolo y Marín?

— No mucho. Comentan que Paolo es todo un caballero, tienen gustos afines, es uno de los hombres más influyentes del mundo. Veamos por otro lado ambos tiene los ojos azules, cabellos rojos, son guapos y hacen una hermosa pareja. Siento mucho, no darte buena información, pero Marín siempre fue recatada en esos aspectos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Hace más de una hora sucedieron muchas cosas luego de un pequeño incidente...

**Flash Back**

— ¡Marin, tienes unos ojos perfectos!— la amazona del águila lo miro guardando silencio— ¡Por Athena, Marin eres maravillosa! Debo decir que una de las razones por las que vine hoy es para discutir nuestro futuro.

— Bien Aioria, estoy dispuesta a discutirlo.

— Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, tenemos gustos afines, ambos crecimos con los mismos principios. — Iniciaba el león guardián de la quinta casa con los nervios a flor de piel— Bueno...Nuestra vida ahora es diferente, es decir nuestra diosa espera que vivamos como toda persona normal y hallemos la felicidad, es por eso que...

— Athena espera mucho de nosotros — cortó la pelirroja.

— Exacto, por eso planeo un gran futuro con nosotros.

— Claro que te apoyo en eso. Lo sabes ¿cierto? Pero el punto es que si queremos salir de nuestra actual situación, necesitamos actuar con seriedad sin comportarnos como niños.

— Marin, estoy completamente de acuerdo.

— Por eso he pensado que nos llegó la hora — al santo de leo se le iluminaron los ojos al comprender que Marin también había pensado en un futuro juntos, después de tanto tiempo de amor oculto sintió como sus sueños se hacían realidad, con el corazón a punto de estallar y con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios dejó que la amazona continuara — Aioria, guardián de la Quinta casa "Leo"...

— ¿Si Marin?

— No te debes equivocar. Creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ahora no soy lo que buscas. No quiero malos entendidos entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo? Prefiero aclarar las cosas antes de hacernos daño.

— ¡Qué! ¡Qué dices! — el rubio sintió como de pronto alguien apretaba fuertemente su corazón, dejándolo sumamente herido, su temperatura corporal descendió y sus ojos luchaban contra las molestas lágrimas que delatarían la ira, el resentimiento, la decepción que sentía, mientras observaba como cada uno de sus sueños y fantasías se desvanecían ante él.

— Lo he pensado y creo que es lo correcto — sentenció la amazona del águila.

— ¿Estas rechazándome? ¿Y sin tener el beneficio de la duda? Creí que aceptarías.

— ¿Aceptarte? Aioria, necesito un apoyo no una distracción. Me dedico a ayudar al santuario de otra manera, en cambio tu como santo dorado...

— ¿Me rechazas por ser dorado y todo lo que eso implica?

— No, eso no es cierto,

— Entonces ¿Porque mis responsabilidades son grandes?

— Tus responsabilidades son necesarias. Obedeces a Athena.

— Y cuando me dijiste que siempre me apoyarías ¿estabas mintiendo? Marin, creí que me correspondías.

— Te quiero, pero, a veces las cosas no resultan como uno lo desea. Aioria, no puedo iniciar una relación contigo. ¿Por qué no entiendes que estoy bajo presión? Por Athena entiende que el santuario atraviesa por una crisis, no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas. Aioria ¿estas llorando?

— No, como crees. Estas rosas me están dando alergia.

— Priscila, un anti alérgico por favor — presionó Marin el intercomunicador para ordenar a su secretaria. — Aioria no tengo otra opción, créeme nunca espere decir esto, pero repito, creo que es lo correcto.

— ¿Cómo puede ser correcto si no estamos juntos?

— Piensa en el futuro y en lo que el santuario exige de tí.

— Solo porque no trabajo en una oficina como esta y ganando un sueldo como el tuyo ¿soy basura?. Soy un caballero dorado Marín y creo que todos estarían de acuerdo en que es mejor que ser uno de esos asistontos de oficina.

— Nunca dije eso, ¿por qué malentiendes? Aioria estoy hablando en serio.

— Todos nos quieren ver juntos. Mi madre te dio su aprobación ¿sabes lo que eso significa? ¡No, claro que no sabes lo que significa! ¿crees que tu actual puesto se debe a tus capacidades?, Paolo me contó lo bien que se desempeña su noviesita en el trabajo. ¡Despierta Marin no son tus capacidades, es tu físico lo que le importa.

**Fin de Flash Back**

— Si se tratara de mi, no vivías para contarlo — respondió Shaina luego de escuchar de los propios labios de Aioria la discusión que lo dejó emocionalmente lastimado — Debiste esperar, cuando menos hasta que termine esta crisis. No entiendes lo que ella quiso decir.

— ¿Lo que quiso decir? ¿Significa que en realidad solo me pedía tiempo? — Shaina hizo un gesto de afirmación— ¿por qué simplemente no lo dijo?. ¿Por qué Marin no es como tu Shaina?.

— Hay cosas que debes de entender sin necesidad de escucharlas.

— Pero Shaina, aún tengo esperanzas, ella debe casarse con Kiki, y para celebrarse una boda, ella debe esperar a que kiki madure, en edad lemuriana, eso tomara tiempo.

— La ley de las amazonas solo se aplica en hombres, Kiki apenas es un niño.

— ¿Eso significa que no tiene ningún compromiso con él?, ella lo sabe y por eso sale con Paolo. Pero es ilógico que lo haga, apenas se conocen ¿No te parece absurdo Shaina? No tiene sentido, no tiene lógica.

— Así es. Sin embargo no olvides que es una mujer libre y puede decidir, puede continuar con Paolo o de lo contrario iniciar contigo. No es tan dificil como piensas. Se paciente — Aioria escuchó a la amazona de la cobra e hizo una pausa resumiendo la conversación, cuando cayo encuenta que...

— Shaina eso significa que tienes dos opciones "amarlo o matarlo".

— De que estás hablando. Lo de Seiya quedó en el pasado. Lo amé en su momento, todos fueron testigos.

— Pero Shaka, el te vio el rostro, ¿que piensas hacer con el?

— Con shaka, no mucho. Yo...

— Entiendo, lo dices por que esta condenado a ser virgen.

Se dice que no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable, tanto amazona como la reencarnación de Buda quien con disimulo prestaba mucha atención a la conversación soplaron accidentalmente sus bebidas, lanzándolas por toda su mesa y más allá, al escuchar la última revelación. En el caso de Shaina, el santo de leo resultó visiblemente afectado; para virgo no hubo víctimas, solo su inmaculado e impecablemente pantalón planchado, por lo cual y muy a su pesar optó por retirarse sin llamar la atención de los presentes. Shaina no podía hablar, ni siquiera se había planteado la opción de "amar o matar a Shaka" ¿en que pensaba Leo?

— ¿Entonces debo entender que escogiste eliminar a Shaka? Es una locura Shaina, debes tomar las cosas con calma — respondía Aioria limpiando su rostro con un pañuelo alcanzado por la propia amazona.

— De que estás hablando.

— Vamos, piensa antes de actuar. No puedes enfrentarte contra la reencarnación sagrada de oriente, porque es un delito. Por todos los cielos Shaina es Buda, ademas, Mu no lo tomaría a bien ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en la batalla contra Hades? No solo Aries, sino también Milo, los santos de bronce y yo nos enfrentamos contra nuestros compañeros tras su muerte.

— Aioria...

— Piensa bien, no es sabio intentar enfrentarse a Shaka. Terminarías sin sentidos antes de lo que piensas.

— Aioria, no quiero nada con Shaka, no tengo intenciones de pelear contra él, por si no recuerdas las amazonas también perdimos nuestras fuerzas porque Athena decidió que llevaríamos una vida normal. Y por último, en este momento estás viendo mi rostro y no estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

— Espera Shaina...me casaré contigo

— ¿Que dices?

— No ahora. Pero sí a los 30 años aún no estamos casados, doy mi palabra de caballero de oro que me casaré contigo. Eres la única amazona que me comprende, ademas yo creo conocerte un poco más, incluso más que Seiya, piensa que si no resultó con él, con Shaka tienes menos opción.

— Creo que está conversación llegó a su fin. Adios.

— Espera, lo siento, no debí decirlo de esa forma. Escucha Shaina, eres hermosa, aunque a veces muy ruda y renegona, pero quien sabe esas cosas pueden gustarle también a Shaka. Aunque pensándolo bien el gusta más de alguien parecido a Mu. ¡Pero también eres aries!

— ¡Gracias a los dioses que Marín encontró alguien mejor!

— Eso fue un golpe bajo — susurró mientras perdía de vista la esbelta figura de la amazona.

**Más tarde en el Templo de Acuario — 8:30 p.m**

— Me dijiste que se trataba de una fiesta — comentaba Saga en voz baja a su gemelo al ver uno a uno los rostros de los santos dorados presentes.

Por un lado Camus se acercaba poco a poco al santo de escorpio, según él con disimulo, mientras Milo ignoraba olímpicamente al aguador. Afrodita en una esquina parecía volar en su propio mundo, en tanto Death tomaba cerveza en un mano a mano con Aioria; Aldebarán platicaba serenamente con Shaka y el santo de capricornio buscaba armonizar con Aioros.

— Vale Aioros, basta ya ¡Todo el día me has puesto el corazón en un puño! Creo que debemos hablar.

— Podemos hablar, pero me pregunto si tú puedes escuchar. Siempre crees tener la razón ¡Nunca me escuchas!

— Hombre, no me subestimes, estos cinco días escuché a todo el mundo. ¿Sabes? Este trabajo me está matando. Pero, no quiero discutir contigo ¿vale? Comuniquémonos. Seré muy comprensivo.

— De acuerdo. Comenzemos antes del incidente de Athena. Cuando tenía 09 años... y mi gato Dédalo murió, nunca me diste el pésame, también recuerdo que arreglé varias veces tu templo y nunca me dijiste gracias... — de esa manera Aioros de sagitario inició la más grande e importante de las conversaciones con el santo de capricornio, al cual siempre consideró su mejor amigo a pesar de los malos entendidos del pasado. Sin embargo minutos después, el santo de capricornio caía rendido por el cansancio, sin lograr mantener los ojos abiertos y dando respuestas cortas.

— Sí, el gato...el gato

— ¡Shura! — el santo de capricornio saltó de su asiento afirmando su postura, mientras escuchaba a un enojado Aioros — Dime si oíste lo que dije. ¿Haber repitelo?

— Tú te estabas comunicando y yo te estaba comprendiendo.

— Shura, te lo advierto, no estoy de humor. Es increíble que exijas comprensión y escucha cuando tú...— Aioros se disponía a hablar cuando el santo de capricornio caía nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo — ¡Shura! ¡Te dormiste! Que pasa contigo, te estoy hablando

— No estaba dormido, solo descansaba los ojos. Te escucho y comprendo perfectamente. Solo que tengo una basurita en el ojo y los cerraré por unos minutos.

— No me digas, basuritas ¿eh?

— Vale sí, lo que tu digas.

— ¡No me estas escuchando, porque te estas volviendo a dormir! — Reclamaba mientras escuchaba los sonoros ronquidos del español — ¡Shura!

Del otro lado del salón, la discusión se volvía más amena entre el León y el cangrejo.

— Créeme, ellas son muy difíciles de entender — comentaba Aioria.

— ¿Más diffícile que Afrodita? Io non creo posible — respondió Death mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de su bebida.

— "Melhor solteiro que mal acompañado" — se escuchó repentinamente de Aldebarán quién traía del brazo a Milo que a la vez jalaba a Shaka.

— ¿Ma per ché dices eso Aldebarán? Io creí que eras feliz con quella bambina.

— ¿Que menina?

— Quella bambina de las flores.

— Voce esta falando de essa menina? Ela gosta del cavalheiro de peixes, mas, acredita que ele tem un romance com voce.

— ¡Por Athena podrían hablar en griego por favor! — sugirió el santo de escorpión.

— ¡Cáspita! Io non entiendo per ché piensan que tengo algo con Afrodita.

— Mantén la calma. En mi caso, dicen lo mismo con Mu — comentó Shaka con la tranquilidad que siempre lo caracterizó.

— ¡Ja! ¿y ustedes se quejan? En nuestro caso creen que Kanon y yo tenemos una relación incestuosa, solo porque a pesar de nuestros años compartimos el mismo templo.

— Debes sentirte orgulloso de compartir la habitación conmigo hermanito — comentó Kanon quien también se unía a la conversación.

— ¿Comparten la habitación? — Preguntaba Aioría con unas copitas de más — es ilógico que a su edad duerman juntos. No lo creo posible. Es algo imposible ¿no es cierto?

— Solo la compartimos por un cargo de conciencia y por las secuelas traumáticas que dejó el encierro de Kanon en la cárcel de Cabo Sunión — respondía Saga — ¿No es asi Kanon? — agregó recibiendo por primera vez la afirmación de su hermano menor quien a su vez también agregó:

— Es cierto. Ademas debo cuidarlo de su bipolaridad. Ya saben, puede lastimarse con los espejos, eso es muy peligroso, más aún si intenta volver a dominar el mundo, aunque existen remotas posibilidades, pues no tiene muchos seguidores.

— ¡¿Que dices? Kanon, aún tengo seguidores — exclamó Saga

— Haber, todos los seguidores de Saga que levanten la mano — habló en voz alta el menor de los gemelos y solo levantaron la mano los santos de virgo, cáncer y piscis, hablando con creciente sarcasmo dió una orden — Guardias llévenselos.

— Kanon aunque no quieras aceptarlo tengo muchos seguidores, eres famoso gracias a mi. Recuerda que fui el patriarca y me respetan ¿Es cierto o no?

— ¿Seguidores? Siento lastima por ellos. No entiendo como te quieren. Además, ¿ahora eres patriarca de quién?, recuerda que el santuario está en manos de Shión.

— ¡Maldición! — rápidamente el mayor de los gemelos se levantó para atacarlo, pero muy lejos de infundar temor escuchaba las risas de su hermano quien de tanto reír no midió dónde apoyaba su mano, cayendo escalones abajo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Saga corrió con desespero hasta alcanzarlo, sintiendo cada golpe de su hermano en carne propia, más aún, le dolía en el alma — ¡Kanon!

— No duele — se repetía el menor de los gemelos mostrando los ojos inundados en lágrimas, mientras observaba el rostro de preocupación extrema en Saga.

— ¡Idiota! fíjate bien dónde pones la mano — regañó Saga con falsa cólera.

— A quién le dices idiota ¡Idiota! — fue la respuesta de Kanon, para luego aferrarse con un fuerte abrazo a su hermano mayor, ambos con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Aquella escena caló en los corazones de todos los presentes, a pesar de todos los problemas e inconvenientes de ambos hermanos, era claro que podían contar siempre el uno con el otro. Milo sintió mucho el cargo de consciencia por los malos momentos que pasó con Camus, mirándolo de reojo notó que el aguador advirtió que lo observaban y sin más palabras se acercó a él con un regalo que sabe Athena de dónde lo sacó.

— De acuerdo Milo, te perdono — dijo el santo de la onceava casa, rompiendo el hielo al notar las intenciones de su amigo con el regalo — Extrañaré tus ocurrencias — respondió con un fuerte abrazo del cual se escuchó una vocecita proveniente de aquel envuelto llamando la atención de los santos dorados.

— Camus, sin estar de acuerdo cumpliré mi misión, aunque considero que es una tarea indigna para un caballero de oro. Aún así la cumpliré.

— Perdóname caballero de escorpio, en ese momento pensé que era la mejor salida. Lo menos que puedo decirte es que nuestra amistad no será afectada. Ve en paz amigo mio, hermano.

— Espera. Cuando te sientas solo presiona aquí — señaló la patita de un bello, esponjoso y tierno osito polar, el santo de acuario obedeció la orden presionando la patita superior del osito, el cual sonrojó sus mejillas iluminándolas y a continuación se escuchó un sonoro beso con un "te quiero". Camus levantó inmediatamente la mirada buscando a Milo, el cual respondió sonriendo:

— No hay muchos artículos de chicos para chicos. Lo siento, pero la idea era buena — ambos sonrieron ante tal ocurrencia.

— D' accordo — Death rompió la escena llamando la atención de los presentes al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Afrodita — quizás quella vibora venenosa, no es tan vibora. Ma io creo que es una serpente. Olvidé que sempre trataste con tuttas las cosas peligrosas y venenosas. Ma la nostra amistad tampoco se verá afectada ¿va bene?

— Cuando uno actúa en base a lo que cree, también es hermoso ¿Recuerdas? — Respondió Afrodíta

— Capisco_ — agregó el italiano eliminando toda muestra de resentimiento en el rostro del santo de Piscis_

— Genial, los regalos y disculpas funcionan ablandando el corazón de los más rudos santos, pero con Marin nada funciona — comentaba Aioria sirviéndose una copa más.

—flask back—

**Oficina de Marin 6 horas antes**

— ¡Plapp!** — **resonó la mano de la amazona en la mejilla del león

— Marin, no entiendo por qué me tratas así ¡Dímelo Marin!

— No quiero que te vuelvas a travesar en mi camino. Márchate.

— Marin, no entiendo, que hice ¡Marin dime que hice!

**Fin de flash Back**

— Marin ¿Por qué? — se quejaba acariciando su mejilla.

— Te parece poco lo que haz hecho, ¡te declaraste a su novio! — respondió Kanon poniéndose de pie aún un poco adolorido.

— Desde hace tiempo Marin también trabaja arduamente, para salir de esta pesadilla. Ya casi no nos vemos, siento como si me hubiera hecho a un lado. ¿pero que es lo que estoy diciendo? no me hagan caso, ella es ahora la asistente principal del poderoso Paolo Dianz, su carrera va en asenso y yo sigo siendo un simple trabajador ¿que podría ofrecerle? ¿Cómo pude pensar que la amistad que nos une desde la infancia, podía perdurar toda la vida? Soy un insensato.

— Todos lo somos alguna vez cariño.

— ¿Madre? — se preguntaron todos al ver bajando a la madre de Aioria del templo donde reposaba el emperador de los mares.

— Insensato. Este chico realmente lo es, siempre lo fue. Aioros hijito, deja de impacientar a Shura. Pobre muchacho, trabaja demasiado — hablaba mientras se dejaban escuchar los ronquidos de Shura, mas, sin prestar mucha atención a la reunión la madre de Aioria continuo su camino.

Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos mientras la robusta señora desaparecía del templo hasta que Kanon decidió hablar.

— Doce hombres reunidos en un templo, simulando una fiesta, esto es bizarro.

— extravagante — acotó Milo

— insólito — aumentó Aldebarán

— atípico— concluyo Shaka.

Mirando todos a Dohko.

— ¿por qué ser egoístas? invitemos a los santos de plata.— dijo Kanon

— y a los de bronce — agregó Aldebaran.

— Una fiesta sin chicas no es fiesta, invitare a las amazonas

— ¡Milo no! ¡caballeros no pueden hacer eso! — el santo de libra trató de calmar los ánimos dispuesto a iniciar una de sus largas explicaciones

— Claro que podemos — continuo Kanon

— No. No pueden, Shión...

— Observa— Al retornar la mirada Dohko sintió como alguno de los muchachos de oro lo levantaba llevándolo sin permiso hacia el coliseo. Mientras los otros llevaban lo que podían a mano.

Algunas horas después...

— ¡Alto! ¡Ya basta! ¡Seiya de donde sacaste todos esos antifaces! ¡Misty deja de hacer cuerpos pintados! ¡Por Athena el santo Jamián (el cuervo) no es una piñata! ¡Basta Ya!

— ¿Me lo dice a mí? — Preguntó el santo del lagarto — Lo mío es arte. Maestro debería preocuparse por su pupilo.

Dohko volteó la mirada y observó a Shiryu bailando en lo alto de una columna, sin camisa y de manera muy sugerente.

— Shiryu vístete y baja de esa columna ¡Es una orden! — gritó desde lo lejos

—Ya deja de amargarte y diviértete — se escuchó de Kanon

— El siguiente tema está dedicado al amor de mi vida —acompañado por su grupo musical, Milo agregó entre risas — Je t'aime Camus. Te extrañaré — dejándose oír silbidos y abriendo un circulito alrededor de Camus quien se hallaba con una fuente y una bebida en mano notablemente apenado y con grandes deseos de desaparecer...al santo de escorpio — Con ustedes mi más reciente éxito: "Ríndete nena, esta noche gritarás"

— ¡Ya basta! — Gritó Dohko subiendo al escenario muy ruborizado y arrancando el micrófono de las manos de Milo — ¡Si Shion se llega a enterar estaremos en grandes aprietos! — Exclamaba mientras observaba como doce caballeros continuaban armado una mega fiesta en el coliseo del santuario donde caballeros de todo rango se divertían a mil — creo que estoy en problemas — susurró.

— Yo creo que si — Escuchó Dohko la voz de su mejor amigo, de su ovejita verde, notablemente enfadada, haciendo que temiera por su vida al voltear...

**CONTINUARA...**


	10. Un Incidente Inesperado

Disclaimer: Como ya saben ninguno de los personajes de este fanfic me pertenece, es más, creo que este fic tampoco me pertenece. Todo aqui es propiedad del Sensei Kurumada. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**Capítulo X**

******Un Incidente Inesperad**o

El santuario es una fiesta. Luces, humo, música a todo dar y los santos cantando, bailando y haciendo un sin fin de locuras gracias a la invitación de los caballeros dorados, especialmente Kanon, a quien no se le ocurrió mejor idea que trasladar la pequeña reunión dorada al coliseo, invitando a todo ser viviente en el santuario (incluyendo a las mascotas), sin tener en cuenta las palabras de Dohko quien yacía notablemente contrariado.

- Creo que estoy en problemas - susurró.

- Yo creo que si - escuchó únicamente el antiguo maestro, en tanto la guitarra de Milo iniciaba con sus primeras notas, emocionando al público. Fue mayor la algarabía y éxtasis cuando un soldado, con la misión de iluminar el escenario, enfocaba a Shión, haciendo gritar de emoción a los presentes.

- ¡Es nuestro patriarca! - se escuchó de algún santo plateado emocionado.

- ¡Su Santidad a vuelto! - gritó otro llamando la atención de todos los presentes que con alegría asimilaban la buena noticia, muy ajenos a la falta de permiso por parte del patriarca.

La figura del pope iba apareciendo a medida que el humo del escenario se desvanecía. Los gritos iban en aumento como si se tratara de una mega estrella universalmente conocida; mientras las primeras notas de la canción comenzaron a escucharse.

**_"Siento el frió de tu piel, misteriosa y cruel,  
_**

**_mi estrella fugaz, veamos el amanecer._**

**_Por favor, esta noche entra a mi templo ..."_**

Milo se adueño del escenario emocionado por la respuesta del público, en el fondo las figuras de Dohko y Shión mostraban signos de tener una acalorada discusión, las luces se volvieron a enfocar en el patriarca, en tanto Shión con disimulo hizo un ademán de saludo y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

- Dohko, no puedo estar aquí siempre. Te encargo el santuario por unas semanas y tu...

- Shion eres el verdadero y único patriarca, debes saber cuanto esfuerzo y sacrificio esta costando a nuestros santos, la vida que han elegido. Apenas descansan para poder cumplir...

- Maestro Dohko. - Cortó el gemelo.

- ¡No te metas Kanon! - fue la orden estricta del santo de libra.

- ¡No calles al niño Dohko! - respondió Shión por impulso.

- Shión, te recuerdo que sólo tenemos una vida, por eso es tan preciada y por lo que debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos a cada instante. Ellos merecen un momento de relajo.

- Ese argumento es muy simple. Por qué debería seguir escuchando tus palabras cuando eres tu quien esta en falta - reprochó el padre de los 88 santos mientras observaba como su amigo bajaba la mirada muy apenado y triste - Pensar que un hombre de tu temple y equilibrio sucumbió ante las ansias de vivir nuevamente, aprovechando mi ausencia para realizar una fiesta que no aporta nada al desarrollo de nuestros chicos.

- Siempre me preocupé por ellos - contestó enérgicamente tratando de convencer a su ovejita verde de que no era ajeno a los problemas en el santuario y continuó - Aún sentado en Rozan hablaba con el pequeño Mu y me preocupaba por la manera de pensar de algunos chicos...Chicos como Death Mask por mencionar un ejemplo - terminó para seguir la juiciosa mirada de Shión que se detuvo a observar como el mar de personas acogían el cuerpo de Death que sin dudar se lanzó a ellos y ahora era llevado por un gran número de manos, mientras el concierto continuaba con creciente algarabía.

- Dohko, veo a mis niños cansados, gritando y gastando energías, cuando a estas horas deberían descansar en sus casas o templos. Termina con esto ahora mismo. Yo, el patriarca Shión de Aries lo ordeno.

La mirada de Dohko detuvo por un momento la actitud del ariano, la música llegó a su fin y por un segundo todo quedó en silencio, en breve se escuchaba como todos los santos coreaban fuertemente su nombre. De entre la multitud una solemne melodía se dejaba escuchar. Seiya sin perder el tiempo subió al escenario, dando palmaditas, probando el micrófono dijo:

- ¿Escuchan? - recibiendo negativas por parte de los presentes quienes se tapaban las orejas, mientras el típico ruido de un micrófono mal instalado se dejó escuchar - Esto no funciona Milo. Pero si no escuchan ¿por qué me responden?

- ¡Seiya deja de gritar! - Aconsejó el dulce Escorpión.

El santo de Pegaso sonrió nerviosamente, con una mano en la cabeza se dirigió a todos.

- Nunca fuí bueno para los discursos y no pienso dar uno. De hecho, soy mejor cuando se trata de ganar una batalla y ahora descubro que puedo bailar y hasta formar parte de un grupo musical y ser bueno en el intento. Por ese motivo no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecer a las personas que han hecho posible esta reunión. La alegría y las ganas de lograr un futuro mejor vuelven a mi, al sentir más que nunca que no estamos solos, siempre fuimos una familia, aunque no tuvimos un buen comienzo... - murmuró - Lo siento Tremy, Moses, Asterión, Aracné, Misty ¿sin resentimientos cierto? Casios, no te puedes quejar te revivieron con oreja.

Todos los aludidos mostraban haber olvidado aquellos rencores del pasado, saludando a Pegasus con total cortesía, animándolo a seguir.

- Todo fue por ella, sacrificamos todo por defender su causa, la justicia, lo que ella representa para este mundo - reinó el silencio - Todo fue por ella. Su deseo era vernos tan felices como hoy ¡Por Athena!

- ¡Por Athena! - respondieron todos.

_ Y por quien lleva en sus hombros la responsabilidad de hacer cumplir este grandioso deseo. ¡Por su ilustrísima Shion! - agregó

- ¡Por su Ilustrísima! - volviron a responder todos.

Shura, quien se encontraba dormido frente al escenario, murmuro "Por papá".

Seiya, calló por unos segundos al igual que los presentes, algunas escenas desde que conocieron a Shión calaron por los recuerdos de los caballeros, sobre todo de los dorados, quienes habían crecido bajo su cuidado. Como si todos lo hubiesen planificado a continuación gritaron al unisono "Por Papá" en repetidas ocasiones. Shión volvió la mirada a su amigo de toda la vida quien lo observaba con determinación y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, mientras la imperiosa melodía del Himno del Santuario deleitaba a todos los presentes haciéndoles participes de un momento honorable que sería recordado por siempre.

- Dohko, creo que debo disculparme - se escuchó la voz de Shión tras haber comprendido los beneficios de aquella travesura - Estaba equivocado. Ciertamente veo que este tipo de actividades nos ayuda a entender que una familia unida siempre podrá vencer cualquier obstáculo. Creo...Estoy convencido que solo asi la felicidad es completa.

Nuevamente Death Mask llamaba la atención de Shión al observar como se divertía entre todos para después ayudar a bajar a Jamian de las alturas, Shión dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y volviendo la mirada a Dhoko le dijo:

- Ya no es más el santo amargado y vengativo que alguna vez conocimos. Mantuviste una buena comunicación con él, una comunicación fluida y sin secretos. Te juzgué mal Dohko, acepta las disculpas que te ofrezco desde el fondo de mi corazón.

- Las acepto amigo mio - respondió el castaño correspondiendo con un fuerte y cálido abrazo - Aunque debo decir que solo continué con el trabajo que me encomendaste.

El padre de los 88 santos dirigió sus pasos hacia la ruta que lo llevaría a sus aposentos, volteó mirando a Dhoko una vez más.

- Dhoko, confío en ti. Una vez más dejo todo en tus manos. Procura que todo termine temprano. Fue un viaje muy largo. Ahora deseo descansar.

- Pero Shión...antes debes escucharme - suplicó el santo de libra siguiéndolo e interponiéndose en su camino.

- Estoy disculpado, estas disculpado. Hablaremos mañana Dohko - respondió el sumo pontífice con cansancio marcado dirigiéndose a su templo haciendo caso omiso a su amigo de batallas.

- ¡Espera Shión! - gritó tratando de llamar la atención de la ovejita verde, mas, no tuvo éxito. Shión continuó su camino hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, fue entonces cuando Dohko decidió correr para alcanzarlo, pero una turba de santos lo empujó hacía el centro aferrándose a él sin poder librarse de la cadena humana que bailaba cual ronda de niños alrededor de una fogata.

Muy cansado el padre de los 88 santos llegó a su templo, dejando las maletas a un lado, se desvistió librándose de la incómoda ropa casual que fue obligado a usar, quitándose el sobretodo, aflojando el nudo de la corbata, sacándose la camisa y el resto de la ropa, quedando únicamente en boxers. Recostándose a un lado de su amplia y exquisitamente cómoda cama, cerró sus hermosos ojos lilas, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar las caritas de felicidad que traían todos los santos, en toda su vida nunca vio tanta alegría hermosamente reunida y representada por los seres que más amaba. Muy pronto cayó en profundo sueño.

En el coliseo Dohko daba las últimas instrucciones tras finalizar el espectáculo.

- Escuchen caballeros. Tienen 15 minutos para dejar todo en perfecto orden, llegar a sus casas, alistarse y dormir.

En seguida cada quien hacía lo suyo. Dohko designó entonces a los santos de Leo y Virgo para que pasaran revista a todo el santuario.

- Maestro Dohko... ¡hip! - se escuchó del santo de Leo que luchaba contra si mismo al tratar de permanecer firme, balanceando su cuerpo y con el rostro enrojecido por el alcohol se quejó como si se tratara de un niño chiquito - Quiere mis servicios, ya lo imaginaba. Todo el mundo quiere algo de mi, ni siquiera me conocen bien, piensan que porque soy dorado debo solucionarlo todo. ¿Ustedes saben quien soy? ... ni siquiera yo sé quien soy.

- Aioria ¿Dónde obtuviste bebidas con alcohol? - preguntó el santo de libra desconcertado.

- Maestro Dohko, no quiero excusarlo, pero todo parece indicar que Aioria tuvo un día difícil - respondió el santo de virgo que para entonces servía como columna al adormecido santo de leo que comenzaba a reírse con intensidad, aferrándose más a la muy bien formada cintura del rubio - Pierda cuidado maestro, me encargaré de llevarlo a su templo - agregó mientras las carcajadas de leo se dejaban escuchar.

- Maestro Dohko, yo me haré cargo de él - dijo el santo de Acuario - lo llevaré a su templo y luego iré a descansar.

La mirada de Dohko, recorrió al santo de leo de pies a cabeza, observando como Aioria experimentaba los efectos del alcohol por primera vez en su vida. Asintiendo dio su aprobación al santo de acuario que trataba de quitarlo del cuerpo del rubio de virgo.

- Dale algo dulce, que beba mucha agua y deja que duerma con las ventanas abiertas - recomendó - Esta juventud tan alocada... - murmuró retirándose.

**10 minutos después... **

- ¡A prisa!, Todo debe quedar en perfecto orden - ponía orden el santo de virgo, observando como todos los santos colaboraban con la limpieza de manera casi obsesiva. Al quedarse solo en compañía de algunos santos dorados escuchó:

- Todos deben descansssshar, mañana debemos continuar con nuestras laboressssh

- ¡Aioria de Leo! ¿Que haces aquí? - exclamó el santo de la sexta casa al ver de cuenta nueva a su amigo de leo.

- Yo bien ¿y tu? ¿A que viniste? - hablaba el castaño sin coordinar sus respuestas aún riéndose.

- Shaka todo está en orden - se escuchó de Aldebarán - Solo debemos pasar revista a cada uno de los santos del santuario.

- Aioria conoce mejor el lado de las amazonas - recomendó Kanon con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

- ¿Amazonas? - El poderoso León Aioria detuvo su risa en seco al recordar a Marin y el ridículo que hizo en la oficina - ¡Paolo Diaaaaanz! - gritó mientras que los caballeros de Acuario y Escorpio rápidamente lo tomaron por ambos brazos, mientras que el santo de leo forcejeaba preguntándose en voz alta - ¡Qué tiene ese Paolo que no tenga yo!

- A parte de Marin, muchos millones - murmuró Afrodita, siendo escuchado por Aioria quien no dudó en saltar cual león atrapando a su presa. Dejando en el piso a un indefenso pecesito - Aioria escucha, tu felicidad no puede girar en torno a una persona - buscó Afrodita una sabia solución psicológica - Milo, Camus llévenlo a su templo.

- Muchachos ...hablábamos de Amazonas... cof cof. - recordó Kanon

- Iré yo - aceptó Shaka con calmada resignación - Aunque no tengo idea de cuantas son, ni donde viven con exactitud- luego sonrojándose y en voz baja agregó - o que pueden estar haciendo a estas horas.

Solo como estaba, caminó por toda la ruta del santuario. Las barracas de los soldados, las casas de los aprendices, las cabañas de los maestros de plata, el territorio de las amazonas, todo en orden.

- ¿Todo en orden? - preguntaba desde fuera escuchando una afirmación como respuesta y la visión de una que otra amazona que no dejó pasar la oportunidad de lucir en diminutas ropas de dormir ante el caballero más cercano a Dios. Todas las cabañas iluminadas mostraban las siluetas de las amazonas por sus ventanas, todas las cabañas excepto una .

- Todo en orden- dijo para si Shaka volteando y pensando en las mil tareas que tenía pendiente para el día siguiente entre clases, exámenes, controles y trabajo de rutina. Mañana sería otro día, en clases volvería a ver a Shaina, pensó con alegría. Detuvo su pasó en seco, su sonrisa esbozada hace segundos cambió por un rostro de preocupación, todas las amazonas respondieron a su llamado pero ninguna tenía la voz de su ángel travieso, recordó entonces tampoco verla en la reunión. Corrió hacía la cabaña que yacía a oscuras, pensando abrir la puerta de golpe, frenó al recordar como se mostraron las otras amazonas ante él. Decidió llamar desde fuera como hizo anteriormente, mas, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. "Debe estar dormida" pensó, sin embargo decidió ingresar para confirmar sus sospechas. La habitación era sencilla, acogedora y muy ordenada, ni sentado en su loto podría sentirse mejor, toda la habitación tenía la esencia de la amazona.

El canto desafinado del guardián de la quinta casa hizo que volviera a la realidad apartándolo de la enajenación provocada por la cobra.

- Aioria ¿que haces? - pregunto a modo de reclamo.

- Estoy cantando ¿no escuchas? para ... para mi Marin.

- Esta no es la casa de Marin.. Cállate si se entera de esto el patriarca te retara y la pasaras muy mal. Escucha Aioria, tengo algo urgente que resolver, necesito que me esperes sentado , o mejor aún, dormido en tu templo.. ¿puedes hacerlo? - Aioria respondió asintiendo

- Claro que puedo. ¿que dices? mira como me siento.

- Si, pero ese no es tu templo, se bueno y ve a tu templo... ¿Aioria? - No termino de hablar y Aioria, yacía muy cómodo envuelto en las cobijas de Shaina, durmiendo como un angelito - que mas dá. Debo darme prisa y abandonar el santuario para buscarla, aunque va contra las reglas, su santidad no debe enterarse.

Buscó, buscó y siguió buscando, por todo Rodorio, mas no la encontró ¿que pudo sucederle a una chica de su edad? ¿quizás fue interceptada por unos ladrones? pensó "pobres ladrones", ¿quizás se quedo haciendo las tareas en casa de una amiga? "es imposible, sus tareas estaban listas sobre su escritorio". Entonces los ojos se le abrieron y la oscuridad se apodero de ellos "¡una cita!" "una cita para nada bien intencionada la tendría hasta estas horas", se apresuró corriendo hacia la ciudad de Atenas.

Lo que Shaka no tenía en mente es que hace unas horas su ángel rebelde había pasado sola los peores momentos de su vida.

**Dos horas atrás**

- ¡Ahora suplicaras por tu vida!

- ¡que quieren! - preguntó Shaina imprimiendo valor en su voz.

- entretenernos contigo - escuchó de otro hombre que salía de entre las sombras.

- Vaya tres contra una chica. Pierden su tiempo, si aprecian sus vidas los dejare ir, ahora que soy tan compasiva de lo contrario probaran las garras de la cobra.

El más grande de los tres selló los movimientos de Shaina, estampándola contra la pared, bloqueando sus acciones, mientras los otros dos se acercaban con intenciones pérfidas...

Los pasos del caballero de virgo se escuchaban fuertes acompañando las orillas del Kifissós, un presentimiento lo guió hasta el lugar, muy pronto un quejido apenas audible hizo que desviara la vista hacia la torre de la reina cuyo aspecto gótico no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¡Qué! ¿Como llegaste aquí? ¿No sabes que está prohibido abandonar el santuario sin la orden del patriarca?

- Sabía que debía encontrarte.

- Caballero de Virgo te meterás en problemas.

- Déjalo en mis manos, nuestro patriarca entenderá. Ahora ven conmigo de vuelta al santuario - Shaka la tomó del brazo cuando algo llamó su atención, tenía una macha de sangre la cual provenía del abdomen de la cobra, quien observaba fijamente los ojos esmeralda del santo de virgo al ser descubierta una vez más.

- ¿que sucedió? - preguntó el rubio con suma preocupación pero a la vez infundiendo calma a la ahora frágil amazona.

- No tiene importancia - respondió desviando la mirada.

- Shaina, el dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrimiento tiene opción.

- Debiste ver como quedaron ellos - sonrió a la vez mostrando cuan dolorosa resultaba la herida.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó el hombre más cercano a Dios - Deja que te cure - sacó un delicado pañuelo hindú del bolsillo para contener la sangre, envolviendo la fina cintura de la amazona, observando que no se trataba de unicamente un raspón.

Aquella escena hizo que Shaina recordara el encuentro que tuvo con Seiya por primera vez, cuando apenas era un aprendiz de caballero. La sensación de ternura y calidez humana que aquella vez sintió era distinta a la que ahora experimentaba. El rostro varonil del caballero de virgo, la intensa mirada acompañada por la exquisitez de unas manos santas, tibias y suaves que trataban de sanar, contribuían a confundirlo con un ángel enviado unicamente con la misión de cuidarla después de tan horrorosa experiencia. Sintió entonces gran cariño por él, más admiración y respeto, y los deseos de acariciar el rostro del rubio la poseyeron, soñando gozar con cada una de sus perfectas facciones.

Nunca había visto más allá de lo que comúnmente él mostraba en su vida diaria, ya en su fase de santo dorado, como un maestro que posee habilidades fuera de lo normal o como alguien de exquisitos modales, inteligencia y gran responsabilidad que buscaba cumplir con todas sus tareas a la perfección. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió como el santo de virgo dio un golpe dejándola inconsciente.

**- Flashback (Atenas 15 años atrás) -**

- ¡Maestra! ¡maestra! - corría una pequeña de aproximadamente 4 años.

- ¿Que sucede Shaina? - preguntó una bella amazona, mientras retiraba la mascara del rostro de la niña, deteniéndose al ver las lagrimas que luchaban en un ahogado sollozo.

- Quel ragazzo me empujó y me dijo "Tonta ridícula de máscara horrible"- respondió la pequeña apuntando a un niño de cabellos castaños.

- Shaina... ¿Sabes por qué Algol te empujó y te dijo esas cosas? - Preguntó la instructora sin tener respuesta alguna de Shaina quien unicamente se limitaba a seguir sollozando, por lo cual prosiguió - Te dijo eso por que le gustas. Y te golpeó porque quiso quitarte la máscara. Recuerda, si alguien ve tu rostro solo tendrás dos opciones mi pequeña

- ¿Dos opciones?

- Asi es. Dejar ver tu rostro a un hombre, es más vergonzoso que dejarte ver desnuda, por eso deberás decidir entre amarlo o...matarlo. Cuando seas mayor solo deja ver tu rostro al indicado.

La pequeña aspirante a amazona observaba a su maestra con los ojitos muy abiertos dibujando asombro absoluto con su boquita al escuchar la regla más importante de las amazonas, la cual la acompañaría de por vida.

Era injusto que siempre los hombres en su vida la agarraran a golpes. Si era cierto lo que su maestra le acababa de decir... entonces ¿que pasaba? ¿acaso traía locos a todos en el santuario?. El primer golpe lo recibió de Algol, unos años más tarde Seiya también se enfrentaría a ella, Aioria no se quedó atrás (aún gustando de Marín), hasta su propio pupilo Casios le propinó un fuerte golpe cuando apenas y convalecía, para apenas una hora después recibir otro golpe de Aioria y como si eso fuera poco también recibió golpes del emperador del mar que ademas osó con romper su máscara dejándose ver por todos los santos de bronce, Athena y hasta Kiki. No era justo, volvió a repetirse a si misma. Ahora que Athena pide una vida normal viene el santo de virgo y le encesta otro golpe, sin tener compasión por la herida que acababa de recibir de otros santos que también la habían maltratado. Pero esto se acabó aquí ¡Al diablo con los hombres! se dijo aún en sueños.

**- Fin del Flashblack -**

Las frías calles de Atenas albergaban la esperanza del santo de virgo para encontrar las medicinas de su dulce cobra, los turistas y gente del lugar paseaban por las calles a altas horas de la noche. La vida nocturna en la ciudad de Atenas era muy distinta a la vida en la apacible y calmada ciudad de Rodorio. No conocía a nadie sin embargo sentía como si fuera seguido por alguien. Probablemente se trataba de los sujetos que habían osado lastimar a Shaina. Con furia creciente detuvo sus pasos, volteó de manera rápida para averiguar de quien se trataba, pensando la manera de darles una lección que no olvidarían jamás. Su mirada examinó el lugar con detenimiento, más no halló a nadie, muy pronto escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Me decepcionas caballero de Virgo. ¿Me ausento por unos meses y te conviertes en el rebelde del santuario?

- A pasado mucho tiempo caballero de Aries. No esperaba verte aquí - contestó el rubio sin acercarse.

- Deja las formalidades Shaka. ¿Acaso no piensas demostrarme tu afecto? - el caballero de Aries se acercó sorprendiéndolo con un fuerte abrazo - no sabes cuanto te eche de menos - decía mientras acariciaba los suaves y rubios cabellos de su amigo quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del ariano.

- Yo también te extrañé - contestó Shaka aferrándose a su amigo.

- Que bonita pareja - se escuchó de una transeúnte que miraba la escena- Ojalá nosotros fuéramos así.

- Querida, podría apostar que no todo es dicha y felicidad - respondió la pareja que tenía al lado.

- Es afortunado. Tiene una linda novia - se escuchó de otro espectador.

- Yo prefiero al novio. Solo viéndolo deduzco que es un chico de buena familia, ademas de muy finos gustos y modales - respondió otra transeúnte al comentario anterior, tras observar los exquisitos y muy bien confeccionados trajes londinenses que vestía el santo de aries.

El cuerpo del santo de Virgo comenzó a temblar reaccionando al tiempo. Sin levantar la mirada Mu se percató del ropaje que llevaba el hermoso rubio y dijo:

- Shaka, te conozco desde que eramos niños y sé cuanto amas vestirte con túnicas y trajes tradicionales, pero...pienso que bajo estás circunstancias sería conveniente vestir ropa más abrigadora - el ariano compartió su largo abrigo con Virgo hasta devolverle la temperatura normal, acto que fue acompañado por los suspiros de los presentes ante tan bella escena.

- ¡Shaina está herida! - exclamó Shaka soltándose del abrazo de Mu, fijando sus hermosos ojos en su amigo, al informarle la situación de su ángel rebelde - Detuve la hemorragia al presionar uno de sus puntos vitales. Debo curar sus heridas; no puedo demorar, está sola en la casita donde solíamos escondernos cuando niños.

- Pero...su ilustrísima prohibió la entrada de cualquier amazona a nuestros templos, si te descubren con ella serás castigado por desobedecer las órdenes del patriarca y revelarte contra las leyes del Santuario. No puedo creer que siendo el hombre más cercano al gran maestro puedas...

- Mu, nunca desobedecería a nuestro patriarca. Ella no se encuentra en la casa del jardín de los sales gemelos. Ella está en un lugar más tranquilo y cómodo.

- Está nuestra cabaña en los límites del santuario - se adelantó el muviano completando la frase y mirando con curiosidad creciente preguntó - Shaka, ¿por qué no la curas con las manos?

- Mu...Hablaremos más tarde. Ahora debemos llevar las medicinas y atender las heridas de Shaina - respondió el hermoso rubio con la paciencia y determinación que lo caracterizan, sin embargo el santo de aries logró percibir que algo había cambiado no solo en él, también en todo el santuario - ¡A prisa Mu! No debemos perder más tiempo - cortó el divino rubio dando la espalda a su amigo y cerrando los ojos.

- De acuerdo - suspiró el carnero lila hablando a Shaka - caballero de Virgo recuerda nuestra promesa "En las buenas y en las malas estaré contigo siempre" - recibió entonces una sonrisa como respuesta, para luego cumplir su cometido, velando por la amazona durante toda la noche.

En los impecables ambientes del décimo templo, Aioros se sentaba muy cansado luego de seguir la detallada rutina que el santo de capricornio realizaba devotamente todos los días de su vida antes de dormir. Primero la cena (lo cual fue la tarea más dura, puesto que capricornio se encontraba dormido), luego el aseo corporal minucioso, para después ubicar el pijama correspondiente al día y el casillero de los zapatos para su respectivo tratamiento (lo cual incluía el empastado, lustrado y abrillantado). No conforme con eso tuvo que leerle las nuevas leyes de su revista de suscripción diaria. No olvidó el rezo a su ángel de la guarda, a Athena, a su maestro fallecido y a todos los antiguos santos de capricornio con nombres detallados.

- No sé porqué me molesto en hacer todo esto - Aioros apagó las luces del templo y con notable cansancio caminó hacia la salida - Buenas noches Shura.

Un susurró llamó su atención, al volver la mirada vio al santo de capricornio aún dormido y hablando en sueños.

- Perdóname Aioros... - murmuró - Siento mucho haberte lastimado - se escuchaba de manera casi inaudible, los labios del dormido temblaban marcando un gesto de arrepentimiento y profundo pesar. Aioros aún sin la petición indirecta de su amigo ya lo había perdonado desde hace mucho. Entonces intentó continuar con su camino para luego escuchar - no es tu hija...y es que está muy mona ¡Es preciosa! - el santo de sagitario tropezó con el último susurro, preguntándose ¿Como era posible que Shura haya pensado en una hija?

El alba llegó cargando su energía e iluminando cada rincón del santuario. En los aposentos del patriarca al puro estilo de Blanca Nieves las avecillas se asomaban a saludar por la ventana. Shión disfrutaba de la comodidad de sus suaves, mullidas y tibias sábanas. Con los cabellos alborotados y aún soñoliento decidió voltear para fijarse en el reloj que pasó de generación en generación por cada patriarca, escuchando un saludo.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días - respondió aún inconsciente. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos quedando mudo de la impresión, observando al emperador de los mares echado cómodamente a su lado sin quitarle la mirada de encima - Cómo es posible...¡Qué hace en el santuario! ¡qué.. qué hace en mi cama!

- ¿Realmente es lo que más te inquieta? - preguntó el emperador de los mares esbozando una sonrisa logrando que el patriarca saltara a una esquina de su habitación - No fue tan malo pasar la noche juntos - agregó sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Dhooookoooooooooooooooooo! - el enojo que el patriarca plasmó en su grito retumbó por todo el santuario haciendo considerar a cualquier ser viviente la posibilidad de huir mientras se pueda del inminente desastre.

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Un Dios Para el Santuario

**"Un dios para el Santuario"**

- ¡Dhooookoooooooooooooooooo! – el enojo que el patriarca plasmó en su grito retumbó por cada rincón del santuario haciendo considerar a cualquier ser viviente la posibilidad de huir del inminente desastre.

- Digan lo que digan en mis casi 300 años fui muy feliz - se escuchó del santo de libra a modo de despedida mientras caminaba por el enorme salón del patriarca hablando para si mismo, recordando escenas de su larga vida, acrecentando el sentimiento de culpa ante el hecho de tener al Dios de los mares en el santuario de Athena - Estoy perdido - se lamentaba - Seré recordado como el santo que acogió a un Dios, en el templo de otro Dios, sin el permiso de su Dios, ni la venia de su patriarca - dijo denotando angustia.

- Descuida - se escuchó con total relajo la voz del gemelo menor quien iba tras el santo de libra prestando atención al triste monólogo - Dhoko, ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? - preguntó sin recibir respuesta alguna, solo la mirada difícilmente equilibrada que trataba de mantener el castaño de ojos verdes. Suspirando Kanon continuó - Tu problema es que te preocupas demasiado por nada.

- Y tu problema es que no te preocupa nada - respondió Dhoko, volviendo a angustiarse luego de haber escuchado la sentenciante exclamación del patriarca nuevamente - No conoces a Shión, bajo su apariencia tranquila y paciente se esconde un verdadero monstruo. El santo más noble y gentil también tiene su lado agresivo.

- Descuida, cuando entremos nadie notará tu presencia - dijo abriendo las grandes y muy bien cuidadas cortinas que daban acceso a los aposentos del patriarca, encontrando no solo a Shión, sino también a todos los santos de oro y al Dios de los mares que reposaba en la amplia y cómoda cama enfocando toda su atención en los recién llegados.

- ¡Exijo una explicación a todo esto! - el antiguo santo de aries con enfado estudiaba uno a uno los rostros de sus santos quienes lo observaban consternados, asustados, como si se tratara de un grupo de niños que había cometido la travesura más grande de su vida.

Una a una las miradas delataban parte de culpa en el acto. El santo de Virgo de impecable conducta no pudo contener parte de culpa optando por cerrar los ojos asi como Aioria y Aldebarán de Tauro se mostraban afligidos al igual que Afrodita, Milo y Saga pues siendo santos tan fuertes y enérgicos no detuvieron el ataque del santo de sagitario. Camus y Shura al contrario manejaba la situación con mirada analítica, mientras que Death y Kanon permanecían con los brazos cruzados, apoyados en la pared con una sonrisa en los labios sin mostrar remordimientos. Nunca antes había sucedido nada igual. Ante este espectáculo Dhoko avanzó tratando de imprimir seguridad en sus pasos mostrándose muy cerca al patriarca

- ¿Eres responsable de esto? - preguntó el pope manteniendo seriedad absoluta en su voz.

Esta vez los santos abrían camino logrando que Aioros también se dejara ver ante el padre de los 88 santos quien ahora mostraba absoluto enfado. Frunciendo el seño observó con severidad tanto al santo de libra como al de sagitario como si tratara de descifrar lo infinito. Luego de un momento desvió la mirada hacia los otros caballeros y negando con la cabeza continuo:

- Responde Poseidón - volteó el padre hacia el Dios - ¿Por qué los dioses me castigan con hijos tan insensatos? - preguntó causando gran pesar y tristeza en los santos.

- Shion, escúchanos... - interrumpió Dhoko tratando de calmar los ánimos del patriarca, sin embargo fue cortado por Julián

- A mi parecer fuiste un buen tutor. No es culpa tuya si ellos no aprendieron nada - respondió el emperador de los mares observando a los santos, con fingido fastidio y fijando la vista en kanon continuó - ¡Dioses! ¿quién podría con ellos?

Los santos reunidos trataban de disimular las miradas de reproche hacia el Dios y sus comentarios.

- Padre, la culpa es mía - dijo Kanon dando un paso adelante y borrando la sonrisa del rostro - yo invité a Julián pero no esperaba este resultado.

- No padre, la culpa es mía - se escuchó de Aioros - Yo lo golpeé hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Soy el responsable de todo.

- Responsable. Dhoko, ¿acaso no es el cargo que te dí en mi ausencia? Y tu Aioros, ¿entiendes la responsabilidad que te ha designado tu estrella al momento de nacer? Fuiste designado como mi sucesor y no debes permitir que emociones destructivas te gobiernen.

-Su Ilustrísima, aquel hombre lastimó a nuestra diosa, se burló de nosotros y nos arrebató todo cuanto teníamos. Jamás perdonaré tal humillación, él pagará con su propia vida por tal atrevimiento.- se escuchó del arquero.

- El daño a un dios o a su reencarnación por un chiquillo incapaz de controlarse puede romper el actual trato con los dioses - aseveró el patriarca de manera tajante y sin contemplaciones, mirando a cada uno de los santos formando un ambiente tenso entre los presentes - Si aún no entiendes, tu insensatez esta a punto de echar a perder todo sacrificio realizado por nuestra diosa. ¿Ya deberían saberlo no es así? Ustedes son los santos más fuertes y sin embargo permitieron que algo así sucediera, es una vergüenza. Tenían todas las posibilidades de intervenir y no lo hicieron. ¿No se dan cuenta que al actuar de esa manera se convertían en lo que más odiaban?

- Shión, si hay un culpable ese soy yo - respondió el castaño de libra - Convoqué a una reunión y llamé al emperador de los mares aun teniendo en cuenta los efectos que podría causar en nuestros santos al volver a verlo. Debes dejarlos libres de toda responsabilidad.

Un momento de silencio apresó el escenario, volteando de manera violenta el patriarca ordenó con voz clara:

- Quiero hablar con Dhoko en privado. Retírense.

Nadie contradijo al padre. Todos procedieron a retirarse de manera silenciosa, los pasos acompasados de los santos abandonaron la habitación dejándose escuchar a lo largo del salón hasta ser inaudibles.

- Dhoko sobra decir que no eres un niño para ser tan inconsciente de tus actos. Quiero escuchar ahora mismo, que planes tenías entre manos al dejar entrar a un Dios ajeno a este refugio.

- Shión de Aries ¿Por qué me ignoras? - preguntó el Dios levantándose enérgicamente. Haciendo a un lado las sábanas y ante el silencio del pontífice se puso en pie con la magnificencia y el porte divino que derrocha un Dios, haciendole entender la simpleza de un mortal - Haces la pregunta equivocada a la persona equivocada - dijo - Yo, el Emperador de los Mares revelaré el motivo que me hizo llegar al Santuario de Athena para quedarme por el resto de mis días aquí, en mi nuevo refugio.

- ¿Qué dices? - preguntaron al unísono ambos caballeros de antaño, con los ojos muy abiertos ante esta última revelación y al mismo tiempo poniéndose en guardia.

- ¿Aún no lo saben? O quizás no lo recuerdan - el silencio reinó y un sentimiento de aflicción se apoderó del patriarca quien prefirió guardar silencio para escuchar las razones del emperador sin cometer locura alguna - Soy el dueño y señor de tierra y mar. Soy el esposo de Athena. Dudo que lo hayan olvidado.

- Te equivocas. Eres el esposo de una mortal. Te desposaste con Saori Kido, no con Athena - increpó Shión al escuchar las revelaciones del señor de los mares.

- Los santos dorados de Athena no pueden ser tan ingenuos - respondió mostrando en su mirada la sabiduría milenaria de un Dios - Analicemos. Dos Dioses que controlan a voluntad a sus reencarnaciones no impiden la unión de estos en santo matrimonio, la boda la celebra un juez de inframundo que nada tiene que ver con las uniones de esta tierra. Servimos vino para los mortales e icor para los novios. Ahora saquen sus conclusiones y díganme si el santuario no me pertenece por derecho. Soy dueño y señor de tierra y mar, siempre consigo lo que quiero.

- ¡NO! Ella confió en ti. Aquel día solo Shión y yo fuimos testigos de ello - increpó el santo de Libra al escuchar semejante afirmación. Ambos caballeros recordaron entonces sucesos que en su momento les fueron negados.

**Grecia - Isla de Rodas (3 años atrás)**

- Athena, aún está a tiempo para... - habló Dhoko siendo interrumpido por la deidad de ojos verdes.

- Dhoko, no hay nada que pensar - respondió Athena sin vacilar, mirando con profundo amor al santo de la balanza.

- ¡Pero Athena! Nosotros tenemos el deber de protegerla. Jamás me perdonaría si algo le llegara a suceder - exclamó Dhoko con angustia reprimida en la voz, en tanto la diosa se acercó al castaño y tomándolo de las manos transmitió toda la tranquilidad y calidez que solo el ser amado puede dar. Elevando sus verdes ojos buscó al padre de los 88 santos quien no era ajeno a la tristeza de su amigo.

- Shión, ¿tu entiendes no es cierto?** - **preguntó la Diosa observando con tristeza al representante de aries mientras el santo guardaba silencio cerrando los ojos de manera elegante en dolorosa complicidad, sintiendo un nudo en su corazón que con el pasar del tiempo trataría de menguar al recordar su única fuerza. Sus hijos.

- Por eso te amo Shión de Aries. A pesar de saber la verdad absoluta eres el único que domina sus emociones y obedece en silencio mi voluntad - manifestó la deidad pasando revista por todo el ambiente pre nupcial, anhelando la presencia de los santos que no la acompañaron - Confío en Julián, él sería incapaz de traicionarme. Pueden estar tranquilos caballeros - soltó la mano con la que sujetaba a Dhoko para unirse en matrimonio con el ser que siempre la deseó.

La última visión de Shión implicaba a Athena abriéndose camino entre la multitud, con el objetivo de llegar al altar, donde estaba esperando por ella el ser que acababa de convertirse en su pesadilla viviente. Fue entonces cuando nació en él un sentimiento de desesperación, pues no se trataba de otra persona sino de su Diosa la que estaba a punto de desposarse. Apresuró el paso tratando de alcanzarla, pero el tiempo parecía eterno y sus esfuerzos inútiles; escabulléndose entre los presentes logró recordar vagamente que estos traían antifaces perfectamente elaborados, las más finísimas representaciones de arte cubrían a medias sus rostros y al mismo tiempo se interponían en su deseo de alcanzar a la Diosa. La distancia era corta, a pocos centímetros de cumplir su cometido tropezó de manera inexplicable y al levantar la mirada pudo observar la figura de Lune de Balrog con la túnica y la actitud propia de un juez inquebrantable, quien con un enorme libro pasaba delante de él. Recordó entonces la angustia de Dhoko y sus intentos fallidos por evitar tal unión, y la impotencia que él mismo sentía ante un extraño poder que lograba mantenerlo al margen de sus deseos al igual que a su compañero de batallas, mas, las miradas de los presentes parecían juzgarlos. Un grito desgarrador llamó a la Diosa quien parecía haber caído en un eterno letargo. De pronto un ser oscuro se presentó ante él quitándole el habla por completo. Se trataba del novio con Poseidón en él.

- La próxima vez que nos encontremos recordarás todo y caerás en cuenta que yaces frente a tu dueño y señor - escuchó Shión internamente sin la mínima posibilidad de moverse, ni manifestarse; solo sus sentidos fueron testigos de aquel acto que aborrecería al momento de recordarlo.

Las promesas fueron hechas, las alianzas intercambiadas y la bebida servida para los nuevos esposos. Tanto Shión como Dhoko caminaban aturdidos y perdidos entre los invitados enmascarados, quienes los miraban y comentaban entre ellos de manera curiosa, preguntándose la razón de su presencia, mientras al mismo tiempo eran observados por Julián quien dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los novios cumplieron su deseo ante los propios ojos de Shión. El acto fue consumado sin reproches por parte de los presentes a pesar de los deseos del antiguo santo de aries, pues lejos de mostrar su desacuerdo celebraban la unión. Todos iluminados por la luz de una hermosa puesta de sol felicitaban a los recién casados mientras tanto en el corazón de Shión y Dhoko se tejía un presentimiento que hasta entonces, en sus casi 300 años de vida había llegado a ser el presentimiento más oscuro y trágico.

El padre de los 88 santos apenas podía creer que fue él quien permaneció al lado de su Diosa en tal acto. Nunca en toda la historia desde la era del mito alguien podría pensar o si quiera concebir la idea de ver a Atenea desposada. Shión fue el primer y probablemente el único y último ser en la tierra que entendía los sentimientos de Athena, pero está decisión estaba acabando con él.

A lo lejos, el santo más devoto a la diosa Athena observaba con gran pesar a la niña por la cual sacrificó su vida teniendo apenas 14 años y un brillante futuro como sucesor del patriarca. Las imágenes de una bebita alegre y traviesa agolparon su mente, aquella bebé ahora se se había convertido en la esposa de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo. Volvió la mirada observando al santo de Pegasus quien hasta hace unos momentos había sido el protagonista del grito desgarrador que se dejó escuchar en la boda pero que para pesar del caballero de bronce no tuvo efectos sobre la Diosa. La escena mostraba al santo de pegasus de rodillas, con actitud de derrota. Él no emitió palabra alguna. Sus lamentos silenciosos ahondaron más el sentimiento de tristeza que compartía con el caballero de Sagitario.

La revelación fue hecha, los santos de Aries y Libra recordaron a detalle todo lo ocurrido, mientras el dios de los mares caminaba a través de ellos vestido con la túnica propia del emperador, con toda la majestuosidad de antaño tomó el asiento que correspondía a la Diosa Athena. La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de par en par y dos figuras hicieron su aparición. Sorrento de Siren y Titis la Sirena quien traía en manos el tridente que acompañó al Dios desde la época del mito, ambos se pusieron de rodillas ante su amo y señor, la sirena extendía sus brazos alcanzando a su Dios el objeto más representativo del poder del mar.

Este último suceso alertó a todos los santos, puesto que después de mucho tiempo lograron sentir un cosmo tan poderoso que podía cubrir todo el santuario; nunca antes había sucedido algo similar, al menos no en ausencia de Athena. Tanto santos dorados, de plata, bronce y hasta de acero fueron a toda prisa a ver lo ocurrido. Nadie imaginaría que a partir de entonces todos quedarían en manos del poderoso Dios Poseidón. ¿Acaso finalmente logró su cometido?. Ahora gobernaría tierra y mar, por sus propios deseos, libre del manipular de terceros; esta vez lo había logrado. La vida hacía con ellos lo que quisiera.

En una cabaña en los límites con Rodorio, se encontraban los santos de Aries y Virgo aún cuidando de Shaina, la amazona; cuando sintieron el gran cosmo del Dios cubriendo todo el santuario.

La mirada de Mu demostró preocupación y una opresión en su pecho se hizo presente, la cual pasó desapercibida por Virgo quien se encontraba embelesado, observando las facciones de la durmiente. Sin perder más tiempo Mu tomó del brazo a Shaka llevándolo consigo hasta los aposentos del Patriarca.

Llegaron presurosos al gran salón para observar como Shión y Dhoko corrían para atacar al Dios del Mar y como este último respondía emanando su gran cosmo dejando sin efecto el ataque de los santos dorados más antiguos, quienes permanecían inmóviles tal como aquella vez en la boda, sin habla y control de su voluntad. Todos observaban anonadados, furiosos, con resentimiento, rechazando aquella escena y al mismo tiempo sorprendidos ante la presencia inesperada de Mu; lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Shión, quien aún sin poder moverse y hablar preguntaba con los ojos el motivo de su visita, pero antetodo buscaba advertirle del peligro de atacar a un Dios. Mu de aries muy ajeno a todo lo que se había vivido en el santuario sintió en carne propia los golpes y maltratos que le propinaban a su padre y amigos, llenándolo de indignación, reaccionando también contra Poseidón sin tener en cuenta que tampoco contaba con su cosmo; juntando toda su fuerza corrió hacia el Dios intentando arremeter un golpe suficientemente fuerte.

- ¡No permitiré que lastimes a mi padre y que mancilles nuestro honor pisando el templo de Athena!

- ¡Detente Mu! - exclamó Shaka al caer en cuenta que su amigo no contaba con la fuerza del cosmo, solo con la fuerza física. Intentó alcanzarlo corriendo tras él.

Esta vez el Dios con su cosmo lanzó violentamente a ambos caballeros a una de las paredes del templo, dejándolos inconscientes en el acto.

- No es manera de comportarse ante su nuevo señor - habló el Dios Poseidón mirando desafiante a los presentes, quienes no soportaron tal autodenominación y se juntaron para unir fuerzas contra tan ingrata visita teniendo el mismo resultado que con Shaka y Mu. Todos los santos dorados habían sido vencidos rápidamente ante la sorpresa de los santos de plata y bronce que hasta ahora no podían dar crédito de lo que veían. Poseidón no solo se había adueñado del santuario sino también de sus vidas al ocupar el lugar de Athena.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa el emperador elevó su tridente irradiando luz divina, torturando a todo ser viviente en la habitación. Un sin fin de gritos de dolor se dejaron escuchar ante tal destello, desvaneciendolos. Tras terminar, una figura aún se mantenía en pie. Era el santo de Pegasus.

El santo de bronce Seiya había sufrido lo suficiente con la pérdida de Athena como para tener que tolerar al Dios que tanto detestó en los últimos años sobretodo al ver apoderarse del mundo que con tanta entrega y cariño había cuidado batalla tras batalla junto a su amada Diosa.

La mirada de Poseidón se fijó en Pegasus y muy pronto los recuerdos de su último encuentro se agolparon en su mente cayendo en cuenta de la larga lista de Dioses derrotados por aquel mortal: Ares, Hades, Apolo, Eris, los dioses nórdicos, también los dioses de inframundo y su misma persona; el temor por parte del Dios fue reemplazado por aparente serenidad y frialdad en la mirada. Pero este hecho no pasó desapercibido para su fiel marina Sorrento, quien al ver como Pegasus se levantaba y casi lograba traer su cosmo de regreso para atacar a su señor tocó su mortal melodía torturando una vez más a todos los presentes hasta dejarlos totalmente debilitados y desvanecidos, excepto Seiya que nuevamente lograba ponerse en pie y detrás de él los santos del Cisne y Dragón. Los tres caballeros de bronce mostraron determinación en la mirada, logrando no solo intimidar al guardián del Atlántico Sur sino también al Dios Poseidón al observar que su cosmos no tenía ningún efecto sobre ellos pensó: "¿Cómo lo han conseguido? Es imposible. Solo son unos simples humanos. Es como ella dijo: El amor hacia la humanidad hace que puedan lograr milagros. El amor les hace más fuertes e indestructibles de lo que jamás puedas imaginar".

- ¡Maestro! - gritó Milo el escorpión - ¡Maestro! ¡Permítame responder a esta ofensa! ¡Por Athena!

La mano extendida del santo de Escorpio en dirección al patriarca fue tomada por Camus de Acuario quien tan solo con la mirada hizo comprender que no debía poner en duda la voluntad y el acuerdo que se hizo por Athena.

- ¡Su ilustrísima! - exclamó Shura de Capricornio - ¡Esto va contra toda ley! Es de bien nacido ser agradecido...¡pero este tío quiere llevarse todo! ¡Joder! ¡Eso nos incluye!

- Shura - se escuchó del santo de sagitario - Él nunca será nuestro Dios. Nuestro destino aún antes de nacer fue el de convertirnos en caballeros de Athena. Por ese motivo, no debemos rendirnos. Lucharemos por ella, por nuestra venerada princesa.

- Siempre dije que renunciar a la idea de ganar antes de empezar, equivale a perder sin pelear - dijo el gemelo mayor de Géminis con notable cansancio, levantándose con mucho trabajo - Aún con estas heridas y sin perder las esperanzas, nosotros seremos capaces de lograr lo inimaginable si tan solo si creemos que así será.

Los caballeros de Athena uno a uno se pusieron en pie. El ataque al Dios del Mar era inevitable, aún teniendo a casi todos los santos en su presencia con deseos de acabar con su vida, el Dios no mostró ningún tipo de temor. Con la misma expresión de hace unos momentos se mantuvo quieto en el asiento que alguna vez perteneció a Athena, volvió la mirada hacia Shión y dijo:

- Mira a tus caballeros ¡Ahora yo les enseñaré el respeto que le merecen a un Dios!

Nuevamente el tridente selló los movimientos de todos los presentes, inundándolos de un dolor que iba más allá de lo que un santo podía soportar, sobretodo si se encontraba sin armadura.

La tortura llegaba a su límite, ante los ojos de Shión sus amados hijos eran lastimados, el sentimiento de impotencia se manifestó con un llanto silencioso; la voluntad de Athena no se cumplía y por un momento el padre de los 88 santos pensó: "Si este era nuestro destino, hubiera preferido no callar".

Aún asi los santos en pie no perdían la oportunidad de demostrar que estaban dispuestos a todo.

Sorrento estaba decidido a terminar con la vida de cualquier rebelde en contra de su emperador; los santos de Athena resultaban ser una verdadera amenaza para su Dios o asi lo creía, inmediatamente interpretó la melodía que pondría punto final a sus jóvenes vidas causando más sufrimiento entre los presentes, quienes ya se encontraban dolidos por las heridas fisicas, pero aún más por el dolor que provocaba ver el asiento de Atenea ocupado por otro Dios.

- Detente Sorrento - ordenó el Dios siendo obedecido por el General Marina de inmediato. Dirigió entonces la mirada al caballero de Athena quien pese a las heridas de su cuerpo se mantenía en pie - Pegasus, ¿que piensas conseguir desafiando a tu nuevo Dios?

- Somos los guerreros sagrados de Athena. Jamás permitiré que uses la vida de mis hermanos - habló imprimiendo valor y coraje en sus palabras, siendo escuchado por todos los que yacían malheridos en el piso del templo, animándolos a continuar luchando por sus ideales - Jamás consentiré que maltrates a nuestro padre y pases por encima del poder de nuestra Diosa. Antes que ocurra, ¡te derrotaré!

- Tonterías, no puedes hacer nada en mi contra - respondió el Dios tratando de mantener la tranquilidad, mientras que el santo de Pegasus concentraba nuevamente toda su fuerza en el que sería un ataque mortal si lo acompañara su cosmo.

- Si realmente amabas a tu Diosa deberías pensar dos veces antes de atacar - se escuchó una voz ajena a todos los presentes en el gran salón, logrando que todos lo busquen con la mirada - No es prudente levantar tu puño contra un Dios. Deberías saberlo - se presentó así el mensajero de los dioses, un ser divino provisto de unas pequeñas alas colocadas estratégicamente en su casco y en sus sandalias. El dios apareció ante Poseidón sin vestir túnica alguna, llamando la atención de algunas amazonas quienes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al verlo.

- Hermes ¿Saludas a un mortal antes que a un Dios?

- Yo nunca saludo - respondió de manera relajada, cortante y sin volver la mirada hacia Poseidón - ¿Acaso el Dios del mar no está dichoso de verme?

- ¿Ahora que quieres?

- Vengo a traer un mensaje... - dijo la deidad tocando la lira que traía entre sus manos - Que aburrido.

- ¿No es esa la lira de Apolo?

- ¿No es ese el trono de Athena?

- ¡Largo de aqui!

- Dije que vine a traer un mensaje - aclarando la voz y poniendo el tono grave del emisor procedió - POSEIDOOOOOON ORDENO QUE VENGAS AHORA MISMO! ¡DE LO CONTRARIO ME VERÉ OBLIGADO A IR POR TI!

El silencio volvió a reinar, las miradas de los santos presentes coincidieron entre si demostrando gran respeto por la voz hasta ahora desconocida; kanon quien a duras penas trataba de reincorporarse con cansancio comentó:

- Ovejas negras...Sucede hasta en las mejores familias.

- Y te atreves a decirlo...Fuiste uno de sus Generales Marinas y lo utilizaste para conseguir tus propósitos ¡Engendro del mal! - exclamó Saga sacando fuerzas de lo inexistente, aún con la voz débil, hasta caer en el piso con pesadez.

- ¡Ya basta con eso Saga! - respondió su gemelo.

En tanto, Poseidón miraba al mensajero con fastidio tras haber escuchado el mensaje. Luego de unos segundos de silencio respondió:

- ¡Un Dios no recibe órdenes de nadie!

- Estas, fueron las propias palabras salidas de los labios de nuestro gran Zeus. Debes obedecer - comentó el dios Hermes con absoluta calma, dejándolo sin opción - Después de ti - dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano.

- Sí, después de mi - respondió el Dios del Mar para luego detener el paso de manera violenta chocando con el cuerpo del mensajero - No necesito tu compañía - el Dios continuó su camino para sentarse una vez más en el lugar que pertenecía a Athena - Te quedarás con ellos hasta que regrese.

- Y que se supone que deba hacer ¿Ponerme a tejer? - respondió el mensajero sorprendido ante esta última petición con carácter de orden.

- ¡Hermes, Hermes, Hermes! Solo son humanos. Usa tu criterio.

El dios Hermes suspiro mientras observaba como Poseidón abandonaba su cuerpo mortal para ir a reunirse con Zeus en el Olimpo. Al desaparecer todo rastro del Dios, Hermes miró de reojo a todos los santos y una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente en su rostro. Al mismo tiempo Dhoko y Shión cayeron violentamente al piso siendo vigilados por Sorrento y Titis, quienes inmediatamente los rodearon, llamando la atención del mensajero quien comentó:

- Relájense - explicó acaparando la mirada de asombro de todos los santos, por lo cual continuó - Bien, si sienten la necesidad de amenazarse y destrozarse entre si, pueden hacerlo; pero solo cuando regrese el cascarrabias del tridente - sonrió sin perder de vista a ningún caballero - Señores, yo prefiero divertirme de otra forma.

Continuará...


	12. Los dioses deben estar locos

**CAPITULO XII**

**Los dioses deben estar Locos**

**Olimpo Morada de los Dioses. Templo de Zeus.**

El poderoso Dios entre los dioses, yacía sentado en su trono, una serie de rayos divinos dibujaban su silueta, mientras que con magnificencia observaba a su hermano con absoluta seriedad.

- ¿Quien te dio el permiso de apropiarte del santuario de Atenea?

- ¿Para qué me citaste a tu templo? ¿Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado tomando mis nuevas posesiones?

- No me respondas con otra pregunta - elevó la voz el dios de dioses - Poseidón, siempre anhelaste todo cuanto pertenecía a otros. Esa actitud debe cambiar ¿Acaso quieres ser recordado como el envidioso, arrogante, orgulloso, resentido y vengativo dios de los mares? - el silencio incómodo entre los dioses se hizo notar; Poseidón levantó la mirada intentando responder la pregunta, mas fue interrumpido por el poderoso Zeus - No son buenos títulos para un dios que se jacte de tener tantos dominios.

- Esos derechos me corresponden ¡cuantas veces debo repetirlo! - respondió Poseidón golpeando la base de su tridente con fastidio.

- Te corresponden, claro - Zeus se levantó de su asiento y sin quitar la mirada puesta en su hermano caminó hasta llegar cerca a él susurrándole al oído - ¿Sabes? Todos se preguntan ¿Por qué Atenea se casó contigo? !Por Zeus, es una locura! repiten y repiten hasta el cansancio y en voz alta dicen que solo yo sé los motivos de esa unión. Pero, si debo ser sincero aún siendo el Dios del Olimpo ¡no lo sé! Ignoro los motivos que pudo tener esta niña, pero confío que hará honor al título que ostenta como diosa. Poseidón, eres consciente que tu matrimonio no fue ordinario ¿no es así?

- Es cierto. Un matrimonio sin intimidad, no es matrimonio. - interrumpió esta vez una voz distorsionada por encontrarse bajo los efectos del alcohol.

- Dionisio ¿De dónde sacas eso? - preguntó sonrojado Poseidón sin perder el tono de reclamo.

- Por el amor de Zeus. No tendrías ese carácter si disfrutaras de los deleites de una diosa. Con mucha suerte ustedes dos solo durarán unos cuantos años. De eso estoy seguro.

- ¿Que sucede Dionisio? - preguntó Zeus volviendo a ocupar su trono olímpico.

- Tengo un recado para usted mi señor - respondió el dios del vino por lo que el magnánimo Zeus lo miró extrañado.

- Pero ¿Dónde está Hermes?

- En el santuario- se escuchó la respuesta en un susurro apenas audible del dios del vino.

-¡Y que hace ahí! ¿Acaso esta de niñera? - los rayos y truenos que denotaban la ira del poderoso dios no se hicieron esperar llegando a escucharse por todo el Olimpo y también por tierra - Poseidón exijo una explicación de esto y te recuerdo que pactamos un acuerdo entre dioses.

- Acuerdo que por lo visto no fue acatado por algún rebelde - se escuchó del dios de los mares.

- ¿Que dices? Explícate.

- Aunque por su origen no son mis guerreros y probablemente jamás tenga su lealtad ganada, lo cual sería natural porque los aborrezco; debo comunicarte que una de mis amazonas... - aclaró su voz y atropellando sus palabras continuó - quiero decir, una amazona de Atenea fue violentada. Yo me pregunto, querido hermanito... Si tu palabra es ley, entonces alguien se atrevió a desobedecer tus órdenes abiertamente.

- ¡Tonterías!. Nadie se atrevería a desobedecerme.

- Una amazona yace mal herida en el santuario de Athena. Podría decir que ella estuvo en el momento menos indicado, y a la hora menos pensada para encontrarse con algún sujeto siendo víctima de las circunstancias, pero nada puede negar que fue atacada por alguien que maneja el cosmos.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos y la mirada de Zeus se fijó con preocupación al dios de los mares.

- Podría ser Hades.

- Imposible, él está muerto; no podría...

- Hermano, dormir en el último milenio aturdió tu mente - sonrió el dios de los dioses - Escucha bien lo que voy a decir: "un Dios jamás puede morir" somos la energía que mueve al mundo. No, más que eso, a todo el universo. Recuerda que cuando derroté a Cronos él no murió, de lo contrario el tiempo no existiría y aún después de que su cuerpo fue destruido por un mortal, él no dejó de existir. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a materializarse.

- Pero, entonces Hades...

- Está vivo. Sin embargo ahora recuerdo que él nada puede hacer - respondió el dios de los dioses sonriendo al recordar su más reciente travesura - Te aseguro que Hades no fue, pero quizás...- dijo llamando la atención del dios de los mares - quizás alguien cercano a él se atrevió a desobedecer mis órdenes.

Dionisio, aunque estaba bebiendo, no dejó de advertir el silencio; y hablando al dios Zeus, pronunció las que deberían ser las aladas palabras de Hermes:

- Oh gran Zeus, gloria insigne a usted; el mensaje que debo remitir pertenece a su esposa; ella dice que se encuentra muy a gusto en su nuevo hogar y que pensará muchas veces antes de volver junto a usted al Olimpo; sin embargo, cuando regrese ella espera un cambio de actitud de su parte, puesto que ahora conoce el verdadero significado de dar y amar.

- ¡Por mi mismo! Nunca debí permitir que bajara a tierras mortales. ¡Hera! Tu dura reprensión me ha llegado al alma; estoy seguro que fuiste seducida por alguna cara joven y bonita haciéndote eternas promesas de amor. Ya sé cual será el final de esta historia ¡Ordeno que vuelva enseguida!

Y entonces le dijo el dios Dionisio, valiente ante tal orden:

- Poderoso Zeus comprendo su preocupación, yo también llevo tiempo buscando a mi bella esposa. Le ruego la haga volver.

- Debe tratarse de un error. Hace unos momentos vi a Ariadna caminando en los jardines del Olimpo. Ahora, si te refieres a Afrodita, debo advertir que más de uno la reclamará como esposa. ¡Oh Afrodita! - suspiró Zeus - No fue mi decisión su partida. Por propia voluntad se sometió a la lección que impartí a algunos dioses. Solo debes esperar un tiempo para volverla a ver.

Dicho esto el dios del vino se retiró por unos segundos para luego volver a aparecer.

- Hablando de esposas ¿Dónde está la mía? - preguntó el dios de los mares.

- Espero que te refieras a alguna de las muchas esposas que tienes y no a mi niña. Quizás puedas tener sus dominios por su capricho pero a ella nunca la tendrás - respondió de manera tajante e imperativa. Volteando la vista al dios del vino dijo: - Dionisio, te dije que la hagas volver ¿dónde está ella?

- Gran Zeus estás fueron sus palabras en respuesta a sus órdenes: "Gracias querido, pero no"

El poderoso dios Zeus emanó rayos, relámpagos y truenos en su furia, asustando a los pocos dioses que quedaban en el Olimpo y a toda la humanidad. En la tierra Hera, la de áureo trono, miró con sus ojos a la cima del Olimpo, conoció la furia de su esposo ante su negativa y se regocijó en el alma. Entonces pensó en un momento que la vida en la tierra era buena. Al fin le pareció que fue la mejor decisión que tomó en toda su larga vida de inmortal. Ella gozaba de su nuevo hogar y quería continuar experimentando el dulce y placentero amor que ofrecía en esta faceta.

- ¡Por un infierno! ¡Ella me está desafiando! ¡Desprecia al dios de dioses para irse con un mortal! ¡Acabaré con toda la humanidad! Ya lo verá. Así veré su cara llena de remordimiento suplicando por mi perdón.

- Si te metes con mi tierra. Yo destruiré tu cielo - respondió Poseidón a la amenaza que representaba la furia de Zeus - Destruiré todo. Sabes que puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Así? ¿Que harás? ¿Nos enviarás olitas, sirenitas o a ese singular guerrero guardián que toca su flautita?

- No me subestimes. Recuerda que ahora tengo al santo de Pegasus de mi lado.

Zeus enmudeció por unos segundos, para luego emitir una sonora carcajada haciendo tronar una vez más la bóveda celestial.

- ¿Contar con él? Que iluso. Primero te salen ninfas del trasero antes de contar con el apoyo de Pegasus.

- Teniendo esa capacidad, si yo fuera el santo de Pegasus, llegaría al Olimpo, derrotaría a todos los dioses y me quedaría con la chica de mis sueños - expresó el dios del vino aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, dejando en absoluto silencio a los dioses presentes.

- Ni una sola vida deberá ser tomada - se escuchó una agradable voz femenina – Padre, fue el acuerdo que firmamos ¿lo recuerdas?

- Atenea… – susurró el dios de los mares abriendo los ojos de par en par tras observar la exquisita figura de la diosa cargando el casco que la representa, calzando sus nítidos pies con bellas sandalias.

- ¿Querrás complacerme, padre querido, en lo que yo te diga, o te negarás, irritado en tu ánimo, ahora que tu esposa adora la vida en la tierra y a los humanos?

- ¡Atenea! Ten paciencia y compréndeme hija mía. Debo reconocer que no fue la mejor manera de reaccionar. Di qué quieres; mi corazón me impulsa a efectuarlo, por el inmenso amor que siento por ti.

Conservando la sonrisa que dio pie al saludo le contestó la venerable deidad de ojos verdes:

- Deja que mis guerreros lleven una vida normal y quiérelos con el mismo amor que rindes a todos los inmortales. Si en otra ocasión escuchaste mis plegarias, escúchame también ahora, y mi gratitud será perenne. Te ruego que cumplas mis deseos por tu mano, puesto que no puedo volver hasta dentro de 200 años.

Así se expresó Atenea para el dios de los dioses, dando lugar a la afirmación de este tras su pedido.

El dios Zeus dio órdenes de retirarse a los presentes, ellos le escucharon y obedecieron. Dionisio iba adelante, mucho después el ilustre Poseidón, que ahora domina la tierra y el mar, muy atento a los pasos de Atenea, que con notable calma se dirigió a él:

- Tienes miedo – susurró – Tienes miedo de lo que pueda lograr Seiya de Pegasus.

- No tengo miedo - respondió cortante, para luego detenerse y volteando lentamente miró fijamente a la diosa - Reflexiona y dime sinceramente: ¿La desaparición de muchos dioses no es suficiente motivo para temer lo que pueda hacer el humano que tanto amas?

La deidad de ojos verdes se mantuvo en silencio mientras Poseidón continuó:

- No parece vil, ni despreciable; al contrario, en otras condiciones me hubiera gustado que formara parte entre mis súbditos; pero él no nació para eso. Hace honor al nombre de santo de la esperanza. Lo admiro, pero al mismo tiempo su sola existencia es una amenaza para nosotros los dioses.

- Acaso estas sugiriendo... - La diosa de la sabiduría por un instante consideró un error el haber depositado su confianza al dios Poseidón.

- Escucha Athena. El santo de Pegasus debe desaparecer.

- Poseidón, pongo en duda tu actuar. - respondió la diosa guardando calma, estudiando la respuesta próxima del emperador, quien con el ceño fruncido dio su respuesta.

- Athena, me estás desafiando. Te demostraré que soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas más de las que te imaginas.

- ¡Poseidón!

**Santuario de Athena**

El dios mensajero sonrió sin perder de vista a ningún caballero diciendo:

– Señores, yo prefiero divertirme de otra forma - juntó las manos y al separarlas dio forma a un hermoso arco que tenía una flecha de punta dorada bellamente trabajada - siempre quise saber como funciona - dijo dibujando una sonrisa y mostrando picardía creciente en los ojos.

- Acaso ese arco es... - murmuró Shiryu.

- Es el arma de Artemisa - respondió Pegasus consternado ante tal aparición.

- ¡No! ¡Es peor aún! - gritó el sumo pontífice con debilidad marcada en la voz - ¡Es el arco del dios Eros! - terminó de decir causando disturbios entre los presentes, quienes vagamente sabían lo que podía ocasionar alguna de sus flechas y pese a su condición muchos hicieron el intento de moverse con rapidez aunque eso significara sentir más dolor. Todos corrian menos el santo de Pegasus quien yacía de pie meditabundo, sin prestar importancia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El dios Hermes sin piedad, pero con la pasión de un niño travieso disparó a diestra y siniestra sin prestar atención a quienes enviaba las flechas. Algunas flechas tenían la punta de oro cargando en ellas el amor, otras eran de plomo las cuales daban origen al odio y la indiferencia. Aunque los santos afectados no salían heridos físicamente experimentaban algunos cambios conductuales.

La sonrisa del dios travieso no cesaba de escucharse por cada rincón del gran salón, disfrutando del espectáculo que ofrecían los santos de Athena, hasta que un enfurecido patriarca lo tomó de sorpresa por la espalda, forcejeando con él.

- ¿Esto significa ser un dios? - preguntó Shión tomando con fuerza la flecha que ya tensaba del arco, sin quitar de vista al dios - Juegas a tu antojo con la vida de los humanos.

- Gran patriarca - respondió el dios con mofa - No debe tomarlo con seriedad. Después de todo solo son jóvenes humanos con muchos deseos de experimentar.

- Te diviertes a costa nuestra. Pero... pero esta vez te equivocaste Hermes. No resultará conmigo. Conozco tu juego - el hermoso padre se aferró con más fuerza mientras era zarandeado por el dios alado con rapidez extrema.

- El brazo derecho de Athenea... - habló la divinidad de casco y sandalias aladas - El hombre que fue fiel al recuerdo de una amazona por más de 200 años y que a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños renuncio al amor de una mujer para hacerse cargo de sus niños en el santuario - despertó con este comentario la curiosidad del pontífice, quien se mostró extrañado sin disimular - La mente es ingrata, pero el corazón nunca olvida - entonces cambió su forma adoptando la figura de la amazona amada por el patriarca – Shión Sama... - se escuchó de la hermosa rubia.

- Yuzuriha - susurró extasiado observando la imagen que tenía en frente; los recuerdos de las escenas vividas en inframundo, el caminar tomando sus delicadas manos, la estola rodeando sus cuerpos y el único beso concedido desafiando la muerte agolparon su mente causando temblor en todo él. Recordó entonces que aunque la ceremonia fuera en inframundo y solo con Seiya de testigo, él ya no se pertenecía por completo; ahora debía respeto a la persona que por tanto tiempo amó.

- Shión de Aries por más de doscientos años entregado plenamente a tu labor de patriarca ¿Cómo podría alguien como tú cumplir con la última voluntad de su diosa? - dijo el dios aún en la forma de amazona de la Grulla - Desde mi basta experiencia como dios que todo lo ve, puedo decirte que ademas del compromiso con tu trabajo existen otras cosas más importantes a las que no debes renunciar - volteando hacia Shión continuó hablando - Debe haber sido difícil tener la oportunidad de tenerla contigo y no haber hecho nada. Pero eres afortunado, si no resultó con ella puede resultar con alguna otra. Alégrate, tengo la solución de tus problemas en mis manos- terminó de decir mirando la flecha con la que forcejeaban hace poco. Sin perder más tiempo la soltó del arco siendo esquivada rápidamente por Shión.

- Demonios, dejen de hacer tanto ruido ¡No puedo dormir con un escándalo asi! - entró de manera inesperada el león Aioria abriendo las cortinas de par en par, sin advertir que la flecha destinada a Shión fue a parar en él.

- Aioria, aléjate de aqui ¡pronto! - reprendió Shaka de Virgo.

- ¡Calla! ¡No voy a tolerar tus órdenes Shaka! - respondió molesto aún bajo los efectos del alcohol y con el dolor de cabeza propio de una resaca, mirando con enojo al santo de virgo.

- En ese estado nada puedes hacer. Abandona este salón ¡Ahora! - volvió a reprender el hindú.

- Molestas demasiado, por supuesto que me voy - dijo el castaño, dándose vuelta dió un paso para luego volver la mirada hacia el gran salón, observando a todos sus compañeros desvanecidos en el piso, al patriarca vistiendo boxers y a una sexy rubia que se encontraba muy cerca de él - Shaka ¿Y me reprendes por como estoy? miralos a ellos - respondió el león; pero no pasó mucho para que ante sus propios ojos esa hermosa jovencita cambie de forma mostrándose como un hombre desnudo con apenas un casco y sandalias - Pero qué...-dijo cerrando los ojos, para abrirlos nuevamente, encontrándose con la misma imagen del dios, percatándose al mismo tiempo de la presencia ilógica de Mu en el santuario - Rayos, nunca más volveré a beber más de la cuenta - volvió entonces la mirada hacia el santo de virgo para agregar algunas palabras, cuando de pronto experimentó cosas que jamás había sentido antes; un sentimiento especial invadió su corazón, de pronto apreciaba como nunca los cabellos largos y sedosos del guardián de la sexta casa, adorando las lagunas azul verdosas de los ojos que la mayor parte de su vida permanecieron cerrados ocultando su belleza y anheló hacer suya la calma que proyectaba en todo momento. Sí, el santo de Virgo era un dios. Ahora lo veía así. Entonces, por un momento se reprochó y maldijo para sus adentros estas sensaciones que lo hacían dudar de sus gustos y preferencias por las chicas y sin perder el tiempo buscó con la mirada a la amazona del Águila, quien aún se mantenía tendida en el piso mirando la escena con extrañeza; lamentablemente el mirar a Marin no causó ningún efecto para sacarlo de aquel extraño trance. Esta vez ella no era su salvadora.

El guardián de Leo, se acercó al santo de Virgo cual zombi, ofreciéndole una sonrisa embobada, al mismo tiempo lo sujetaba con firmeza de los antebrazos tomando por sorpresa al hindú quien no esperó que ocurriera algo más para reprocharle.

- ¡Qué estás haciendo! Suéltame de inmediato Aioria ¡Obedece! - ordenó el rubio de virgo imprimiendo severidad en su voz, muy sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo.

El sonido de una melodía francesa cubrió el escenario. De pronto se escuchó el perfecto y seductor timbre de voz del guardián de la casa de acuario, deliciosamente matizado con su dejo francés.

- Ooh la la monsieur. Ye ne pui demerer luan de tua plu langtamp ( Yo no puedo esperar lejos de tí más tiempo) - dijo el santo de acuario tomando las manos de Afrodita, estampando cálidos besos en ellas.

- Kamus, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto. Ya sabes cual es mi posición al respecto- respondió Afrodita cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad ante la atónita mirada de Milo que no daba crédito de lo que veía.

- ¡Kamus! ¡por Athena reacciona! - habló un escorpión sorprendido levantándose a pesar del dolor de sus heridas, recibiendo de reojo la mirada del santo de piscis quien no perdió el tiempo y sonriendo al guardián de acuario le dijo:

- Ya déjalo Milo. Alégrate tu amigo demostró tener buenos gustos.

- Ahora sí - dijo el escorpión remangándose y fijando la mirada en el dios alado; de inmediato el cuerpo de Kamus aún en su letargo reaccionó ante esta figura sudando frío como si la muerte se acercara - no me importa dios de que seas, pero ya me diste una buena razón para acabar contigo. El trato entre los dioses se va al Hades ¡entendiste!

- ¡Aguarda Milo! - ordenó el patriarca surtiendo efecto en el escorpión - Nadie se atreverá a ir contra los deseos de Athena, mucho menos por una situación tan absurda como esta.

- Pero su ilustrísima...no es absurda en absoluto, es lo mejor que pudo pasarme - cortó el gemelo menor de geminis quien se encontraba rodeado por un buen número de amazonas quienes lo observaban como si fuera un dios - ¿lo ves Saga? aún en tiempos de crisis todos me aman.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso - respondió el gemelo mayor - ellas te aman solo por el efecto que tienen las flechas. Responde ¿eso tiene algún mérito?

- Quítate maledetto pedazo di... - se escuchó la voz desesperada del caballero de la cuarta casa llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡Death! - gritó el castaño de libra tratando de imponer orden en su lenguaje, al mismo tiempo que observaba como el gran Aldebarán abrazaba al santo de cáncer como si se tratara de un lindo conejito.

- Al diavolo con usted también vecchio (viejo)

- ¡Death Mask de Cáncer! - el patriarca recriminó la actitud del santo - Discúlpate con Dohko ahora mismo.

- Io quizás me excedí. Ma questo gigante me mira con ojos de enfermo mental. De tuttos modos me disculpo con usted vecchio.

Las carcajadas del dios mensajero no se hicieron esperar al ver la escena que había logrado por su travesura.

- ¡No somos marionetas! - increpó el antiguo santo de aries - Ahora, devuélvelos a como realmente son.

- Un dios nada puede hacer en estas circunstancias - respondió la deidad - aún para mi resulta imposible revertir los efectos que tienen las flechas sobre los humanos. Sin embargo... - el diálogo de la deidad fue cortado por la voz de un dolido Milo.

- Genial, primero nos quitan a nuestra diosa, luego mi armadura y mis guitarras y ahora también a mi mejor amigo. ¿Acaso hay algo más que puedan quitarme? ¡Ya lo tienen todo! ¡Absolutamente todo! - reclamó Milo a voces conteniendo las molestias ocasionadas por una creciente opresión en el pecho.

- Aún me queda algo por tomar - dijo el dios con un brillo especial en los ojos y sonriendo maliciosamente - Quiero tu vida como santo de Athena - la voz del emperador de los mares interrumpió al triste escorpión y de inmediato todos fijaron la vista en él.

- ¡Tonterías! ¡¿Acaso crees que reúnes los requisitos para ser venerado en lugar de Athena? ¡Un dios es justicia, nosotros jamas veneraremos a un dios maligno como tú! - exclamó el caballero Seiya de Pegasus corriendo hacia el dios de los mares intentando arremeterle un golpe; ante esa muestra de rebeldía el dios Poseidón inmovilizó el cuerpo de su contrincante dejando el ataque sin efecto, más, los santos que observaban la escena no toleraron tal actitud y reuniendo sus fuerzas se colocaron en posición de ataque, sin embargo la barrera que impedía los movimientos de Pegasus fue rota en pocos segundos. El santo de Pegasus con renovada fuerza y determinación en la mirada habló para sus compañeros presentes - Aunque sea un poco... - caminó con esfuerzo - Aunque sea poco a poco...Seguiremos adelante...Esa voluntad de Persistir, ¡Es la que logra milagros! - volvió entonces la mirada al emperador de los mares, incrementando sus fuerzas, llamando al cosmos dentro de si - La persistencia y la fe en nuestros actos lograrán hacer los milagros. Hemos aprendido eso de nosotros mismos, ¡Peleando con nuestros camaradas por Athena...¡Te derrotaremos Poseidón!.

Los sucesos estaban saliendo fuera de control; el patriarca sabía que el santo de Pegasus podía lograr cualquier cosa que tuviese en mente, pero, sin la fuerza del cosmo sería una locura, un suicidio, enfrentarse contra el poder de un dios y aunque tuviera toda la fuerza del cosmo y lograra su cometido faltaría al acuerdo pactado entre los dioses y sería el final del santuario; como pontífice tenía que hacer algo pronto o sus amados niños perderían la vida en vano producto de la ira de Poseidón u otros dioses.

- ¡Basta! los caballeros estamos aquí para cumplir la voluntad de Athena, esa es nuestra misión, así que si algo debemos hacer ahora es evitar caer en provocaciones.

- Pero...¿Que cosas dice, maestro? Yo no dejaré de pelear contra Poseidón porque usted me lo pida...¡Yo...Pelearé por Athena!

- Seiya, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Un santo no puede estar orgulloso de ir contra la voluntad de su diosa. Para un santo, respetar las órdenes son la prueba máxima de lealtad y fidelidad a Athena. ¡No debería tener la necesidad de decirlo! ¡Alguien como tú, debería saberlo! - los santos presentes bajaron la guardia y el patriarca complacido dijo para todos - El confiarle la voluntad de Athena a ustedes no fue ningún error - luego el hermoso lemuriano dirigió la mirada y el cuerpo hacia el dios de los mares diciendo - Somos los orgullosos guerreros de Athena y cumpliremos su última voluntad para honrarla. Pero... no debes olvidar que no dudaremos en levantarnos en contra de los dioses si el pacto realizado por nuestra diosa es burlado. Yo, como máximo representante responderé por todas las faltas. ¡Escuchaste Hermes! ¡Escuchaste Poseidón!

"A pesar de todo lo que a vivido, nuestro patriarca mantiene la confianza, la calma y la serenidad para resolver los problemas con sabiduría" "Esa es la verdadera actitud que un patriarca debería tomar; yo...aún tengo mucho por aprender" pensó Saga de Géminis, recordando sus no tan lejanos días como pontífice del santuario, "Mientras tenga vida, nunca es tarde para comenzar"

El dios alado, visiblemente incómodo por lo que acaba de ocurrir, habló para Poseidón.

- ¿Mortales amenazando a los dioses? Vaya, veo que Atenea los tiene demasiado engreídos, por eso tienen la libertad de cambiar de opinión fácilmente. - dijo Hermes causando extrañeza entre todos, al mismo tiempo buscaban descifrar lo que quería decir con el último comentario; el mensajero continuó - Poseidón, diles de una buena vez porqué estás aquí y gracias a quien dominas tierra y mar.

El dios de los mares caminó hasta quedar frente al padre de los 88 santos y mirando uno a uno los torturados rostros dirigió sus palabras para el patriarca.

- Es gracioso como puedes pensar en defender a estos chicos, cuando uno de ellos me abrió las puertas de este refugio.

- De que estás hablando - respondió Shión al escuchar las últimas palabras del dios, mirando luego al santo de libra.

- En este sentido, tu fiel amigo de Libra fue la puerta que facilitó mi ingreso a este templo, pero no fue el responsable directo - el emperador fijó la mirada en su antiguo súbdito, en el gemelo menor - Yo les pregunto, ¿En realidad creyeron en el arrepentimiento de Kanon?

Todos los santos miraban con asombro al menor de los gemelos, comenzando a pensar que una vez más fueron víctimas de sus mentiras y deseos de poder.

- No los culpo - se escuchó de Hermes - mírate Poseidón, con todos los siglos que tienes como un dios logró engañarte.

- ¡Tonterías! Kanon luchó junto a nosotros en la batalla contra Hades - respondió Ikki enérgicamente.

- Es cierto - con gran pesar el cisne Hyoga se reincorporó diciendo - Athena limpió su alma y corazón de toda maldad. Yo veo en él a un leal caballero que luchó por derrotar al dios de inframundo.

- ¡Y quien no lo haría! Hades es simplemente insoportable - respondió Poseidón con fastidio - Y en realidad les agradezco que lo hayan derrotado. No por nada desperté para enviarles sus armaduras ¡Por Zeus! siglos y siglos escuchando sus lamentos de: ¿Por qué me tocó la pajita más pequeña?, que Zeus es un tramposo, que soy su favorito, que ¿por qué a Atenea le tocó gobernar la tierra si nunca participó del sorteo? ¡Dioses! ¡Solo los muertos pueden soportarlo!- el emperador guardó silencio por breves segundos, ante la mirada de todos nuevamente tomó el asiento perteneciente a Athena, mirando altivamente dijo: Kanon, al final nadie sabe para quien trabaja, solo resta decirte gracias. Yo, Poseidón el emperador de los mares con un general marina que no me corresponde, conquisté el reino de Athena.

- Kanon, nunca despertaste del lado de la justicia... - susurró Saga, llamando la atención de su hermano quien lo buscó con la mirada a través de la multitud, pero no encontró en él el apoyo que esperaba.

- Saga, yo...yo no haría nada contra el santuario - respondió el gemelo menor rogando credibilidad.

- Ya no sé que pensar.

- ¡Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo! pero ahora... - buscó entonces a Milo que en la batalla contra Hades le había otorgado su reconocimiento y perdón, pero fuera de encontrar fe en él, vio como el santo de escorpio expresaba su furia contenida en el sollozo de sus ojos, uno a uno sus camaradas bajaban la mirada desentendiéndose del que hasta hace poco formaba parte de los guerreros que se sacrificaron por Athena.

**Continuará...**


	13. Un ocaso para un mañana

**Capitulo XIII**

**Un ocaso para un mañana**

—Uno a uno los santos de Athena se sentían burlados por las mentiras y engaños de Kanon; bajando la mirada o bien observándolo con resentimiento y rabia acusaban al gemelo basándose en los antecedentes que todos conocían y que marcarían su vida para siempre.

El emperador de los mares a través de su cosmos habló únicamente a Kanon: "El traidor resultó traicionado. Pagarás muy caro por manipular a un dios". "Por tu arrogancia sentirás mi furia, vas a sufrir".

Tan pronto terminó de hablar una sonrisa esbozada en el rostro del gemelo menor sorprendió al dios, desafiando sus palabras respondió también:

"No resultará difícil escapar de tu castigo, recuerda que logré sobrevivir a la prisión de Cabo Sunión y gracias al perdón de Athena volví a pelear por ella en sus filas; Athena me enseñó cosas que tu jamás lograrás comprender. Poseidón, debo reconocer que esta vez fuiste muy astuto al beneficiarte de mis deseos y buenas intenciones por querer salir de la difícil situación que atraviesa el santuario, pero no debes olvidar con quien tratas".

Al escuchar las últimas palabras Poseidón habló en voz alta:

—Un traidor nunca deja de ser un traidor. Así nació y así será siempre. Quien podría querer a alguien como tú, que no solo indujo a su hermano al camino del mal. Traicionaste a quienes te dieron la oportunidad de continuar existiendo como lo que deberías ser, un caballero. Es una deshonra tenerte en el santuario.

—Cuida tus palabras Poseidón—interrumpió enérgicamente el patriarca - Kanon, al igual que todos los presentes es un santo que luchó por Athena. Cualquier equivocación que cometió en el pasado fue perdonado por nuestra diosa. Tener a otro dios en este templo...no, en este santuario que fue dedicado únicamente para adorar a la deidad que siempre veló por la paz en la tierra es una deshonra. No queremos tu presencia en este refugio.

- Santos de Athena. Realmente ella los tiene muy engreídos. Pero todo esto acabará pronto - el dios de los mares ante la mirada atónita y la impotencia de todos, utilizó su cosmo en contra de Kanon, alzándolo con fastidio hasta caer por las gradas que se encontraban fuera del templo.

- ¡Maldito seas! - increpó Saga.

Sintiendo el dolor de las palabras dichas por Poseidón y por la duda que generaba en los corazones de todos sus compañeros. Kanon cerró los ojos, ocultando su mirada envuelta en humillación, deshonra, desgracia, vergüenza pensó "Digan lo que digan, Athena purificó mi cuerpo y mi alma con su perdón". "Aunque ella no esté más entre nosotros velaré por sus deseos".

- Bajo las órdenes que me dio el dios supremo del Olimpo, no puedo permitir que ustedes que ahora se encuentran bajo mi poder presenten conductas inadecuadas.

Tanto santos como patriarca no lograban comprender las palabras del dios. Ante este silencio, con tono de verdadero fastidio, dijo:

- No hay mucho que decir. A partir de ahora, yo soy su nuevo dios. Esas fueron las órdenes de Zeus y fueron acatadas por su diosa; por su venerada Athena. ¿Entienden? El revelarse a mis órdenes es como revelarse a ella. Nada pueden hacer.

Todos los presentes incrédulos solo se limitaban a observarse entre si. Murmullos que dejaban oír la resistencia que oponían; ante este cambio Shura rompió el silencio forzando a una explicación.

- ¿Athena? ¿nuestra diosa dio su permiso? Vaya tío, creo que te fuiste de copas. Va a ser que sí.

Ante estas últimas palabras algunos santos no contuvieron sus risas; enfureciendo al señor de los mares; sintiéndose invadido por una sensación dolorosa el emperador prosiguió.

- Rían ahora tontos ridículos. Sus vidas me pertenecen y por esta ofensa e irreverencia sufrirán como si vivieran en el mismísimo Hades.

Los cuerpos de cada uno de los presentes fueron quedando inmóviles y todo rastro de sonrisas desapareció al mostrar el dios del mar la prueba contundente de lo que decía. El objeto más preciado yacía entre sus manos. Tenía a la diosa de la Victoria consigo. Al báculo de Athena.

El sol se ponía ante el asombro de todos. Era algo ridículo. Sin embargo la tenue luz naranja teñía todo el ambiente. Para los santos tan solo habían pasado unos minutos, sin embargo afuera habían transcurrido muchas horas.

La luz que resplandeció del símbolo divino hacía Poseidón fue entendida como un mensaje de aceptación hacia su nuevo dueño. Solo Zeus podría tomar tan sagrado objeto y enviarlo a seguir cumpliendo con su noble tarea.

No quedaba duda alguna; su diosa estaba detrás de todo. Shión entendió entonces que las palabras de Poseidón eran ciertas y volviendo la mirada a todos los santos presentes, dijo:

- De ahora en adelante todas sus órdenes serán acatadas sin la mínima resistencia. Yo, el patriarca Shión de Aries así lo exijo.

Las quejas, reclamos e inconformidad no se hicieron esperar, de un conjunto de voces se llegaba a escuchar:

- ¡Pero su santidad!

- ¿Acaso habéis perdido el juicio?

- ¡Qué sinsentido está diciendo!

- Jamás, nunca podríamos considerarlo como nuestro dios.

No solo fueron protestas de los santos de oro, también los de plata y bronce manifestaban su descontento.

Para muchos su querido patriarca había sufrido un ataque senil; lo cual, le impulsaba a actuar así.

Una escena rompió el barullo del momento. Era Seiya quien abriéndose paso llegó hasta el patriarca y Poseidón haciéndose visible ante todos. Los ojos puestos en ellos y todos los presentes se prohibían la respiración para no perderse el más mínimo detalle.

Impulsivamente el dios elevó su cosmo, haciendo que los azules de sus ojos crecieran, presionó entonces levemente el báculo de Athena, como deseando aferrarse a la mano de aquella "mocosa" como la llamaba. En ese entonces pensó: ¿Cómo se dejó convencer para terminar así?; es decir: nuevamente casado, en santuario ajeno, dejando de lado su orgullo milenario y lo que ni en sueños imaginó ser, convertirse en el flamante, primero y único "esposo de Athena", que es como todos ahora lo conocían, pues nadie se atrevía llamar a la diosa como "esposa de Poseidón".

Ya contaba sus últimos minutos. El santo de Pegasus que derrotó a tantos dioses vengaría tal atrevimiento, de eso no quedaba duda.

Todos están a la expectativa del actuar de ambas figuras. Cuando de pronto...

- Poseidon, desconoces muchas cosas porque jamás has sufrido por ellas. ¡Son los dioses tan poderosos!, ¡nos creen los dioses así de insignificantes!

- ¡Seiya! - exclamaron Shun y Hyoga.

- Sin embargo los humanos tratamos de vivir con todas nuestras fuerzas. ¿Que son los dioses entonces, que no protegen a aquellos que intentan vivir?, comprender a los humanos y apoyarlos en sus errores. ¿Que es un dios si no es eso? ¿Que es un dios si no es capaz de amar a las personas? Un dios así no es necesario. Ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta Julián Solo - Pegasus exigio la presencia del mortal, pues si bien es cierto la rivalidad por Saori Athena no era con el emperador de los mares.

El dios del mar se apoyó en el trono de Athena; con visible cansancio dejó caer su cuerpo con pesadez en el asiento dando a entender que era Julián quien respondería la pregunta. El santo de Pegasus al convercerse de tal cambio continuó:

- ¿Aún estás dispuesto a cumplir tu promesa?- Escudriñó el caballero en las profundidades añiles del mortal hecho dios.

- La palabra de un miembro de la familia Solo no debe ser cuestionada – fue la respuesta del humano que albergaba el alma de Poseidón.

Sin mencionar nada Seiya se inclinó ante el patriarca y en silencio abandonó la habitación.

- Pero qué... - se escuchó del santo de Aries que volvía en si; aún aturdido por el dolor que le imprimió el golpe, intentó reincorporarse y encontró entonces a su leal amigo Shaka siendo tomado a fuerzas por el guardián de leo. - Cómo... ¿cómo puede ser posible?, no puede ser así. Todo carece de sentido.

-Asi es caballero Mu. Realmente carece de sentido. Finalmente lograron comprender cual es su lugar en este santuario – comentó el dios Hermes quien hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio – Poseidón, es una pena que prefieras pasar tus días aquí en la tierra en lugar de disfrutar del Olimpo. Veo que aún sigues obsesionado con este lugar. Sin embargo puedo comprenderte. Me divertí. Hacía mucho que no me causaba tanta gracia la vida de los humanos. Son como muñecos - una sonrisa torcida se marcó en el rostro del dios alado y como si se tratara de una gorgona presagió - Debo advertirte que estos chicos acabarán contigo. No tienen idea del respeto. Por Zeus en qué...en qué estabas pensando al casarte con Athena. Sabía que te dejaría al cuidado de sus santos - hablaba dejando en silencio al dios Poseidón mientras las sandalias aladas elevaban su cuerpo graciosamente por los aires; muy sonriente se despidió haciendo un ademán con la mano, cuando violentamente volvió la mirada, cambiando su expresión risueña a una de completa seriedad - Si necesitas una niñera... No cuentes conmigo. - advirtió perdiéndose por los altos cielos.

El sol se ocultaba perdiéndose en el mar. Mientras en el mundo emocional de los caballeros peleaban un sin fin de emociones nerviosas por su nueva situación. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las cosas en el santuario volvieran a la normalidad, si así podría decirse.

Todos los santos aceptaron a regañadientes las órdenes de Shión. Como era su pontífice, sabían que cualquier decisión y órden suya no sería en vano.

- Un nuevo dios. Me siento algo desubicado - se escuchó de Albiore de Cefeo quien decía en voz alta lo que pensaba para Orfeo de Lira - Que terco era ese pibe; se mantuvo más firme que mugre de talón. Mirá como nos dejó. - hablaba recibiendo la afirmación silenciosa del santo de lira quien prestaba más atención a los comentarios sobre Kanon que salían de una inesperada reunión dorada.

Volteó entonces para contestar a Albiore.

- ¡Mañana va a estar tan claro y caluroso como antes! - dijo - Mira esa puesta de sol. Hoy todo es distinto. Siempre puedes predecir el tiempo por las puestas de sol.

Se detuvieron en el camino de las largas escalinatas mirando a través de los interminables dominios del santuario. Ahora que el sol se ocultaba sentían como retornaba el airecillo fresco y perfumado de antaño matizado por la brisa del mar.

Avanzada la noche en el templo de Géminis, Kanon atendía sus heridas fisicas en soledad, aunque el verdadero dolor lo llevaba en un aura de sufrimiento interno y emocional, cuando oyó unos pasos conocidos por él y apresuradamente se dispuso a que su rostro adquiriera placidez. No había que hacer sospechar a su ilustrísima que algo pasaba con él. Muy pronto las puertas del templo se abrieron con lentitud, dejando escuchar su crujir.

- ¿Se puede?

Kanon se volvió hacia el patriarca con estudiada despreocupación, aliviado de que no hubiese mirado su rostro afligido por la angustia que representaba saberse la escoria del santuario. Sin embargo no contó con que sus secretos eran los secretos del patriarca también, pues para el antiguo lemuriano sus ojos eran como aguas cristalinas por las que podía ver claramente.

- Su Ilustrísima... - respondió

- Hijo. - el pontífice caminó donde él - Escuché lo que te dijeron Saga y los otros.

- No sabe lo triste que me siento. Yo...pensaba tener una familia pero no es así.

- Hijo, ven - el pontífice direccionó los pasos del gemelo menor muy cerca de él - Kanon, no quiero que me digas nada, solo quiero que me escuches. Llegaste a mi vida cuando apenas eras un bebé y aún me acuerdo de tu mirada, de tu sonrisa inocente; yo desde ese momento empecé a quererte como a un verdadero hijo.

- Si, pero no como a Saga o Mu...

El hermoso lemuriano mediante un sonido sutil busco menguar los reclamos del gemelo.

- Cada hijo es distinto y la manera como te identificas con ellos también, pero el amor de padre es el mismo, el deseo de querer y cuidar a los hijos es uno y me da igual si alguna vez fuiste un aliado de Poseidón, para mi eres mi hijo y lo serás siempre - hablaba mientras observaba la mirada de pesar en Kanon - Está bien, está bien, para ti es incomprensible cómo puede el patriarca Shión de Aries no entender y comprender tu forma de ser. Julián...quiero decir Poseidón, ahora siembra en tu corazón, la semilla de la cólera, el resentimiento y egoísmo, pero hoy eres responsable de tu vida. No él Kanon. Lucha por tu propia vida, nadie te buscara parar encerrarte en Cabo Sunion otra vez; tu tienes la oportunidad de cambiar todo eso. Hoy Saga fue quien pidió a todos que te diéramos una nueva oportunidad porque es tu hermano y te ama; y Dhoko siente un cariño por ti profundo. Eres mi hijo Kanon y yo también te amo. Lo que yo te ofrezco hoy no tiene nada que ver con riquezas, sino algo profundamente trascendente y poderoso como lo es el amor. Tiene que ver con el amor Kanon, la protección de la familia, está en ti - puso la mano en el hombro, imprimiendo seguridad al gemelo. - Está perdido, cuando uno reconoce que se ha equivocado, pero si tienes el valor y la determinación para seguir adelante se puede empezar de cero, re inventarnos de nuevo.

- Algo... algo así me dijo Saga - respondió Kanon con pesar.

- ¿Y sabes por qué?- dijo esto levantando el rostro de su pequeño hallando la respuesta en sus ojos - Sí, lo sabes también.

el silencio se hizo presente haciendo reflexionar a kanon y dando paso a las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

- Es porque te amamos. Y todos te estamos ofreciendo un nuevo comienzo. pero es tu decisión. Ahora dime ¿Dices que no sabes de qué está hablando Poseidón? Kanon, te invito a que si lo sabes lo digas ahora por el bien de todos, porque si Poseidón es tu dios no ha sido uno bueno contigo, un dios amoroso no haría algo así con uno de sus súbditos. Ahora, Julián solo piensa en él, y a todos los demás incluyéndote... los ha utilizado, los ha usado, por favor no te lo permitas no te hagas cómplice de alguien así. Sí, el también te traiciono y eso no lo hubiera hecho un dios que sepa amar. Kanon recuerda que uno realmente esta con los que ama, su familia. Por favor lucha por tu vida. Te quiero, te amo hijo mio.

Se despidió brindando un dulce y cálido beso en la frente del gemelo quien no resistió mas y se mostró visiblemente reconfortado.

- No perderé el sentido del porqué estoy aquí. Tengo una misiva que debo cumplir.

En el templo de Cáncer, luego de muchos intentos por librarse de los abrazos del ahora amoroso Aldebarán, Death Mask termina por despedirlo de sus territorios bajo amenazas de muerte y empujones; sin embargo esto no fue un impedimento para el santo de la segunda casa quien con una sonrisa en los labios le hizo una promesa de amor eterno y dio su palabra para un pronto encuentro, causando en el canceriano un estremecimiento por demás atípico. Ese día había sido un verdadero caos. Ahora no solo tenían un nuevo dios, sino también nuevas conquistas y para colmo la incertidumbre de permanencia en sus trabajos, pues sin saberlo el día había llegado a su fin y ninguno de ellos asistieron a sus centros de labores.

Por un instante consideró la injusticia de todo esto. Cuan rapidamente pasaba el tiempo y ellos aun no habian logrado juntar lo necesario para salir de esta crisis; ahora con un nuevo dios las cosas se complicarian mas. Miró furtivamente en torno a él tras escuchar el abrir y cerrar de las puertas de la alacena, estantes, roperos, muebles, etc.

-¿Ma che haces Aioria? - preguntó al ver al santo de leo en un afán obsesivo de búsqueda.

- Acaso no lo ves. Busco a Shaka

- Te aseguro que no lo encontrarás dentro de los muebles. Menos en aquel baúl.

- En la India la gente puede doblarse y caber en uno de estos cajones - hablaba registrando hasta los minimos cajoncitos.

- Esto ya es demasiado - lo agarro por los hombros y cargó con el cuerpo del leoncito obsesivo hasta llevarlo a la puerta del templo - Es malo que perturben la paz de mi templo... - cortó sus palabras en seco al darse cuenta del término que acababa de utilizar "Paz", sus ojos demostraron rareza y sin ánimos de seguir contemplando al león cerró sus puertas. Gradualmente se fue sintiendo mejor. En un minuto estaria bien del todo y entraria a la sala de baño. Tratando de relajarse tomó un largo baño encontrándose con el rostro de Aldebarán, cual gato lo observaba desde la ventana.

- ¡Toro maledetto! ¡malato mentale!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas logrando deshacerse de la presencia del santo, tras un certero golpe en el estómago.

- ¡Fuori di qui! Tu sei un necio, solo estorbas. Estoy harto di te.

- Athena - habló el santo dorado de tauro en voz alta para si - Sabes porque o anjo está furioso comigo?

- ¿Angelo? - repitió sorprendido - ¡Mataré a Afrodita! Io lo matare.

Suspirando y haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Death el tierno Aldebarán se despidió diciendo:

- Mas vale passar um minuto a teu lado, que uma eternidade sem ti. Eu retornarei.

Después del baño interrumpido y más de una intimidad ventilada, el santo de cáncer aseguró una nívea toalla a su muy bien formado abdomen; aún con fastidio entró a su habitación encontrando a Milo el Escorpión echado muy cómodo sobre su cama.

- Ma che cosa... ¿Ahora no tengo vita privata? Bicho, ¿Che cosa stai facendo qui?

Milo con notable cólera tiró del cobertor dejando la cama destendida, logrando desorbitar aún más los ojos de Death.

- Bicho... Perché questa atrocità? !Esa actitud è talmente ridicola e patetica que deberías implorare a Afrodita para una terapia de ira.

- ¿Rogarle a Afrodita? Primero muerto – dijo muy desafiante. Por la mente del canceriano no pasaron muchos motivos por el cual Milo de Escorpio se encontraba así. Siempre se mostró alegre y sensato, más el arranque al desordenar su habitación hizo que perdiera la paciencia casi de inmediato, haciendo frente a su provocación.

- Pensate que adottando esa actitud lograrás intimidarme? - en su pose de defensa observaba a Milo, recordando algunos de los consejos de su psicólogo: "Death, no todo el que llega a tu templo quiere matarte. Pueden existir otras intenciones". A esto se preguntó: "¿otras intenciones?" pensó entonces "Milo debe estar bajo los efectos de la flecha igual que Aldebarán". Bajó la guardia y cambiando su expresión lo miró con amabilidad, hasta sonriendo.

- Capisco. Comprendo veramente - se acercó al santo de la octava casa - Io te gusto... ¿certo? Milo, esto sonorá duro. Ma io non ti voglio. Io gusto de las mujeres.

- Vengo a advertirte de algo - Dijo el escorpión con tono imperativo con la mirada de "obviaré lo último que dijiste" - ¡Te advierto que lo que diré no te agradará en nada!

- Nada a la forza. Io dejé de creer que la justicia es poder. Ma hace molto que no escucho cosas raras. - se burlaba de su compañero dorado.

- Mas te vale que cuides de Afrodita.

- ¿D' Afrodita? ¿Ma che tiene?

El santo de escorpión esquivó la mirada y muy pronto su rostro tomó el color escarlata. Ante esta actitud no perdió la firmeza en su voz y continuó:

- Te enojarás cuando te diga, pero esto ya superó todos los límites. - la actitud del escorpión desconcertaba aún más al canceriano.

- Entonces libera tu veneno escorpión ponzoñoso. Che sabes de Afrodita para que vengas hablar así.

- Mira, todos saben en el santuario que tu compartes todo con Afrodita y yo con Camus. ¿No es así?

- Vero.

- Bien, de un tiempo aquí Afrodita quiere quitarme a ¡MI CAMUS!

- ¿Tu Camus? Io veo que estás confundido.

- Debe ser duro que sea yo quien tenga que decirte esas cosas, pero... la verdad es esa. Ni modo, él se lo buscó.

- ¿Ma per ché dices eso?

- Es cierto. Afrodita te estuvo ocultando muchas cosas. Como si no hubiera en el santuario otros 87 santos a los que escoger. Tuvo que poner sus ojos en MI CAMUS. Y si vine a decirte es porque ya no estaré en el santuario y alguien tiene que hacer algo.

- Cómo sabes que Afrodita anda detrás de... ¿tu Camus?

- ¡Porque más va a ser! Yo los vi. Mira, mientras evitabas a Aldebarán, tu delicada rosa estaba pegada a mi osito polar. Luego en el jardín de Afrodita los vi muy juntitos hablando muy bajito y como siempre yo debo cuidarlos pues de ti ni tu sombra.

- Tienes un mal concetto di Afrodita. Muchos pueden decir muchas cosas ma...

- No entenderé de peros, solo doy fe a lo que veo. Y si tú no le pones un alto a todo esto se lo voy a poner yo.

- Milo, ¿serías capaz?

- ¿Yo? ¡De qué no sería! En primer lugar inmovilizo su cuerpo para luego darle 30 veces Antares, le doy una entrada de golpes, cuatro llaves inglesas y luego barro su templo con él. ¡Por Athena que lo hago! - la determinación de Milo hizo visualizar a Death la escena y una sonrisa asaltó su rostro, una pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Cuando hablarás con Afrodita?

- Io non sé. Hablaré en el momento preciso.

- Entonces yo también hablaré con él. ¿No te molestas?

- Ma que dices. Por supuesto que puedes defender tus derechos de único amico. Y si decide ignorarte no te vayas a dejar, descuéntatela.

- Death Mask a pesar de haber sido un maldito asesino me caes muy bien - afianzó su amistad con un golpe ni duro ni débil, fue lo suficiente para hacerle sentir en confianza.

- De acuerdo Milo pero ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que termine convirtiéndome en tu mejor amico - respondió el guardián de Cáncer despidiendo a un alegre escorpión. Impactado por la actitud que demostró al defender su amistad como único amigo. Susurró entre dientes "Su Camus...¿eh?". Un pequeño sonido le recordó que tenía algo pendiente por hacer.

- Ya escuchaste Afrodita. Guerra informata no mata gente. Deja a "su Camus" en paz. ¿Va bene?

- De acuerdo - dijo el santo de piscis saliendo de la habitación contigüa - Pero debo aclarar que esa es una amistad que no pienso terminar.

- Faites l'amour, pas la guerre (haz el amor y no guerra) - respondió el aguador que salía también de la habitación contigua, haciendo que Death estampe su palma en la frente mirando a Afrodita quien se encogió de hombros.

La calma aparentemente reinaba aquella noche; uno a uno los templos iban quedando a oscuras, unicamente siendo iluminados por los potentes rayos que la luna les podía ofrecer. El templo de aries permanecía iluminado y dos santos dorados platicaban después de mucho tiempo.

- Mu, agradezco tu amabilidad al acogerme en tu templo - el santo de virgo se mudaba de ropa para reposar.

- Conozco a Aioria. Es muy terco. Pero descuida, conmigo estarás a salvo. Yo compartiré habitación con Kiki.

El silencio que Shaka guardó fue inesperado para el hermoso lemuriano, quien podía interpretarlo correctamente. Con temor creciente preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucedió con Kiki?

- Tu discípulo fue enviado con los niños del orfanato. Tiene gran amistad con ellos. De momento, será mejor para él permanecer fuera del refugio hasta recuperar todo lo perdido - La voz serena de Shaka logró calmar al santo de aries, pero no fue sino hasta observar como su amigo de toda la vida esquivava la mirada y le volvia la espalda que decidió preguntar:

- Alto, no me mientas. Quiero saber la verdad Shaka.

El santo de Aries puso en jaque al representante de virgo; el silencio fue la mejor respuesta que este último pudo ofrecer. Unos pasos firmes rompieron el silencio y una voz imponente se dejó escuchar.

- Mu, cómo te atreviste a desobedecerme.

- Qué... ¡Su ilustrísima! - el respeto a su maestro y padre lograron desatar un sentimiento de culpa en el lemuriano más joven.

- ¿Acaso olvidaste quién soy? - tal cual niño que comete la travesura y guarda temor a las acciones de su padre se encontraba Mu, temiendo lo que sería de él tras la furia del bondadoso pero a la vez estricto patriarca - ¿Cómo te atreviste a desobedecerme? - escuchó por segunda vez con mayor reclamo - Bien, sabes cual es el castigo por tu desobediencia ¿no es así? Dime que es lo que te pasa. Acaso no escuchaste cuando te pedí...

- Fue un presentimiento - cortó inmediatamente el santo de aries - Me ví en la obligación de volver. Siento mucho haber desobedecido sus órdenes maestro, pero no me arrepiento de estar aquí.

El santo de aries se inclinó hacia el pontífice, cerrando los ojos como cada vez que los nervios lo traicionaban.

- ¿Sabes que no puedes desobedecerme? - el representante de aries lo sabía, era como traicionar a Athena - Mu, lo sabes muy bien. Te daré una órden. Vuelve para Londres en este momento. Puedes hacerlo Mu.

- Su ilustrísima, podría considerar esta visita como una oportunidad. No podemos mantener a Mu al margen de todo lo que está sucediendo - interrumpió Shaka.

- No puedo. Shaka, no puedo ir en contra de las órdenes de su ilustrísima. Sé que ustedes necesitan mi ayuda. Pero, tampoco puedo estar en Londres ignorando lo que pasa aqui.

- Mu, si no eres capaz de entender cual es tu obligación para con los demás, no puedes quedarte aqui. Todos tus hermanos comprendieron el rol de sus vidas. Ellos decidieron hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor; mira a Kamus explota sus dotes culinarios y la pasión que siente por el arte en hielo, Shura que pese a todo lo ocurrido en el santuario y con el poco tiempo libre que dispone ayuda a otros en alcanzar la justicia, Saga y Kanon a pesar de vivir en competencia unen sus fuerzas para concretizar sus más grandes sueños, Milo que lleva alegría y esperanzas con su forma de ser y sus hermosas canciones a todos los corazones afligidos. Estos solo son algunos ejemplos.

- Ves en todos ellos esas virtudes porque te aman y yo también, pero...

- No, solo veo las cosas como son. - puso sus manos en la cabeza de Mu y Shaka- Recuerden que deben procurar vivir de acuerdo a la voluntad de Athena. Mu, hoy tienes la posibilidad, no debes dejarla pasar. Asi, si voy a verlos o si no, quiero recibir noticias de que todos ustedes siguen firmes y unidos en esa promesa, sin dejarse asustar en nada por las cosas que puedan ocurrir. Hijo, tienes un don muy especial. Ese saber, esa genialidad, esas virtudes deben ser explotadas en beneficio de la humanidad. Existes para el bien y serás muy feliz. Nunca lo olvides.

- Estoy consciente de ello maestro. Pero yo solo vine porque no los volveré a ver hasta dentro de cuatro años.

- ¿Qué dices? - se escuchó la voz consternada de Shaka ante esta última revelación.

Aposentos de Athena

El emperador de los mares con toda su majestuosidad se encontraba sentado en la amplia, cómoda y muy griega cama de Athena. Con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios observaba a sus dos súbditos que se mantenían de rodillas frente a él como acostumbran hacerlo.

- Veamos. El inventario del Santuario del mar es: Una sirena y un sireno sobrevivientes - sonrió.

- Señor. Por favor no me llame de ese modo. Soy el General Marina de Sirena

- De acuerdo, entonces tenemos a dos sirenas sobrevivientes. Pero no debo preocuparme de eso ahora. Tengo a 88 santos bajo mi disposición. Esto es más de lo que podría esperar. Siglos y siglos con siete Generales y ahora soy dueño y señor de todo.

Se levantó de su asiento y sirviéndose la bebida de los dioses en una copa dijo:

- Mis queridos súbditos. Esperé tanto por este momento que debemos celebrar. Tomen una copa y acompáñenme.

Ambos santos marinas obedecieron y se sirvieron la delicia ofrecida por su dios.

- Ya nada será lo mismo, no. La vida es buena ¿No lo creen?

- Asi es mi señor - respondieron con timidez

- Soy el emperador de la tierra y el mar - afirmó con orgullo creciente en sus ojos - ¿Acaso alguien logró tener al mundo a sus pies en toda la historia del Olimpo?

- ¡Nadie! ¡Usted es el mejor mi señor!

- Como dios soy irresistible y como humano terriblemente apuesto. Nadie me rechaza; siempre consigo lo que quiero. Mi salud es buena y mi vida eterna.

- Usted es divinamente bello mi señor - se escuchó de Titis la Sirena.

- Una larga vida a mi señor - exclamó Sorrento.

- Y ademas de ser el amo y señor de tierra y mar, conseguí desposarme con la diosa que jamás se desposaría y es cuestión de tiempo para que sea mia.

El silencio reinó en la sala, sin escuchar ningún tipo de halagos por parte de sus súbditos.

- ¿No es espléndido? - dijo observando la hermosa vista de santuario iluminado por los rayos de luna - Athena me dejó su reino y soy el soberano de todo - la vanidad en su máxima expresión figuraba en el rostro del emperador.

- Sí. Perdóname si no salto de gusto - se escuchó la voz de Kanon quien interrumpió mostrándose notablemente afectado por los golpes - Aun me duele la espalda - sin perder el tiempo los fieles súbditos se colocaron en posición de ataque ante la presencia del "traidor".

Poseidón con madura calma y sin preocupaciones meneo el contenido de la copa, ofreciendo al gemelo menor una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se levantó entonces y sirvió el mismo la copa destinada al Dragón Marino, extendiendo el brazo y recibiendo este sin oposición.

- Brindemos por la persona que hizo todo posible - el dios levantó su copa - ¡Por Kanon!

- No era necesario recordar mi vergonzoso pasado - contestó el gemelo menor sin probar el vino servido de la mano del dios - Poseidón, no eres más que una mansa paloma que consiguió lo que quería gracias a mis logros. De lo contrario yo estaría muerto. Quieres vengarte de mi y sin embargo me mantienes vivo.

El silencio fue la mejor carta de respuesta del emperador. Tras unos minutos, terminando su copa dejó escuchar: - Kanon, abandona el santuario esta misma noche.

- Lo sé. Solo vine a despedirme. No tengo nada que hacer aquí - el General del Atlántico Norte volvió la espalda hacia el dios caminando unos pasos hasta detenerse y observándolo de reojo advirtió - vine a comunicarte que está vez no haré el trabajo sucio. Tengo en mente otras cosas por hacer. Pero tranquilízate, no estoy abandonando nuestros planes. Mi misión ya está cumplida. Ahora dejo el resto en tus manos. Me voy con la satisfacción de que hice algo bueno por mis semejantes.

El gemelo menor avanzó hasta la puerta ofreciendo una sonrisa a modo de despedida. Lejos del santuario, regaló una última mirada mientras una pequeña grieta se abria en su corazon de la mano de un viejo, desgastado conejo de felpa el cual en vez de ojos tenia dos botones.

-Vámonos Pipito, tenemos mucho que hacer.- la sombra de Kanon se alejaba en tanto un susurro se dejó escuchar. - Saga espero encontrarte con bien hasta mi regreso, llevo a Pipito conmigo. En cambio dejo a Tentación contigo, el sabra cuidarte. Terminando de decir sus sentimientos ocultos, un boton descolgo de la cara del conejo.

* * *

Notas:

¿Saga pondrá una recompensa por Pipito? ¿Tentación llevara a Saga al lado del mal? ¿Por qué los lindos siempre sufren? ¿Por qué nadie fue a visitar a Shaina? ¿Quién será mas llorado, el santo de Aries o el Dragon Marino? ¿Es cierto que Poseidon es el dios mas pisado del Olimpo? ¿Se encontró con su otra suela en Athena? Es increible lo que puedes hacer una mañana cuando un auto choca la puerta de tu casa.

Gracias, dejen sus comentarios.


	14. Hijos Míos

Capítulo XIV

**Hijos míos**

"Ahora soy el dueño de tierra y mar. Soy su nuevo dios"

La voz del emperador de los mares aún resonaba en sus pensamientos. Recordando luego como sus hijos dorados alzaban vuelo, cada uno tomando decisiones repentinas. Pensó en Kanon y los motivos que tuvo para partir, en Milo y su vida en una mansión llevando las cuentas y negocios de Poseidón; luego asaltó a su mente los ojos verdes de Mu y su última plática.

- Solo vine porque no los volveré a ver hasta dentro de cuatro años

- ¿Qué dices? - se escuchó la voz consternada de Shaka ante esta última revelación. Él patriarca solo observaba.

- De acuerdo, no serán cuatro años. En realidad son seis - se escuchó de Mu guardando la compostura que le caracterizaba - Su ilustrísima, durante aquel viaje me hice mil preguntas a las cuales me di muchas respuestas, y estas agradaron a mis superiores - El hermoso santo de Aries comentaba sin ensalzarse. El patriarca recordó la conversación con el decano de la facultad y los halagos que este tenía para el santo de Aries. - Ellos dicen que soy un prodigio para la ciencia y que es preciso que me ponga a estudiar rápidamente, por ese motivo seré trasladado a Luxemburgo, para ser parte de la Giga Society(1). Haré todo lo que pueda. Yo ya soy mayor y podré cuidarme solo - Comentó esperando por la respuesta del padre de los santos al mismo tiempo mostraba una sonrisa triunfal.

- Mu, ya esperaba esta noticia - fueron las primeras palabras del Sumo Pontífice - Me satisface verte alegre. Pero antes debo recordarte que no basta con saber las cosas, debes practicarlas, y estoy seguro que no nos defraudarás - la sonrisa de Mu superaba toda manifestación de felicidad - Como Patriarca del Santuario te doy mi permiso y bendición - con un abrazo fuerte y firme concluyó - Alegría, estudio, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo que ya descansarás en los Elíseos.

El silencio, las miradas y un grillo cantando protagonizaron aquella escena.

- Tal vez nos excedimos al destruir los Elíseos, el Hades, el reino del mar, un poco del Olimpo y...unos cuantos templos más. Pero tranquilos, son desgracias que estamos solucionando. - dijo el patriarca al finalizar esbozando una sonrisa.

- Veo que no descansaremos ni después de muertos - comentó Shaka recibiendo la afirmación silenciosa de los arianos.

El pequeño Mu pronto dejaría su hogar, Miraba el gran reloj del santuario con nostalgia recordando todos los sucesos a través de su larga vida, anheló la compañía de sus amigos, de su maestro, del patriarca Sage, de Yuzuriha; cómo le hacía falta sus consejos, la historia había cambiado demasiado y no para bien; ahora con un nuevo Dios todos los santos buscaban respuestas a las interrogantes que sus cabecitas formulaban. Miró hacía el cielo preguntándose ¿Por qué su diosa permitía todo esto? El padre de los 88 santos no pudo evitar entrar en cólera, sus puños presionaron el mármol tallado en su ventana, cuando un baúl cerrado por muchos años logró llamar su atención. Acercándose sacó de su interior una fotografía e inmediatamente una sonrisa iluminó su rostro borrando todo rastro de pena consigo. Recordó entonces una época de goce absoluto, donde los santos bajo su disposición vivían cumpliendo las órdenes impartidas por su única diosa. Aquella fue una época distinta, marcada por la alegría e inocencia de sus corazones.

Años atrás, en las afueras del colegio más prestigioso de Grecia se encontraba estacionada una lujosa limusina; muy pronto las cámaras enfocaron a la ventanilla que bajaba con lentitud dejando a la vista al elegantísimo patriarca del santuario vestido con traje formal.

- Bienvenido Señor de Aries- se escuchó la voz de una señorita a través del intercomunicador recibiendo la respuesta afirmativa por parte del ilustre señor; dando órdenes expresas las enormes puertas del colegio se abrieron de par en par - Adelante por favor, nuestros maestros lo esperan.

El padre del santuario descendió de la limusina con ocho niños pequeños que caminaban cual pollitos en fila detrás de él, seis de los cuales rendirían una prueba de aptitud para ingresar al preescolar, uno para retirarse de aquella primaria y otro simplemente los acompañó después de emplear la técnica "carita angelical" la cual era infalible ante cualquier ser viviente y Shión no fue la excepción.

Caminaron todos de la mano hasta llegar a un amplio salón donde un maestro los estaba esperando.

- ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Mrs. de Aries en persona! – susurraba el maestro al reconocer a uno de los hombres más importantes del medio, aquel que hacía las donaciones más generosas para el colegio - Con una sonrisa amable y con los nervios al punto de un ataque de hiperventilación saludó al patriarca. Era la primera vez que lo veía en persona reunido con sus hijos. Observó entonces como sus pequeños diferían entre si. Tomando la lista comenzó llamando uno a uno.

- Mu de Aries

El carnerito lila levantó la manita confirmando su presencia para luego pasar a tomar asiento con absoluta elegancia, cerrando los ojos como si se tratara de un gran señor guardó silencio reconociéndose como el hijo del distinguido Señor de Aries.

- Aldebarán de… ¿Tauro? - llamó el maestro sorprendiéndose por el apellido, mirando de manera curiosa al padre.

-Eu sou Aldebarán – respondió el niño más alto – Obrigado – agradeció el llamado dedicando una sonrisa al maestro y sin complicaciones tomó asiento junto a Mu.

- No me gusta nada cuando habla en francés. - comentó el pequeño escorpión.

- ¿Francés? – se escuchó el tono agudo en la pregunta de Kamus - Eso es inglés – afirmó.

- Aioria de Leo - llamó el maestro.

- ¿Por qué tengo que sentarme? - preguntó el cachorro león con las mejillas infladas sosteniendo aún la mano del patriarca - Yo no quiero sentarme - negó con su cabecita recibiendo la mirada y sonrisa tierna del patriarca quien lo acompañó hasta su asiento – Su ilustrísima… ¿dónde está mamá? - preguntó el pequeño notando un cambio en la expresión del patriarca.

- Shahaka de Virgo...

- Buenos días señor. Se pronuncia Shaka de Virgo. Con su permiso... - pasó el pequeño rubio enigmático, silencioso y de imprevisibles pensamientos.

- Milo de Escorpio...

- ¡Soy yo!, ¡soy yo! - exclamó el bichito dando saltitos de manera nerviosa y enérgica pasando al salón - ¿escuchaste Shaka? Pronunció bien mi nombre – alardeaba sin obtener respuesta de Virgo.

- Camus de Acuario...

El educador levantó la mirada fijándose en los tres niños restantes, de los cuales uno tomó la mano del patriarca escondiéndose tras él.

- Camus de Acuario...

Se volvió a escuchar. Esta vez las pequeñas manitos se aferraban con más fuerza del traje del patriarca dejando huellas en el.

Shión poniéndose en cuclillas acarició la cabecita del futuro aguador, mirando los ojos que ya se habían tornado acuosos.

- Maestro… ¿Piensa dejarnos aquí? – el que sería conocido como el santo de Acuario sorprendió al patriarca con esa pregunta - ¿Ya no nos quiere? - dijo el pequeño causando alarma en sus demás compañeritos.

No pasó mucho para que un llanto rompiera el silencio desencadenando el pánico. Se trataba de Afrodita quien con ambas manitas cubría su rostro mientras una ola de gimoteos y boquitas retorcidas se dibujaban en el rostro de los presentes.

- Su ilustrísima, ruego que no los deje - suplicó el futuro guardián de Piscis - Quizás no sean hermosos pero son buenos niños.

- ¡Afrodita silenzio! Il vecchio non ci abbandonerà - respondió el pequeño de cáncer enojado por los llantos - Al diavolo, tuttos son unos llorones – se volvió de espaldas, dejando observar como de cuando en cuando limpiaba su rostro con disimulo.

El patriarca miró la reacción de todos sus niños, incluso los reservados Mu y Shaka aunque no lloraban demostraban cuan afectados estaban por tan solo pensar en un posible rechazo. Soledad, abandono y miedo, era la reacción natural de todo niño, especialmente de aquellos que ya habían perdido a sus padres o habían sido regalados por los mismos. Que mal se sintió el padre del santuario, tan solo al pensar en el daño que causó el rechazo que alguna vez sintieron sus jóvenes corazones. Siendo tan pequeños ya habían sufrido la más dolorosa, cruel y amarga de la experiencias. Esa clase de heridas solo cicatrizarían con los cuidados que un verdadero padre podría dar. Mientras viva él se encargaría de brindarles lo mejor de si. Sin embargo comprendía que ellos debían de acostumbrarse a vivir con bien, con educación, con fuerza física pero aún más con la fuerza espiritual inquebrantable que todo santo debía tener, pero le resultaba durísimo saber que ellos la estaban pasando tan mal.

- Pequeños, de ahora en adelante van a tener que demostrar su valor. Todos ustedes hijitos míos, son realmente fuertes y valientes, mucho más de lo que creen. Ahora, tranquilícense y sequen esas lágrimas; solo me ausentaré por una hora y regresaré por ustedes.

Llevó a Camus a su asiento e hizo un ademán de despedida para el maestro saliendo junto con los pequeños Cáncer y Piscis. Caminaron entonces por un pasillo que los condujo a una puerta que daba hacía un jardín pintoresco y elegante, el cual servía para separar al preescolar de la primaria; llegaron entonces a la dirección donde los esperaba una joven y atractiva señorita.

- Bienvenido Sr. de Aries, dígame ¿cuál es la razón de su visita?

- Buenos días señorita. Vine a retirar los documentos de mi hijo.

- Cómo, ¿acaso el pequeño ya no estudiará la primaria en nuestra institución?

- Así es. Próximamente irá a estudiar a Sicilia, su ciudad natal.

- Entiendo, pero antes debo informarle de un suceso poco común en la última evaluación de expresión infantil - dijo la señorita alcanzando un file y despertando la curiosidad en el sumo pontífice, quien al revisar una a una las notas psicológicas no pudo evitar mostrarse consternado por lo que veían.

- ¿Podría explicarme qué significa esto?

- Sr. de Aries, es necesario que pase usted al consultorio psicológico antes de retirar a su menor Angelo d' Fiore.

- ¿Angelo d' Fiore? - preguntó Afrodita muy divertido quien a pesar de ser aún un niño de cinco años comprendía perfectamente lo que sucedía - ¿Te burlabas de mi nombre y te llamas Angelo d' Fiore? - comentaba a Death Mask que era como se había hecho llamar desde su ingreso al santuario.

- Afrodita, Death... - Shión movió la cabeza e inmediatamente corrigió - Angelo, por favor esperen un momento en tanto hablo con los superiores.

De inmediato una asistente tomó de las manos a los pequeños guiándolos hacia un salón de juegos. Mientras ambas figuras se perdían de vista Afrodita no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de seguir molestando a su compañerito recibiendo más de un empujón por el camino.

El padre de los pequeños fue guiado entonces al consultorio psicológico del colegio, donde los dibujos del pequeño pudieron ser expuestos a sus ojos.

- Su hijo de 5 años últimamente hace dibujos poco usuales para un niño de tal edad - expuso la psicóloga dejando en silencio al patriarca

- Comprendo. Es todo un Picasso. Su ascendencia italiana lo explica todo. - respondió el patriarca intentando tomar la situación por el lado positivo, cuando muy en el fondo sabía de lo que podría tratarse; encontrando la mirada de la señorita psicóloga quien con una sonrisa amable respondió:

- Quiero decir que sus dibujos no representan la ternura propia de un niño de su edad - guardó silencio por unos segundos, los cuales resultaron incómodos para ambas partes. Con la delicadeza que ameritaba el caso, la profesional en salud mental habló imprimiendo serenidad en su voz - Él dibuja a sus padres muertos. - el silencio continuó junto a un juego de inquietas miradas. Finalmente la bella señorita relajando la posible tensión en el ambiente agregó: - Atemorizó a uno de sus amigos diciendo que todos nos vamos a morir y luego seremos arrojados a un hoyo negro, grande y profundo. Le he preguntado por qué cree esas cosas y su respuesta siempre es la misma: "mia amica la muerte me lo dijo. Además, io lo vi". Él no solo asegura ver a la muerte, también habla con ella. Sin embargo, pese al tema de sus dibujos, debo rescatar que todo lo pinta con muchos colores diferentes, casi no utiliza el negro. Señor de Aries, ¿me permite hacerle unas preguntas?

La afirmación por parte del pontífice no se hizo esperar. Buscando una razón a la actitud de su hijo de Cáncer, recordó de manera inmediata cómo encontró al pequeño Angelo en el viaje que emprendió a Italia. Su búsqueda por un par de meses hasta el momento había resultado infructuosa desde la última manifestación de cosmos que sintió.

Una fuerza sobrenatural emanó del niño llamando la atención de Shión, el cual se encontraba en Sicilia buscando al dueño de aquella cosmoenergía, para lo cual acudió con premura al lugar encontrando al niño en un sangriento escenario con dos cuerpos inertes; uno perforado por los disparos y otro sin señal que diera un motivo alguno de muerte. Volvió a sentir el cosmos y confirmó sus sospechas; sin duda alguna reconoció en ese pequeño el cosmos de un antiguo compañero de guerra.

En el aula de preescolar, los niños esperaban impacientes la evaluación. Aunque no sabían a ciencia cierta de que se trataba, para algunos sonaba como algo peligroso, otros simplemente resolverían cualquier problema. El maestro mirando a cada uno de los niños solicitó un voluntario, recibiendo la respuesta inmediata del pequeño escorpión que levantaba la manita insistentemente.

- ¡Yo quiero! ¡yo seré el primero!

- Milo de Escorpio. ¿Sabes de qué se trata el examen? ¿no tienes miedo?

- De hecho me orino en los pantalones, pero ya no quiero esperar más.

Sorprendido por la respuesta del pequeño y contemplando su lista comprendió que era el más joven de todos los presentes. Milo con la sonrisa nerviosa y los ojos iluminados intentaba descifrar lo que el papel decía, frunciendo su ceño analizaba cada una de las imágenes reconociendo entre ellas una marca de dulces muy conocida en Grecia, mencionó el nombre en voz alta sorprendiendo una vez más al maestro.

- ¿Sabes leer?

- El griego sí. Yo sé griego - respondió afirmando con su cabecita.

- ¿Sabes otro idioma?

- Sí. El griego de Milos, el griego de Atenas, el griego de Grecia – contaba con sus deditos, guardando silencio por un segundo frunció nuevamente su ceño mostrando desagrado y casi atropellando sus palabras continuó - Pero no me gusta el griego de Camus, tampoco el inglés de Aldebarán y tampoco me gusta el francés de Shaka y Mu.

- Milo de Escorpio, ¿podrías dibujarte de grande?

- Sí señor.

Sin perder el tiempo el pequeño hizo algunos trazos, mostrando un hombrecito deforme, con manos grandes y cubierto con algo parecido a una armadura.

- Cuando sea grande…yo…yo seré un caballero de Athena – habló con determinación - Y curaré a todos del mal.

- ¿Quieres ser doctor?

- No. Yo cuidaré. Dije cuiraré, porqué seré Milo de Escorpio, el caballero más fuerte, cuiraré mucho a Athena. No dejaré que nada le pase, porque seré su hermano mayor.

Muy pronto los susurros de sus compañeritos se dejaron escuchar. El maestro confundido por tales palabras optó atender lo que los niños manifestaban.

- No es cierto – con las mejillas hinchadas y rojo de cólera habló el futuro guardián de leo - El más fuerte será mi hermano y luego yo; el grande y más grande hasta el universo León Aioria.

- La fuerza no tiene sentido sin un propósito. Cometes un gran error Aioria - se escuchó la voz calma de Shaka de Virgo.

- ¿Un error? ¡Cómo puedes ver si tienes los ojos cerrados! – reclamó el cachorro león – No me digas, ¿también ese Buda te dijo quién es el más fuerte?

- Así es, León Aioria. Obviamente puedes ser el más fuerte. Así será si lo quieres. Pero el más cercano a dios soy yo – respondió Shaka volviéndole la espalda. Esbozando una sonrisa despreocupada y manteniendo los ojos cerrados continuó - Solo es cuestión de tiempo, ya lo verás.

- Caballeros, pueden ser fuertes o los más cercanos a dios, pero ahora nadie puede superar a su ilustrísima Shión. Él me contó que puede destruir con sus puños las estrellas – habló Mu de Aries colocándose delante de Shaka – ayer rompió una gran roca – dijo como si fuese lo más increíble del mundo, dejando en absoluto asombro a todos los presentes incluyendo al maestro, quien con negación llamó al siguiente.

- Ven acá pequeño – llamó a Aldebarán, porque al parecer era el más tranquilo y cuerdo del grupo.

- Mestre. Eu acho que Mu tiene muita razón. Nosso Patriarca é realmente forte – Tauro apoyaba al pequeño carnerito de Aries levantándose de su asiento como todo niño de buenos modales.

- Sí, y también rico - dijo el maestro entre dientes.

- Eso mismo. Y fuerte – volvió a afirmar el pequeño de Tauro, levantando el brazo con un gesto de fuerza.

- Y poderoso – agregó el maestro.

- Su ilustrísima es fuerte, pero es por ser grande y patriarca. Maestro, ¿no me va a preguntar si sé leer? o ¿cuántos idiomas hablo? – insistió Camus.

- Eso es maestro. ¿No le va a preguntar a Camus quien es su mejor amigo? – habló el escorpión en un impulso.

- No es necesario. – el maestro se dirigió para el pequeño acuariano - Te escuché hablar con tus compañeros. Veo que dominas el francés, griego y portugués – volviéndose, habló para todos los presentes – Niños, todos están aptos para formar parte de este glorioso colegio. Sean bienvenidos.

- ¿Señor de Aries? ¿Señor de Aries?, ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó la psicóloga al ver al patriarca perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Mi hijo me lo dijo alguna vez - susurró en respuesta - Pero no creí que fuera tan serio. ¿Por qué no me informó acerca de esto señorita?

- En realidad pensé que ventilar este asunto sin tener la certeza de las visiones de su pequeño pondría a su familia en una situación difícil.

- Ya veo. Mi hijo Angelo necesita ayuda - manifestó con preocupación - Él siempre se mostró fuerte e independiente, pero... detrás de esa máscara se encuentra un niño frágil que grita por protección.

- Señor de Aries, me gustaría saber algunos detalles de la vida de Angelo ¿Acaso a fallecido alguna persona o animal en la familia? ¿Se le ha muerto alguien a alguno de sus amiguitos? ¿Qué programas de televisión son sus favoritos?

Acomodando su posición el patriarca pensó por unos segundos, para luego responder con seriedad.

- Sus verdaderos padres murieron antes de que cumpla los tres años. ¿Animales muertos?... Hace poco falleció Dédalo, el gato de la familia. ¿Amiguitos muertos? ninguno. ¿Programa de televisión favorito? A mi hijo no le gusta ver televisión, él prefiere entretenerse leyendo las novelas del francés Jules Verne.

- ¿Del Francés? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, aunque su favorito es Dante Alighieri. - comentó el patriarca - ¿Olvidé decirle que mi pequeño ya domina tres idiomas?, ahora está aprendiendo sueco y vaya que le está costando.

- Veamos, perdió a sus padres, acaba de fallecer el gato de la familia y es un ávido lector de Dante Alighieri.

Unos segundos de silencio asaltaron el consultorio; Shión pensó que un verdadero padre no permitiría que su pequeño se entretenga con tal literatura a tan corta edad. Angelo necesitaba ayuda, de alguna manera un tratamiento psicológico sería de gran ayuda. La psicóloga al observar el gesto de congoja en el padre suspiró y cambiando el tono de su voz dijo:

- Mi consejo es que trate con él el tema de la forma más natural posible. Conteste a sus preguntas. Es normal que los niños pasen por una etapa donde la muerte es tema de mayor curiosidad, especialmente si perdió a sus padres y nadie le dio una respuesta a todas sus inquietudes - explicó - Ahora con respecto a las visiones que él dice tener... es posible que su niño sea especialmente inteligente. Efectivamente, la ausencia del miedo sugiere que de alguna manera comprende a la muerte como la etapa final de la vida y la acepta con naturalidad al punto de decir que es su amiga.

- ¿Acaso él no necesita de una terapia? - preguntó el padre preocupado

- Si además de hablar de la muerte o dibujarla la temiera hasta el punto de que afectara sus hábitos... entonces sí que habría que intervenir.

La tranquilidad se dibujó en el rostro del patriarca. Por el momento el pequeño Death no necesitaba más que afecto y comprensión para su rara conducta. Volviendo la mirada a la psicóloga agradeció sus consejos.

- Estoy muy agradecido por el tiempo que le dedica a cada uno de mis niños. Sus consejos resultaron ser mejores de lo que imaginé. Gracias a usted mi hijo Kanon perdió el miedo a la oscuridad y los espacios cerrados.

- Siempre resulta.

- Bien... tocando el tema de mis otros niños, quisiera preguntarle ¿Hasta qué edad puedo dejarlos dormir con sus muñecos?

- Señor Shión déjelos hasta que ellos se sientan seguros.

- Pero... ellos tienen nueve años y aún duermen con Pipito y Tentación.

- Déjelos ser ellos mismos. El día menos pensado dejarán sus muñecos y ese día  
deberá preocuparse por otras muñecas - sonreía de manera pícara.

El patriarca se sonrojó y no pudo evitar pensar en el futuro de sus niños gemelos. Esos muñecos pronto serían cambiados por otras diversiones, las cuales él como padre no podría supervisar. Sin embargo, anhelaba que sus pequeños diablillos no cambiaran en ese aspecto. Imaginaba a aquellos fuertes entre los fuertes, los que se levantaban en contra del mal, despertando acompañados de unos tiernos muñecos de felpa a sus treinta años o más. Para él sus pequeños nunca dejarían de ser sus pequeños.

El llamado de un preocupado Argol, logró sacarlo de sus recuerdos.

- ¡Su Santidad! ¡Su santidad!, acabo de hacer la ronda nocturna y Shaina...- el santo de plata hablaba con angustia - Shaina de Ofiuco... ella no se encuentra en su cabaña.

- ¿La amazona de plata? - se escuchó la voz de Shaka de Virgo quien salía detrás de las cortinas, luego de informar la situación de su templo y dominios a Poseidón - Su Ilustrísima debe tratarse de un error. Acabo de ver a la amazona de la Cobra.

- Shaka acompaña a Argol y verifica que Shaina se encuentre con bien - ordenó el patriarca escuchando los pasos de los santos y el sonido de la puerta al cerrar, dejando en silencio la gran cámara.

En una cabaña en los límites de Rodorio...

- ¡Shaina!, ¿que le sucedió? - preguntaba alarmado al ver el cuerpo durmiente de la Cobra, siendo callado por Shaka quien susurraba en voz baja.

- Si la despiertas, tú la duermes. - advirtió el guardián de Virgo como si se tratara de un bebé - ¡No sabes de que humor despierta! ¿Ves estó?

- ¡Por Athena! - exclamó viendo una herida en su costado - Pero si usted es un santo dorado ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Fue su reacción al enterarse de quien era su nuevo Dios.

- Vaya... qué caracter - hablaba esbozando una sonrisa - Shaina siempre fue así. Debió dejar que yo la cuide. Después de todo es mi novia y debo protegerla - comentó Argol muy emocionado, desbordante de amor, logrando empalidecer al santo dorado de Virgo en un santiamén.

- Ya veo. ¿Asi que es tu novia?

- Ya lo creo.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde hace mucho. En realidad desde que eramos niños.

- Pero tengo entendido que ella quería a Seiya.

- No, no. Ella estaba confundida. A cualquiera le sucede. Lo importante es que ella es mi novia.

- No lo sabía

Tanto santo de plata como de oro se mostraron incómodos.

- Bueno, quizás exageré un poco. Es mi novia - se acercó susurrando muy cerca de Shaka - Lo que pasa es que aún no es oficial. Ella aún lo está pensando.

- Es noble saber que respeta sus decisiones - contestó Shaka que comenzaba a abatirse, observando al mismo tiempo a Shaina.

- Sí, es una mujer muy dificil. Es fuerte pero también frágil como una delicada flor.

- Como un loto al cual buscas cuando necesitas paz. Pero lejos de eso encuentras más acción, más dolor y a veces frustación...

En la cámara del Patriarca, Shión tomó entonces los papeles que hacían una pila en su escritorio. Demandas, ordenes de cobranza coactiva, citaciones, impugnaciones, apelaciones...etc. Además de eso existían también una pila de facturas por Pagar, se debía al panadero, al lechero, curiosamente y gracias a su nuevo dios también al boticario de Rodorio, el recibo del agua, la luz, teléfono, internet y estos apenas eran los servicios básicos que se debía llevar en el Santuario. "El dinero se hace" decía para si, "mas la felicidad de mis hijos..." suspiró profundo.

- ¿Qué es todo eso que lleva en manos su santidad Shión?- El patriarca soltó en reflejo un tercio del manojo de papeles que traía en manos. Al ver la presencia inadvertida de...

- Madre- respondió- sin saber por qué, puesto que sabía bien que él era mayor por mas de doscientos años, esa mujer se ganaba un respeto profundo- perdón, son las cuentas del Santuario...- Dijo tomando lápiz y papel, imprimiendo los números que ya en el ordenador portátil parecían no tener solución.

- Permítame usted - respondió la madre, observando una a una las cuentas. - Estas no son cuentas, acá solo hay deudas. - Shión levanto la mirada y sonrió amablemente.

- Y Julián...Poseidón... lo que aquí sea? ¿Acaso ese mocoso no piensa ayudar? ¡Por lo menos debería retirar los cargos!- Shión quiso responder, mas la madre no lo dejo - ¿A no? Es un engreído, tiene cara de hacer lo que le venga en gana. Conozco a los de su tipo. AHHHHH pero si mi esposo estuviese aquí. - Quedo en silencio por unos segundos para luego de suspirar - Que digo el tal vez es peor.

- Perdone mi torpeza, debió venir por algo importante. Dígame por favor señora...¿qué se le ofrece?- La madre de Aioria contuvo algunas palabras para luego tomar asiento y responder.

- Se trata de Kanon. - Hecho una mano al bolsillo de su bolso para sacar de el un botón con hilos descocidos - creo saber donde está.

- Donde...

- Antes de decirlo, permítame tocar otro asunto. - Shión enderezo su postura para así prestar mayor atención- Sus muchachos. Quiero decir ocho de nuestros niños no llegaron a cenar hoy.

- Deben haber tenido cosas que hacer.

- ¡Claro! Trabajan 18 horas diarias duermen 4 las 2 horas restantes las dedican por completo al Santuario.

- ¡Que dice 18 horas!

- ¿Desde hace cuánto no ve usted a Dohko?

Shión cayó pesadamente en el respaldar de su asiento subió la mirada al techo y trato de hacer memoria, hace una semana que no veía a su mejor amigo. Eso era completamente extraño. Desde su resurrección ellos prácticamente se veían todas las noches para intercambiar ideas y situaciones diarias. En que se había convertido todo esto. ¡Qué clase de padre era! ¡Dioses, si Athena los viera! Nuevamente los problemas juntos lo sobrepasaban.

- Es necesario pensar en otras soluciones. Shion. nuestros hijos están gastando sus vidas para así salir de este percance. ¿En realidad este santuario es más importante que la vida de nuestros niños?

No lo era. En el santuario solo quedaban ruinas. Aún representaba a su diosa y la paz para el mundo. Era un símbolo de justicia suprema. Pero en esos momentos, no parecía valer más que las vidas de sus muchachos. En realidad, qué quiso decir Athena con ser felices. Que es llevar una vida normal. ¿Qué es normal? Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas, las cuales se resumían en su corazón "yo los amo, amo a mis hijos".

Al día siguiente, la reunión de los viernes se daba nuevamente en casa de la madre de Aioria. Y Shion de alguna manera se sentía extraño al haber discutido asuntos tan íntimos con aquella mujer. Esta sensación le hacía pensar de cómo sería la vida de casado, un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Sin embargo esto no era del todo incómodo. Por ser madre, ella tuvo en cuenta lo que posiblemente a él le hubiera costado descubrir.

Para los santos era una fiesta, "la familia" a donde volvían por la noche resultaba un hogar caliente, para aquellos jóvenes. Por eso, era una fiesta encontrarse con un "padre de verdad" que tanto les quería y ayudaba.

Y precisamente por que les quería, el Patriarca Shión busco charlar con cada uno de los jefes en los trabajos de sus niños. Le gustaba saber, cuanto les pagaban, qué tiempo de descanso les daban, si los feriados les eran permitidos y cuanto en verdad se respetaban sus derechos como trabajadores.

- ¿Por qué ninguno me comento al respecto?

- Respecto a qué su Ilustrísima.

- A sus trabajos.

Las miradas bajaron. Y el patriarca continuó:

- Milo. Que se supone haces luego de velar por los bienes de Julián.

- Nada su Ilustrísima.

- No mientas más. No intenten mentirme. Los conozco desde que usaban pañales - miró fijamente la gabardina que cubría el cuerpo del Escorpión y exigió - ¡Quítate el abrigo!

- Su Santidad, por favor... - suplicó. Los colores encendieron sus mejillas sin lograr sostener la mirada.

- ¡Quítate el abrigo! - ordenó con voz severa y sin miramientos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Notas de la autora

¡Santo Cielo! ¿Milo llevará algo debajo de esa gabardina? ¿Dónde está Kanon? Con toda esa genialidad ¿Mu logrará construir una máquina del tiempo y cambiar la historia? ¿Que será de Shura y Aioros? ¿Afrodita estará a salvo de las amenazas de Milo?


	15. El camino que se debe recorrer

**_¿Cómo estáis compañeros? ¿Que tal habéis pasado el fin de semana?_**

**_Sí, lo sé, os he dejado un poco abandonados pero es que me fui a pasar una temporada al pueblo._**

**_A respirar aire fresco de la sierra de los Pirineos._**

**_Podría pasar como la escritora, lo hago bien ¿No os parece?_**

**_Como habéis notado ella me encargó presentar este capítulo. Os habeis dado cuenta... No sé si os habeis fijado pero debeis saber que mi nombre es Shura de Capricornio._**

**_Hoy tengo el honor de presentaros el capítulo 15 de "Todos por Papá", os prometo que vendrá con algunas sorpresas. Y qué puedo deciros de mis compañeros... Ellos ahora son unos chicos normales, quedaros tranquilos. Aunque nunca imaginé que estuvieran metidos en asuntos turbios. No quiero hundir la reputación de mis amigos.. no pienso decirlo ni aunque me torturen... Lo prometo. No saldrá de mis labios, pero sí de un video._**

**_Sí. ¡Me he equivocado! Por favor no me mandéis a la hoguera y quedaros con el mensaje... De todas formas, me gusta que la gente este atenta a lo que escribo! Sí, me he vuelto a equivocar: he dicho quedaros en vez de quedaos. Espera, ¿e dicho algo más? ¡Otra vez! !He puesto e dicho sin ache! !Joer! Espera que me centre: ¡me he equivocado un par de veces! ¡Vaya caraja que yevo! ¡Joer, es llevo!_**

**_Confío en que algún día entenderéis lo especiales que sois y no me necesitaréis para recordároslo._**

* * *

Capítulo XV

**"El Camino que se debe Recorrer"**

Las miradas bajaron. Y el patriarca continuó:

— Milo ¿Qué haces luego de velar por los bienes de Julián?

— Nada su Ilustrísima.

— ¿Será como dices?—preguntó mirando fijamente a su interlocutor con los ojos analíticos —. No mientas. No intenten mentirme. Los conozco desde pequeños. —Miró fijamente la gabardina que cubría el cuerpo del Escorpión y exigió —: Quítate el abrigo.

Ante aquellas palabras al santo de la octava casa pareció removérsele el piso. La expresión de su rostro y aún más sus ojos clamaban por piedad antes que el Pope se enterará de las actividades extras que desempeñaba en algún Café Bar de Grecia. Reflexionando sobre alguna excusa, recordó vagamente una historia contada hace mucho sobre su antecesor de Escorpio.

—Su Ilustrísima, no puedo quitarme el abrigo. Tengo fiebre, ¡digo frio! — Respondió sonrojado, sudando frio en verdad y con fuertes palpitaciones del corazón; si continuaba aquel ritmo de seguro le daba un ataque de taquicardia, lo cual hizo que llevara una mano al lado superior izquierdo.

— ¡Milo!—gritó el francés asustado.

El santo de Escorpio se volvió alarmado. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos para luego enfocar la imagen del patriarca, quien le dijo:

— Milo, si sigues buscando excusas tardaremos horas. ¡Quítate el abrigo! —Imprimió en sus palabras más seriedad.

Milo con un nudo en el estómago agarró los primeros botones de la gabardina. Advertía la mirada de todos los presentes enfocándose en él. Dio la espalda y evitó volverse, alarmado por el pensamiento de su mayor inquisidor e intentó huir de la presión del momento rogando a su Diosa para que en ese instante ocurra cualquier cosa; un temblor no vendría mal y hasta la molesta intromisión de Poseidón podría resultar buena en ese momento, pero nada ocurrió.

— Milo ¿Piensas desobedecer?

Expresando vergüenza el santo de Escorpio desabotonó uno a uno los botones de su abrigo dejando ver medio cuerpo desnudo apenas cubierto con sus trajes oscuros, acompañado de cadenas atadas por diversas partes del cuerpo simulando una combinación de rap, heavy metal, rock alternativo, punk rock, grunge y punk funk. Parecía una estrella desorientada a su género musical.

— ¿Tanto escándalo por eso? —se escuchó la voz indignada de Afrodita —. Podría asegurar que estabas desnudo, vistiendo tan solo un calcetín en el...

El sonido propio de una garganta tratando de auto limpiarse rompió el comentario fuera de lugar hecho por el santo de Piscis.

El santo pontífice no se alarmó. Había previsto aquella situación y sabía exactamente qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó al santo de Escorpio y espero una explicación en silencio. Al no escuchar una razón preguntó:

— ¿Es así como trabajas? ¿Te vistes así para trabajar?

— Su Santidad el oficio al que me asignó no le va mal un poco de este estilo. Los trajes formales son aburridos, me estorban. Además amo los disfraces.

— Milo de Escorpio, no temas de contarme la verdad. Sé que trabajas en un Café Concert de Atenas desde que terminas tus labores en la mansión de Julián hasta la madrugada. —La mirada de Milo cambió al haber sido descubierto —. Hijo, tus ojeras delatan todos los desvelos.

La mirada del padre ahora se posaba en Shaka, el mismo que advirtiendo una llamada de atención guardó silencio.

— El decano de la facultad de filosofía te considera como el mejor maestro de la Universidad de Atenas. Trabajas mucho. Pero me temo que ser el predilecto y dar clases a todas las facultades hizo que se prescinda de los servicios de otros docentes.

— Su ilustrísima... —Intento excusarse Virgo.

— Causas mucha curiosidad entre los docentes y fascinación en los estudiantes. —Dijo el patriarca frente al santo más cercano a Dios —. Sus informaciones acerca de dónde vives ha despertado interés en ellos y en estas últimas semanas nuestros guardias en Rodorio tuvieron más trabajo de lo habitual. Si encuentran el Santuario y saben de tu situación bastaría para satisfacer toda su curiosidad y conocer cualquier secreto que hasta ahora nos hemos dedicado a guardar.

—Su Ilustrísima, creo que Shaka entendió perfectamente su deber como santo. Estoy seguro que tomará medidas al respecto—. El guardián de la quinta casa interrumpió el discurso del Pontífice; a su vez no se detenía en demostrarse como todo un gato cariñoso, rodeando muy de cerca al santo de Virgo, el cual muy apenado se apartaba de él buscando su propio espacio. Esta reacción no pasó desapercibida para el León el cual sin reparos preguntó:

— ¿Acaso huyes?— preguntó con tono de amenaza—. Pensé que entendiste lo que quiero. Pero creo que me equivoqué.

—Aioria, lo entendió bien, ya se lo dijiste. — Habló el lemuriano menor en defensa de su amigo—. Recuerda que solo es un capricho. ¡Es obra de Hermes!

—Qué dices Mu. Estás celoso porque ahora Shaka me corresponde. —Respondió el león.

La escena estaba colmando la paciencia al patriarca; un buen té de tilo llegó a sus manos por parte de la madre de los hermanos de fuego. Muy al contrario Shura grababa sin perder detalles cada una de las palabras y gestos del santo acosador, sin que nada se le escape.

— ¡Venga tío! Cuando regreses a la normalidad este video causará sensación. —Susurraba para si, luego levantando los ánimos dijo —: ¡Vale Aioria! ¡No te quedes! ¿También permitirás que te bajen a Virgo? —Azuzaba al guardián de Leo.

— ¡Aioria! —Exclamó el santo de Virgo, deteniendo el puño que se estaba levantando contra el lemuriano menor. Con los ojos cerrados y mostrando firmeza prosiguió —: Mu tiene razón. Es absurdo.

—Pero Shaka...

—Estas actitudes son el resultado de la travesura del dios Hermes. No importa cuánto te esfuerces, todo lo que hagas será en vano. No debes exponerte de esta manera. No a este tipo de vergüenzas Aioria. Más aún si prometiste casarte con dos amazonas.

Las miradas de los presentes mostraron sorpresa. Conocían a una amazona y se preguntaban: ¿Quién es la otra?

—Qué sinsentidos dices Shaka, no sabremos si funcionará si no lo intentamos. —Se escuchaba del guardián de Leo que comenzaba a desesperarse, a esto el santo de Virgo no perdió más tiempo y asestó un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

—Lo siento Aioria. Te dije que tus esfuerzos serían inútiles. Aunque acabo de recordar una cosa.

— Ma ché cossa Shaka? —preguntó el santo de Cáncer intentando quitarse de encima al torito dorado que muy cariñosamente había cortado la carne de la suculenta parrilla y esperaba que deje de hablar para seguir alimentándolo en la boquita. Death Mask tan consentido como un bebé, mostraba desde un babero colgando de su cuello, hasta la papilla en uno de sus platos en forma de corazón.

— "Te amo hasta la locura con toda mi alma" — se escuchó del santo de acuario, quien no prestaba atención a los momentos que se vivían en la santa mesa.

Sin dejar de hablar en francés, griego, español, pero sobre todo en el sueco natal de Afrodita, Camus no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de tomar las manos del santo más hermoso reencarnando al Sr. Adams al lado de su amada Morticia.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! —Exclamó el escorpión, levantándose de su asiento tomó con fuerza la mano de Camus y muy enojado la apartó del pez, dirigiéndose para este último —: No trates de aprovecharte de ¡mi Camus! solo porque ahora él está idiotizado contigo. Yo estaré cerca, viendo todo lo que haces.

De nada sirvieron las amenazas, puesto que cuando Afrodita se dispuso a responder, el santo de Acuario se encargó de silenciarlo con sus besitos por doquier y los susurros en francés. El santo de Escorpio se mostraba afectado, molesto, indignado, celoso y estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, cuando de pronto escuchó:

— ¡Hey bichito! Apartaos de ahí, ¡ese trasero tuyo me tapa toda la pantalla!

A través del lente de la cámara se pudo observar como la cabeza del escorpión volteaba lentamente advirtiendo peligro de muerte a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino. Acercándose a la cámara lo último que la cabra pudo observar fue a un enojadísimo Milo quien le asestaba un potente puño.

— ¡Shura! —Exclamó Aioros —. Milo de Escorpio, esa actitud debería avergonzarte.

— Aioros de Sagitario, métete en tus asuntos.

— ¡Shura es mi asunto!

— ¡Pues Camus el mío!

El patriarca tomándose de las sienes observaba la escena siendo amenazado por una fuerte migraña que estaba a punto de originarse en él.

En tanto Afrodita cambió su expresión dibujando una sonrisa diabólica en su hermoso y perfecto rostro.

— Tres, dos, uno... — susurró.

Un sonido seco interrumpió la discusión entre el arquero y el escorpión haciendo que todos volteen a ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Camus en el piso.

— ¡Camus! — el escorpión corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo y volviendo la mirada hacia el hermoso pez dijo: — ¡Qué le hiciste a mi Camus!

— Yo no hice nada. Él se envenenó solito.

Lejos en un inhóspito lugar, al parecer una cantina, donde acuden aquellos seres rechazados de toda sociedad, bandidos y asesinos. La puerta fue abierta de par en par, dejando ingresar a paso lento y firme a un hombre griego, como de 1.88 cm y de aproximadamente 87 kilos, cabellos azules muy bien parecido. Pero si se encontraba en ese lugar era evidente que no tenía una pizca de moral.

— Un seco en las rocas—dijo para luego estudiar con la mirada a cada alma condenada de ese inhóspito lugar.

— ¿Algo más?—respondió el cantinero, que con desconfianza le entregó el pedido.

Kanon extendió un papel y luego preguntó:

— Estoy seguro que lo conoce.

— ¿Quién lo busca?

— No puedo decirlo, mi nombre está maldito por los dioses. De mencionarlo solo les traería desgracias.

El cantinero fijó la mirada en el hombre, estudiándolo. Para luego responder sin reparo:

—Si tiene suerte lo encontrarás en tres días. Por lo pronto ¡vete de aquí!

— Puedo ser de utilidad.

— ¡No queremos malditos!

—Pero si todos lo están.

El hombre cambiando repentinamente la expresión de su rostro estudió a Kanon. Con la voz ronca habló al ex dragón marino tomándolo por el cuello de la ropa.

—Será mejor que abandones este lugar antes de que el sujeto que tanto buscas te encuentre y no vivas luego para contarlo.

Kanon sin dejarse intimidar respondió con firmeza apartando con fuerza las manos que sujetaban de sus ropas.

—Me quedaré.

— ¡Si aprecias tu vida vete de aquí!

—Ya te dije que me quedaré.

—Realmente debes estar loco o desesperado—respondió el rudo cantinero mirando con desprecio al santo perdido —. ¿Qué quieres de él?

—Son cosas mías.

—Qué criatura tan extraña. —Lo observó una vez más con rareza y cierta admiración—. tsk! Si te vas a quedar más vale que seas muy útil—dijo lanzando un trapo viejo al piso. —Si lo haces bien, hoy dormirás en el desván.

Muy lejos en un aeropuerto japonés Seiya descargaba su equipaje con una sonrisa nostálgica. Según las últimas órdenes del nuevo dios gobernante del santuario, alguien debía realizar una inspección de los bienes escasos de su difunta esposa. De todo un inmenso inventario de bienes apenas quedaron tres de lo que fue en su momento el gran Imperio Graude.

Una voz a lo lejos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se trataba de Mino, quien al reconocer a su "amigo" no pudo contener su emoción. Seiya la miró con ojos apagados esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. El abrazo de bienvenida fue confortable, no necesitaron palabras para sentirse en casa.

— ¿Cómo están todos?- Seiya hechó un suspiro al preguntar.

— Muy bien. Te esperábamos.

— Extrañé mucho mi hogar—respondió el caballero para iniciar el camino.

— ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?

— No lo creo. Solo vine a verificar algunas cosas con respecto a los Kido.

Ambos pausaron por un instante. Sabían bien que en algún momento deberían tocar el tema de Saori. Mino se estremeció al pensar las posibles reacciones de Seiya ante la realidad así que…

— No creí volverte a ver Seiya. Todos estos años, todos… nosotros…. — Suspiró e hizo puños con las manos, para luego bajar la mirada y en un tono opaco decir— Lo siento. Lamento la pérdida de la Señora Kido.

Seiya se sintió desolado, sabía que Mino albergaba sentimientos hacia él, más no se sentía capaz de volver a corresponder a nadie por lo que durase su vida. No tenía intención de negar los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Saori, su diosa.

— Sí. Fue dolorosa su partida. Gracias por tus condolencias.

— Fue una mujer maravillosa. Dirigió el hospital, el orfanato y todas sus otras empresas. Hasta hoy después de su muerte, nada nos falta. Los niños cuentan con educación y salud.

— Así es.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos. El cual Mino no supo interpretar. Seiya no era más la persona que había conocido desde su infancia. Ambos callaron y no hablaron más hasta llegar al orfanato.

— Mañana vendré a visitarlos, dale mis saludos a los pequeños.

El caballero se despidió sin mucho ánimo. El santo de Pegasus prosiguió hasta llegar con el chofer de Julian, dirigiéndose a lo que alguna vez fue la Gran Mansión Kido.

Los ojos los tenía plantados en el recorrido imaginando lo que debía ser en ese entonces su vida si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Al doblar la esquina del orfanato pudo apreciar a un pequeño trepando por la cerca hacia la calle. Un pequeño niño que no pasaría de los 4 años, su piel era pálida en extremo, sus ojos azules profundos, los cuales llevaban consigo una soledad absoluta. Esos ojos se fijaron en él y fue entonces que la curiosidad lo distrajo de su adormecimiento. ¿Por qué escaparía del orfanato? ¿Para dónde iría? No pudo evitar doblar la cabeza para mirar con mayor detalle las acciones del pequeño, el cual torpemente ya se encontraba en lo alto de las rejas. El auto estuvo apenas doblando la esquina cuando un presentimiento lo hizo frenar y en unas milésimas atrapar al párvulo salvándolo de un fuerte golpe.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? …—Le sonrío el caballero.

El pequeño lo miró con indiferencia, fuera de reaccionar como cualquier niño de su edad quitó con desdén las manos de Pegasus que aún sostenían su cuerpo para que no llegase a la fría acera.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? Un niño no debería andar solo por la ciudad y menos a estas horas. — Completó Seiya sin obtener respuesta alguna. — Vamos— dijo tomándolo de la mano— regresarás con Mino.

Solo tomó milésimas de segundo y el niño ya había logrado librarse de Seiya e intentó sorprenderlo con un golpe por la espalda sin tener éxito alguno pues la reacción del santo de Pegasus fue mucho más rápida.

—¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el caballero con una sonrisa en los labios —. Dejemos la diversión y los juegos para después.

El niño con mucha elegancia ignoró la habilidad del santo caminando delante de él, sin mencionar palabra alguna hasta llegar donde Mino —. Tengo hambre. Quiero algo dulce de comer.

Luego de un buen rato de mirar las extrañas actitudes del pequeño, Seiya por fin pudo regresar al auto donde el chofer lo esperaba. Ese niño tenía algo que inquietaba; en sus ojos podía observar el basto universo. Sin embargo el vacío que reflejaban era algo contraproducente y perturbador para cualquiera.

**De regreso en Rodorio Casa de la Madre de Aioria.**

—¿Shaka Ma ché cossa ?

—Sí—respondió el rubio un poco impactado por las victimas recientes—. Recordé que el único remedio factible para contrarrestar los efectos de una flecha de amor es...

—¡Qué! —se preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Encontrar al verdadero amor.

—Esos son cuentos— respondió Afrodita.

—Ma ché... Deja hablar a Shaka, Afrodita. Al parecer al fin tuvo una buena idea.

—Me explico. -Continuó el hindú—. Los enamorados emiten una frecuencia de onda media, por la energía que sostienen al resguardar en sus anhelos al objeto que aman. Sin embargo esta energía puede ser fácilmente modificada con una de las flechas de cupido. Hasta el momento esto que digo ya fue comprobado puesto que el enamoramiento nos puede suceder en cualquier momento y es pasajero, puede durar entre 2 semanas mínimo a 5 años máximo— dijo eso lanzando una mirada al inconsciente Aioria.- Más si en el trayecto de energía esta nueva ruta es redirigida por una energía mucho más fuerte y poderosa como es la energía del verdadero amor, la ruta anterior regresará a su correcta fluctuación, encontrándose y desempeñando una correspondencia simbiótica.

— ¿...?

Ninguno de los presentes contestó, puesto que no era una teoría absurda, pero tampoco una de las que en esos momentos podría ganar el nobel.

— ¡Oye Tú! —Luego de ser limpiado con la servilleta por Aldebarán respondió al fin Death —. Y… ¿si aún no encuentran a su verdadero amor?

Shaka frunció las cejas suavemente. Evidenciando que esa era una opción válida. ¿Cuantas personas llegan a este incierto mundo y en toda su vida no conocen lo que es amar verdaderamente? Si tan solo su diosa mantendría aún contacto con ellos, el amor que les profesaba era más que suficiente para mantenerlos lejos de cualquier hechizo enfermizo.

—Amithaba. — Se dejó escuchar como un mantra de Mu, mientras sus manos hacían una reverencia especial de la sagrada china.

—Mi Buda nos libre. Ellos se quedarán así de enamorados como los ves ahora.

Death sonrió con malicia. Y pensó para si " ¿Y tener a mi esclavo personal por el tiempo que quiera?".

—Aldebarán ¿puedes ayudar a madre y traer el postre? — Preguntó Shión sabiendo que este no se negaría.

—¡Apresúrate! — dijo Death—. Mi plato se enfría.

El torito sonrió amablemente y alegremente se dirigió hacia la cocina para ayudar a madre con la labor del postre.

—¡Ni lo pienses! — Amenazó el maestro apuntando con los ojos chispeantes a Death.

—¿Ma ché?

—Ni siquiera albergues esperanza de controlar a tu gana a uno de tus hermanos.

—¿Ma io? Jamás lo haría…—dijo en voz baja—. Bueno tal vez un poquito.

—¿Acaso no piensas en los sentimientos de Aldebarán? —Shión limpió su garganta, en tanto imploraba paciencia a los dioses—. Esto va para todos ustedes. Los afectados no solo esperan agradarles. En algún momento exigirán más de lo que ustedes están dispuestos a dar. En esos momentos no culpen a los enamorados de sus acciones, puesto que se encontrarán fuera de toda realidad, habrán perdido la cordura flotando en fantasías rosas y demandantes.

—¡Camus! —Reaccionó Milo tratando de contener la sorpresa con la mano en la boca.

—No solo Camus, Milo cualesquiera de ellos podría reaccionar desesperadamente.

—Non io non acepto quello. —Negaba Death—. Suficiente con que el toro quiera alimentarme bien, non acepto otro tipo de acercamiento.

—Death, guarda la calma y escucha—respondió Mu quien prestaba atención.

—¡Non io non lo acepto! ¿Capisci?

—¡Death! —Amenazó Mu.

—¡Non! ¡non! ¿Capisci? Torito Smettere di farsi le maleato _mentali_ e godersi la vita.

—No entiendo muy bien lo que dice—Comentó Mu con fastidio.

—Que deje de ser un enfermo mental y disfrute mejor la vida o algo parecido— respondió el santo pez.

—¿Capisci? ¿Capisci? — Preguntaba el cangrejo con insistencia de niño caprichoso impacientando a más de uno.

—¡Capisci! -Respondió al fin el cordero menor desmayando también al cangrejito para sorpresa de Aldebarán quien ya regresaba con el postre.

—¿O qué aconteceu com Death? — Fue la natural pregunta del toro, que sin perder el tiempo acudió para "socorrer" el cuerpo inconsciente del guardián de Cáncer, haciéndole mimitos lo abrazó diciendo con angustia—: Meu pobre caranguejo. Ninguém te entende não?

—Du bör inte ha... —El santo de Piscis quiso defender a su amigo, más un golpe certero proveniente de Milo no lo dejó continuar.

—¿Qué? ¿Afrodita?... — La situación era cada vez más inexplicable para el torito quien asustado veía la escena.

—Eso fue por envenenar a Camus. —Dijo entre dientes Milo.

—Su ilustrísima, creo que no podremos continuar con la reunión puesto que cinco de los santos yacen inconscientes—. Participó al fin el caballero de Géminis, quien luego de la partida de su gemelo, no tenía razones para alegrarse o enojarse como lo hacía antes.

—Esto ya ha sido demasiado. Los que queden consientes, acaben pronto y ayuden a sus vecinos a llegar a sus templos. Madre, lamento causar alboroto cada que venimos de visita.

—No es nada. Sé lo que es tener a estos diablillos bajo cuidado—diciendo esto acudió a Shaka y susurrando en su oído le dijo—: Que no te de pena hijo. Sí realmente amas a mi leoncito, eres bienvenido a la familia. Aioros se encargará de darme los nietos que quiero ver. Así que no te preocupes, no tengo prejuicios ante vuestro gran amor.

El caballero de Virgo se sonrojó hasta las orejas y cuanto quiso en ese momento caer igual de inconsciente, con la dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Afrodita entre copas, fruta y cubiertos de mesa.

—Yo no… —Sudó frío al ver la mirada triste que ponía madre—. No creo que… bueno es que Marín…

—¿Romperás el corazón de una vieja?

—Es que yo… —"Por buda" se dijo.

—Maestro con exactitud son cinco los que están inconscientes. — Afirmaba Mu.

—Seis—. Corrigió Milo al señalar a Shaka colgado en los brazos de Saga, quien al ver la situación incómoda del hindú decidió ayudarle haciendo realidad su deseo. De paso aliviaría un poco las ganas que tenía de golpear a Kanon por dejarlo sin decir nada.

— Reunión finalizada—. Culminó Shión. Caminó 3 pasos, deteniéndose en seco volteó lentamente amenazando a los restantes —. Como patriarca, esta es mi orden. De hoy en adelante podrán trabajar ocho horas al día. Son jóvenes, prepárense para el futuro, disfruten de su vida, pero con responsabilidad.

— Su ilustrísima ¡Qué pasará con el Santuario!

— Milo, ustedes son el Santuario. —Respondió el padre de los 88 caballeros para retirarse, en tanto madre, sonreía susurrando: "Lo comprendiste" "Lograste algo que mi esposo nunca logró entender". Luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que el mayor de sus hijos no reparó en su hermano menor, mas por el contrario recogió al santo de capricornio para así llevarlo a su templo. Y se dirigió para su hijo.

—No te preocupes Aioros, tu hermano Aioria pasará la noche en casa. Ve con calma y asegúrate de que Shura llegue a su templo. — El santo de Sagitario ya entrando a los límites del Santuario escuchó a distancia la voz de madre que decía: —No te preocupes hijo, lo de los nietos puede… esperar.

La situación era la siguiente: Milo cargaba con férrea voluntad a Camus, Mu llevaba en la espalda a su fiel amigo Shaka pensando para si: "Amithaba, pareces delgado pero pesas demasiado. No llegaré a Virgo. Creo que esta noche dormirás en mi templo". Sonrió luego tras imaginarse a Aioria armando una escena de celos, gritando a los cuatro vientos cada improperio, mientras miraba a Shaka despertando en Aries cubierto por unas sábanas blancas.

Aldebarán llevaba en su faz una sonrisa fulgurante, la cual iluminaba del camino con su sonrisa en tanto Dohko no perdía de vista a Death imaginado lo que pudiese pasarle. Mu se quedó con Shaka en su templo. Milo continuo sin siquiera despedirse, lleno de pensamientos a futuro. Aldebarán llegó al Templo de Tauro depositando el cuerpo de Death en la Sala principal de su templo, siendo seguido por Dohko que sin perder tiempo, tomó el cuerpo de Death y mirando a Aldebarán advirtió:

—Voy de camino a Libra y no será una molestia si lo llevo a su templo.

—Mestre, eu posso llevarlo. No é nenhum problema —. El torito respondió quitando el cuerpo de Cáncer, tal cual muñeco.

—Claro que no, de todas formas Death se irá conmigo — Quitó de sus brazos el cuerpo del guardián de la cuarta casa y con voz firme se despidió —: Buenas noches caballero.

—Boa noite, mestre. — Se despidió abatido.

Camino al templo del patriarca, Shión llevaba entre sus brazos al santo de Piscis cubierto por la sábana que madre muy amablemente le prestó, aparte de la capa propia del traje patriarcal que también lo cubría. Los recuerdos agolparon su mente viendo la misma escena después de 200 años y susurró: "Albafica. Amigo mío". Detuvo su paso observando el rostro hermoso y perfecto de Piscis, recordando al mismo tiempo las facciones del santo anterior y cómo a pesar de lucir innumerables moretones y heridas aquel hombre que odiaba que lo llamen hermoso lucía en muerte realmente bello. Hablando para si mismo murmuró: "Aunque posiblemente sea su reencarnación, Afrodita es distinto. Él goza de la compañía de sus amigos. Es feliz".

**En Japón, con exactitud, la mansión Kido.**

—¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!—Un Tatsumi acabado por la pena bajaba pesadamente las escaleras.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tatsumi.

—Seiya, es cierto que mi señora…

El rostro de Seiya palideció al ver la reacción del mayordomo de la familia Kido.

— Pero como podría, ¡ella es Athena! — Dijo el mayordomo tomando por la camisa al caballero. El marrón de los ojos de Seiya observó al mayordomo con pena, escuchando los reclamos de Tatsumi.

—Ustedes debían proteger a su diosa y no hicieron nada. ¿Qué clase de caballeros son? ¡Inútiles!

El santo de Pegasus no respondió, solo bajó la mirada.

—¡Miserables! ¡Juraron protegerla!¡Seiya! ¿Acaso no tienes nada que decir?

—Todos nosotros la honramos. No hay día que pase sin pensar en ella. El santuario ha cambiado. -Detuvo sus palabras, haciendo un esfuerzo para no ser traicionado por sus emociones.

Tatsumi se disponía a contestar cuando la voz del pequeño Kiki quien rallaba en la euforia al ver a su amigo, saltando de alegría, como un lemuriano lleno de vida, llegó al Santo de Pegasus colgándose sobre él.

—¡Seiya! ¡Amigo!

Al verlo nadie sospecharía que meses atrás el pequeño lemuriano estuvo al borde de la muerte.

La mansión Kido apenas era un destello de lo que fue la gloriosa casa del su fundador Mitsumasa Kido.

—Kiki, que gusto verte.

—Veo que ya recuperaste el buen ánimo-respondió el lemuriano asestando un golpe en el vientre de Pegasus.

—Te debo la vida amiguito. –se escuchó del caballero. Kiki frotándose la nariz en señal de vergüenza reía

—Seiya ¿viniste por mí? ¿Regresaré al Santuario?

—No Kiki, aún no debes regresar. Las cosas están complicadas.

—¿Complicadas? ¿Que podría ser peor que tener todos los bienes embargados?— interrumpió Tatsumi.

—Que… ¿Que Poseidón sea dueño de tierra y mar? — se escuchó débilmente de Seiya.

Muy pronto otro golpe seco vino proveniente de la gran Mansión. Acto seguido el ladrido de unos perros en la serenidad de la noche.

—¿Tatsumi? — Aprendiz y caballero vieron el cuerpo del anciano caer.

—Es mejor así — culminó Seiya, para llevar a Tatsumi a su habitación.

Una mañana en Grecia, el Santo de Piscis corría escaleras abajo llevando consigo todo lo necesario para poner en marcha la reunión más importante que se diera en Grecia. Todas las personalidades de las más altas esferas se reunirían para darle la bienvenida a la nueva cabeza de la "familia Antzas".

—¡Death! ¡Death despierta! ¡Tengo trabajo para ti! — Se escuchó del pececito, en tanto el santo de Cáncer se cubría con fastidio tratando de ignorar el incesante llamado de su amigo. Como era de esperar perdió la paciencia y reaccionó.

—¡Io ya conseguí trabajo cordero endemoniado! ¡Tal como querías y dónde querías! Son las 7:00 de la madrugada ¡Hoy tendré un día muy agitado y si no te importa quiero dormir! Sin abrir los ojos y con el típico aturdimiento matutino respondió Death enfadado, escuchando de cuenta nueva los llamados de su amigo sacándolo esta vez de sus casillas —. ¡Diabolo Mu! ¡Haz convertido mi vita en un inferno! ¡Hasta cuando me vas a torturar! Io te conté que lo del patriarca fue un descuido. Di accordo, casi muere ma no fue así. Él sigue qui, sano y salvo. Tutti mondo esta felice ¿Va bene?

Obviamente nunca se supo cuál fue el proceder del santo de Aries en cuanto se enteró sobre las peripecias por las que pasó su santo padre y su querido discípulo. Según cuentan, fue gracias a Aldebarán que Death aún continúa con vida. Mas nadie sabe que torturas inteligentemente aplicaba el corderito lila, pues solo escuchaban incesantes gritos, quejas y muchos: "¡Basta de questo! Per favore ti supplico!". Todos buscaban indicios y huellas propias de la tortura, pero su cuerpo no presentaba ningún maltrato, por el contrario su rostro reflejaba salud y extremo bienestar. Sin duda Mu era un genio en todo sentido, pero las secuelas de aquellas "torturas" hicieron mella en el Santo de Cáncer.

Teniendo el tiempo contra, Afrodita no tuvo más opción que pensar en una salida rápida. Salió corriendo del templo de Cáncer y sin fijarse en el camino se estrelló escandalosamente con otro cuerpo.

—¿Aioros?

El santo de Sagitario en el piso, notoriamente despeinado, con los lentes y el uniforme del colegio desaliñados por el impacto, con los cuadernos y libros esparcidos por doquier intentaba recuperarse de lo que para cualquier persona común y corriente habría sido el golpe más grande de su vida.

—¡Excelente!—exclamó el guardián de Piscis observando al santo cronológicamente más joven de los dorados y pensó: "Aioros es un santo muy responsable. Estoy seguro que agradará a Minerva."

Sin perder más tiempo y sin recoger el desastre causado, levantó a Aioros sin consentimiento alguno llevándolo consigo y secuestrándolo de un provechoso día de colegio. Pero no contó que la ausencia de Aioros sería notoria, puesto que siendo el alumno más destacado y el mejor deportista tenía obligaciones pendientes que cumplir por lo que la alta dirección del colegio no tardó en realizar una llamada. El teléfono en el templo del Patriarca no dejaba de timbrar y curiosamente el nuevo Dios del santuario pasaba por ahí. Contestó entonces la llamada y haciendo puños con sus manos colgó para luego llamar a todas voces a Shión, escuchándose como un estruendo por todo el santuario.

En la enorme mansión Antzas, el santo de Piscis llegó con Aioros, el cual se encontraba un tanto aturdido y fácil de manipular debido al veneno propio del santo, motivo por el cual Afrodita aprovecho para bajarlo y arreglarlo como si se tratará de un lindo arreglo floral. En tanto la presidenta Minerva dirigía sus pasos llegando donde ellos.

—Señorita Minerva… —Saludó el guardián de Piscis haciendo un ademán de respeto —. Le presento a mi hermanito Aioros. Él nos ayudará con la recepción.

"¿Hermanito? ¿Recepción?", el guardián de Sagitario preguntó con la mirada a Piscis, en tanto Afrodita recomendaba entre dientes que sonría.

La mirada de la bella mujer recorrió de pies a cabeza el cuerpo del joven y muy guapo adolescente. Se detuvo unos segundos al observar la mirada llena de determinación de aquel jovencito que comenzaba a causarle simpatía. Mirándolo con gusto dio su aprobación.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado este gran capítulo. En tres meses publicamos otro. ¡No os lo perdáis, y gracias por leer!

¡Os deseo una feliz fiesta de San Valentín! No os pongáis tristes al pensar que pasaréis otro San Valentín solita en casa (para eso estoy yo). Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, ya veréis. Voy a ser la envidia de todos mis compañeros.

* * *

_En memoria de mi pequeño capricorniano._


	16. Una Gran Familia

Queridos lectores, siento mucho haber demorado tanto para esta entrega. Lo cierto de todo es que estos últimos meses estaba a full con el tiempo; muchos trabajos pendientes y encargos que ya terminé y que ahora me permiten continuar esta historia.

Espero que sea de su agrado porque es únicamente para ustedes.

Acepto críticas constructivas y uno que otro tomatazo.

Una vez más, pido mil disculpas por la demora. Y a disfrutar de los últimos capítulos de "Todos por Papá".

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

**Una Gran Familia  
**

El emperador de los mares en el asiento de Athena y el patriarca escuchando un discurso sobre las buenas costumbres de los guerreros marina por más de miles de años.

- Nunca, ni una sola vez en mi divina vida se atrevieron a desobedecerme y ahora un chiquillo de 15 años que alguna vez se postuló para patriarca abandona la preparatoria sin decir nada?

- Aioros debe tener una justificación para...

- ¿Justificación? -la voz severa de Poseidón hacía eco por cada uno de los rincones del amplio salón, su mirada destellaba en cólera y sus cabellos caían en desorden por los movimientos de enojo. - ¿Qué pasaría si algún dios se revela y nos ataca mientras hablamos?

- Primero debemos escuchar sus razones y luego...

- ¡Este es un santuario, no una guardería!

- Es la primera vez que Aioros tiene esa conducta. Estoy convencido que fue por una emergencia que...

- ¿Una emergencia? Ya veo lo que está sucediendo aquí. Ellos creen que porque tienen su respaldo pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana y desobedecer para hacerme entender que nunca seré su dios.

- Se equivoca, ellos tienen mi respaldo pero si obran mal también es mi deber...

- Voy a darle un consejo. Ser patriarca es un trabajo muy serio, supone sacrificio y ser un santo es estar a disposición completa e inmediata toda la vida al igual que un dios. ¿O acaso crees que mientras dormía dejaba de cumplir mis obligaciones? ¡No! Eso nunca pasó, al contrario, cuando tuvieron problemas con Hades desperté por unos segundos y pregunté: ¿Sorrento dónde están las armaduras? y las envié de inmediato de lo contrario ustedes serían historia. Y voy a decirle una cosa más patriarca...Estar a la cabeza de los santos de Athena implica responsabilidades que...

Luego del florido discurso las palabras del emperador aún resonaban en la mente de Shión en cuanto bajaba por las escaleras en absoluto silencio y sin expresiones de furia en su rostro, mas por el contrario, presionaba sus puños pensando para si: "Pase lo que pase, prometí cumplir con sus mandatos Athena".

En la suntuosa mansión Antzas, el joven santo de sagitario fija su mirada reflejando absoluta perplejidad.

- ¿Dices que debo probar todos estos manjares?

- Asi es. Necesitabamos una persona de gran confianza con paladar exigente para esta misión. - Se escuchó de la señorita Antzas.

- Veo que Afrodita es exigente en todo - Comentaba el santo de Sagitario en reclamo a Piscis.

- No me arriesgaría a perder la figura. En mi cuerpo estos manjares son una amenaza. Pero en tu cuerpo adolescente no provocarán nada.

- Afrodita, ¡que irresponsable!-reprochaba el dorado de sagitario también con la mirada - ¿Acaso no sabes que estoy perdiendo clases?  
- ¿Es más importante que perder la figura?  
- Si el Patri... - se detuvo en seco cambiando sus palabras -. Si nuestro padre se entera que falté a clases me castigará.

- Descuida, me comunicaré con él.- Afrodita sacando su teléfono móvil marcó sin perder el tiempo y esperó la respuesta del patriarca. Fue en vano, pues solo timbraba para luego pasar al odioso mensaje de la contestadora -. Bien, lo intentamos - dijo el santo pez sin ningún remordimiento, cerrando su teléfono y conduciendo a Aioros hacia la mesa del bufette. - Vamos, mientras más pronto comiences, más rápido terminarás. Luego te llevaré a la escuela y aquí nunca pasó nada.

Una mesa interminable, colmada de suntuosos manjares adornada con las mejores vajillas y cubiertos con exquisitos candelabros, copas, variedades de vinos, y el santo dorado más valiente degustaba los suculentos platos con un fondo instrumental suave, mientras tanto Afrodita y Minerva observaban minuciosamente cada gesto del menor, haciendo apuntes cada que el castaño mostraba desaprobación.

- Veo que tiene muy buen apetito -comentó Minerva -. Es increíble. ¿Cómo logra mantener ese físico?

- Él está acostumbrado-respondió.

El guardián del doceavo templo sonrió demostrando mantener todo bajo control; en tanto, los ojos de la dueña de la mansión deslumbraban con fascinación extrema al observar al santo más bello del santuario.

- Agradesco tu ayuda Afrodita. - Sonrió la hermosa mujer con coquetería, acercándose más al santo de Piscis -. No sé como lo haces, pero siempre tienes todo bajo control. No solo por Aioros. También por Camus, que realmente es un magnífico gourmet.

- Es el mejor en toda Grecia. - Afirmó esbozando una sonrisa al recordar cómo el santo de Acuario le ayudó a salir del apuro.

Horas atrás, en plena madrugada en el templo de Piscis, se escuchaba la voz desesperada del santo más bello hablando por teléfono.

- Tenga piedad. Por favor, solo estoy solicitando un banquete multicontinental para mil personas dentro de cuatro horas... No me diga que es mucho pedir. - Del otro lado del auricular solo se escuchaban las negativas del personal de turno -. Claro que estoy en todos mis sentidos-respondía el hermoso pez, intentando controlar sus emociones -. ¿Comida china?... ¿Trucha frita, pasta y helado? ¡Porque no le aumenta también un cerdo montes a la parrilla!... ¿Que también está incluido? - suspiró y colgó subrayando de su lista la última esperanza. Con ambas manos en el rostro comenzó a emitir pequeños quejidos producto de la desesperación. - Me trató como a un loco-. Susurró.

Unos pasos silenciosos llamaron la atención del santo de Piscis.

- Detente Camus. Será mejor que guardes tu distancia de lo contrario no responderé si duermes durante las próximas doce horas.

El santo de acuario descalzo y vistiendo solo un níveo pantalón hizo caso omiso de las advertencias del pez acercándose a él.

- Preparar un banquete para mil personas no significa nada para mi. Caballero de Piscis ¿Tienes en mente algo especial?

La esperanza volvió asomarse a los ojos del sueco, sintiendo como perdía un gran peso de encima.

La presidenta Antzas, sin resistir la curiosidad sobre el francés preguntó-: Dime Afrodita, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con él?

- ¿Saliendo con Camus? - repitió inconscientemente recordando la plática que sostuvo con el aguador en plena madrugada.

El santo más bello al haber solucionado su problema agradeció con emoción, siendo interrumpido por Camus.

- He sido testigo de tu honorable valor al enfrentar los problemas. No olvides que los santos de oro estamos para apoyarnos. Además de eso, nunca permitiría que algo tan trivial pueda angustiarte. No obstante... Voy a pedirte algo a cambio.

Teniendo en cuenta las numerosas citas a ciegas y en algunos casos salía hasta con grupos completos, el santo de Piscis respondió resignado la pregunta de su presidenta.

- Saldré con él este fin de semana- bajando la cabeza con pena.

- ¿Entonces ya no tienes nada con el chico italiano? - preguntó con curiosidad evidente.

- No. En realidad Death... Es algo complicado. No lo entenderías. Pero... - volvió la mirada para la presidenta, mientras de fondo se observaba como Aioros hacías señas de emergencia y los sirvientes hacían lo imposible para auxiliarlo. Muy ajenos a todo, escuchó a Minerva decir:

- ¿Nunca te gustaron las mujeres?

- Ma vie, tout est prêt (Mi vida, todo está listo.) - se escuchó del francés quien desabotonaba uno a uno los botones de su traje.

El guardián de Piscis se preparó para contestar cuando una voz varonil interrumpió su diálogo.

- Minerva. - Saludó Paolo Dianz besando las niveas manos de Minerva Antzas, en tanto recorría la habitación con la mirada. De pronto sus ojos azules se detuvieron al observar al francés, y cortando la conversación con un ligero - Permiso -, con hábiles pasos se dirigió al guapo francés cuando los cabellos castaños y los verdes ojos del santo de sagitario llamaron su atención, recordando entonces las facciones de un jovencito que conoció hace algún tiempo atrás. Pensó algunos microsegundos antes de dejar salir de sus labios-: ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?.

Aioros estudiando fijamente al guapo pelirrojo respondió con un indiferente "No" para seguir degustando de los exquisitos manjares.

La mirada estupefacta del pelirrojo fuera de mostrar enfado por quien en el mundo pudiese responderle de esa forma, mostró fascinación por el muchacho. Y era asi, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera.

Afrodita, que había observado todo deformó su hermosa carita con un gesto de desaprobación. Era muy seguro que luego de desocuparse se encargaría personalmente de corregir a su "hermanito" por tamaños modales. Estaba pensando en las mil y un maneras para llegar a domar al centauro salvaje cuando escuchó la voz de la Presidenta Antzas.

- Ella es Marin del Águila, mano derecha y asistente de Paolo Dianz, que es uno de los hombres más influyentes en el mundo de los negocios.- Pausó un segundo para continuar de mala gana - Quizás no lo sabes pero Paolo es mi primo.

- Conosco a Marin.

- ¿No me digas que también son hermanos?

El venenoso santo saludó a la amazona con un beso en la mano, sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias. Sintió de pronto como el cuerpo de la amazona del Águila caía ante él, sorprendiendo tanto a Minerva como a Paolo, que fijaron sus miradas en el Pez Celeste y quien solo atinó a decir con una sonrisa nerviosa:

- Suele suceder.

- Vaya. - Se sorprendió aún más Paolo Dianz-. Eso nunca sucedió conmigo. - Miró fijamente al santo de Athena preguntando: - ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

- Soy Afrodita.

- Afrodita... - susurró estudiando al hermoso santo y fijando la mirada de reproche a Minerva -. ¿De dónde vienes?

En aquel momento el jovencísimo Aioros interrumpió presentando una lista e indicando los manjares a servir; no conforme con eso ayudó a Minerva y Afrodita organizando cada detalle del evento.

Sin embargo, la mirada insistente de Paolo reprochaba su intromisión; sintiéndose desplazado, pues el chico resultó ser realmente un prodigio en todo, incluso haciendo las labores de enfermero con Marin.

- Hice lo que querías - dijo Aioros con seriedad acomodando la posición de sus lentes.  
- No es necesario que te vayas. Al ser hermano de Afrodita eres uno de mis invitados de honor.- la hermosa presidenta Anzas trató de persuadir al santo adolescente, tomándolo de un brazo, haciendo que Aioros se sintiera como todo un hombre al lado de tan preciosa mujer, escapándosele una sonrisa boba por unos segundos para luego reaccionar.  
- Se lo agradesco, pero debo cumplir con mis obligaciones. Cuando menos debo informar a mi padre que estoy aquí. - La mirada del santo de sagitario fue muy clara al mostrar su decisión sorprendiendo a la bella Minerva por su determinación.  
- Afrodita, veo que tu padre infundió muy buenos valores en ustedes. Debe ser un hombre extraordinario. Si tan solo... -se escuchó en su voz un deseo tan profundo, que se asemejaba a una niña pidiendo que se le conceda sus gracias a una estrella fugaz-. Si tan solo pudiera conocerlo... sería un sueño a cumplir.  
Afrodita sonrió cordialmente afirmando el deseo de la dama, en tanto una mancha verde a lo lejos se abría paso entre los invitados que apenas llegaban.  
- Espero que el día llegue, pronto - Se escuchó la voz nerviosa del santo pez y en sus pensamientos rogaba porque esa mancha verde no fuese quien él pensaba. Poco a poco pudo reconocer el rostro de aquel hombre extraordinario que cuando se enojaba era terriblemente severo. Reaccionó pronto tratando de ocultar el cuerpo del delito quien muy contento aún seguía tomado del brazo de la presidenta. - Señorita Antzas, acompañaré a mi hermanito a la estación.

- Es una lástima. Me habría encantado tenerlo como uno de mis invitados. - Respondió con verdadera pena -. Puedes enviarlo con alguna limosina, sabes que puedes usarlas cuando gustes.

- Acabo de cambiar de opinión. Me quedaré. - Afirmó el santo de sagitario aferrándose más a Minerva y muy a su gusto; siendo observado por Afrodita quien comenzó a demostrar por primera vez en su vida celos. Comprendió entonces cuan cruel había sido con Milo.

- No gracias Aioros. Debes volver a clases- insistió.

- Pero mis clases ya terminaron. - respondió cual gatito ronroneando junto a Minerva, recibiendo muestras de afecto por parte de ella.

- Recuerda los buenos valores y costumbres que nos inculcó nuestro padre - dijo el Santo Pez entredientes y a punto de perder la paciencia. - Minerva, no se preocupe a él le gusta tomar el metro de regreso a casa. -se escuchaba en tanto Aioros lo miraba más que con extrañeza con ganas de querer reprochar la paga por su ayuda.

- ¿Viajaré en metro? Qué es eso de...

- Es un ferrocarril que transporta de manera masiva a los pasajeros y aveces no hay asientos. -Respondió Afrodita mientras apresuraba los pasos de Aioros tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad para decir: -Apresúrate Aioros llegarás tarde a clases.

- Ya te dije que terminaron. Quiero quedarme. - reprochaba en jovencito aflorando su lado adolescente.

- Entonces ve hacer tus tareas y ponte al día de las clases perdidas.

- Que jovencito tan responsable... - Se escuchó la voz de un señor de muy buena presencia que llegaba acompañado por...

- ¿Death? Quiero decir ¿Ángelo? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Exclamó el guardián del doceavo templo.

- ¿Ma cómo qué hago? ¡Cáspita Afrodita! Io me llamo Death y estoy acompañando al Ministro de Economía - respondía el santo de cáncer cortando sus palabras al notar la presencia de la presidenta Antzas. "Quella serpente venenosa", dijo a regañadientes cruzando chispeantes miradas con ella.  
Minerva no fue indiferente al comentario que escuchó con oídos de tísica y comentó también: "el maldito vividor".  
- Ministro, Death, por favor tomen asiento. Dentro de poco dará comienzo la ceremonia. - Los gestos de Afrodita indicaban a una de las señoritas anfitrionas para que dirijan a los dos invitados a sus asientos correspondientes.  
- Un momento -. Se escuchó del señor Ministro. -Yo te conosco de algún lugar - hablaba para Aioros mientras Afrodita tan solo deseaba escapar al sentir los pasos firmes del padre del santuario dirigiéndose a ellos.  
- Soy Aioros de Sagitario.  
- Eres el joven prodigio y campeón en destrezas físicas... - respondió el señor Ministro -. Pero, no deberías estar en clases a estás horas ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Esa también es mi pregunta. - el tono grave de la voz del patriarca acompañada por la rigidez en sus expresiones hicieron palidecer a Afrodita.

Lejos, muy lejos, en algún lugar recondito del mundo donde solo yacen los olvidados...

- Nadie me da un no por respuesta. - El gemelo menor reía llevando consigo una bolsa grande en forma de pallar.

Una fuerte carcajada y el santo de Athena a toda prisa iba galopando por los campos verdes del lugar. Mientras tanto no muy lejos de la Taberna, lugar de perdidos y antro infernal...

- ¡Les dije que cuidaran de él! ¿Cómo logró escapar de ese calabozo? - se escuchó de un majestuoso hombre que era nada más y nada menos el dueño del garito más lúgubre de aquella zona remota.

- No lo sabemos señor. Nunca antes alguien escapó de la prisión del viento. - el sirviente respondió tembloroso ante la ira de su señor.

-Humano iluso ya me habían advertido sobre tí,esta vez la historia será distinta. - El Dios del viento, pensando en voz alta estaba cuando de pronto otro sirviente arremetió contra la puerta hablando exaltado:

- ¡Señor! ¡También se llevó al viento del este!

Los pómulos del hombre que hace un par de horas servia las copas como el feroz cantinero y ahora majestuoso dueño se inflaron soplando de manera disimulada dejando escapar a Céfiro, quien con alas de mariposa inicio un vuelo juguetón.

- Ve con ellos, ya sabes que hacer.

En las afueras de la mansión Antzas, una lujosa limusina trataba de pasar desapercibida.  
- Alfred, estacionese aquí por favor. - se escuchó la voz de mando proveniente de la parte trasera. Sorrento elevó los divisores para obtener la privacidad necesaria para poder hacer de las suyas con el santo de escorpio.  
- ¿Qué haces?  
Alfred escuchó la voz de Milo.  
- Es ahora o nunca.  
- Pero Sorrento... Ya hablamos al respecto.  
Una pausa silenciosa y de pronto se escuchó del escorpión:  
- ¿Estás loco? No es de mi gusto.  
- No es nada de otro mundo.  
- Para mi lo es.  
Minutos después el vehículo comenzó a balancearse de manera sinuosa, como si se llevara a cabo una batalla campal. .  
- Ten cuidado, duele.  
- Cómo no te va a doler si te estás moviendo.  
- ¡Auch! No seas violento me aprieta.  
- El señor Julián lo hacía con normalidad todos los días.  
Alfred se sorprendió ante tal revelación. Los quejidos ahogados del escorpión eran escuchados por un sonrojado conductor, quien tan solo preguntó:  
- Señor Milo, señor Sorrento... ¿Está todo bien?  
- Sí Alfred, estamos bien. Solo unos segundos más - la voz esforzada del guardián marina respondió. - Ya terminé.  
- ¿Entonces puedes quitarte de encima?  
El valet parking haciendo su trabajo abrió la puerta de la limusina en tanto Alfred corría para evitarlo. Sin tener éxito, solo observó tanto a su amo eventual como a su asistente muy elegantes. Este último refunfuñaba arreglándose el traje.

- Usualmente solo me tomaba cinco minutos anudar la corbata del señor Julián, pero con usted...

- Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre. Nada de usted. - El santo de escorpio hablaba aflojando el nudo de la corbata. Sorrento sin perder la oportunidad la volvió a acomodar apretando con más fuerza el nudo victoriano al puro estilo de la familia Solo.

- ¿Qué tenían de malo mis cadenas y las ropas que llevaba?  
- Si lo dejaba asistir vestido asi, la reputación bien ganada de la familia Solo se iría por los suelos. - Esta vez el guardián marina arreglaba la solapera del saco, para luego detenerse a observarlo con fascinación. - ¡Es increíble! Se ve usted muy elegante. - Pensaba para si cuan parecido y cuan diferente era a su dios Poseidón - Señor... Quiero decir Milo. Debemos ingresar al salón. - Los ojos de Sorrento suplicaban lo que la voz callaba. Después de todo esta sería la primera reunión en sociedad para el bichito dorado-. Recuerde hacerlo tal y como ensayamos.

La postura de Escorpio era glamorosa, sexy y deliciosa y al mismo tiempo sencilla. Nadie podía poner en duda la buena cuna del actual representante de la familia Solo. El parecido con el heredero del imperio marino era innegable. ¿Sería acaso un hijo? se preguntaban obteniendo la respuesta inmediata de otros: "Eso es imposible", ¿un hermano? era probable pero el apellido de Escorpio descartaba toda posibilidad. La sola presencia del santo de Escorpio hacía florecer la quebrada fortuna del imperio Solo, creando oportunidades nuevas con círculos sociales que antes resistían a entregar su amistad, todo debido a la sencillez y carisma del santo dorado más tierno. Platicas de negocios, cotizaciones del bolsa y poco a poco descubría el buen empresario que llevaba dentro. Una fría brisa apenas perceptible y el inconfundible olor del perfume francés hicieron que desviara su atención a una figura que pasaba con el mismo glamour que el destellaba.

- ¿Camus?... ¿Mi Camus?

Acelerando sus pasos buscaba a la visión de su amigo, cuando un hombre robusto se atravezó en su camino.

- Mil desculpas. Eu não vi.

- ¿Aldebarán? Pero...¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó extrañado al observar a su compañero de Tauro degustando del banquete.

- Eu sou o contador da editora. - respondió en tanto escogía los manjares en su plateada bandeja.

- ¿Eyitora?...Eyitora - se preguntaba Milo haciendo memoria -. No la conosco.

- Quiero decir: De la Editorial. - Habló el santo de Tauro dejando de lado su natal portugués y haciendo escuchar su impecable acento griego.

- ¿Dónde está Camus? - El escorpión reaccionó obsesionado. Sin dejar responder al tierno Aldebarán se adentró a la cocina encontrando a unos revoltosos santos de bronce que jugaban.

- ¿Ustedes aquí? ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? No deberían estar...

- Deberíamos - Respondió Shiryu batiendo una mezcla de dudosa procedencia con seriedad.

- Pero relájate mientras el patriarca no se entere de nuestra ausencia en la preparatoria no hay ningún problema. - Comentó Hyoga, siendo interrumpido por Milo.

- ¿Cómo justificaron su falta en la escuela?

- Bueno, June tiene una amiga, que tiene su tía que trabaja en el hospital que es colega de mi hermano y amiga del director y también del portero que llamó a la escuela y habló justificando nuestra falta. Dijo que no podíamos asistir por que posiblemente estaríamos contagiados de viruela.

- ¿Ikki lo sabe? - Preguntó el santo de Escorpio.

- No lo sabe. Y es mejor que no se entere. De lo contrario meteríamos en problemas a Afrodita.

- Así que Afrodita ¿Eh? - El tono de voz del dorado denotaba malicia. Un brillo especial invadió su mirada y dejó la cocina con una sonrisa traviesa.

Una hermosa mujer desciende de un lujoso auto e ingresa a la fiesta del brazo de un hombre importante y de porte imponente.

No muy lejos el santo de Virgo observa de manera obsesiva cada uno de los movimientos de aquellas personas, pues hoy su ángel malvado había faltado a clases y ahora Shaka sabía porqué. De pronto pensó en cuales serían las verdaderas razones por las que un hombre como el rector pediría a Shaina que le acompañase a una reunión de esa naturaleza. Seguro no resultaría nada bueno de eso.

Su traviesa ya había sido lastimada una vez y no permitiría que nadie le vuelva a poner un dedo encima.

Solo le tomó un par de segundos para arreglar su impecable terno y con la postura, elegancia y encanto que le caracterizan se aferró del brazo de una dama de sociedad que también llegaba sola a la fiesta; sorprendiéndola y ella fuera de mostrar oposición quedó encantada con él.

- Señorita Minerva - se escuchó del rector de la Universidad de Athenas.

- Profesor Araya Koubias, es un honor tenerlo como uno de mis invitados.

- Ella es la Señorita Shaina de Ophiucus, representa la belleza e inteligencia de las alumnas de nuestra universidad.

- El es mi asistente Afrodita de Piscis y... ¡Vaya que me representa! - contestó Minerva y hasta se podía escuchar una tonada de saxofón sexy al mirarlo de los pies a la cabeza.

- Ya veo que siempre obtienes lo que quieres. - El rector sonrió - Siempre fue así.

- Señorita Minerva, la necesitan en el jardín izquierdo. - se escuchó interrumpiendo la conversación.

Ya en los jardines, cinco hombres de seguridad sujetaban al castaño de leo que traía hojas en los cabellos por haberse lanzado desde lo más alto de las paredes a los jardines, burlando todo tipo de alarmas, cámaras, perros, etc. Solo por seguir de cerca al rubio de Virgo.

- ¿Aioria? - preguntó Afrodita sorprendido y a la vez apenado.

- Afrodita, ¿conoces a esta persona? - la presidenta Antzas dirigió su pregunta al Pez Celeste.

- Así es. - Afirmó - El es...

- Su hermano. -Respondió el León Aioria.

- ¿Aioria? - preguntaron Marin y Paolo al mismo tiempo y con la misma emoción, llevándose una mano al corazón.

- Por favor Minerva, deja que él sea parte de esta reunión. - Intercedió Paolo.

La presidenta Antzas observando el rostro compungido de Afrodita no mostró oposición. Llamando a una de sus sirvientas a través del intercomunicador del pecesito dorado, dando órdenes expresas para vestirle de etiqueta para estar a la altura de la reunión social. Los invitados no eran para poco personajes de perfil bajo en la sociedad de Grecia, sino, grandes empresarios, ministros, diplomáticos, profesionales afamados y otros.

Minutos más tarde...

- Bienvenidos, me alegra que hayan podido venir. -Hablaba la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta - Es un gran placer contar con la presencia de tantos invitados distinguidos este día. Como todos saben cada cierto tiempo presentamos al representante de la honorable familia Antzas. Es un gran honor para mi ceder la palabra a nuestra nueva cabeza de Familia.

En tanto la nueva cabeza de la familia daba sus palabras de bienvenida, Aioria observaba como Paolo susurraba palabras a Marin, pero no sentía ninguna clase de emoción, era como ver a una de las tantas parejas desconocidas en las calles susurrándose "cositas" y él ajeno a toda envidia. Pero al lado de Paolo se encontraba el hombre más cercano a Dios que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie y que se encontraba sentado junto al rector de la universidad, Shaina y al lado de ella, Death; al frente Aldebarán, Milo, Sorrento y el patriarca Shión. Mientras que Paolo no fue indiferente al efecto que Shaka causaba entre todos los invitados, pues también se mostraba pendiente de las necesidades del rubio sonriendo de cuando en cuando. Por otro lado la mirada de Camus para el santo de Piscis no se despegaba y si los ojos hablaran...Hace mucho se habrían escuchado muchas frases del romántico francés.

Terminada la presentación, seguía el ansiado primer baile. Los violines iniciaron el compás y Minerva tomó las manos de Afrodita, quien por precaución llevaba un par de guantes.

Se trataba de un espectáculo único, con derroche de elegancia pero sobretodo belleza. Tanto a Minerva y Afrodita la música los envolvía en una atmósfera de ensueño. Sus miradas se correspondían y eso no pasó desapercibido ni para Camus, ni para Death, ni siquiera para Milo y menos para el Pope Shión. Todo era perfección, pues nadie se atrevía a dejar de observarlos; hasta podría decirse que algunos dejaban de respirar por tan magnifico escenario.

Minerva contemplaba extasiada la perfección física de Afrodita, deteniéndose en sus rasgos finos, únicos y varoniles.  
- Rosas- se dijo la dama embriagada del aroma que el santo desprendía- veo rosas alrededor suyo, la razón empieza a desvariar - pensó al darse cuenta de las intenciones que tenía con él sorprendiéndose de sus propios pensamientos. Inconscientemente una de sus manos inició tocando los hermosos cabellos celestes que muy graciosamente respondían a sus caricias ensortijándose entre sus dedos; de manera atrevida comenzó a tallar desde el hombro hacía el brazo sintiendo sus músculos muy bien formados. Estos movimientos alertaron al santo de la doceava casa que de manera sutíl alejaba esas manos delicadas de su cuerpo dando ligeras volteretas; sin embargo, de cuenta nueva ella se las ingeniaba para seguir explorando terrenos que no le correspondían. De seguir así era seguro que terminaba envenenada y muerta. Adelantándose a cualquier desgracia no vio mejor opción que hacer un cambio de pareja y quien mejor que su viejo amigo Death.

El santo de Piscis maldecía para sus adentros su cruel destino y al veneno que corría por sus venas que sin su cosmos resultaba una pesadilla. En tanto el rostro del santo de Cáncer fuera de mostrar encanto por la belleza de su acompañante, lucía desencajado y por demás aburrido. Muy pronto el intercambio de palabras entre Death y Minerva se hizo presente.

- Al menos finge que te gusta mi compañía. - Minerva reprochaba sin hacer notar su incomodidad, fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

- Sus deseos son órdenes señorita - dijo con sarcasmo dibujando la mejor de sus sonrisas en sus tiempos de psicópata, atemorizando a más de uno.

- No entiendo cómo alguien como tú puede ser amigo de Afrodita.

- Ahora comprenderás por qué - respondió el santo de la cuarta casa trayendo el cuerpo de la presidenta hacia él; quedando muy juntos, tan juntos como ella habría querido tener al guardián de Piscis, pero la mirada azul y loca de Death también llamó su atención.

- Felizmente la pieza termina en tres minutos. - Observó una de las manos del santo de Cáncer y advirtió con voz seria - ¡Deja de tocarme!

- Pero qué podría tocarte si solo veo huesos. Ademas siento decir esto, pero usted señorita no es mi tipo.

- ¡Que grosero!

- De acuerdo, quizás me excedí. Siendo sincero, debo decir que usted logra traer a mi mente deseos y pasiones de antaño. - Terminó con un brillo especial en los ojos, mirando la perfección del rostro femenino que se reflejaba en sus salvajes pupilas.

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado bailando la segunda pieza, donde todos los invitados también participaban y así seguirían por un tiempo más.

Sinuosamente Paolo Dianz se acercó al santo de Virgo abordándolo con una profunda conversación.

El león furioso no se contuvo al ver la escena y sin pensarlo dirigió sus pasos hacia ellos siendo interceptado por Aldebarán.

- ¿Por qué me detienes?

- Que caso tiene levantar tus puños contra Paolo. Entiende que a partir de este momento ya no tienes ninguna posibilidad ni con Marin, ni con Shaka. Ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer.

- Eso ya no tiene importancia. Ahora ese tipo no solo se contenta con Marin, sino que también quiere algo con Shaka.

Quitó su mano con cólera, cual niñito resentido de Aldebarán.

- Aioria, él ni siquiera considera la idea de tener algo contigo.

- Ya estoy harto de escuchar negativas. En esta ocasión mi paciencia llegó a su fin, nada podrá detenerme. Pueden haber un millón de motivos por los cuales Shaka no quiere nada conmigo, pero si no me convence ninguno, no descansaré hasta tener una oportunidad. Ese Paolo es solo un aprovechardor que quiere lo mejor del mundo a sus pies!

- Ya tuve suficiente. - Se escuchó la voz del santo de escorpio al observar como Paolo esta vez platicaba amenamente con el mago de los hielos. - ¡Ni crea que permitiré que se aproveche de mi Camus!

- ¡Milo! - Exclamó el santo de Acuario a distancia.

- Milo, que no se te ocurra hacer nada. Bien sabes que aquí se encuentran los hombres más importantes del mundo de los negocios. -Reprendió Sorrento.

- ¿Crees que me iba a quedar quieto a sabiendas que Paolo fijó sus ojos en Camus? Es solo un chico riquillo que quiere utilizarlo para elevar su vanidad. Pero no lo permitiré. No permaneceré impasible ante ese hecho. Primero Afrodita, ahora este modelo de ropa interior lo quiere para él. Se agotó mi paciencia. Nada me detendrá ahora. Me desharé de ambos aquí mismo y todo terminará.

-¡Milo! ¡Aioria! Guarden la compostura caballeros - El rubio de Virgo reprendia con severidad.- Recuerden que no estamos solos o en el Santuario.

- Shaka... Tengo que hablar contigo. - El guardián de Leo bajaba el tono de su voz.

- Aioria, no quiero discutir. Estos dialogos nunca te llevarán a nada.

- Ya sé que las cosas no van bien, pero cambiarán. Será como al principio; lo superaremos, sé que tienes paciencia.

- Ya eh tenido bastante paciencia. - se tocó las sienes y buscó la paz dentro de si. Sin lograr serenarse continuó-: Aioria, nunca hubo un principio. ¡Deja de seguirme!

- Entonces, ¿no sientes nada por mi?

- Son necesarias muchas cosas para hacer florecer el amor. Sobretodo tenerse mutuo respeto. Y yo no sé vivir con alguien que no respeto. - Cerrándo los ojos con elegancia el santo de la sexta casa se abrió camino entre los presentes.

- Aioria. - La voz de una mujer lo sacó de su embelesamiento de ver a Shaka.

- Marin...

Un jovencito muy elegante observaba cada una de las escenas en silencio. Aioros al notar el interés que demostraba aquel joven por sus compañeros decidió socializar.

- Soy Aioros de Sagitario. No creí encontrar a alguien de mi edad por aquí. - Saludó ofreciendo la mano.

- Un gusto. Me llamo Valentino Kourti y soy familia de Minerva Antzas-Contestó correspondiendo al saludo.

- Eh notado que no dejas de mirar a mis hermanos y quería saber por qué-dijo Aioros sin ocultar nada.

- ¿Son tus hermanos?-respondió extrañado observándolo con curiosidad-. No son comunes. En especial ese chico de cabellos celestes. Sabes, Minerva lo aprecia mucho. - Volvió la mirada al gran salón observando analíticamente cada una de las escenas de cuenta nueva, dejando salir en un susurro- Alguien estuvo jugando por aquí.

En el templo de Capricornio: Shura vistiendo como todo un abogado y con portafolio en mano, llegaba con menudas fuerzas hasta su amplia cama, dejándose caer pesadamente; rendido por los líos propios de su profesión y los juicios del santuario. Una oscura nube se formó encima de él apoderándose de todo su cuerpo. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para Saga que también llegaba al santuario después de su jornada laboral. Sin perder mucho tiempo se apresuró en llegar hasta Capricornio, escuchando los quejidos ahogados de Shura en sus sueños.

- ¡Joder no!... ¡Hombre! ¡Eso no es posible! Os dejo todo incluso mi cabrita ¿vale?

_**Continuará...**_


	17. El Destino de los Dioses

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son creación de Masami Kurumada. Ahora relájense y disfruten del fic. **_**"Cualquier parecido a tu realidad es pura coincidencia"**_

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

**El Destino de los Dioses**

Un presentimiento se apoderó del corazón de Saga. No dejaba de pensar en su hermano Kanon y los sinsabores que podría estar pasando; si bien lo conocía, él jamás abandonaría sus obligaciones como santo. Debió ocurrir algo muy serio, pensó.

El timbre de una llamada telefónica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se apresuró en contestar, escuchando una voz femenina del otro lado del auricular.

— Argus debes volver a casa, es urgente. Tu hermano te necesita.

Escuchaba Saga sintiendo la falta de aire. No pasó mucho para contestar con voz apesadumbrada:

— Lo lamento señorita. Número equivocado.

Colgó el teléfono sintiéndose angustiado, volviendo la mirada para ver la hora; deseó que el tiempo avance lentamente. Cómo deseaba que tuviera mucho trabajo por hacer, cualquier distracción sería buena con tal de no llegar a su templo y admitir que necesitaba de su hermano.

Un hombrecillo bajito, de aspecto bondadoso que no era otro más que su jefe se acercó a él.

— Saga, ¿continuarás trabajando hasta tarde? — preguntó desde el marco de la puerta de la oficina, deteniéndose a observar el semblante poco animado del gemelo mayor.

— Así es. Continuaré trabajando por un par de horas. —Respondió el geminiano quitando de momento la mirada del ordenador para coincidir con aquel honorable señor.

— ¿Tuviste problemas durante mi ausencia?

— No señor.

Aquel observó a Saga por unos segundos con verdadera preocupación; pero cambiando el tono de voz comentó con mucho ánimo:

— La presentación del nuevo representante de la familia Antzas fue amena. Debiste acompañarme; asistieron muchas personas jóvenes de los diversos círculos sociales. —Se acercó al geminiano y en voz baja dijo—: Conocí al primo hermano del comerciante más poderoso del mar. Es un muchacho magnífico; tiene gran futuro en el campo de los negocios–. Agregó sin recibir comentario alguno, solo la mirada perdida del atractivo guardián de Géminis.

Siendo su jefe una persona muy respetuosa y analítica. Concluyó fácilmente que algo no iba bien con él y preguntó:

—Saga, eres un magnífico trabajador, pero veo que sucede algo contigo ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

— Descuide estoy bien — dijo sin lugar a discusión; sin embargo, sintió la insistente mirada de su jefe y luego respirar profundo reafirmó—: Estoy bien.

Con compasión en los ojos, el jefe se acercó a Saga dejando una bolsita de galletas chinas sobre el fino escritorio del Gerente. Sin mencionar palabra alguna el dueño de aquella afamada empresa se retiró dando unas palmadas en el hombro del guardián del templo de Géminis, reconfortándolo.

Por supuesto el caballero de Géminis no tenía ni la menor intención de tomar el obsequio y fue así que la oficina quedo en silencio, teniendo como compañía el sonido de estática que desprendían los artefactos encendidos. Bufó cansado y se decidió a seguir trabajando. Sin embargo, esa sensación de auxiliar a Kanon resonó en su interior. Sin cosmo era imposible comunicarse con su hermano, no tenía idea de lo que el menor de Géminis planeaba, "si es que planeaba algo", puesto que conociendo a Kanon dejaría todo a la suerte. Sonrió para teclear un momento y luego pausó. Sí las cosas en este mundo dependieran de la suerte entonces "todo estaba perdido" se dijo. Sonrió apenas al considerar las galletas que se encontraban en el paquete. "Galletas para leer" pensó ignorándolas nuevamente, más la voz de su hermano reapareció en su consiente " la suerte tendría que ver en nuestras vidas, hermano, nacemos bajo una estrella pero tenemos el poder de cambiar lo escrito, mas no pienso negar lo bueno que nos concedió nuestra estrella, a veces debemos escuchar al destino". Al poco no podía concentrarse en una sola silaba y número que veía, "Saga hermano" Él había intentado cambiar el destino del mundo con sus propias fuerzas y la suerte se había negado a caer en sus manos, si esta vez se presentaba en forma de galleta ¿para qué se molestaba en evadirla?

No pasó mucho tiempo para que aquella bolsita llamara su atención y sin ánimos de contener su curiosidad abrió una de las galletitas, las mismas que anteriormente había visto en el templo de Libra.

_"Alguien poderoso está observándote de cerca". __– _Dijo leyendo el primer mensaje de la galleta. Juntó el entrecejo, cerró los puños y pensó en Poseidón.

— ¡Maldición, nos tiene controlados! –Exclamó con la voz imperiosa voz de cuando era patriarca. Y lanzó una carcajada, "qué frase absurda" se dijo, eso era evidente.

Segundos después luego de probar tan curioso bocadito, se aventuró a sacar otra galletita.

_"La persona más leal hoy te necesita"—__ L_eyó sin prestar mucha importancia puesto que se encontraba obsesionado con el jueguito y comer las galletas. Sin reparar en lo que acababa de leer continuó con otra más.

_"Dios te ama y te cuida con inmenso poder"._Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y volvió a pensar en el "inmenso amor" de Poseidón.

_— Claro. Nosotros también lo amamos. —_Habló con la voz cargada en ironía_—. Ahora entiendo de dónde Dohko saca tantas frases. —__Susurró al fin rompiendo el silencio de sus pensamientos._

Sonriendo guardó de manera inconsciente alguno de los papelitos. Tomó su abrigo para salir de su lujosa oficina, saliendo para tomar un café.

Sentado, tomó un periódico y lo primero que salto a su vista fue el horóscopo del día.

"Géminis: Hoy alguien del signo Capricornio necesitará tu ayuda. No intentes solucionar los problemas en un solo día. Cuidado con tu salud (mental). Tu número de suerte es el 3".

—Que tonterías – susurró cerrando el periódico, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa esperando su pedido.

— ¡Oye tío despabila que tengo prisa y me pilla el toro!

Escuchó de un hombre y sonrió al recordar a…

—¡Shuraaaaaaaa! ¡Shuraaaa espérame! – Unos niños en la calle corrían jugando y llamando al homólogo de su amigo.

— Luego luego. Antes debo llegar a casa. – Se escuchó del niño también con acento español.

Al geminiano le extrañó el hecho de encontrar alguien llamado Shura y además a muchos españoles paseando ese día por el centro comercial. Entonces se levantó de su asiento pensando que sería presa nuevamente de sus arranques bipolares. Sin duda extrañaba a Kanon; de una u otra forma sus constantes discusiones lograban mantenerlo en un plano real, sonrió al saber que comparaba a su hermano como su cable a tierra. No tomó el café, solo se limitó a pagar, sacando entre el dinero el mensaje de la galleta: _"La persona más leal hoy te necesita". Sin perder el tiempo _salió de prisa, pues comenzaba a creer que era necesario descansar.

_Al llegar al santuario deseaba encontrar a Shaka para hablar de lo sucedido pero no encontró a nadie en Virgo, ni en Leo, ni Cáncer y Tauro; subiendo a Libra, Escorpio y Sagitario sin novedad. Entonces las palpitaciones en su pecho se hicieron presentes, estos ataques no eran simples alucinaciones. _

_Pensó en Afrodita y fue entonces que sintió una energía maligna proveniente del décimo templo._

_ Sin perder mucho tiempo el guardián de Géminis se apresuró a llegar al templo de Capricornio. Ingresó sigilosamente, escuchando a lo lejos los quejidos ahogados de Shura en sus sueños._

_— ¡Joder no!... ¡Hombre! ¡Eso no es posible! Os dejo todo incluso mi cabrita ¿vale?_

_Se ocultó detrás de la enorme puerta que estaba entreabierta para observar algo inusual; el alma de Shura se desprendía de su cuerpo y frente a él la nube negra tomó la forma de un ser al que no había visto antes pero adivinaba con facilidad de quien se trataba. Manteniendo silencio escuchó de Shura:_

_— Eres tú ¿verdad? El rey de los infiernos. Exijo que me devuelvas a mi cuerpo. Solo fue un sueño. ¡No! Fue una pesadilla. No hablaba en serio cuando dije que os dejaba todo. –Apesadumbrado susurró—: Incluso mi cabrita._

_— Lo dicho, dicho está. – El ángel negro, sonrió victorioso cruzando los brazos con aires de superioridad._

_— Ya te dije que no hablaba en serio._

_— No me digas – respondió imprimiendo sarcasmo en su voz._

_— Vale, ¿acaso nunca tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Qué harás?_

_— Shura, sabes muy bien lo que haré. Solo bastaba decirlo. Ahora, vuelve a tu cuerpo, disfruta de tus amigos, del santuario y de tu cabrita dorada. Cuando despiertes todo estará solucionado y olvídate del resto. — Habló con satisfacción._

_— No puedo. No debo y no lo haré. _

_— Te traje un obsequio – deslizo sus dedos graciosamente formando una bella visión de las más hermosas mujeres del mundo; todas miraban al santo de capricornio con lascivia._

_— Venga tío ya te dije que esas cosas no pueden conmigo y no es que sea malagradecido._

_— Shura de Capricornio, no me desafíes. Nunca fuiste rival para mí. _

_— Eh dicho tío que no quiero tratos contigo, ¡que te den por culo mal follado!_

_El ángel malvado se indignó y estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia, sin embargo, contuvo su ira con una sonrisa camuflada._

_— No quería llegar a este extremo, pero creo que debes observar lo que sucederá a futuro de mantener esa posición. _

_Con un movimiento de brazos rasgó el tiempo y el espacio, demostrando imágenes del futuro que les esperaba, siendo observado también por Saga._

_— ¿Acaso ese es el santuario? Quiere decir que… ¿lo perdimos todo? – Suspiró y dijo—: No está mal, después de todo aún vivimos como una familia. _

_— Ya veo—. Respondió el ángel negro sin dar importancia al último comentario.— A ese lugar lo llaman Palestra. _

_— ¡Válgame Dios! Es como mi escuela cuando crío. Que trajes tan monos llevan._

_— No son trajes. Son sus armaduras._

_— ¿Esas son armaduras? – Palideció — ¡Por Athena! ¿Nunca recuperé las armaduras?_

_— No te sientas mal, después de todo tienes un buen cargo dentro de… — contuvo sus risas – la Palestra._

_— ¿Qué dices?_

_— Si bien es cierto, no eres tú, pero el futuro santo de Capricornio supo representarte muy bien._

_— Pero qué demonios… ¿Un libro? ¿Dónde está excalibur?_

_— Aquí no existen tales cosas. Recuerda que ahora como humano ordinario te defienden tus libros y leyes. ¿Ya viste que ahora cada santo domina un elemento? Atrás quedaron las épocas de entrenamientos exhaustos y de pesadas cajas que los ponían en evidencia._

_— Todo esto es obra tuya ¿no es cierto?_

_— Yo no perdí ningún juicio. ¿Es mi culpa ofrecerte ayuda y que la rechazaras?_

_— ¿Todo esto es por mí? ¿Soy el culpable? – Se dijo, sintiendo desfallecer. Pensó en todo el santuario, la historia de infinitas generaciones de guerreros al cuidado de Athena, la sonrisa de sus amigos, los momentos vividos y…recordó también al patriarca._

_— Te ofrezco la ayuda que nadie te ofrece. Los santos de Athena no son tontos ¿O sí?— Tentó una vez más—. De acuerdo Shura, teniendo en cuenta que lo dijiste en sueños seré benevolente contigo. Tienes 12 días para ganar tus juicios por tu propia mano o de lo contrario ya sabes que sucederá si rechazas mi ayuda. Es una auténtica pena. – Se despidió desapareciendo. Pesadamente el alma de Shura cayó fundiéndose dentro de su cuerpo._

_Suspiró profundo y levantó la cabeza observando donde se encontraba. Su impecable habitación con cada detalle, fijó la vista en sus libros y sonrió al pensar lo absurdo de realizar técnicas de ataque con su código civil, penal, etc. Había escuchado de sus maestros sobre el poder de las palabras, pero sin lugar a dudas eso superaba todo contexto. _

_A carcajada limpia suspiró profundamente y se dijo: — Solo fue un sueño. Un sueño absurdo. Pero era tan real… Pude sentir mi armadura vibrar, como si quisiera saludarme o…quejarse. Observó, su portafolio con muchos documentos encima, se apresuró en acomodarlos cuando escuchó la voz de Saga._

_— Siento desbaratar tus ilusiones, pero todo lo que viste fue real. _

_El pánico se apoderó del rostro de Shura, mostrando verdadera preocupación, angustia y temor en sus ojos. En tanto el guardián de géminis se acercó quedando frente a él. _

_Los ojos azules del griego y la mirada del español hablaban en silencio._

_— Ahora da comienzo a la auténtica batalla y estaré aquí para ayudarte. – Se escuchó del guardián de géminis, llamando la atención de Shura. _

_— ¿Qué dices Saga? _

_— Ahora más que nunca debes creer que en tu brazo todavía reside la espada excalibur que Athena decidió confiarte. – habló Saga sosteniendo la mirada con serenidad._

_— Comprendo. – Fue la única respuesta del español._

_Mansión Antzas_

_En la gran mansión Antzas, el patriarca Shión se despedía de cada uno de los invitados llegando hasta el santo de Piscis._

_— Tengo una conversación pendiente contigo. Te esperaré en mi templo._

_Por la expresión que llevaba el patriarca en el rostro Afrodita de Piscis veía sus horas contadas. Dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa logrando llamar la atención de la señorita Minerva que se encontraba haciendo compañía al nuevo representante de la familia Antzas. Por su parte Death Mask sin perder el tiempo y sin reparos se acercó a ella solicitando bailar una pieza y aunque esa propuesta fue rechazada, se las ingenió para terminar llevándola consigo a la pista de baile. Cambiando el tono de su voz habló la presidenta._

_— Veo que está ansioso por hablar conmigo – respondió sin hacer caso a la mirada psicópata que comenzaba adoptar el italiano._

_— E vero. Siempre procuro parlar antes de tutto._

_— No mienta. Sé que pretende algo con Afrodita ¿O de qué quiere hablar? – preguntó lanzando una mirada sutilmente amenazadora._

_— Chiero parlar de usted. _

_— Escucho._

_—Quella persona que más quieres nunca podrá ser tuya._

_— ¿Qué dices?_

_— Ma cómo te explico. – Dijo sin apartar la mirada de Antzas–. ¿La signora conoce las historias de las maldiciones de la diosa Afrodita?_

_Minerva sonrió con ironía bajando la mirada, para luego responder:_

_— Por supuesto. Las conozco de memoria._

_— Va benne. Ma creo que desconoce una._

_La presidenta detuvo sus pasos de baile. Cambiando el tono de su voz se dirigió para el italiano diciendo:_

_— Creo que deberíamos conversar en los jardines Sr… ¿Angelo d' Fiore? Acompáñeme. _

_Ambos se dirigieron a los jardines de la mansión ante la mirada atónita de Afrodita y de todos los presentes. Para el santo de Piscis era inconcebible que Death gustara de Minerva y ella de él. Siguió los pasos de su amigo y presidenta hacia los jardines para escuchar la tan discreta plática._

_Paolo por su parte no dejaba de observar al león con curiosidad; recordando los minutos que vivieron en la oficina, cuando lo vio llegar con rosas y un inmenso león. Recordar aquellas palabras pronunciadas con tanta ternura contribuía alimentando el ego del pelirrojo seductor, sin importar si estas provenían de un hombre. Se acercó con absoluta confianza, estudiándolo de pies a cabeza como una fiera a su presa y con ánimos encendidos habló:_

_— Buenas noches Sr. Aioria de Leo.—Saludó cortésmente._

_— Es Paolo Dianz–. Pensó en voz alta. —No entiendo por qué le guardé tanto rencor—. Hizo memoria e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos habló enojado juntando el entrecejo–. Como sea. Hoy intentó llamar la atención de Shaka. Y eso no lo puedo tolerar. –Entonces reclamó—: Usted podrá ser quien quiera entre los suyos, podrá tener todo lo que desee en la vida, podrá estar rodeado de muchas personas influyentes, hasta podrá comprar la admiración de otros por su posición y dinero, pero nunca podrá impresionar a Shaka con todo eso, porque simplemente él no valora esas cosas. Shaka de virgo se encuentra más allá de lo que puede imaginar. _

_— Aioria…— Interrumpió Marín._

_— No me detengas Marín.— Miró a Paolo y continuó—: Pierde el tiempo al intentar llamar su atención él… es distinto a otros.— Agregó siendo interrumpido por Paolo. _

_— Ciertamente Shaka de Virgo es una persona distinta a otras, pero no tengo interés por él._

_El último comentario puso en alerta al santo de Leo, sobre todo al sentir el evidente acoso por parte del pelirrojo. _

_Esta reacción preocupó más de la cuenta a la amazona del águila._

_— Marín— Se escuchó de Paolo – Es hora de retirarnos. –Paolo volvió la mirada para el santo de Leo; sonrió de manera graciosa y se despidió. —Aioria, espero muy pronto volverlo a ver. _

_Marín sonrió y se despidió de Aioria, mirándolo de vez en cuando cada que se alejaban. Luego de llegar a la salida Marín interrumpió el paso de Paolo y se disculpó por tener que atender "asuntos" con el Asistente de Minerva, que no era otro que Afrodita; sin embargo, cuando apenas perdió a Paolo de vista volvió con Aioria para decirle:_

_— Aioria, creo que ya fue suficiente con este juego. ¿A dónde quieres llegar? No puedo creer que Shaka de Virgo, el hombre más cercano a Dios, se preste para, para… Las palabras no salieron ante esta realidad._

_El Santo dorado de Leo se limitaba a observar y callar, para luego de unos segundos responder._

_— Dime, a qué te refieres con juego. — El tono de su voz y semblante cambió reflejando la seriedad propia de un poseso por el Satán Imperial. Sin recibir respuesta continuó–. No te confundas, ahora todo ha cambiado. Gracias por haberme dado el tiempo necesario para replantear mi vida. Creo que es explicación suficiente. ¿Están resueltas tus dudas?_

_— Aioria, te pedí un tiempo, no que te enamores de alguien, así que…_

_— ¿Así que qué? Qué quieres que haga. – Respondió con la mirada fría y plena de indiferencia._

_— Shaka de Virgo no te corresponde._

_Los ánimos del guardián de Leo se enervaron, juntando el entrecejo y conteniendo la evidente molestia por el último comentario, dijo:_

_— Se supone que querías una explicación al respecto, y te la di. Eso es todo. No hay nada más que decir._

_— No puedo creer que el poder de la flecha que te alcanzó sea más fuerte que tú, que… Aioria, eres un hombre diferente._

_— No tengo nada que hablar contigo— diciendo esto se retiró y salió a bailar con la primera persona que pasaba por ahí, que por coincidencia era la señora que llego con Shaka y quedo también maravillada con el santo de Leo. Sin embargo el águila no se movió y espero a que la pieza termine para intentar hablar con el león furioso otra vez._

_— Aioria, si fuiste tocado por la flecha de Eros, entonces el mito del arco es… pero Shaka…_

_— Aún insistes con eso. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo._

_— ¿Qué puedo hacer?— Comenzó a sentirse angustiada al vivir la realidad en la que se encontraba aquel que siempre había estado con ella en todo momento. Pensó y pensó rápidamente hasta que un brillo se apoderó de sus azules ojos y levantando el rostro dijo—: Según la mitología, solo el verdadero amor logrará romper ese sortilegio o maldición. Aún si es tejido por un dios._

_— ¿Así? Y entonces qué harás._

_— ¡Intentarlo todo! – Se mostró exaltada y apenas terminó de decirlo, ante la vista de todos y sin tener en cuenta la presencia cercana del patriarca, se lanzó como un águila rapaz apoderándose de los labios del León. _

_Lo besó con fiereza, como si con sus labios pudiera sacar al antiguo Aioria. Aquel hombre que estuvo con ella en todo momento de su vida en el santuario. Y por unos instantes, sintió contradecir los reflejos en el León. Estos querían aceptarla y rechazarla, se separó de él por unos instantes y pudo escuchar aquella dulce voz pronunciando su nombre con ternura, como antes, grabándose en su corazón. Ella se abrazó a él creyéndolo suyo, pero la figura de Shaka a lo lejos desvió la atención de su amado, quebrando sus esperanzas por entero al entender que esa no era la solución. Escuchó la voz de Aioria que al mismo tiempo la separaba de su cuerpo._

_— No, no puedo— y la separó de sí mismo. –no siento nada por ti. Lo lamento._

_— Aioria – Ella no podía concebir la frialdad que desprendían los ojos del León. ¿Es que antes no conocía realmente a Aioria? — Es imposible. Este no eres tú. Llegaré al fondo de todo esto. Volverás, lo prometo. _

— "Aioria no podía ver nada más que a Shaka y Shaka no quería ver más a Aioria".— Milo sonrío sarcástico acercándose a la amazona — No te sorprendas siempre fue así. – Dijo tomando de un brazo al Águila y distanciándola del León. Sin ánimos de reprender y aconsejar habló–: Tuviste tu oportunidad y acabo el día que rompiste su corazón.

Ella soltando su brazo en un movimiento respondió:

— Yo quería tiempo, caballero de Escorpio. – Sin lograr sostener la mirada por más tiempo, volvió la espalda para el guardián del octavo templo. Sin embargo no fue impedimento para que este último acercándose hable con ella.

— ¿Tiempo?, ¿para qué? Acaso no tuviste todo el tiempo suficiente luego de su muerte. —La amazona volvió la mirada con fastidio hacia el caballero de Escorpio y se dispuso a salir pronto del lugar.

— Fuiste muy duro con ella—. Comentó Aioria.

— ¿Qué yo fui rudo? –Preguntó incrédulo –. Tú terminaste con ella después de todo. Yo solo la ayude a entrar en razón.

_Japón- Orfanato de los Kido_

Entrada la noche en Japón Seiya demoró en despedirse de los niños del orfanato. Luego, junto a Miho observaba cada detalle, desde ampliaciones, reducciones e implementaciones a realizar; cuando de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia que sospechó haber sentido antes. Poniendo a Miho en buenas manos junto con Eri, decidió buscar aquella presencia que inquietaba su ser.

Seiya recorrió cada una de las instalaciones hasta llegar a un espacio estrecho entre los escombros propios de la demolición que dejó la supermillonaria compañía que compró el orfanato con el objetivo de ampliar sus dominios, pero que gracias al trabajo de Shura se vio frustrada.

Dentro de aquellos escombros se encontraba encogido aquel niño de ojos fríos y enigmáticos, temblando como una hoja en el viento. La superioridad y el orgullo claramente marcado en su carácter imponían respeto a pesar de la condición en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó el santo de bronce sin obtener respuesta alguna, solo el silencio incomodo entre ambos.

Seiya lo tomó en brazos, llevándolo consigo dormido y aún con lágrimas en los ojos; contemplándolo pausó sus pasos. En la memoria de Pegasus el recuerdo de Shun cruzó por sus ojos, pequeño con las mejillas ruborizadas y llorando, con edades iguales, pero actitudes distintas.

Ingresó encontrando a Miho sorprendida viéndolo ingresar y acomodar al pequeño en un mueble cubriéndolo con una manta.

- ¿Pero qué…? - La pregunta de su compañera de infancia fue interrumpida.

_—Este niño debe ser lo más parecido a un demonio-. Se escuchó de_ Seiya que cruzando de brazos sonreía.

_— Es distinto a otros niños. Siempre callado y distante. –Respondió Miho observando al santo de Pegasus—. Deberías hablar con él. – Continuó la mujer sosteniendo la mirada en tanto Seiya asintió._

_El santo de Pegasus observó al durmiente; juntando el entrecejo e invadido por la curiosidad preguntó—: ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_—Aita—. Escuchó de la mujer. _

_Camino rumbo a la mansión Kido, una extraña sensación lo embargó; aunque las circunstancias eran distintas aquel niño poseía la misma soledad, los mismos temores y pensamientos, pero sobretodo la misma mirada que era tan inquietante como la profundidad de un lago. Pero… ¿Por qué esa apariencia? ¿Por qué entre mortales?_

_A la mañana siguiente de vuelta en el orfanato, encontró al pequeño practicando un juego con tapitas, enojado tiraba una tras otra tratando de voltear las que se encontraban en el piso. Sintiendo la presencia de Seiya dijo:_

_- No me agradas. ¡Vete!_ —Volteó continuando su solitario juego; sin embargo, al observar que el santo de Pegasus se puso ante él exclamó con furia creciente-: ¡No habrás venido hasta aquí para reírte de mí! ¿O sí? – Se escuchó del pequeño que no volvía el rostro para Seiya.

_- No tengo la menor idea de por qué estás diciendo esa clase de cosas. _- El santo de bronce poniéndose de cuclillas extendió una mano y con voz animada dijo—: Al igual que tú, tuve la suerte de crecer en este lugar con mis amigos, creyendo en un futuro de felicidad.

- Yo no creo en la felicidad y no creo en la suerte. ¡No las veo, no existen!-. Reclamó el pequeño aún con evidente enfado.

- Alguien me dijo una vez que todos los humanos deberían vivir de acuerdo con la estrella bajo la que nacieron.

- ¿Estrella? – preguntó Aita con creciente curiosidad.

- Así es. –El castaño lo tomó por los hombros-. Algunos nacen con estrellas de buena suerte y otras de mala suerte. Lo único que puedo decir es que siempre debes dar lo mejor de ti, cualquiera que sea tu estrella.

Por un momento el santo de bronce creyó ver una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño; sin embargo, este último rehuyó la mano que el santo de Pegasus le ofrecía con un ligero golpe.

_—Entiende una cosa, no me gustas. No me gustas ni un poquito. – Tomando un poco de aire y con fastidio en la voz continuó-: Evidentemente estás equivocado y no quiero seguir con esta discusión. La felicidad y la suerte no sirven de nada, son cosas que no existen-. _Dijo el pequeño saliendo del lugar ante la mirada desconcertada de Seiya.

Galopando y sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa triunfal Kanon de Géminis se encontraba muy pronto a salir de los dominios del Dios Eolo cuando una suave brisa interfirió su camino, cambiando el panorama para convertirse en un verdadero paraíso de deidades y ninfas. Muy pronto el caballo se mostró cansado y vio por conveniente descansar por un momento en una cueva; siendo también presa del cansancio se recostó para descansar junto a él.

Se levantó pesado, algo confuso. Prendió una antorcha pues deducía que había ido a parar a una vieja cueva marina con charcos de agua salada alrededor suyo, un viejo de barbas largas y blancas sentado al frente suyo. Y se dio cuenta de que lo habían atrapado nuevamente.

_ Athena dejo un mensaje enviándome con ustedes, sin embargo sospecho de que ni siquiera ustedes saben de lo que se trata.

— Si te enseño lo que ella quería tampoco salvarás sus destinos, esa no es la solución.

— Usted es… — Kanon dudó un poco pues no concebía ver un dios tan viejo, conociendo a los otros que en su momento se presentaron prácticamente con apariencia adolecente_—._ ¿Eolos?

— Si no me equivoco tú eres Kanon Dragón Marino, hermano menor de Saga de Géminis.

— Sí. Soy yo.

— ¿Y quiere la semilla del mal recibir respuestas mías? JA JA JA – intentó reír pesadamente y una brisa escapó de su boca llenando el lugar de frescor. – Voy a enseñarte, "mala semilla". Aunque no valga la pena pues caíste rendido ante el sueño de mi pequeño Céfiro.

Ahora mismo me quito a tu mascota de encima. Kanon trató de burlar a la brisa que con alas de mariposa se burlaba atacándolo con leves brisillas sin mayor esfuerzo. Eolos se desesperó y acomodo sus trajes para apoyar una pierna sobre una roca y en actitud soberbia estudió:

— ¡Tonto! – Se escuchó del dios. – No es en balde que eres discípulo de Athena y Poseidón. Pensando en el honor y las reglas. No sabes actuar con flexibilidad. Usar tu astucia tiene mucho que ver con usar la flexibilidad en tus acciones. ¿Piensas derrotar a una brisa usando un cosmo que no tienes y la fuerza que obtuviste entrenando?

— Kanon se sintió ofendido al ser señalado como un mal representante de su diosa, sin embargo con tres movimientos seguidos haciendo gala de su inteligencia, encerró a Céfiro en su alcanfora de beber.

— Soy un Santo de Athena y usted no tiene derecho de ofender a mi diosa por los errores que yo cometa.

El dios dio un salto hacia Kanon y se estiró haciendo tronar muchos huesitos.

_— ¡Qué bonito Sol! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin ver un sol tan bonito!_ – El menor de géminis buscó algún rayo de sol dentro de aquella cueva y no lo encontró pues apenas y se iluminaba con una antorcha vieja, sonrió al pensar que era un dios senil y lo siguió con la mirada. _— Tu diosa, aún le faltan eternidades para llamarse así. Sin embargo, va por buen camino. _

_- ¿Entonces me dirá lo que Athena guardó con usted?_

_- ¿Me crees idiota? A mí no me dio, dijo e insinuó nada. No tengo nada que darte, sin embargo si tú caballero quieres aprender de mí, no te negaré el pedido. Sería en esta vida un aliado estupendo._

_— No quiero aprender nada que venga de usted. No seré aliado suyo ¡ni me interesa pertenecer a su secta de los vientos!– respondió Kanon ofendido, ¿burlarse de Athena negándose a contar lo que su diosa había intentado decirles'._

_— Ni que estuviera rogando que vengas conmigo. Mira a tu alrededor, en verdad crees que un pacto entre dioses puede traer paz a este mundo? Los espectros de Hades luchaban por una causa justa, como lo hizo Poseidón, Eris, Abel y la Propia Atenea en su momento. Sin embargo, ninguno comprende que los movimientos realizados en el tiempo en verdad no defienden su propia causa y Atenea apenas llegó a entender la importancia del hombre en sus acciones. _

_— ¡Cómo te atreves!_

_El viejo tomó una rama torcida que había ido a parar a la cueva marina por efectos de la marea y con ella en un movimiento rápido y limpio señaló al Dragón Marino. _

_— ¡Qué es eso que haces! ¡No tengo Cosmo! ¡Cobarde! ¡No puedo responder como quieres!_

_— Ja ja ja ja – Carcajeo como si fuera a morir con esa risa — no usaré ni fuerza ni cosmo… Aún así intenta responderme. Ja ja._

_Kanon sonrió con placidez y dijo:_

_— Estás subestimando a un santo de Athena y… ¿crees que no podré contra ti viejo demente? – Una de sus manos fue en posición de defensa en tanto la otra buscaba por donde atacar al anciano. Giró 30° de su oponente en tanto era seguido por el brazo del Dios de los Vientos con la mirada fija. Se acercó peligrosamente intentando provocar una reacción y se dio cuenta de que Eolos no respondía a sus ataques fingidos mirándolo fijamente–. Pero ¿qué se supone que haces? Eso de apuntarme con una rama a punto de quebrarse no es ningún movimiento. Cómo quieres que responda a eso. ¡Oh gran Athena!, este viejo me reta sin siquiera saber lo que es una posición de ataque._

_— Ja ja Ja Kanon dijeron que eras pura astucia… Si no te mueves ¿cómo podrán responder los enemigos?_

_Los ojos de Kanon se abrieron desconcertados_

_— ¿si no me muevo? ¿Cómo podrán responder los enemigos? – Bajó la mirada un poco y empezó a estudiar la situación, — Si no me muevo… — se repetía— Claro que si no hay movimiento no habrá respuesta. ¡Acción y reacción!— dijo, pero al momento negó con la cabeza, creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con el asunto al que vine. Y si es así, no lo entiendo._

_—Me tomó menos instruir a mis caballos— Suspiró el dios de los vientos dejando salir un viento pesado, tomó nuevamente la rama y la cambió de mano a la izquierda. — Y éste ¿qué es? Ninguno es real, ¿cómo respondes?_

_—Si nada es nada, nada es nada—. Pensó nuevamente intentando ser listo. —Venga, cualquiera que sea, ganará quien eleve más su cosmo. — Y trato de atacar a la figura intentando tomarlo desprevenido moviéndose a una velocidad sobrehumana._

_Eolos, no se inmutó y continúo con sus interrogantes_

_—¡Kanon! ¿Y qué es éste?—… dijo tomando aún la rama vieja por la mano izquierda, desapareciendo por unos segundos y reapareciendo sobre unas rocas a una distancia media. — ¿Y esté? ¿qué es?_

_El gemelo menor se lanzó con furia contra el dios, arremetió con dureza, más el dios de los vientos regresó donde antes estuvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_— ¿Y ahora?— dijo el dios sacudiendo la rama con palmaditas._

_Kanon se dio cuenta de que no llegaba a nada usando la fuerza, así que suspiró y miró a las rocas que hacían de techo._

_— mmm, bien. – Con una mano en la roca y otra en la cadera inicio su proceso de deducción— Usted no tiene movimientos reales, yo tampoco.— se dijo, – Si todos reaccionan de la misma forma no habrá más peleas en el mundo. – Sonrío y procedió a tomar asiento sobre una roca larga, ya bien cómodo continuó: — Y más vale que usted y yo tomemos algunas copas, porque no tendremos en qué ocuparnos. ¿Eh?._

_— Ja ja ja ja ja —, se escuchó del dios, quien procedió a votar la rama vieja. —Veo que entre todos los jóvenes de Athena, eres el único con talento._

_Kanon no podía creer el cambio de actitud que demostraba el dios ante esa respuesta y una sonrisa se escapó de él– Estaba siendo reconocido por un dios como un talento de Athena. Por tanto, no iba a dejar que su ego gané esta vez así que respondió._

_— No lo soy tanto, como usted dijo soy la semilla del mal en mi santuario. – Luego pausó y con las cejas fruncidas preguntó— Una cosa más… ¿por qué nuestros dioses siempre terminan muertos o en guerra por lo que llevan existiendo?_

_— ja ja ja ja Athena tiene un seguidor tan distraído, que tiene mucho interés en cosas de los dioses. ¡qué bien!_

_— Disculpe usted mi curiosidad–. Se inclinó al entender que su pregunta podría molestar al dios presente._

_— No, no. Eres muy ingenioso y eso me gusta mucho. Todos esos dioses que se metieron alguna vez con esta tierra, también eran sobresalientes. Superaron todas las dificultades impuestas a los dioses y llegaron a ser los Olimpicos, un título allá y otro por acá. Pero no entendían que lo más temible eran las trampas o intrigas que urdían sus propios corazones, ja ja ja su naturaleza divina no los exime de las dudas que en ellos se crean y su voluntad, puede llegar a ser su propio enemigo si se mantienen errados…. _

_—Después de caer en dudas, la fuerza, los ideales no sirven de nada, pues serán errados._

_Entonces el Dragón marino pudo ver que en los espacios de la cueva, brillaban un sinfín de constelaciones, muchos dioses habían habitado en el espacio y tiempo y muchos de ellos ya ni siquiera eran recordados, de que les valió el sacrificio si nunca pudieron disfrutar el valor de vivir sus propias vidas. Teniendo celo de que otros vengan y se adueñen de su mundo._

_Conversaron de largo y tendido ambos sobre la roca plana dejando salir cuanta interrogante tuviera el caballero de Athena. _

_—Kanon, no dormirás por unas noches puesto que debo enseñarte algunas cosas que se pueden realizar sin cosmo._

_—No puedo perder el tiempo aquí—, dijo tomando su bolso y poniéndose de pie— le agradezco su ayuda pero ya debo regresar._

_—Primero devuelves lo que me pertenece y luego decides si vuelves o aprendes algo. Ja ja ja. _

_En la mansión Antzas, los invitados no dejaban de observar al patriarca y comentar sobre su presencia. Se escuchaban susurros como: "¿Se refieren a Shión de Aries? Se ve tan joven", "Tenía entendido que no le agradaban las reuniones sociales". Debe existir un motivo muy poderoso para que haya aceptado la invitación de la familia Antzas". _

_Aioros caminaba apenado junto al patriarca, luego de haber recibido un largo discurso sobre la moral y las buenas costumbres. Estaban dispuestos a retirarse cuando fueron interceptados por el nuevo representante de aquella prestigiosa familia._

_- Buenas noches, Mrs. Shión de Aries -. Escuchó de un hombre que no pasaba de los treinta años, con porte militar y mirada gallarda. _

_-Es un placer saludarlo Mrs. Enialio Antzas – Respondió el ex santo de Aries._

_- Sería tan amable de decirme ¿quién es este galante joven que le acompaña? _

_- Es Aioros de Sagitario, mi hijo. – Presentó al guardián de la novena casa-. Aioros, debes saludar a Mrs. Enialio Antzas – recomendó Shión en voz baja._

_- Aioros, es un placer conocerte. Quiero presentarte a mi sobrino. El orgulloso jugador de arcos Valentino. – Habló el noble señor trayendo del brazo al otro jovencito._

_- Ya lo conozco. Pero no sabía que era arquero. ¿ De la selección Griega? – Respondió el guardián de sagitario tomando un bocadillo de la bandeja de uno de los sirvientes que pasaba por ahí. _

_- ¡Aioros! – Susurró sutilmente a modo de reclamó el Pope._

_- Aioros, Valentino… Espero que disfruten la velada. –Se escuchó de Mrs. Enialio apartando a los dos jóvenes, quedando únicamente en compañía de Shión._

_Con el porte de un héroe de guerra extendió la mano para el ariano y comentó-: Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –Dijo formando una sonrisa de lado en su rostro._

_El patriarca observó al hombre tratando recordar dónde lo conoció, pero todo intento fue en vano; entonces palideció y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; con espanto recordó la imagen del fin de sus días, volvió a escuchar el sonido seco de aquella vez y vio caer su cuerpo con violencia en el piso frio de su templo, mientras la silueta de un hombre yacía en pie tras él._

_La sonrisa retorcida del nuevo representante Antzas se regocijó al comprender que Shión había caído en cuenta en quien era realmente._

**_Continuará…_**


	18. Al otro lado de la puerta

_**Capítulo XVIII**_

_**Al otro lado de la puerta**_

_La sonrisa retorcida del nuevo representante Antzas se regocijó al comprender que Shión había caído en cuenta en quien era realmente._

_-Eres tú. Pero cómo… - El asombro en el rostro del patriarca al volver a sentir la misma presencia de hace 17 años no pasó desapercibida por alguien que llegó a prisa._

_-Así que ahora te llamas Enialio Antzas ¿Cierto? – Se escuchó la voz imperiosa del dios de los mares quien se abría entre los presentes logrando la atención del anfitrión de la fiesta. _

_-Estoy sorprendido. Aún en estas condiciones resulta difícil engañarte__ – __contestó Enialio __altivamente._

_-¡Que ingenuo! No fue difícil encontrarte; tu apariencia puede ser distinta pero tu esencia nunca cambiará. ¿Qué pretende mi sobrino al revelar su identidad al patriarca de MI SANTUARIO?- reclamaba el emperador._

_-¿Tu santuario? Lo había olvidado. Ahora eres el dios de tierra y mar. – Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa -. Creí saludar al representante de Athena en la tierra; pero veo que me equivoqué._

_-No caeré en tus provocaciones. Ares… _

_Los reclamos de Poseidón fueron interrumpidos raudamente por el dios de la guerra._

_-Quisiera conversar con ambos. Por favor acompáñenme. – Haciendo un ademán con las manos el dios de la guerra les indicó el camino a tomar. _

_Aioros al volver se mostró sorprendido con la presencia de Poseidón, quien con ojos fríos, soberbia absoluta y extrema parquedad miraba al santo dorado como si se tratara de un insecto; ante aquella situación, el Pope se interpuso y con voz calma habló para el joven castaño diciendo:_

_-Aioros es muy tarde. Reúne a tus hermanos y regresen al santuario. – Se escuchó mientras tomaba de los hombros al noveno dorado; cuando este último quiso objetar el patriarca solo atinó a decir -: ¡Es una orden! _

_-Sí su santidad. – Fue su respuesta inmediata._

_¡Cuánta diferencia! Habló para si el Santo de Sagitario. Despidiéndose del patriarca con una reverencia salió a prisa para cumplir su cometido. _

_Los tres personajes abandonaron el gran salón; en el trayecto una enfurecida Minerva azotaba la puerta de su habitación restando importancia a todo cuanto le rodeaba. Aquella actitud extrañó al dios Ares, lo cual provocó que frunciera el ceño por unos segundos._

_Continuaron su camino y a los pocos minutos se encontraban frente a una enorme puerta con finos tallados, la cual lenta y pesadamente se fue abriendo mostrando algo que desafiaba a toda ley en la tierra._

_Un jardín muy semejante a los Elíseos se mostraba ante ellos. Ninfas corriendo de un lado a otro y preciosos animales mitológicos jugaban con ellas. _

_-No esperaba algo semejante viniendo del dios de la guerra–comentó Poseidón para luego exclamar–: ¡Cómo!, ¿Acaso no fuiste despojado de todo al recibir el castigo de Zeus?_

_-No te apresures Poseidón. Este solo es un capricho de Eros. Ya lo conoces.- Fue la respuesta del dios Ares._

_-¿El castigo de Zeus?–preguntó Shión con creciente curiosidad volviendo la mirada hacia Poseidón, que con cansancio explicó._

_-El excelentísimo dios Zeus muy afectado después de la muerte de la reencarnación de Athena, no dudó ni un solo segundo en hacer notar su enfado a todo el Olimpo luego que mi querida esposa…_

_La burla mal disimulada del dios de la guerra se dejó escuchar. Ante la obvia incomodidad del momento Poseidón habló para el dios: _

_-Así es Ares. Athena es mi esposa._

_-Quién lo diría–comentó Ares con falso asombro-. Excelente-susurró._

_-Tras abandonar su cuerpo mortal Athena expuso ante Zeus sus quejas sobre la intromisión de otros dioses con su trabajo en la tierra. Confesó que cada batalla librada había terminado acabando con la mortal Saori, en otras palabras, con ella misma. Fue entonces que Zeus en toda su furia decidió dar una lección a un grupo de "rebeldes". _

_La sonrisa en el rostro de Ares desapareció transformándose en rabia contenida. _

_El ambiente se tornaba bastante incómodo para los presentes. _

_-Ya veo.- Se escuchó de Shión quien sacaba sus propias conclusiones-. La desobediencia a un dios será castigada y Zeus al ser el máximo exponente también aplica esa regla entre los dioses. Pero entonces tú… _

_Sin dar importancia Poseidón, continuó el relato:_

_-Al enterarse sobre los abusos cometidos por otros dioses en su intento de dominar la tierra, Zeus decidió castigarlos cruelmente e impidió que Athena interceda por ellos sea cual fuera su decisión. Únicamente yo me vi librado de aquel castigo gracias a la ayuda que envié en la batalla contra Hades. Aquella vez a pesar de encontrarme sellado en el ánfora de Athena logré enviar las armaduras. Y luego, este poder me fue devuelto cuando la tomé por esposa._

_-Gozas de un gran poder y es por ese motivo que el día de hoy los hice venir hasta aquí.- Las puertas de aquel mágico lugar se cerraron ante la sorpresa del patriarca. _

_-¡Qué pretendes!-exclamó el ariano siendo inmovilizado por el cosmos de Poseidón.- Pero qué…_

_-¿Qué pretendo? Que te quedes aquí y gozar por todo lo cual batallé durante siglos al lado del poderoso Poseidón. Ya una vez te eliminé y lo haría otra vez pero ahora está prohibido. No tengo otra opción más que encerrarte aquí. Pero descuida, no olvides que gracias a Saga de Géminis conozco muy bien el santuario. Dominarlo será tan divertido como manipular la vida de todos los humanos. Será como antes.- Sonrió y al acto calló bruscamente-. Pero antes hay algo que me inquieta y quisiera saber…-volviéndose para el emperador del mar preguntó-: Viniste con el noble deseo de interceder por mí ante el tribunal de los dioses ¿no es así? _

_-No, esta vez no. – Fue la firme respuesta de Poseidón._

_El semblante del dios de la guerra cambió puesto que no daba crédito de lo que estaba escuchando. Habían pasado siglos ¡no! Milenios para lograr su objetivo común y ahora resulta que los planes no le favorecían en nada y lo peor era que sin querer estaba secuestrando al patriarca de Athena. ¿Qué podría pensar Zeus de aquello? Al obtener una respuesta negativa el dios de la guerra comenzó a perder la paciencia._

_-Tal vez… Ya entiendo. No existe tal necesidad porque lograste nuestro tan ansiado objetivo. Buen trabajo. – Aplaudía-. Tío Poseidón, ahora que al fin posees tierra y mar disfrutemos abiertamente las delicias de tu nuevo reino._

_-Es inútil Ares. Todo ha cambiado. _

_-No me digas que… ¿Es Athena cierto?-exclamó para luego pensar por segundos – Escúchame tío creo que estar metido en ese cuerpo por mucho tiempo te está volviendo…humano. – Terminó casi escupiendo el término-. Si hoy estoy aquí contigo, librándonos de la tarea de acabar con la vida del patriarca es porque después de muchos siglos al fin cumplimos nuestras metas. ¡La tierra al fin es nuestra! Dime, ¿Te negarás ahora a compartir este triunfo? _

_Poseidón bajando la mirada y volviendo la espalda para Ares caminó hacia la puerta que ante la sorpresa del dios de la guerra fue abierta sin siquiera ser tocada. No existían poderes que pudieran contra el emperador. _

_-¡¿Ahora que soy un mortal me desprecias?! Escucha, ¡No eres un dios sin los mortales! … ¿No es lo que Athena siempre dice?... _

_Poseidón continuó su camino haciendo oídos sordos. _

_-¡Mírame! ¡Me doy asco! ¡No quiero despertar un día más sintiéndome mortal…siendo un simple hu-ma-no! ¿Acaso lo que ahora soy no es suficiente para mí?_

_-Deberías ver a Hades así te quejarías menos. – Se escuchó de Poseidón que volvió la mirada a su homólogo-. Ares Ares Ares, llevo siglos escuchando tus lamentos y frustraciones por cada que algo no sale como lo planeaste. ¿No entiendes que solo se trata de tiempo?_

_-¿Qué dices? – se preguntó el dios de la guerra con curiosidad._

_-Mucha guerra y poco cerebro-. Declaró el emperador del mar con cansancio milenario tocándose las sienes-. Realmente Zeus fue muy listo al enviarlos a vivir junto con los humanos-susurró, para luego decir-: En este mundo ya no eres un dios, por lo cual, no existe tal cosa como la vida eterna. Yo mismo ahora no soy quien tú conociste._

_- …_

_- Ares, ¿Cuántas veces te encontraste en la misma situación y nunca te quejaste?_

_-¿Yo? Nunca ¡Nunca! Solo tomé unas cuantas vidas, solo fueron instantes ¡solo eso! _

_-¡Cientos de vidas! Solo para lograr gobernar la tierra y el santuario de Athena. Y ahora que no tienes poder de poseer cuerpos humanos, intentas controlarlos usando del poder que ostentas como humano. ¿Acaso crees que soy tan iluso, para no darme cuenta de lo fácil que resultó para mis santos encontrar trabajo? Sé quiénes más están contigo en esto._

_-Ares… ¿Estuvo ayudándonos todo este tiempo? – se escuchó del Pope sorprendido siendo ignorado por ambos dioses._

_-No entiendo de lo que estás hablando._

_-Ares, deja de utilizar a los mocosos de Athena como parte de tus planes de dominio, guerra o cualquier estupidez que se te haya ocurrido en estos últimos tiempos. Solo entonces te explicaré por qué a causa del castigo de Zeus nunca más volverás a ser el mismo. _

_En el santuario, los santos de bronce agradecían a la diosa Athena por no haber sido descubiertos, mientras esperaban recibir el pago por sus servicios._

_-Aioros, esto es para ti-dijo Afrodita entregándole un sobre-. Camus, gracias por tus servicios. Y esto es para tus ayudantes–. Extendió cuatro sobres más. _

_-¡Magnifique! - exclamó el mago de los hielos retribuyendo el servicio de sus ayudantes de bronce que muy contentos sonreían._

_-Bien, bien. Ahora devuelvan todo. – Afrodita tomó a prisa los sobres insertándolos de inmediato en el ánfora de colaboración para el santuario._

_Entre pucheros, rabietas y demás, tanto santos de bronce como dorados abandonaron el templo de Piscis sin opción alguna. _

_Una silueta conocida se escondía tras una de las columnas observando al bello guardián dorado. _

_-Si das un paso más me aseguraré de eliminarte Angelo d' Fiore._

_-Me llamó por mi nombre-susurró el santo de cáncer con dolor-. Debes estar veramente enojado. Ma io creo que deberías estar agradecido-aseveró cruzando los brazos y dando un respingo orgulloso por sus actos-. Quello costal de huesos no te convenía. _

_-¡Cómo te atreves! A nadie jamás eh contado mi secreto y el que tú lo hayas hecho me molesta de sobremanera-replicó el santo pez volteándo con la lentitud propia del enojo inminente que ruega por sacar paciencia de donde no la hay-. Largo a la una… Largo a las dos… y a las…._

_-Va… va bene parlaré contigo mañana. –tartamudeaba el santo de cáncer desde muchas gradas abajo mientras corría. _

_En Rodorio (casa de madre), Shaina que era vigilada por Shaka, se despedía del Rector de la Universidad de Atenas._

_-Señor Rector muchas gracias por traer a mi hija-. Sonreía madre estirando los cachetes de Shaina, obligándola a sonreír. _

_-No se preocupe. Es mi deber._

_-Es usted todo un caballero. ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – preguntó acercándose para observar mejor al Rector._

_El Rector sonrió amablemente para madre, pensando un poco antes de responder:_

_-No lo creo. Recordaría tan bello rostro._

_-Que galante…-respondía madre sonrojada._

_-¡Madre! – la voz de Aioria resonó desde el interior de la casa cortando las risas coquetas de ambos._

_-Hijita despídete, como te enseñé. – decía madre jalando del brazo a Shaina-. Hijos… Que sería de ellos sin su madre-comentó con orgullo-. Entra a la casa hijita y abrígate que está haciendo frío. ¿Usted no siente frío? – preguntó esperando una afirmación._

_-Podríamos pescar un resfriado-respondió el rector con simpatía-. Debo despedirme- dijo inclinándose y besando el revés de las manos de madre-. Buenas noches señora. Fue un gusto conocerla. _

_El auto arrancó perdiéndose ante las miradas y el silencio de madre y Shaina._

_-¡No creas que lo llamaré papá! - Se escuchó la voz de Leo desde adentro de la casa._

_El movimiento de unos arbustos despertó la atención de madre que acercándose vio con dificultad uno de los rostros que más quería._

_-Shaka… hijito estás empolvado y todo maltratado, cualquiera diría que corriste de Atenas a Rodorio en ese traje. _

_-Buenas noches madre. Paseaba por aquí y decidí pasar a saludar._

_-Ahhh veo que pensaste las cosas…. Mi leoncito estará muy contento de verte._

_Shaka palideció sin reparar que sus inseguridades con Shaina lo llevaron literalmente a la boca del león._

_-Se hace tarde. Debo irme- contestó el rubio inusualmente nervioso-. Mañana tengo trabajo y… y… _

_-Y tenemos un examen–argumentó la amazona de Ofiuco devolviendo la tranquilidad al santo de virgo-. Lo había olvidado. También me voy madre. Gracias por su ayuda. No se preocupe Shaka me acompañará._

_Madre bajó la mirada sintiéndose triste por la situación de su hijo puesto que podía sospechar que algo se cocinaba entre Shaka y Shaina._

_-Bueno hijitos, tengan mucho cuidado y vayan derechito al santuario – recomendó._

_Tanto amazona como santo dorado le dieron las buenas noches y se fueron, perdiéndose de la vista de madre._

_Se quedaron caminando en silencio mirando al cielo de la noche, donde sus estrellas guardianas destellaban ante ellos. De vez en cuando atravesaba alguna estrella fugaz cerca de la luna llena._

_-¿Sabes algo de Mu? – preguntó finalmente Shaina._

_-Claro que sí – respondió Shaka con la serenidad que siempre lo caracterizó, procediendo a recordar su última plática. _

_Aquella mañana, poco después que Afrodita secuestrara a Aioros… Madre recibió la llamada del director del colegio informando la inasistencia de su pequeño; y tras observar que su primogénito no se encontraba en el templo del león, subió hasta Sagitario. En el camino escuchó las risas de Shaka y Mu lo cual llamó su atención; sin pensarlo dos veces abrió las puertas del templo de virgo encontrando la imagen de Mu a través del ordenador del santo dorado. _

_-¡Mu hijito!– exclamó madre maravillada observándolo a través de la pantalla-. ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Estudiando mucho madre. Esto resultó ser más duro que entrenar para caballero – respondió el santo de Aries con gracia._

_-Ay hijito todo sacrificio trae recompensas. Regresa siendo un hombre de bien, alto y educado. _

_-Sí… Sí señora madre de Aioria-contestó apenado. ¿Y es que acaso no era ya un hombre de bien, alto y educado? Pensó para si, recordando al mismo tiempo como fue un ejemplo de caballerosidad cuando Athena yacía en el piso mojándose en plena lluvia y poco después siendo atacada por los guardias en la batalla de las doce casas o como cuando asustó a Shiryu la primera vez que lo vio. Divagaba en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de madre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. _

_-Hijito te veo pálido. No estás comiendo a tus horas ¿no? Una madre lo sabe todo. – adujo-. Haber, tómate la lechita._

_-Pero…Acabo de desayunar – replicó Mu apesadumbrado._

_-Tómate el vaso de leche Musito.- Insistió madre en tono de amenaza._

_El santo de Aries se levantó de su asiento y volvió con un vaso en una mano y una caja de leche en la otra. Sirviéndose delante de su pantalla y tomando todo el contenido de la caja ante las risas contenidas del santo de virgo._

_-Shaka hijito, deja de reírte. De Mu deberías aprender. ¡Estás delgadísimo! Cuando regrese te prepararé un buen desayuno. – con ímpetu madre oprimía las mejillas del representante de virgo-. Lo olvidaba. ¿De casualidad no vieron a mi Aioros? – preguntó angustiada obteniendo la respuesta negativa de los caballeros. Se despidió de ambos con premura regresando a su búsqueda. _

_-¿Pensaste lo que te dije? – preguntó el santo de Aries con curiosidad. _

_-Sí. –respondió el rubio abriendo los ojos y observando al carnero lila a través de su pantalla-. Pienso decírselo._

_La mirada sorprendida del ariano se dejó notar, sin embargo, asintió la cabeza con actitud apremiante y le dijo: _

_-No debes mantenerlo en secreto por mucho tiempo.- Mu esbozó una triste sonrisa-. Pero Shaka, eso significa que… Ya no podrás continuar más en la universidad._

_-Lo sé – contestó el santo de virgo-. Después de todo, en el mundo hay muchas raíces por cortar._

_-Un hombre madura de verdad cuando se enamora de una mujer, porque es cuando su mundo da un giro de 180° y comprende lo inmaterial – declaró el santo de Aries con fervor. _

_El santo de Virgo detuvo sus pasos volviendo su rostro para la amazona a la cual miró fijamente. La tenue luz de luna los iluminaba mientras él recordaba las últimas palabras de su amigo de Aries. Shaina se serenó para formular la pregunta que nunca antes había formulado._

_-¿Estás nervioso? _

_-Sí – respondió el santo dorado._

_-¿Es la primera vez?_

_-No, eh estado nervioso muchas veces pero ahora…- Se escuchó del rubio sacando una sonrisa a la amazona. Shaka se encogió en un gesto de vergüenza ante su propia respuesta._

_-En estos tiempos de paz, ¿qué podría tener nervioso al hombre más cercano a Dios? -preguntó la hermosa mujer con curiosidad._

_El guardián de Virgo confesó algo que figuraba fuera de todo contexto para la amazona. Poco después Shaina se abalanzó sobre él, lanzando zarpazos como un gato. Seguramente pensó que se trataba de una burla y ya había tenido suficiente cuando niña con los coqueteos y conductas extrañas de Argol, luego Seiya que realmente fue todo un tormento (sobre todo porque al final de la pelea contra Poseidón quedaron muy bien juntos pero luego…nada), después los golpes del tan amable Aioria (que hasta el algún momento le ofreció matrimonio si lo suyo con Marín no resultaba); a su parecer el único que valía la pena era Casios, entonces recordó el golpe propinado también por él, por Poseidón y hasta por el mismo Shaka. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ser la opción de nadie. Trataría por todos los medios de defenderse de aquellos que solo querían pasar el momento._

_En aquel desespero, el santo de Virgo la agarró de las muñecas para impedir que llegara a su rostro con las manos._

_-¡Ya basta! – dijo observando muy de cerca los rasgos exquisitamente femeninos de la amazona. Sin percatarse sus labios poseyeron los de Shaina con parsimonia, siendo extrañamente correspondido y tornándose más y más pasional. Pero un fuerte golpe en la mejilla lo sacó de su ensueño._

_-¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó la amazona de la cobra sin dar tiempo para una respuesta. Asaltada por una súbita aflicción reclamaba una pronta explicación por parte del santo de virgo. Entre rasguños, golpes y zarandeos el rubio aceptó las consecuencias de sus actos, mientras la amazona desahogaba todo tipo de aflicciones con él._

_En el templo de capricornio…_

_-¡Hombre!, ¡Vaya caraja que llevo! – Shura se estrujaba los cabellos al hojear cientos y cientos de fojas de uno de los tantos expedientes del Caso Santuario-. "Os dejo doce días" – Arremedaba la voz del ángel malvado-. Doce días es una nada. _

_-Doce días es nuestro desafío – respondió el santo de Géminis. _

_-Saga, ¿habéis visto cuánto avanzamos durante los últimos 18 meses? ¡Doce días es una locura! - comentó el santo de capricornio. _

_-Lo arreglaremos, de lo contrario perderemos mucho más que el santuario. Si trabajamos los dos, va a saber ese ángel del mal quienes somos nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?... ¡Adelante! No existe otra opción. – aseveró._

_-Vale, vale, entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es porqué escogí las leyes como carrera. _

_-Shura…_

_-Es una vida muy sacrificada y no deja tiempo para hacer nada._

_-Shura…_

_-Pues hombre, a estas alturas preferiría tener una hermosa mujer que me espere en casa con los niños dormidos a las 21 horas, con el perro bien comido y la ropa lista para el día venidero. Luego de años de trabajo es lo que menos merezco, ¿os parece que pido mucho? _

_-¡Menos quejas y ponte a leer! – entregó un bloque de antiguas normas del Santuario en las manos del capricorniano -. Ya veo porque no avanzamos el caso._

_Shura mirando los documentos uno a uno abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con la curiosidad de un niño chiquito preguntó:_

_-¿De dónde habéis sacado todos estos documentos Saga?_

_-Sabes, debajo del salón de Athena existen muchas cosas que quizás desconozcas. _

_-¡Joder! Es bueno contar con la ayuda de alguien que antes fuera el patriarca. Pero… ¿Por qué no me habías comentado de ello antes? _

_Saga escuchaba las quejas del capricorniano en cuanto revisaba el resumen de los casos del santuario preguntándose al mismo tiempo por Kanon._

_Y en la isla del viento… _

_-Y en las épocas de paz subí unos cuantos kilos, casi me confunden con un osito. Pese a ello recibí ofertas para trabajar en la agencia Angels & Demons Models en Paris. Por un momento decidí entrar al modelaje, pero preferí utilizar mis habilidades e ingenio para utilizarlas en causas nobles. – comentaba el gemelo atizando la pequeña fogata que los acompañaba._

_-¡Jojojo! veo que eres un chico muy inquieto. Kanon, tu fama llegó hasta este reino. Pero yo sé la verdad. Sé realmente para quien trabajas y por eso decidí ayudarte. Ahora que tienes la respuesta en manos regresa al santuario y enseña a tus hermanos todo lo que aprendiste aquí. _

_-Así lo haré. _

_-Por cierto, nunca menciones nada de este lugar. Recuerda: "El viento lleva las noticias y no hay límites para él. Estaré con ustedes siempre". _

_-¡Por Athena! Ahora todo tiene sentido. – Exclamó el gemelo menor._

_En el templo de Escorpio, Milo se despojaba de las vestimentas entregadas por Sorrento. Extrañaba su templo, la vida que llevaba en antaño, su música y…su amigo. Sintiéndose seguro de nuevo en sus territorios se desplomó sobre su cama, sin importarle quedarse a medio desvestir. Durante mucho tiempo se quedó pensando en los momentos que estuvo entre Camus, Afrodita, Shaka, luego Aioria y finalmente Marin._

_Al terminar la fiesta Shión los había enviado de vuelta al santuario con una orden explicita. Él daba las gracias a Athena de que así hubiera ocurrido. No soportaba del todo la vida de empresario afamado. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sorpresivamente abrió la puerta de su habitación y apareció Camus caminando bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos del templo._

_-¿Qué podría traer a Camus de Acuario al templo de su viejo amigo? – dijo con voz un poco ronca._

_-No hay razón alguna. Recuerda que debo atravesar los 10 primeros templos para llegar al mío._

_-No hubieras atravesado si se te hubiera ocurrido que yo estaba aquí. –aseveró el escorpión-. He estado aquí y te he oído ir y venir, de un lado a otro. – caminó unos pasos hasta él-. Aún guardo del vino francés que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños. Veo que necesitas tomar una copa. _

_-Yo, no necesito nada._

_-Tómala. – Llenó un vaso hasta el borde-. Como en los viejos tiempos._

_-Es curioso lo que sucedió esta tarde y lo que viene sucediendo desde ya algún tiempo, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Milo._

_Camus no contestó nada haciendo esfuerzos para contener el temblor típico ante los reclamos del escorpión. _

_-Alde persigue a Death, por otro lado Shaka es perseguido por Aioria que al mismo tiempo es perseguido por Marin. Y por último pero no menos importante, mi amigo de toda la vida va tras un pez que ya mordió la carnada de otro cordel. _

_-No quiero seguir escuchándote._

_-Sí, tendrás que seguir escuchándome. Y esto que te voy a decir es para aliviarte de tus recientes tormentos y porque tengo compasión. Aunque sonará muy raro, Afrodita con toda su concepción de belleza y perfección hace mucho ya tiene los ojos puestos en alguien más. Y todas los favores que haces por él los recordará pero solo viniendo del buen amigo que eres. Nada más. _

_-Creo que pierdo el tiempo escuchándote-increpó el acuariano riéndose._

_-Vaya que hoy es un día singular, ¿Camus de Acuario riendo? Deja que te acompañe – escorpio también sonrió._

_-¡Ya basta! _

_-No soportas, la risa, ni la compasión, ¿no es cierto?_

_-Creo que esta conversación llegó a su fin. Agradezco tu preocupación caballero de oro; no soy capaz de provocar la desgracia de ver afectada una amistad de hace años. _

_Giró los talones saliendo de la habitación a paso rápido. Era la primera vez que sentía el peligro latente de perder una buena amistad._

_Continuará…_

* * *

Mils disculpas con la demora pero con esto de los estudios de investigación, perfiles de proyectos y viajes dejé de lado por un tiempo el fic. Como vemos poco a poco se van descubriendo nuevas cosas. En este capítulo logramos conocer un poco más sobre el castigo de Zeus. Pobre Ares, al final el cazador salió cazado.

Quien si me dejó sorprendida fue Shaka (a pesar de ser la autora a veces pienso que estos personajes cobran vida propia).

¿Y qué habrá pasado con Hades?

Nos leemos muy pronto.


End file.
